The College Years
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: AU. Cheating lovers, one night stands, boyfriends: The normal consistency of dorm years. If the characters were in 2010 and in their mid-twenties. WARNING: Bad SHIPS: CaKe and Nick/Natalia. Future E/C, R/N, and M/M. M FOR SMUT.
1. Enter Eric

**A/N: OK! WARNINGS: CaKe and N/N! BUT IT WILL CHANGE. So read. :)**

**WARNING! Also: SMUT. There is smut. So if you're one the people that came here from Twitter, please avoid chapter 35 Broken Table and 53 Kitchen counter(E/C smut. o.o) and I'll post warnings as smut and attacks attack this story. **

_Set in 2010, but the characters are getting their BAs(so they are in their mid-20s ^u^)_

**Calleigh Duquesne: **Southern gal currently dating the player of Jake Berkely. Until life starts throwing curve balls at her.

**Eric Delko:** Calleigh's Bio study buddy. But after Jake cheats on her...?

**Natalia Boa Vista:** Living with her boyfriend Nick. 100% precent sure that he loves her even though he hurts her. Will there be a real love?

**Ryan Wolfe:** Calleigh's neighbor. One of the many curve balls life threw at her.

**Maxine Valera:** A smart person- usually. One one-night stand gone bad doesn't show her that one night stands need to end. Life shows that if you don't learn from your mistakes, you'll get into bigger trouble.

**Mike Travers:** Exchange student from the UK.

—-

Calleigh smiled a bit a bit of paper fluttered out of her Biology book. She was studying with a guy, Eric, she tohught yesterday and he must have slipped his number in. But she was still with Jake. Whyyy? Even Tyra said that if you are afraid of your man or he forces you to stop putting on make up, you should leave. Calleigh sighed. If she had to go study with a guy, she had to bring Natalia or Maxine as a buffer. Calleigh scanned the auditorium as their Bio professor wrote today's topic on the white board. Natalia looked very tired and was checking herself in a pocket mirror. Calleigh noticed that Natalia was using a new pot of concealer. Again.

**-After Class-**

"Hey!" Calleigh piled all her stuff into her book bag and charged after the Latino guy. She was not a girl to leave a person hanging.

"Look, you're probably looking for a girlfriend at the moment. I'd say yes-" Calleigh said, and Eric's face lit up. "If, I wasn't currently dating someone else. Sorry." Eric's face looked like someone flipped the light swich off. "Still wanna study today?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure, why not?" Eric asked.

"Ok. Let's meet up at the bus stop. I need to go catch my friend."

"Natalia-" The restroom door slammed in her face. Calleigh rolled her eyes and opened it. "Natalia, sweetie, what's going on?" Calleigh asked seeing Natalia do her best in covering up something on her eye as she could. "What. Happened?" Calleigh asked turning Natalia around so Calleigh could take a good look at her. "What the-?" Calleigh asked, doing the best not to scream at Natalia. Or the perpatrator, whatever.

"Nick. But, Calleigh, wait. It was my fault. Mine." Natalia said.

"Why can't you just not fight?" Calleigh asked, navie and believing that her friend was the one that started the fight.

"I don't know." Natalia said.

"Then you should break up with him." Calleigh attempted to reason with her.

"Forget it. He loves me." Natalia said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Calleigh watched at Natalia left, thinking. _What the hell was going on with her? _She ran after her when she remembered that she needed to ask Natalia if she wanted to study from the midterm.

* * *

**I'll prolly update tomo. Or today.**

**R&R!**


	2. Double Message

**WARNING: PARTNER ABUSE. Don't want, don't read.**

**A/N: New chapter will be posted ASAP.**

**

* * *

October 9, 2010**

"Natalia" Natalia smiled as she extended her hand, her dolphin and heart charm bracelet sliding down to her elbow.

"Eric." Eric shook Natalia's hand and they sat down. A red haired waitress brought Natalia and Calleigh two Diet Cokes and a Dr Pepper for Eric. Natalia carefully popped her can open and sipped, opening her Biology textbook.

Calleigh poked pencil in Natalia's ribs. "What is Nick doing here?" Calleigh after noticing the buzz cut shaved guy inside the restaurant.

"I- I have no idea." Natalia said and got up.

Calleigh stared as Natalia entered the cafe. A muted bickering ensued inside. Nick tore of the charm bracelet, and Calleigh jumped up, knocking over the chair. People around Calleigh stared at her as she sprinted to the door.

Eric blinked and continued to stare at his textbook.

Calleigh came out and Nick followed her and Natalia.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Calleigh exploded. "HE'S MY FRIEND! I JUST INVITED NATALIA TO STUDY WITH US!" Calleigh exclaimed.

Nick scowled at her and left. Calleigh's hair frizzed up as though she was in 80% humidity. But Natalia knew that her hair had a way of showing Calleigh's anger. Handing back Natalia her charm bracelet, they went back to the table where Eric was sitting.

"Don't even ask." Calleigh warned Eric when he opened his mouth. He shrugged and flipped over another page.

**-2 Hours Later-**

"Well look who's home." Nick said sarcastically as Natalia entered the house.

Natalia tried to avoid any fights, and quietly crept into the kitchen to get herself something to graze on.

"I was talking you, bitch." Nick said, slamming the refigerator door in Natalia's neck.

"What is your problem?" Natalia barked rubbing her neck.

"Well I'm just interested why you're looking for a new boyfriend." Nick said.

"I'm not." Natalia snapped, and left the kitchen.

"Don't you lie to me!" Nick snarled, pushing Natalia up against the wall, holding her by the neck.

"I- I'm not, really." Natalia stuttered under hia hold.

"Don't. You. Lie. To. Me. You. Whore." Nick snarled. Throwing her on the floor, Nick smiled lightly. An evil smile. "Why don't you tell me the truth and you'll be okay." Nick asked, positioning the toe of his boot near her near her stomach.

"I'm not lying to you." Natalia said. One kick to her stomach and doubled over on the floor. Nick put his boot on her neck and grinned slightly.

"Stop lying to me." Nick growled. He pulled her up and stared at Natalia.

"I love you- I- I'd never cheat on you. Y- you fulfill my life, a- and I- I wouldn't survive without y- you. ." Natalia said feeling a urge to throw up on Nick.

Nick threw her down the hall pushing Natalia so hard she fell down. Crawling to the bathroom Natalia felt like she was throwing all of her insides out. Nick wasn't in the mood for anything after a fight. So Natalia went to the kitchen got a glass of milk and then went to the couch, curling up in a blanket. She deserved how Nick was treating her.

* * *

**A/N: I've got armor. Don't try to attack me.**

**I've started putting dates because it's easier for you guys to understand how far along we are in the school year.**

**Over and out,**

**Katia. :D**


	3. New Neighbor

**As promised. **

**

* * *

**

**October 10, 2010**

Pulling her bike out of the garage Calleigh noticed a moving truck on the curb.

Stretching her neck as much as she could, and saw a guy wearing jeans, a sandy green tee, and dark green converse outside and a moving truck guy in a dark blue uniform rolling down 3 boxes stacked on one each other.

"Excuse me please." Calleigh attempted to scoot by them.

"You live here?" The guy, the one obviously moving into here asked.

"32B." Calleigh said.

"Next door. I'm Ryan." He said extending his hand.

"Calleigh. I'd help you, but I have a Physics class in 30 minutes and I still need to grab some coffee." Calleigh said. Ryan's eyes changed slightly when he looked into the Miami sun. Like a crystal.

"See you around Calleigh" Ryan said. Calleigh smiled and hopped on her bike, clipping her helmet to her golden hair and pedaled off.

—

A book bag stung over one shoulder, her helmet clipped to the strap, notebooks in one hand and a To- Go cup of Starbucks coffee in the other and red ear buds plugged into her wars that were coming from the red iPod shuffle clipped to the strap of her book bag.

"Hey Miss Sexy!" Jake ran up to her and hugged her around the waist.

"Hey Jake." Calleigh said. On other days she would be happy to see him but he smelled like woman perfume. And that was a tell tale sign he might be cheating on her.

"Why do you smell like Angel perfume?" Calleigh asked right out.

"I was sampling perfumes to buy for you. But I have no idea which one you'd like." Jake sais nuzzling her neck. "It was going to be a surprise, but you have a good sense of smell."

"Look, I need to get to class." Calleigh said.

"See you tonight babe." Calleigh was already speed walking to the classroom.

Entering the classroom she sat next to Maxine who had already noticed her entering the room and removed the textbooks from the seat to left of her.

"Hey." Calleigh smiled taking a seat next to her friend.

"Good morning." Maxine said brightly. Even though she was the same sunny Maxine she was a tired Maxine.

"Been in a bar again?" Calleigh asked. Maxine smirked lightly.

"How about you try dating naturally? And not getting drunk every week?" Calleigh asked and Maxine smiled rolling her eyes. Maxine adjusted her fabric covered head band. Her short haircut brought out the edgy feminine side. Calleigh smiled at her friend. Maybe she would be able to...whoa where was her brain going? Calleigh stopped herself before she planned out something unworkable.

"The fact that in a bar people see the other side of me." Maxine said, pulling out her green rubber covered phone. Calleigh slammed on her hands before she was able to do anything.

"You know that there are people that are interested in what you do, right?" Calleigh asked.

"Calleigh, please show a single guy that would be interested in DNA." Maxine scoffed.

"Flaunt your hobby. Numerology." Calleigh said.

"Never. Then people will avoid me like the plaque. Oooh, she knows everything about us by our birth dates." Maxine said.

"Okay. Did you find at least one guy that liked you?" Calleigh asked, randomly doodling on her notebook.

"Well...what kind do you meann...?" Maxine asked.

"Liked you for your brains." Calleigh said. "Not for..." Calleigh waved the words into the air.

"No."

"Then why don't you attempt to do it more safely?" Calleigh asked.

Maxine rolled her eyes, and said "What can happen to me?"

Calleigh choked on her coffee, but passed answering the question.

* * *

**Only like 5 more chapters till November! Then all the fun starts. ;)**


	4. Burning

Biology class. Calculus 3. Lunch. English. Calleigh sighed. 3 more classes and then she could go home and get ready for her date with Jake.

The room smelled like someone forgot their tuna sandwich. Maybe they did. Calleigh thought as she a took seat 2 rows up from the "stage".

Rotten tuna. The smell was so hard, Calleigh felt like she was sitting with the tuna in her bag. Calleigh looked around and saw a fellow Japanese classmate eating something behind her. Calleigh's nose and throat closed up and she scurried to the other side of the room.

"Hey." Natalia muttered as she sat down next to Calleigh.

"What's up with you?" Calleigh asked. Natalia bent down to pull her books out of her bag, when her hair moved out of place unsheathing the purple blotch on Natalia's neck. "Nat!" Calleigh exclaimed and Natalia quickly pulled her head up from under the vinyl desk.

"What?" Natalia asked, her voice suddenly becoming raspy as though she was crying all night and her voice was cracked into many peices.

"Did Nick do this to you?" Calleigh asked, carefully brushing the brown hair that hung around Natalia's neck.

"No!" Natalia snapped, moving away from Calleigh. "We got into a fight, and he tried to hold me down." Natalia lied. Why was she lieing for him?

"Uh huh." Calleigh nodded. Checking her blue watch on her wrist, Calleigh took cue from the display that it was time to snap back into "STUDENT" mode. She pulled out her note book and her Domo Kun pencil case from her bag and set them on the desk before facing Calleigh.

"Is it really noticable?" Natalia asked nervously.

"Not exactly." Calleigh felt like she was treading water full of sharks. "What happened?"

"We fought." Natalia said nervously. "That's all."

"Uh, ok." Calleigh said. Maybe Calleigh needed a good talk with Nick.

* * *

Nick was about to come out his welding class and Calleigh was standing by the door waiting pateintly.

"Hey Nick!" Calleigh said as he exited the other door

He made a half turn to see where his name came from.

"Over here." Calleigh said and Nick finally saw Calleigh. Pulling of his goggles and gloves he started walking towards Calleigh.

"Hey." He said in a flat voice.

"Look, Natalia came in kinda distraught and I was worried about her. So what happened?" Calleigh saidd. Nick checked his watch quickly before lifting his face to meet Calleigh's.

"Look, I only have 5 minutes before my Calculus class so let's make this quick, Kelly."

"It's Calleigh. Not Kelly." Calleigh said.

"Ok, Calleigh-" Nick made emphasis on her name "Natalia is very aggresive sometimes. After her 'out breaks'" Nick out air qoutes around "out breaks". "She's tired. So that's why she comes into class like that." Nick explained. "Look-" He checked his watch again. "I gotta go. Talk to Natalia if you need to know about her out breaks." Nick said and took off down the stairs.

* * *

Natalia didn't get a ride from Nick again. So she quietly entered the rented out house.

"Looks like the liar is back." Nick said darkly from the couch and put his football game on mute.

"W- what do you mean?" Natalia stuttered as he got of the couch.

"You told your stupid blonde friend that I was hitting you." Nick said, walking to Natalia. She had already dropped her book bag to the floor. "So you told your friend a lie" Nick was pacing around Natalia. "For what? Pity?" Nick said.

"No, I swear I didn't tell her anythin-" Nick's palm striked across Natalia's cheek.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Nick growled. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the kitchen.

"W- what are you doing?" Natalia stuttered.

"No one will want you with your hiar like this." Nick said, grabbing the meat siccors from the counter. Natalia's fear grew as locks of her brown hair were falling into the kitchen sink. Nick left, a sadistic smile on his face. "Enjoy yourself." Nick said. "Oh yes. And feel free to do anything to your hair. But it's not reversible." Nick said, smiling at Natalia.

Natalia stared at her cut off hair in the sink and cried silently. Natalia headed to the bathroom, only to find her irons with their cords cut off, and her treatment bottles empty.

"Goddamn it." Natalia swore quietly, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked like it was torn off by a wild dog. She wanted to punch the mirror, badly. She wouldn't holdd it anymore. So she did. Glass shattered and Nick came in, more enraged than he was.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, BITCH?" Nick roared, punching her in the jaw. "I'M GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!" Natalia felt the taste of blood in her mouth. "YOU ONLY SPEND YOUR MONEY ON FANCY CRAP!" Nick ranted, walking of into Natalia's room. He pulled things off the rack and brought them into the bathroom. "USELESS JUNK!" Nick yelled lighting a match.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GONNA WALK AROUND NAKED!" Natlaia felt like it was time for her to fight back.

"WELL YOU SHOULD!" Nick threw the clothes into the tub and set the whole thing on fire.

Natalia remembered what she was supposed to tell Nick when she came home and he was not gonna like hearing it. But before she could stop herself, it was already in the air.

"I might be pregnant" Natalia muttered.

"WHAT?" Nick bellowed.

"I might be pregnant." Natalia said.

"WELL THE CHILD IT'S MINE BECAUSE YOU'RE CHEATING WHORE!" Nick snapped and pushed Natalia into the flaming pile of clothes

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well it's time to go hide right? **


	5. Unwelcome Everywhere and Anywhere

**EvaRose, G-Dip, Zurfer(halp I can't spell it all out!), and Green ty for reviewing. And thank you, Zurfer for telling there's no need to hide. **

**I'm shutting up noaw.**

**

* * *

**

Natalia felt the clothes burning on her back and quickly turned on the water. Cool water streamed down her hair, and back putting it out. Most of her clothes were ruined. So the rest that were not, Natalia carefully stuffed into her backpack as Nick locked the door from the outside. He was heading to the bar. Now her hair was burnt on the back along with being cut jagged. She wasn't a girl to pull off a jagged pony tail. So pulling out her paper sissors out of her desk Natalia started cutting her hair all around. Peice by peice her brown hair fluttered into the white sink. Calleigh was a part of this. Why did she talk to Nick? Why, goddamn, why? Natalia was racking her head for answers but none came. After about 15 minutes Natalia's hair was a bit longer than her shoulders with two short chunks of hair hanging around her cheek bones. Natalia sighed. Her hair was too short for Natalia's liking.

-Morning-

After no sleep with all the comotion Natalia got up and grabbed her bag on her way out. No breakfast, no nothing. Nick was already gone so she had to take the bus. Again.

—-

"Who did your hair?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia glared at Calleigh.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

Silence and a stronger glare.

"Um, Natalia I just think it's cute." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, well you're faulty for it." Natalia snapped.

"Uh...?" Calleigh was a bit nervous.

"Nick chopped of my hair because you telling him that I told you that he was abusive!" Natalia broke out. The backs of her eyes were beginging to pinch.

"I didn't tell him anything...I..just asked him about you." Calleigh said.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?" Natalia bellowed at Calleigh. "BECAUSE OF YOU MY CLOTHES ARE GONE AND MY HAIR IS A PEICE OF CRAP! ASIDE FROM THE FACT I ALMOST ENDED UP IN THE ER BECAUSE MY HAIR AND SHIRT WERE ON FIRE!" Natalia felt the tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"Natalia..." Calleigh tried to find some symapathy is Natalia.

"No. Don't get between me and Nick. Ever. EVER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Natalia roared, towering over the blonde.

"Fine." Calleigh said through gritted teeth. "I won't do anything about him."

—2 Weeks Later—

Natalia stared at the screen on the stick, without blinking. Natalia didn't go for the pregnancy test in which you had to decipher the colors.

Pregnant, the screen finally told the result.

Since no one else was in the restroom, Natalia decided to let her rage out on the blue wall of the stall.

"DAMN THIS!" Her shout echoed through the white tiled as she hit the wall twice.

-Later That Day-

"Hey Nick." Natalia said. Today was a day when he was rather calm. He didn't even notice that she was able to fix her hair a bit.

"Hey babe." Nick said, pouring her and himself a glass of soda. "Or do you want Diet?" Nick motioned to the 2 liter bottle of brown Cola. Natalia shook her head smiling.

"Look, I need to tell you something-" Natalia said, dropping her book bag to the floor.

"What?" Nick asked, raising his blue eyes to meet Natalia's brown ones.

"I'm pregnant." Natalia said, so quickly she didn't even notice herself.

"What?" Nick spat out, gripping the counter, his expersion turning from netural to murderous in a split second.

"I- I'm p- pregant." Natalia stuttered under his glare. Nick walked over to her, punching her straight into the front teeth. Feeling blood and jagged solid peice of something in her mouth, Natalia realized that Nick had punched a tooth out. Natalia was able to spit it out before Nick threw another punch.

"I thought you would be happy!" Natalia attempting to duck from Nick's hits, but he was holding her down by the wrists.

"Happy if I was the dad, maybe!" Nick roared into Natalia's ears, making a few fear driven tears roll down her cheek.

"Well you are!" Natalia exclaimed in her defense.

"Stop lying bitch." Nick said, pushing her against the wall and punching her in the stomach so that she doubled over in pain, bile raising in her mouth.

"What...are...you...doing?" Natalia rasped, slipping down the wall as Nick began raiding her bag.

Without any answer, Nick found Natalia's keys and removed the house key from the ring.

"You." Nick kicked her in the shins "And me" Nick yanked her up by the hair. "ARE DONE." Nick pushed Natalia out the door, throwing her bag after her. "ENJOY YOURSELF WHORING AROUND TOWN!" Nick called out before slamming the forcefully behind him.

Natalia weakly picked her bag out, curious what Nick removed from her keys. Of course he had removed the key to his house. She wasn't welcome.

The streets of Miami were dimly lit by the street lights, giving all freaks and perverts had their perfect victim. But Natalia didn't care as she treked to the only person who could possibly help.

Climbing up the stairs she noticed that there was a unfamiliar car in the 32A parking slot.

Natalia knocked once lightly. A tv show sounded through the door. Natalia knocked again, putting a bit more energy, of which she had very little, knocking twice. The dead blot sounded and the chain was removed from the hook. The door opened.

A pair of hard, dark eyes framed by beach blonde locks of hair met Natalia's.

**TBC...**

* * *

**I'm still gonna hide for a few more chapters, but mainly *dances* LET THE FUN(AND INSANITY) BEGIN!**

**~Kat :D**


	6. Friends

**ERT, G-Dip, Bella*insert numbers here* and Green, ty for reviewing. OH AND LELIA! ...Lelia, I read on an earlier profile that you surfed...I NEED SURFING INFO**

**-shuts up-**

**

* * *

**

Unable to hold the guilt in any more, Natalia burst into tears. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch, Calleigh!" Natalia cried.

Taking Natalia softly by the shoulders, Calleigh stared into Natalia's eyes confused. "Talia, sweetie, what happened?" Calleigh asked. Hearing no answer, Calleigh carefully led Natalia into her place.

Flipping the tv off, Calleigh sat down, Natalia next to her. "Nat, what happened to you?"

"Nick, h- he kicked me out-" Natalia hiccuped. "I have nowhere to go-" Natalia said.

"Now don't say that." The blonde said, getting Natalia a warm mug of tea. "You're welcome here."

"But Calleigh-" Natalia said, warming her hands on the mug.

"What?" Calleigh asked. "Nat, if this is about you telling me not to bother Nick anymore, I can understand."

Surprise flooded Natalia's eyes. "Huh?" Natalia asked her mouth over the lip of the mug.

"Nat-" Calleigh arranged herself on the couch, crossing both legs under her. "Love is blind. You thought that without any interferences Nick would change." Calleigh said.

"But I mean, it's my fault he was acting like that" Natalia said, the tea burning the open flesh where her tooth was. "Ow!" Natalia hissed.

"No Natalia, it is not. There's a different guy out there that's never gonna fight with you." Calleigh said, Natalia still grimacing from the pain. "Natalia, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"Nick punched a tooth out of me. I need to call my dentist to schedule an appointment." Natalia said. Calleigh motioned to the phone on the coffee table in front of them, showing Natalia that she was welcome to use it. "Calleigh-" Natalia began.

"What?" Calleigh asked, already trekking back to the kitchen.

Natalia, scratching her head, answered "Nick kicked me out of the house because I told him I was pregnant." Calleigh, standing next to the counter, almost fainted but steadied herself holding on the counter.

"He did?" Calleigh almost hissed. Natalia nodded. Calleigh shook her head, rinsing her mug and pouring herself another cup.

"Look, Calleigh can I crash here for around a week until I get back on my feet?" Natalia asked.

"You can-" Calleigh said. "Under one condition." Natalia cocked her head to the side, confused. "If I'm the god mother of the child." Calleigh offering Natalia a smile.

"Of course." Natalia said, accepting Calleigh's smile.

Calleigh got up, looking at Natalia in an odd way. "What?" Natalia asked.

"One, could you please get up-" Natalia stood up "And two, I was thinking about posting an ad looking for a roommate, but since you need a place to stay and I'm in the process of looking for a roommate, maybe we could be roommates till the end of this year?" Calleigh asked.

"Gladly." Natalia grinned. "But-" Natalia began, the thought of a child running around coming to her mind.

"We'll deal with the little one when he arrives. But right now all you need now is good night's sleep." Calleigh said raising the seat of the couch, uncovering a storage space, full of bedding items. Working with the swiftness of a maid, the couch was quickly transformed into a bed for Natalia.

"Thanks Cal." Natalia said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Well what are friends for?" Calleigh asked. "You're always welcome, even if we just fought." Calleigh removed herself from the hug and stared at Natalia again.

"What?" Natalia asked.

"And your things? What did Nick to them?" Calleigh asked, making Natalia laugh bitterly.

"He ruined them. Along with my hair." Natalia said.

"Well I enjoy your hair personally." Calleigh reported. "Well, I'm leaving you now." Calleigh said, walking to the "back room". A random thought popped into Natalia's head, tired as she was she still wanted to ask the question.

"How was your date with Jake?" Natalia asked, the blonde whirling around, her greens eyes full of remorse.

"Well...I didn't find him at the bar." Calleigh said. "I called him, because maybe I didn't see him and I got to him. But he told me that he was heading to the bar and would be there soon..." Calleigh's voice trailed off.

"Oh Calleigh...you got stood up, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded her head. "I'm leaving you now, and leaving you for good now. I need sleep too."

Natalia nodded, climbing under the covers. She let the stress of today melt into the bed, knowing there would be a lot of other things to worry about. Tomorrow.

And Natalia knew well.

* * *

**A relativly happy chapter.**

**So what happens when Natalia realizes that the bus she usually uses doesn't stop anywhere near Calleigh's place?**

**Find out tomorrow(or today!)**


	7. Carpool

**Leila, yay! One more thing, I don't need Wikipedia for!**

**ERT...I like your little idea...but it doesn't work out so.**

* * *

The sound of shuffling sounded around Natalia, making her open her eyes. Calleigh was walking around the couch, her helmet in hand. "Where are you going?" Natalia said, the question followed by a yawn.

"Class." Calleigh said, heading into the kitchen.

"Oh right. Class" Natalia muttered. Natalia got out, wearing a light blue camisole and white pajama pants.

"Nice outfit." Calleigh laughed, the sound of a knife hitting a wood cutting board repeatedly interrupting her laugh.

"Yeah, whatever." Natalia said, pulling a blue and red striped shirt on her frame.

Outside, bag in hand Natalia realized her problem and shrieked in frustration.

"What?" Calleigh asked, checking the rust on her bike chain.

"The bus I usually use goes nowhere near here." Natalia said, leaning against the wall of garage. A guy came down the car to the left of them.

"Good morning Ryan." Calleigh smiled, waving to her neighbor.

"Hey Calleigh. And hello her friend." Ryan said.

"Natalia." Natalia extended her hand.

"Ryan." Ryan said and shook Natalia's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure." Natalia said. Natalia snuck a peak at Calleigh who was now checking the pressure in her front tire. Shaking her head, she brought out a hand air pump.

"Well, see you later then." Ryan said and attempted to start his car. But it sputtered.

Ryan got out, popping the hood. He stared at the engine compartment, Calleigh popping beside him. "Check the oil." Calleigh said.

"Um, okay." Ryan pulled out the motor oil level stick; finding out the tar black liquid was too low to drive on.

"You wouldn't have a bottle of any motor oil, now will you?" Ryan said.

Calleigh laughed, going into the box that was in the back of her parking space. Calleigh brought out a bottle of oil and anti freeze.

"What's the anti freeze for?" Ryan asked.

"Just in case." Calleigh said. Using a funnel, she filled up both tanks.

"Well thank you." Ryan said. "If you need a ride-" Ryan began.

"I don't but-" Calleigh looked at Natalia who was on her phone which she found earlier today at Calleigh's house, telling Maxine to take good notes. "She does." Calleigh said, pointing at Natalia. Realizing what Calleigh had done, Natalia began shaking her head so fast that Calleigh was afraid that it would fly of her neck.

"Natalia, I'd give you a ride if I was able, but I'm not." Calleigh said. "But Ryan can give you a ride." Calleigh said. Knowing that it was her only way to get to classes, Natalia stared at Ryan and his bright smile. Both of the people around her had bright smiles.

"Fine." Natalia said, getting into the passenger seat of Ryan's silver Prius.

"So...how come you randomly appear at Calleigh's?" Ryan asked, as he successfully started his car. Natalia grasped the mace in her purse for dear life.

"We're roommates now." Natalia said.

"Oh. So I'll be seeing and finding more about you." Ryan said. Natalia nodded.

"Well, where are you from?" Ryan asked, noting Natalia's Latina features.

"Puerto Rico" Natalia said rather quickly. Still nervous about taking a ride from a guy that even Calleigh hardly knew, Natalia only wished that her stop would come faster.

"Oh." Ryan said. "Well your friend surely is an interesting one." Ryan said.

"Tell me about it." Natalia smiled lightly. "Don't get on the bad side of her. She could kill you." Natalia laughed.

"Kill me? Unless that is a translation that reads "get very angry at me" I'm not afraid." Ryan said, stopping a red light.

"No she could kill you. Or scare you to death." Natalia nodded.

"Really?" Ryan asked. "And how exactly will she do that?" Ryan asked.

"She has a shot gun and a lot of ammo." Natalia said, making Ryan slow down. She didn't know whether it was her or he was stopping.

"Wow." Ryan lifted one hand of the steering wheel to scratch his head. "So what classes do you take at the university?" He asked.

"Biology, Physics, English, Calculus and Microbiology" Natalia said.

"Two bio classes in one year?" Ryan asked, rather surprised.

"Yeah." Natalia said "It's nothing new." Natalia released the bottle of pepper spray a bit. "And you?"

"Chemistry, Physics-" Natalia noted that, if she ever needed help. "Uh, Calculus 3-"

"Calleigh might be in your class." Natalia interrupted him. "Sorry."

"And uh, English, yeah. English and C++" Ryan said. Natalia nodded.

"Well, I need to get to other side of campus, so I'll drop you off here, okay?" Ryan asked and Natalia smiled. Ryan slowed down the car, as Natalia pulled out her wallet out her purse. She brought out a 5 dollar bill ready to pay Ryan for the gas, but he jumped he practically shot through the roof and flew to Mars.

"I refuse to take that." Ryan said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ryan, I can't just let this happen." Natalia put the bill on the dashboard. Ryan flicked it back into Natalia's lap.

"Yes you can. We're neighbors. There's no problem with you leaving this car today and other days without paying me. Aside from the fact the share of the gas you used up costs less than one dollar on this time, I refuse to accept this payment as your neighbor." Ryan said.

"Fine." Natalia stuffed the bill back into her wallet. "Bye and thank you for the ride." Natalia said, stepping out of the car.

"No problem." Ryan said, driving away. Seeing her friend, down the block, Natalia smiled a bit. As she smiled the sky brightened up.

"Hey. How was your ride?" Calleigh asked, stopping her bike next to Natalia.

"Great. Except it was free." Natalia said, staring at her friend's nails. They were colored neon orange with a black cat on each of the thumbs. It was Calleigh tradition. Each holiday received a personal color and decoration for the week before and maybe after.

"Free? And that's bad?" Calleigh asked, confused lightly.

"The guilt Calleigh" Natalia exclaimed, Calleigh looking at her in confusion. "The guilt!" Natalia repeated, Calleigh growing more big and confused with each second.

"Ohh- kayyy..." Calleigh said, clipping her bike to the bike rack. "You gonna carpool with him again?" Calleigh asked, lifting her head, making her helmet go lopsided.

"Yeah, probably. Seems like a nice guy." Natalia said.

"Uh huh." Calleigh nodded, too many ideas running through her head.

* * *

**Yay for Ryan Wolfe! Yay for carpool! YAY!**

**Ney for Nick. He's in the next chapter. WATCH OUT!**


	8. Why are You Hugging Her?

**I have no life. I wrote 7 chapters(including chapter 6 & 7 I posted) yesterday. I'm so in over my head.**

* * *

"Hey you whore." Nick leered appearing next to Natalia, making her jump up in fear. "So, how much did you earn last night? Why aren't you begging me for forgiveness?" Nick asked, taking Natalia by her wrist. Natalia pulled herself out of Nick's hold and took of towards her Biology class.

"Leave me alone" Natalia muttered, trying to ignore him.

"Where are you going, bitch?" Nick asked. "Oh, what? Did you find yourself a great pimp?" Nick asked, pushing her up against the wall. Natalia's hate turned into anger within seconds. Lifting her knee at the speed of light, Natalia hit Nick in the groin making Nick release her, falling to the floor in pain. After that Natalia knelt down and maced him. "YOU BITCH!" Nick moaned in pain.

Natalia without any word, just left walking towards her class. She entered her class, taking a seat by Maxine.

"Well you just called me 20 minutes to take good notes." Maxine huffed. "And now you're here."

"I got a ride." Natalia said.

"What? From whom?" Maxine asked, Natalia getting ready for Maxine's 20 questions. Being the person who invaded both Natalia's and Calleigh's personal lives like People magazine, avoiding Maxine question's was impossible.

"Calleigh's, er, our neighbor." Natalia said.

"Why "our neighbor"?" Maxine asked

"Nick and I are done." Natalia said. "I'm now Calleigh's new roommate."

"Well why are you guys done?" Maxine asked, Natalia giving Maxine the eye. Being asked only 2 questions and having more than 10 minutes on the clock before the classes, Natalia was Maxine's perfect victim.

"I'm pregnant." Natalia said, zero emotion in her voice.

"Well wow." Maxine said, really speechless about her friend's situation. "What's his name?"

"Ryan." Natalia said.

"How does he look? Is he one of those messy guys? Or a clean cut? Is he cute?" Maxine asked, Natalia's glare becoming deadlier. "What? I mean you're single, he's probably single too and you guys are neighbors so...anything can happen." Maxine said, moving her hand around in the air.

"Uh, yeah." Natalia said, pulling her Biology book and notebook out of her bag, ignoring Maxine's stare.

* * *

"I heard the word around campus that something happened to Nick." Calleigh said as Natalia took a seat next to Calleigh in her Physics class. "You know anything about it?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia said nothing.

"Natalia what happened?" Calleigh asked.

"It was pure self defense." Natalia said.

"So, okay it was pure self defense. But what happened?" Calleigh pried.

"He got annoying as I walked by the pool, tried to grab me by the wrists. When I pulled away, he pinned me up against the wall. So I hit him in the balls and maced him." Natalia said.

"Huh. So AFTER you guys break up he still bothers you?" Calleigh asked.

"He asked me why I wasn't asking him for forgiveness." Natalia said. "When I told him to leave alone he asked me if I had found myself a good pimp." Natalia said, as Calleigh twisted the cap off her sparkling lemon juice. Natalia's explanation of Nick's comment shook her up, making Calleigh twist the cap off too quickly, spewing juice all over her notebook.

"Aww damn." Calleigh swore. "Well. you're better off without him." Calleigh said and Natalia nodded. "Hey, you want to have lunch again?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, sure why not." Natalia said. "Maxine too?" Natalia asked, pulling out her phone.

"Of course!" Calleigh said. "By the way, do you know how your phone ended up in my desk at my house?" She asked, tearing a corner from a leaf of paper in the back of her notebook, wrapping her white glob of gum around it.

"How should I know? Magic, all I can say." Natalia said, full of sarcasm. "It's because I spent so much time hiding away from Nick with you that I probably forgot it there and you automatically put it in your desk. Or you put it there if hope that you would remember to give it back to me, but you forgot." Natalia said, twirling her short chunk of hair.

"When is your dentist appointment?" Calleigh asked.

"Today after this class." Natalia said, pinning her bangs to the side of her head with a bejeweled bobby pin.

"Kay." Calleigh said.

"So why didn't Jake show up yesterday?" Natalia asked casually.

"He said he lost his phone and was in traffic and couldn't call me." Calleigh said. The story didn't fit inside her head well, but Calleigh loved Jake too much to understand it.

"Traffic at that time of night?" Natalia asked, confused too. "Do you believe him?" Natalia asked.

"Somewhat." Calleigh said. Calleigh realized that Natalia was just looking out for her friend as Calleigh did with Natalia. But Calleigh couldn't bring herself to think that Jake would cheat of her, she loved him too much. Calleigh stared at Natalia, thinking about everything that was running through Calleigh's brain.

"And what about that guy?" Natalia asked, Calleigh's brow crinkling in confusion. "Eric or something?" Natalia said, Calleigh's mouth forming into an "o".

"Oh, him. We have another study session Saturday." Calleigh said. "He was slightly freaked out by the Nick incident though." Calleigh said, doodling in the margins of her notebook. Their teacher was running late. Really late. All of a sudden, the Physics department secretary coming into the room.

"Mr. Byars had a family emergency, so class is canceled." She said and left. Natalia and Calleigh exited the room, Calleigh noticing that Jake was hugging a random, random to Calleigh, girl with jet black hair.

* * *

**NEY TO NICK AND JAKE! Yay for sequel being set in San Diego, CA.**

**Who wants an Erica/Nick pair later? And check out my profile for the GIF OF DOOM!**


	9. Ex Girlfriends and Stupid Computers

**Jake is gonna go all...I have no good word for this emotion without giving away the plot.**

**

* * *

**

"Jake what the hell?" Calleigh asked, Jake quickly jumping away from the girl. "Who is this? Why are you hugging her?" Calleigh hissed. Jake was caught red handed.

"This, er, is, uh, my old girlfriend." Jake said quickly. "She just, uh, was just happy to see me." Jake said quickly, the girl speed walking away from the trio. "Babe, I swear, it's nothing." Jake said. Calleigh sighed, her bottled up emotions flying away in that sigh. Natalia wasn't so fast to follow Calleigh. After all, Calleigh said love was blind. So love was blind in the eye of the beholder. If Jake was cheating on Calleigh, oh pray that he wasn't, Calleigh wouldn't notice and only the people surrounding her would.

"Lunch, my friend, lunch." Maxine said, walking towards them all. Jake found this moment the prefect to leave. Jake left, leaving Calleigh standing confused and angry at the same time. "What's up with you guys?" Maxine asked, waving her hand at Calleigh, asking them about Jake and Calleigh.

Natalia opened her mouth, but noticing that Calleigh had done the same, quickly closed it. "I saw Jake hugging some Asian girl." Calleigh said, the emotions beginning to fill the bottle up again.

"And what?" Maxine asked.

"He told me that it was his ex- girlfriend. Nothing else." Calleigh said, biting her nail, which only Natalia noticed. Calleigh only bit her nails when she was under some serious stress.

"Uh, okay then" Maxine nodded. She looked at Natalia in question, but Natalia just shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"So, Natalia tells me that you have a new roommate and a new neighbor." Maxine said, attempting to control her mouth which was trying to curl into a smile. Natalia and Calleigh were trying to keep themselves from moaning because they were once again under Maxine's question asking wrath.

"Well yeah." Calleigh nodded, a sudden gust of wind blowing her hair into disarray. "Natalia is my roommate and Ryan Wolfe-" Calleigh was interrupted by Maxine. Maxine was the infamous interrupter.

"Holy crap! He's a wolf!" Maxine joked. Natalia's jaw clenched as Calleigh continued.

"Ryan is my new neighbor." Calleigh said. "Who after giving Natalia a ride refused to accept gas money." Calleigh said. "Natalia didn't like it." Calleigh nudged Natalia in the ribs. "You didn't now did you?" Maxine cracked up, Natalia scowling at her.

"Shit!" Natalia randomly swore, checking her wristwatch.

"What?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm gonna have to skip lunch, girls. My dentist appointment." Natalia said.

Maxine faced Calleigh in confusion, asking her telepathically why Natalia needed a dentist appointment, but Natalia jumped in and answered.

Natalia opened her lips that were shut closed from embarrassment all day today to show her friends the missing tooth.

"I need an implant." Natalia said.

"Oh," Maxine said, deciding not to pry any further but Natalia explained what happened.

"Nick punched my tooth out on the night we broke up." Natalia said.

"Well I wish you much luck." Maxine said and Calleigh nodded in agreement.

—

Natalia ran into the dentist's office panting slightly.

"Did you run here of something Miss Boa Vista?" The secretary asked.

"No, I thought I was running late." Natalia explained.

"Judy is waiting for you in room 3." The secretary said, before returning to her computer screen.

—3 hours later—-

Judy's assistant placed a mirror in front of Natalia to show of their 3 hour work. Half of Natalia's face was numbed, but the tooth looked good. Natalia got up from the chair, still biting down of the cotton, and walked to the office, fishing her check book from her purse. Natalia signed the name on her check and tore the paper out of its folder. Natalia headed down to the bus stop, throwing out the cotton into a trash can on the street.

—

"Look!" Natalia opened the door of the apartment, jumping into the room happily, her Wal-Mart bag swinging on her arm.

"What?" Calleigh asked

"Look!" Natalia poked her tooth implant.

"How does it feel?" Calleigh asked.

"Odd. A bit. But it looks good." Natalia said, flopping onto the couch next to Calleigh. "Also-" Natalia got her Wal-Mart bag and opened it. Out came the size of a shoe box, but the height was too small for a shoe box. "I got myself a computer." Natalia said. Calleigh gave her a letter opening knife with which she carefully cut the tape on the box. Out came a dark blue Dell.

"If you need help to set it up." Calleigh said. "I can gladly help you" Calleigh said. "But I'm leaving you right now. Jake's making up for the missed date." Calleigh pulled a pair of black heels on her feet and headed out the door. From the window, Natalia saw Jake's car pulling up next to the curb and Calleigh getting in it. Natalia settled with the laptop and papers in hand on the couch, opening the computer up.

She was able to get through the installation and creation of user accounts, but hit a rough spot when she couldn't connect to Calleigh's wire less network. "GOD DAMN THIS!" She yelled in frustration, and went outside with her coffee cup to think.

"Who were you screaming at in there?" A voice sounded next to Natalia, making her jump.

Natalia whipped around. Ryan was standing in next to her, looking out on the street "My new computer. I can't seem to connect to Calleigh's network." Natalia said.

"So, do you need help?" Ryan asked, tapping his fingers on the metal railing.

"Will you?" Natalia asked, making puppy eyes.

"Sure." Ryan said, leaning against the railing.

"Thank you so much!" Natalia exclaimed, running back into apartment, the door almost hitting her on the head. She came out in less than 2 minutes, carrying her laptop.

"Nice color." Ryan noted, making Natalia smile. "Look, I don't know if your friend would want anyone at your guys' place, so I can help you set up here." Ryan said.

"Okay, just make it work!" Natalia said. Ryan booted the computer up, and after a few clicks, he realized that it was missing something.

"Did it come with some kind of card? Or a flash drive?" Ryan asked.

"Let me check." Natalia ran back into the apartment, bringing out the whole box. "Uh, yes." Natalia said handing Ryan a Ziploc baggie with a SD card case.

"So, look." Ryan said, popping out a black piece of plastic from the side of the laptop. "This is a SD dummy" He said, holding the plastic up. "This." Ryan said, holding up the Ziploc baggie "Is your Wi-Fi card." Ryan opened the bag, pulled out the case, opened the case and carefully held the card between his fingers. "So, you put this in, cut off side in." Ryan said. "Then you go here." He said, clicking on a icon that contained a computer with little half circles going off from it. In there were 2 networks. "So that's my network-" Ryan said, pointing at a label that said RyanWolfe. "Feel free to use that. I don't care if you leech on my Internet." Ryan laughed.

"I'd rather not" Natalia said, shrugging.

"So the other on is Calleigh's" Ryan said, not taking Natalia's comment to heart. "You click it and click the button that says "connect" and voila, you're connected." Ryan smiled. "Thank you!" Natalia said. Taking control over her laptop, she accidentally brushed her hand against Ryan's trying the best to avoid the electric shock that ran through her the second it happened. "Well, Ryan, I really don't feel good about not paying you for gas." Natalia said nervously.

"Natalia, I refuse to carpool you if you force pay me." Ryan said, the words that left his mouth, surprising Natalia.

"Well..." Natalia said, thinking.

"Natalia, I'm giving you rides as a good deed. Don't think too much about it" Ryan said and left. Natalia walked back into the apartment and set her computer on the foot rest in front of the computer. On second thought, Natalia said to herself, it may be better to put in on the table because it may overheat. Forget computers, Natalia said, heading into the kitchen. Natalia had bought groceries, and along with that baking supplies because working in the kitchen seemed to calm her down.

* * *

**CHAPTERS. YAY. FOR. EVERYTHING.**

**R&R!**


	10. Cookies

**I have a reason for such a small chapter. The next chapter is Halloween. (Yey. Let the Brits arise)**

**

* * *

**

Calleigh had already returned from the date with Jake, from her explanations, it was a wonderful date.

~Outside~

Ryan opened his door to go check his mail, and almost stepped on the platter of cookies that was placed on his door step. Picking it up he saw that attached to it was note that read "Thank you the computer help! ~ Natalia" Ryan sighed a walked 10 feet to knock on the door next to him. Calleigh opened the door, her hair in a pony tail and a tooth brush in her mouth streching out her cheek. "What?" She asked but it sounded more like "Uht?"

"Uh, I wanted to talk to Natalia." Ryan said. Calleigh went back into the back of the apartment. The sound of someone spitting, and a toothbrush falling back into it's glass sounded. Natalia came out, her hair down and looked like she was just pulled off a volley ball game.

"Is it about the cookies?" Natalia asked. "If you're allergic to them, I'm sorry, but if it's the fact that you don't want to accept them, think about them as a good deed." Natalia said.

"You still need a ride tomorrow?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Natalia said.

"Okay. Good night." Ryan said.

"Same to you." Natalia said and closed the door.

"Uh, what was that?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh nothing." Natalia said.

"Nothing?" Calleigh scoffed. "I don't believe you." Calleigh said. "I mean, cookies, good deed?"

"Ok, so Ryan helped me out with my computer and I repayed him with cookies." Natalia explained.

"So that's why it smelled like a bakery when I came in." Calleigh nodded, tired. "I'm heading in. You can set up right?" Calleigh asked and Natalia nodded.

* * *

**R&R! I'm gonna need a line for the StandUp4Cancer thingy. My parents said "Nooo."**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**My laptop died, my other comps died also, I'm as a sick as a cow and well, this thing is going to go on a slight hiatus.**

**Request anything as I'll be sitting in the comfy chair(not this school wooden one) and figuring out what to write for you guys.**

**The next chapter was supposed to be the Halloween chapter, but if you want something else like a tour of Calleigh's, Maxine's, or Natalia workplace...or a little girl lunch meeting or something(DoRD abduction!) just tell me!**

**Hugs and words, your fellow author, the one and only lifeless zombie of Katia.**

**oWORDo**


	12. Biology Does Not Like Chemistry

**Yaay! We're here and alive! (and not sick!)**

* * *

Natalia sighed, rubbing her eyes. The experiment she was working on was almost done but her computer calculation Ukrainian slash Moldavian minion, Ola, was sick, so Natalia had to do the work herself. But Natalia wouldn't need a, minion if she wasn't the computer blonde. Which she was.

Sitting in the "calculation room", wearing a biotech lab coat, her eyes bothering the hell out of her, along wit the tooth implant, Natalia wasn't the happiest camper in the world.

It was almost 10. The Chem labbies were gonna over take the lab in a few. Natalia sighed as Kim's voice voice sounded attempting to shoo all chemistry techs out of the lab. Natalia thought twice about using her contact saline solution for the 5 time in the last hour and went for the usual glasses. Popping her contacts out and storing them in the case, Natalia donned the green leopard print glasses.

"The only time Natalia Boa Vista takes off her contacts is when she's pissed AND tired." A voice suddenly sounded from the door. Natalia raised her covered eyes. Maxine was standing there, goggles already over her eyes "Where's your minion?" Maxine asking, shaking her blonde bob back into place.

"My minion, my personal Russian speaking minion is sick." Natalia sighed."And I'm sitting here trying to get my head around this."

Maxine giggled lightly, popping a chunk of Bubblious green apple gum in her mouth. "Need help?" Maxine sat down on the swivel chair next to Natalia.

"You know some of this...?" Natalia asked, waving at the computer screen.

"A bit." Maxine smiled. "You should go help Kim out. She cannot fight the chemmies herself." Maxine flashed a white smile as she began typing away at the keyboard. "Don't forget your goggles." Maxine triple tapped the table where Natalia's stuff was on. Natalia smiled as she snapped the plastic form over her glasses.

"Your contacts bothering you?" Kim asked, her black hair in a short braid.

"Yeah." Natalia sighed, surveying the lab. Wait what? Was he really invading her work too? Natalia sighed. Wonderful.

"So you just keep sure that any of them don't bother the spectrometers and the centrifuges that the dean didn't allow them to use which are all the one except the ones on that wall...and that's pretty much it." Kim said, pulling out a small notepad and blue gel pen.

"Uh...why do we need that?" Natalia waved at the notepad in Kim's hands.

"We're charging them if the break anything. 5 bucks plus on every inventory item on the list." Kim waved to the list of beaker and other items posted on the glass of the fume hood.

"Huh." Natalia said, crossing her white sleeved arms across her chest. Now only if Maxine would come out faster. The 21st chemistry student came into the lab. Natalia sighed. Maxine came out a grin plastered on her face."You got it to work?" Natalia asked eagerly.

"Yup. Come on." Maxine pulled Natalia back into the "calculation room" and Natalia smiled as Maxine printed out a paper.

"You're wonderful." Natalia smiled. "But teach me how you do that." Natalia said, a tad more serious when the shattering of glass sounded from the lab. Both females popped out, of the room, Maxine with a broom in hand. "Oh _crap_." Natalia's palm met her face so quickly and loudly that half the people in the lab whirled around.

"It's the guy over there." Kim said, pointing the guy with brown hair.

"I realized that." Natalia grumbled. Was he really that stupid enough to break glass in his lab. Pulling the broom out of Maxine's hands and getting dustpan from one of the corner.

Natalia avoided all questions as she tried to clean up the mess. Then her stupid mouth paired up with her brain and decided to backfire. Emptying the soaked up kitty litter into the inorganic waste, Natalia quickly dusted down her lab coat, and glared at the perpetrator who now owed the Biotechnology slash biology department twenty one plus the five dollar out of department free, twenty six dollars for the broken beaker.

"You drive better than you handle beakers, Ryan, and you should know that." Natalia growled, staring at her friend slash neighbor slash person who she carpools with slash the person who just broke a beaker in her lab.

* * *

**Yay! I found my flash drive, but I'll write a Calleigh work place centric chappie too.**

**And check out my profile for the link to my new blog. (about this fic! :D)**


	13. Fire, Fire in the Can

**Heehee. Green asked about Nick...wait for Nick. Wait for him arriving with a pair of handcuffs. **

* * *

A quad green marble composition was spayed out on a table. Calleigh, with a yard stick and thermometer in hand, was jumping around her experiment, and notebook. The construction of the new Chemistry department, hence the chem students invading the biotech lab if there wasn't enough space in the portables, was 500 feet away from the window of the physics lab and Calleigh couldn't concentrate.

"Hello there." A voice sounded as Calleigh slammed the window down. Calleigh whirled around, acting like she wasn't the culprit in that action.

Eric chcukled at him blonde friend as she tried to reassure herself and him that she wasn't faulty in what had happened.

"Calliegh, the construction is annoying me too. But do you need help?" He asked, and Calleigh nodded.

"Grab the yard stick and tell me the measurements." Calleigh said.

"You doing Lab 5?" Eric asked, pulling his black JanSport backpack on the table.

"Wha- oh, uh, yeah." The blonde nodded, so into the paper in front of her that she could hardly hear the construction outside.

"Did you already have lunch or something?" Eric asked, twirling a Bic black pen around his thumb. "You're acting like it."

"What?" The blonde frowned, staring Eric. The room they were in was secluded, about 2 dozen tables around the room and a white dry erase board at the front of the room. Then Calleigh understood what Eric was talking about. It was noon and Calleigh was at this experiment for the last, Calleigh checked her neon green jelly watch, 2 hours, 34 minutes and 5, 6, 7 seconds...wait why was she counting the seconds? "No, I didn't have lunch yet now that you bring it up." The fact that she now had to eat lunch and cut down the amount of time she had to do her experiment today.

"Well then let's go get some lunch." Eric said, picking up his backpack and swinging it back onto his shoulder.

"Yes let's" Calleigh said and followed Eric out the door. Last one out closed the door so Calleigh locked the door.

* * *

-lunch-

Calleigh was sitting outside the library in the shade on one of those metal picnic tables. Eric was sitting in front of her, tearing the kechup packets with his teeth. The experiment was deemed faulty because the heat was escaping too quickly. After lunch they would- combining forces - make a new setup. A few banks were representing themselves out on the quad and that triggered a response from Calleigh.

"Rip offs." Calleugh muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Eric asked spitting out a peice of white plastic out of his mouth.

"The credit card companies." Calleigh said. "With the intrest rate and all the fees a vacation or a down payment on the car becomes golden." Calleigh explained, shading her eyes with her hand. "Oh look!" Eric raised his head, mustard packet in teeth. "I mean they're giving away beer bongs and condoms!" Eric spat out the see thru packet in surprise.

"Excuse me what?" He asked, picking up the mustard and chucking it in the gray plastic trash can.

"I'm not kidding. The football jocks are all over the girl assistant." Calleigh giggled, popping open her salad.

"Well I mean hell, beer is one way to get yourself laid, and they seem like they are getting themselves a hook up. Although the companies probably stay away from sex with clients, unless of course the client is a cliente and she's in a boat load of debt and her representative fools her into believing that if he has sex with him, her debt will clear up." Eric looked at Calleigh whose fork was half way to her mouth. Setting the fork down she stared at Eric, slightly surprised by what he just told her.

"What?" He asked, his big brown eyes growing even bigger. "I use a debit." He said already going into his pocket to show proof, but Calleigh waved it away.

"You're not one of the jocks, are you?" Calleigh asked, stabbing her salad again.

"Was one." Eric said, just as Calleigh's fork found its way into her mouth. Swallowing the vegetables, Calleigh gave Eric one of those "huh?" looks, her head cocked to the side.

"You were one? Why were?" Calleigh asked.

"I was a football jock back in high school, but ended up with a few broken ribs during a game so I figured that being around paper and pencil was MUCH less rib breaking than getting piled on in a game." Eric chuckled. "Chemistry wasn't much of a choice because corrosive acids and murderous bases while biology means blood and bacteria." He said. Somehow, both of them hardly ate anything since the discussion was very upbeat. Eric was about to say something when Calleigh's green rubber covered Blackberry buzzed. Calleigh sighed as she pressed "Talk" on her phone and lifted it to her ear.

"Yeah? What? Yeah, I'm under the tree in front of the library" Calleigh sighed. Ending the conversation, she set the phone back on the table.

"That your boyfriend?" Eric asked.

"Yup." Calleigh said. Suddenly the sound of something crackling sounded next to them. Then the smell of burnt plastic. When Calleigh and Eric turned around to the sound they saw the plastic bin being eaten by orange flames.

"What the hell...?" Both of them asked as Eric ran to get a fire extinguisher.

* * *

**Well IDK...the matchbox said to do so. **


	14. Heartbreak Warfare

**I clearly am LOSING my mind.**

* * *

The fire in the trashcan was a lit cigarette whose amber spread to a piece of paper which…well ended up in the fire. The beaker that Ryan broke was paid for and replaced. Natalia didn't show up where Ryan and she decided and wasn't able to call him because she didn't know his number. So Natalia was left without a ride…just as the rain started. It didn't start. It exploded. It was like someone up there was taking a serious cold shower.

"Hello." Calleigh said as a rather crazed and soaking wet Natalia dragged her legs up to the second floor. "Why didn't you carpool here with Ryan?" Calleigh asked and Natalia walked into the apartment.

"Uh….I had to stay overtime because of the experiment." Natalia said.

"Lies." Calleigh calmly, as Natalia took of her jacket and jeans, while heading into the bathroom.

"Well why would you say that?" Natalia asked out of the bathroom the sound of a hair dryer sounding.

"Oh well let's see…" Calleigh leaned on the door. "Ryan broke a beaker in your lab; he was forced to pay 25 dollars- WHOA!" Calleigh exclaimed as she fell into the bathroom as Natalia opened the door and glared at Calleigh.

"How do you know about that?" Natalia asked.

"What? Know about what?" Calleigh asked, steadying herself on the door frame.

"That Ryan broke a beaker." Natalia said before slamming the bathroom door again.

"He told me. And in the end you feel bad about it since he's your friend." Calleigh said.

"OUR. He's OUR friend." Natalia quickly twisted Calleigh's words and shoved it back in to her own crazy little mouth that works on its own.

"Natalia, don't be so stupid. He can always turn into your personal friend. Your. BOY. FRIEND." Calleigh said the statement followed by an outburst of giggles.

"Pardon me?" Natalia asked when she opened the door. Dressed in dry sweatpants and hoodie, Natalia looked _almost _peaceful. But the fact that Calleigh implied that Ryan was her future boyfriend made Natalia boil and if they were in a cartoon, there would steam coming out of Natalia's ears. "HE'S NOT MY DAMN BOYFRIEND!" Natalia whisper shouted, shaking Calleigh viciously by the shoulders.

"Future boyfriend maybe? Future husband maybe?" Calleigh laughed.

"NO AND NO!" Natalia barked.

"Why not?"

"Because clearly he's not interested." Natalia said.

Calleigh began laughing; laughing so hard she had the urge to hit the wall of the bathroom. Calleigh sobered up and with astounding clarity said. "You're very obtuse, you know that Natalia?" Calleigh said, and a clearly angry Natalia went outside to grab a breath of fresh air.

Slamming the door behind her, Natalia stood out on the suspended porch, breathing the "fresh rain air". Some people called it "dusty" but Natalia craved it. It reminded her of days when she would spend time with her sisters playing monopoly out on the porch. Well those days were behind her. Natalia sighed and looked around her, spotting Ryan leaning against the railing, drinking a Coke.

"What up?" Ryan asked, raising his can in greeting.

"Killing the urge to kill Calleigh." Natalia laughed.

"What's going on with you guys? Gals, girls, you get my point." Ryan felt suddenly liked somebody kicked a soccer ball into his stomach. That, or butterflies were breeding.

"I do get your point." Natalia grinned. "She's just crazy."

_Blink, blink. _Calleigh's eye blinked twice as she stared in the peephole spying on the two.

"Crazy? If she's crazy why are you her roommate?" Ryan asked, clearly not understanding the "crazy" was a "she's- telling- me- we,- _YOU- AND- ME_,- have- feelings- for- each- other kind of crazy"

"She's the…female kind crazy. Not _that _kind of female crazy. The match maker female kind crazy." Natalia said, Ryan staring at her looking like a deer in headlights.

"I won't even ask." Ryan shook his head. "I wouldn't even try sharing an apartment with her. A person who speaks zero would be easier to live with." Ryan said and faced the street again.

"Don't degrade Calleigh like that!" Natalia jokingly punched his arm doing her best to ignore the electrical tingles running through every vein in her body.

_Blink, blink, blink. _Calleigh was blinking so much she felt like her eyelids were going to fall off. The friendly…whoa wait a second.

Ryan looked at Natalia, and Natalia felt like she had to fall and hide. Would he punch her? Laugh? Do something that she didn't want to know about? "Well I guess you're kinda like two cats in an orbital, spinning opposite from each, getting into each other's space bubbles wayyy too often." Ryan smiled a lopsided smile that- well Natalia didn't know what the hell it did to her but it made her smile.

"Cats in an orbital?" Natalia inquired, nervously running a hand through her hair.

_Ryan: 20 gazillion, Natalia: -20 gazillion + however much you stun him, _Calleigh mentally recorded how many clear signals were received and sent. The person with the most accepted and the least sent signals were head over heels with the sender.

"Cats…like electrons in an orbital?" Ryan nervously asked. "You don't really get the joke, do you?" Ryan asked.

"Of course I do!" Natalia answered him with a 100 watt smile. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go…" Natalia clucked her tongue.

"See ya later then." Ryan said, when Natalia clamped her fingers around the door knob, Calleigh took a nose dive onto the couch.

"You two clearly have some tension between each other!" Calleigh gleefully stated.

"You're pathetic." Natalia spat

"You're flirting" Calleigh grinned

"Am not." She denied

"Are too. You're just denying the fact." Calleigh said. "You do know that there are doctors for that." Calleigh said.

Someone knocking on the door provided Natalia a needed distraction. Natalia opened the door peering outside thru a crack. There stood Jake with some other red haired girl.

"Hello Natalia." Jake said. "Is Calleigh in?" He asked.

"Oh yes I am" Calleigh shot off the couch before Natalia could stop her. She was going straight for heart break.

And there was nothing Natalia could do to stop it…

* * *

**Oooh, I'm bad. **

**Reviews for the butterflies? **

**I wanted Calleigh and Jake to break up on the x-mas holidays...but then again...PLOTS AT LIKE POST IT NOTES! 8D**

Ima go sleep and crave time for the Halloween episode fic. o.o


	15. Memory Roasting

**Let's see if Speedi finds the idea she so happily set in my hands.**

_ "Hello Natalia." Jake said. "Is Calleigh in?" He asked._

_"Oh yes I am" Calleigh shot off the couch before Natalia could stop her. She was going straight for heart break._

_And there was nothing Natalia could do to stop it…_

"Jake…what's going on here?" Calleigh asked, as she eyed the woman next to him. She was red haired, wearing an orange plaid skirt, a orange petticoat under it…WELL SHE LOOKED LIKE A FREAKING ORANGE!

"I came to tell you, Calleigh, that uh…" He grinned devilishly, using one arm to hug the girl. Natalia grabbed the first textbook she saw and quickly dissolved into thin air. She didn't want to be present not able to do anything as her friends heart got trampled on. "Calleigh….you're not really worth me." Jake said.

"W- what do you mean?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, I mean you always spend time with your friends, never come out on dates, are always out working or studying so….in a nutshell…you're boring."

-Outside-

"Who ya hiding from now?" Ryan asked. He still stood there, the red can in his hand, staring out on the street. Although with the fact that only 2 minutes had passed since she came inside, there was nothing special with the fact that he was still out on the porch.

"Not hiding really. I just don't want to witness my friend's heart being torn to pieces." Natalia explained. Ryan smiled lightly, before facing the street again.

"Ryan?" Natalia asked.

"Yes?" Ryan asked. He was actually surprised that they were still talking.

"You're a Chem major right?" She asked, and Ryan nodded. She randomly looked to her right and saw Jake coming out of Calleigh's apartment laughing. Jake and Natalia caught each other's eyes. Natalia quietly flipped Jake off mouthing "You're an asshole". Jake snorted and went down the stairs.

"Uh yeah I am." Ryan quietly said.

"Care to help me with my Chemistry?" Natalia asked.

"Uh, sure but it's getting kinda chilly out here, so you wanna come on in to my place?" Ryan asked.

Natalia thought about it. _No. Maybee. Alright. _

"Ok." Natalia said. Book and binder under arm she followed him to the door. The doormat was a rubber enter key. Natalia grinned at the fact Ryan was happy to show that he was a slight computer geek.

Ryan flipped on the lights as soon as they both entered the house.

"Should I take off my shoes?" Natalia lifted one foot motioning at her flip flop.

"Well" Ryan rubbed his neck. "I don't have an extra pair of house shoes…so…it's your call I guess." Ryan said, and headed into the kitchen. The apartment was an average college dorm, but was Natalia to judge? No she wasn't. So she took off her flip flops and walked across the hard wood floor to the couch. But the apartment wasn't messy as most were. It was almost as though he was waiting for her to come and visit.

"You want anything to drink?" Ryan called from the kitchen.

"Some water I guess." Natalia said.

Ryan sat down on the couch, half a space away from Natalia, because he realized that everyone needed some personal space. "You never said that you were pregnant." Ryan blurted, quickly regretting that he said it.

"Yeah, I am." Natalia swallowed painfully. She didn't want give other people her problems, so Natalia just silently opened the Chemistry book.

"Which professor do you have?" Ryan asked, is a dear need of a subject change.

"Anita Taubman." Natalia said not even sure why he asked that question.

"Oh. Well she's not a very good teacher now is she?" Ryan asked, as Natalia's phone buzzed, as Ryan pulled his book closer to him.

"No she is not." Natalia muttered as she read a text from an unknown number that read _"You're gonna be mine. ALWAYS." _"Which one do you have?" Natalia asked.

"Henry Olds. Looks like the Scarecrow from Wizard of Oz and talks like Doc from Back To The Future. I'm still waiting for him to invent the time/space machine and exclaim "2.21 GIGAWATTS?" as some of us end up in the magical country of Oz somewhere during the civil war." Ryan said as Natalia phone buzzed again. "Someone trying to reach you with some urgent message?" Ryan asked as Natalia read the new message. It read, "_You're playing with fire". _

Natalia shook her head. "No. Someone trying to annoy me." Natalia sighed, powered down her phone and opened her book. "Now my only problem is the energy stages…."

**-Back In Calleigh's apartment-**

Calleigh was running around the apartment collecting any memory of Jake left. Even the crazy-ly expensive bottle of perfume- they all went out on the barbecue grill out on Calleigh's balcony. It was called bad memory roasting.

The bad memory roasting smelled like burnt plastic as Calleigh flipped the white teddy bear with the spatula.

In the end, there was a pile of burnt items standing on Calleigh's balcony. In the black Glade plastic bag there was a pile of half burnt cards and letters, a melted rubber phone case(Calleigh almost threw her phone on the grill), the perfume bottle- empty-, and other miscellaneous items.

Her inner self still not satisfied with the reaction of Calleigh to the break up with Jake, the IS commanded Calleigh to get chocolate ice cream from the fridge and turn into a couch potato as she watched "The Marrying Kind". Nothing lifted ones spirits as watching 12 girls cat fight over a single guy.

**-45 minutes later-**

"Well I guess it only takes a good explanation to understand the orbitals and energy stages." Natalia smiled her notes including the notes that Ryan wrote in her notebook, and book under arm. "Thanks." She said.

"You are very welcome." Ryan said. Now if Natalia wasn't on pregnancy produced hormones, she would just peacefully leave. But since she was, her hidden high school self broke all the chains is was on and controlled Natalia.

"See ya tomorrow." Natalia said, and before leaving gave Ryan thank you kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah…you too." Ryan stood there mouth agape as Natalia speed walked to the door of Calleigh apartment where upon opening the door she saw Calleigh bummed out on the couch. The place smelled like a Lego block factory.

"What did you do here?" Natalia asked as she tried to squeeze herself into a spot between Calleigh's feet and the arm rest. Calleigh might be short, but she did know how to take up couch space. "Move your feet."

"Burnt a few things. And why should I?" Calleigh asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll sit on your feet. Do you WANT me to sit on your feet?" Natalia asked as Calleigh eyed her belly.

"No thank you." Calleigh said as she removed her manicured feet from the 2nd seat. "Where did you disappear to?" Calleigh asked.

"Ryan helped me with my chemistry." Natalia said.

"But it's cold outside." Calleigh said, her blonde locks falling into place as she pulled herself off the couch.

Natalia glared at Calleigh as she threw the cardboard box into the trash. "You didn't. You were inside his house?" Calleigh looked like she was about squee.

"Calleigh, you're crazy." Natalia said. "So I saw the inside of his house. What's the big deal? There's no big deal." Natalia said.

"I'm only crazy on the outside. And it's a pretty damn big deal! Letting someone into your house is like letting someone into your soul." Calleigh exclaimed.

"You're crazy inside out. Do you know how to block a number on a cell?"

"Yes, maybe, why? You should ask Ryan about that." Calleigh called from the kitchen as she did something that sounded as overturning the drawer with the forks and knifes.

"Ugh. I'll just do it myself." Natalia groaned, leaning into the seat next to her.

* * *

**:D Zombie sister see her idea? Lol.**

**R&R SO THAT I CAN POST THE MOVIE "DATE" CHAPTER. **

**-Over and out and away...! - Katia**


	16. Betting on Dates

**Expect this to happen daily beginning Nov 1 and ending Nov 30.**

**

* * *

**

"Good morning." Natalia said as she jumped out of the apartment. It was early enough for Calleigh to get her bike out and pedal for her life but not early enough for Natalia and Ryan to carpool to the university.

"Hey." Ryan said, his backpack slung over one shoulder. He was smiling brightly, not like something like that was rare, but the smile made Natalia smile

"Don't forget to lock the door Natalia!" Calleigh called out as she clipped on her helmet and ran down the stairs. "Oh and hi Ryan!" Calleigh called from the garage. Ryan waved back.

"Look, I need to ask you to do me a favor. Can you help me block a number on my cell phone?" Natalia asked, holding up her phone.

"Sure." He took Natalia phone as she stood by him peering into the screen. "Who you trying to block? Calleigh?" He chuckled as Natalia pointed at which number to block.

"Ha ha very funny. If I block her, she'll ask Maxine to swipe my phone during lab and unblock it." Natalia said. When Ryan returned her phone she checked the time.

"Guess it's time to go then." Ryan said. Natalia followed him into the garage as he beep unlocked the car.

"You're still smiling." Natalia reported as she buckled her seat belt.

"So what? My head is very smiley place to be in." Ryan said as he backed out of the parking space.

"Is the inside of your mind covered with Wal*Mart smiley faces?" Natalia joked.

"Maybe it is." Ryan said.

-Scene Break-

"Hi." Calleigh said, emotionlessly as she entered the work place of the Physics students.

"Just hi? Nothing special? Somebody popped Calleigh's happy balloon." Eric said as he plopped his backpack in a red chair by the desk. A few other people were already were already opening their lockers and turning to the correct page in their lab book.

"Well I dunno how one acts when their boyfriend chooses someone who looks like an orange hair and all over themselves. But this is how I react. End of story." Calleigh said as she pulled a beaker out of her locker.

"Ookkkk." Eric said as he brought in a ring stand. "Well, I don't exactly know how to say this without sounding like a pompous ass but…" Eric said and Calleigh's green eyes narrowed as she watched him through the lab provided goggles.

"Yes?" Calleigh asked as she put on her work gloves.

"You wanna go see a movie anytime soon?" Eric whispered because their stand comedian of a professor was already up in front of the room.

"Sometime later." Calleigh said as she jotted down an equation.

"And when will "sometime later" be exactly? Or approximately?" Eric asked.

"7 pm tonight? Plus or minus an hour or so." Calleigh said, giving him a cheeky smile.

"DELKO AND DUSQUANE!" The professor suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am?" Calleigh and Eric asked simultaneously.

"STOP DOING YOUR EYE SEX BACK THERE AND GET TO _REAL _WORK!" She exclaimed. "AND IF YOU DON'T, SOMEONE _WILL _HAVE TO MOVE!" She boomed as the whole lab laughed. Calleigh rolled her eyes, at their professor.

Going old school, Eric scribbled "What is your address?" on a sheet of lined paper. When Calleigh slid the paper back to Eric, he recorded the address into his cell. Taking back the paper, Calleigh wrote "Don't knock on the wrong door. And if a different female comes to the door, it's my roommate." Calleigh wrote down and slid the paper over.

**~Later that Night~**

"Where is Calleigh dressing up to? I wonder if you already have a new boyfriend." Natalia paced back and forth in her monkey slippers as Calleigh rummaged through her closet for a long sleeved shirt.

"No I am not going out of a date. Eric and I are just going to a movie." Calleigh said as she pulled a plastic hanger from the closet. "How does this look?" Calleigh asked, putting a beige plaid button up on her torso. Before Natalia was able to open her mouth, Calleigh put the hanger back into the closet. "I agree, the plaid won't go good with my jacket.

"Calleigh- DAMNIT, if you're not going out on a _date _why do you care how you look?" Natalia exclaimed and sighed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because I just do." Calleigh said. Tripping over a pair of running shoes, Calleigh landed into Natalia side of the closet. Pulling herself up she pulled out a grey turtleneck. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure, as long as you get out of my hair."Natalia said, sitting on the edge of Calleigh's bed.

"You were the one that got into my hair first!" Calleigh exclaimed as she tried to pull on a pair of jeans. Getting tangled up in the pant legs, she ended up falling face forward into the throw rug.

"NO I DID NOT. YOU ASKED FOR MY HELP!" Natalia snarled. "What did you have at Starbucks today? A mocha frappuchino triple shot espresso with extra chocolate and whipped cream?" Natalia asked.

"No. Do they serve those?" Calleigh asked lifting her hair from the floor.

"No, they do not thank god."

"Why thank god?"

"Because if they did I'd take a running leap out of the window." Natalia said.

**-Outside the Apartment-**

"Wolfe?" Eric asked as Ryan locked his door, adjusted his black leather jacket, and upon hearing his name whirled around.

"Delko?" Ryan furrowed his brow. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question." Eric said.

"Well, I uh, live here." Ryan said. "Are you going on a date with one of them or something?"

"Them? Who else lives here?" Eric asked.

"Calleigh and her roommate Natalia." Ryan stood there, arms crossed over chest as he stared at Eric. Eric, dressed in a Miami University hoodie, jeans, and some kind of shoes- Ryan really wasn't one to see what a person's shoes were- stared back at him.

"Just out of curiosity, which one of them do you fancy?" Eric asked.

"What the hell are you talking about, Delko?" Ryan asked, pulling out his iPhone to see if he had any messages.

"Don't play dumb, Wolfe." Eric said. "Unless you're gay or something." Eric shrugged.

"I. AM. NOT. GAY. GODDAMNIT!" Ryan exploded in anger.

-Inside The Apartment-

"Calleigh, you're going out on a _date! _Accept the fact already!" Natalia exclaimed as Calleigh braided her hair into a side braid.

"I look like a horse, don't I?" Calleigh asked as she faced Natalia.

"A hor- You look like Calleigh, Calleigh! You don't look like a horse!" Natalia tried the best to keep herself from shouting out loud.

"And I'm not doing out on a date! If I'm going out of a date, the study "group" you had with Ryan is also a date." Calleigh backfired.

"THAT WASN'T A DATE!" Natalia screamed.

"Alright. But you'll end up dating him in the end." Calleigh said with 100% assurance.

"The same way you'll end up with Eric." Natalia said.

"You know what? Let's bet on it. If I start dating Eric, I owe you 20 dollars. If you start dating Ryan, you owe me the 20. Deal?" Calleigh asked extending her hand, just as there was a knock on the door. " BE RIGHT THERE!" Calleigh called out.

"Deal." Natalia accepted the hand and shook it. _Uh-oh. _They didn't have anyone to break up the handshake.

"Uh…Calleigh?" Natalia asked. "It's not an official bet if nobody breaks us up."

"Alright. Then let's see if Eric can break us up." Calleigh said, got her purse and dragged Natalia to the door. "Uh, Eric can you do us a favor?" Calleigh asked when she opened the door.

"Depends on the favor." Eric said.

"Break this bet hand shake up?" Calleigh asked, showing Eric her hand intertwined with Natalia's.

"Watcha girls betting on?" Ryan asked.

"Long story." Natalia said.

"Your crazy neighbors, your call."Eric pulled Ryan into place before Natalia and Calleigh. With a deep sigh, Ryan's hand went over the bond between Natalia and Calleigh.

"You are now in an official bet. Now if you'll excuse me!" Ryan speed walked down the stairs.

"Thank you and goodnight. Did you take your keys?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, I did." Calleigh said as she and Eric walked down the stairs. Upon meeting each other in the garage, Ryan glared at Eric as he got in the car his expression reading. "Now why the hell did you ask me that?" to which Eric shrugged.

**Reviews for eye sex?**

**Over and out and away to Skype - Katia. :D**


	17. One Down, and One On

**Ugh. Sleep. iWant**

* * *

Natalia woke up from her slumber on the couch, the atmosphere empty of Calleigh's presence. There was no scent of fresh coffee, no morning music playing, and no shower running. Pulling herself up to sit, Natalia took her cell phone of the glass topped coffee table and looked at her cell phone. There were no missed calls or new messages. That sent shivers down Natalia's spine since the Southern blonde was not one to let her friends worry about her.

Natalia tried calling Calleigh's cell but no luck. Pulling on a t-shirt, and stepping into her slippers, Natalia opened the door and ran outside. Seeing no car in the driveway, aside from Ryan's, Natalia had no choice to but to bang on Ryan's door.

"WH-" Ryan opened the door angry, but upon seeing Natalia calmed down. "What do _you _want at this ungodly hour?" Ryan checked the time. It was 6:30 am.

"Have you seen Calleigh?" Natalia asked, gripping her cell phone.

"You crazy friend with that went you with her crazy guy friend that asked me if I "was gay or something?"?" Ryan asked. "Not since yesterday. Wait a second." Ryan dashed back into his house. "FUUUUUUCCCCCK!" He raged as something metal clattered into the sink and Natalia cringed.

"You owe me a breakfast." Ryan said as soon as he came out. "Monkey slippers?" Ryan asked noticing her foot wear.

"Fair enough." Natalia shrugged. "Yeah. Monkey slippers. _And?_" Natalia asked.

"It's just interesting." Ryan shrugged.

"Interesting? Pardon me but what's so interesting about my slippers? It's like saying that your camo pajama pants are interesting." Natalia said.

"Well maybe they are." Ryan grinned. "You wanna come in for a bit?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, why not?" Natalia asked herself as she stepped into Ryan's apartment. Both of them walked to the kitchen and Natalia scrunched up her nose as she smelled the burnt food. "What were you cooking?"

"Eggs and bacon. Coffee?" Ryan offered as he poured himself a cup. Natalia shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm not Calleigh." Natalia said, as she leaned against the counter in the dead end kitchen.

"So what exactly happened to Calleigh?" Ryan asked, before raising the white mug to lip mouth.

"I dunno. She didn't come in last night after the "just as friends" movie "date"" Natalia said with air quotes.

"Could have just got drunk or mayybbeee she got kidnapped." Ryan said. "Damn. I really wanted a human breakfast on a Friday morning. But you and your crazy friend just had to ruin it." Ryan looked over to the sink with longing.

"I said I'm sorry!" Natalia laughed. "Wait, no I didn't. So, I'm sorry." Natalia bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from laughing. "She may have…but she carries too many make shift weapons around to be kidnapped so easily." Natalia said, and Ryan choked on his coffee.

"I knew it!" Ryan exclaimed. "She's a government assassin." Ryan said.

"And you're just crazy." Natalia said. "Anyways, if I don't find her back at her lab I'm calling missing persons."

"And if you do?" Ryan asked. "Won't you ask what happened?"

"I can add 2 plus 2 you know. And I get 4." Natalia said.

"I get 4 too." Ryan smiled.

"I'll leave you alone now to get some breakfast of my own." Natalia said, and left.

-Down in the Garage-

"Why did you take Calleigh's book bag?" Ryan pointed to Calleigh's brown bag with flowers stitched out on it which currently rested in Natalia's lap.

"She's gonna need her books if she'll be at the Physics lab." Natalia said as Ryan backed out of the garage as Natalia glared at her phone waiting for a new message appear. "I'm not good of a cook, so I'm just warning you." Natalia said.

"Who said anything about cooking?" Ryan asked. "I thought that we could go to some Waffle shop or something." Ryan said.

"Like Denny's or IHOP?" Natalia laughed.

"Pretty much."Ryan said as the car made a turn.

"I'll buy if you get us there." Natalia said.

"Deal." Ryan said.

"Deal" Natalia sighed. This breakfast thing was a clear way for Calleigh to get in Natalia's head. But they weren't dating. They were going to have breakfast just as friends. _Just friends. _Natalia said to herself, smiling.

-Physics Laboratory-

"Calleigh, damnit!" Natalia burst into the laboratory only to find Calleigh and Eric…setting up a experiment.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry about last night." Calleigh said.

"I need to talk to you, Cal." Natalia grinded her teeth in anger and pulled her friend out the door. "You owe me a 20." Natalia said.

"No I don't. The bet didn't cover one night stands. And I far as I know we're just friends with benefits." Calleigh said. Natalia scowled at Calleigh even though she was a hundred percent correct.

"Calleigh, quick question, are you hung over?" Natalia asked.

"What? No." Calleigh shook her head.

Natalia frowned and handed Calleigh her book bag.

"Natalia, you're a saint." Calleigh said before hugging Natalia.

Natalia smiled slightly before leaving the lab to head to the biotech lab.

Upon her arrival Maxine sprung a question on Natalia, "and who exactly is Ryan now?" Maxine asked as, Natalia wordlessly open her locker, put on her lab coat and goggles. "Hello? Anyone home?" Maxine asked, waving a hand in front of Natalia face, which Natalia lowered and glared at Maxine.

"He's my neighbor….why are you all of a sudden interested in this?" Natalia asked.

"I'm in with Calleigh on the bet. Care to make a deal?" Maxine asked.

"Sure same as Calleigh's. I date him, I owe you a 20, and if I don't, you guys do." Natalia said as she and Maxine shook on it letting a corner of a table break them up.

**-LUNCH-**

Maxine quietly sat down next to Natalia as Natalia and Calleigh argued over the fact if the definite "one night stand" was a date or not.

"It wasn't a date!" Calleigh exclaimed

"But you had _sex _with him!" Natalia countered. "Hey Maxine." Natalia gave Maxine a look that read "hey" and Maxine replied with "go on with your fight. I'll watch"

"But I'm not dating him!" Calleigh said.

"Because of the fact you went "missing" today I owe Ryan breakfast!" Natalia exclaimed. "And that's your fault!" Natalia pointed at Calleigh as her phone rang.

"Uh….I'm not even going to ask." Calleigh said as she lifted her phone to her ear. "Hello?

_"Uh, Calleigh it's me Eric. Look about last night-" Eric said._

"I have no problem with what happened last night." Calleigh said, and her friends quickly caught on, Natalia expression turning smug, whilst Maxine's became amused.

_"So… uh… you're not mad?" Eric asked._

"No." Calleigh glared at Natalia.

_"Soo… you wanna go do something tomorrow?" Eric asked._

Calleigh gulped hard and got out from the table. Maxine and Natalia followed her like a double tail.

"Do something like what?" Calleigh asked.

_"Go have pizza, go to the game …" Eric said._

"You mean like a date?" Calleigh asked, Natalia trying to hear their conversation. Calleigh pushed Natalia's ear away from the speaker and sat back down on the metal seat.

_"Yeah like a date pretty much."_

"So…it's a date…I guess." Calleigh said. "Let's go to the football game tomorrow." Calleigh said.

_"Alright. Should I pick you up?" Eric asked._

"Yeah sure." Calleigh said. "I gotta go, see ya tomorrow."

_"Bye" Click._

Natalia looked at her prey with a glint in her eye. Calleigh groaned as she reached into her purse.

"Cough it up Calleigh. It was an official bet." Natalia said as Calleigh handed Natalia the 20 dollar bill. Natalia and Maxine high fived once Natalia deposited the bill in her wallet.

"Don't act so smug Natalia." Calleigh warned her friend "You're up next." Calleigh smiled and now Maxine high fived Calleigh. Natalia rolled her eyes and sat back down to actually finish her lunch.

* * *

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE! Expect updates daily. New chapter is being worked on. I SWEAR. See:**

"WE'RE NOT GOING ON A DAMN DOUBLE DATE BECAUSE I'M NOT DATING ANYONE!" -_SEE?_

**Alright, good night/good morning but I'm posting this and watching English TV.**


	18. Change Of Plans

***bounces up and down***

**

* * *

**

It was sleep in Saturday. Natalia wanted to sleep, damnit! But Calleigh wasn't going to let that happen. She was now ruining Natalia's sleep by walking around the couch telling Natalia about some double date at IHOP before the game today.

"CALLEIGH!" Natalia thundered. "WE'RE NOT GOING ON A DAMN DOUBLE DATE BECAUSE I'M NOT DATING ANYONE!" Natalia roared as she sent a pillow at her friend's head. "Now let me sleep." Natalia said, pulling the duvet over her head.

"Fine. Be denying the fact the guy is head over heels in love with you." Calleigh said throwing the pillow back at Natalia, making Natalia pull down the covers and open one eye.

"You just want your money back." Natalia accused.

"That is partly true but not completely." Calleigh said. "You do want someone to be beside you while you're raising the child right?" Calleigh asked the words sending a thought through Natalia's brain. She shot off the couch, checked the time on her cell phone, stepped into her slippers and bolted out the door.

"Uh….Natalia?" Calleigh called but there was no presence of Natalia left in the room.

Natalia knocked twice on Ryan's door and waited till he presented some action of life. When he opened the door he stared at Natalia, partly confused why Natalia was at him door.

"Uh, can we post phone the breakfast arrangement?" Natalia asked.

"Uh… sure?" Ryan yawned. "Can I ask why?" Ryan asked.

"Doctor's appointment." Natalia explained.

"Do you need a lift?" Ryan asked.

"No, no. I'm good. You get your sleep."

-Pre Tail Gate Party Breakfast Scene-

"So I was only like a tag along?" Calleigh asked nervously looking around the shop. Every table was filled up with students decked out in spirit colors and team name hoodies.

"Somewhhaattt." Eric said, suddenly skidding to a stop. "You don't mind do you?" Eric asked, as a bubbly brunette passed them, her hair whipping around her neck and she laughed and waved at a table of guys. Not watching where she was going, she went right into Calleigh.

"Oh god, sorry." The girl said. She looked Eric, and smiled. "The Delko man is back!" She laughed. "Have good time, Eric." She said before half running out the door.

Calleigh blinked twice before laughing. "Alright. You're called "The Delko Man" here. Alrighty!" Calleigh smiled. "You got any special table you want us to sit at?" Calleigh asked. The fact that he knew probably every guy in this shop didn't bother her. The fact that he knew some random girl called him "The Delko Man" didn't bother her. Even the fact that he was called "The Delko Man" didn't bother her. Nothing bothered Calleigh at the moment. Every guy was a guy.

"If you don't mind." Eric said.

"Not at all." No, she really didn't mind. Really. _Really! _So Calleigh quietly followed Eric to a table.

"Hey Delko! You're finally back out of the physics black hole!" One of the guys extended a hand to side high five Eric, but the "high five" ended in some male secret handshake made from a knuckle bump and few other things Calleigh couldn't exactly describe or even understand. So she meekly sat down and stared blankly at menu in front of her.

"Are you Eric's new girl friend?" A girl, who looked like she took a freight train from Mexico right to Miami, asked.

"Yes… why are you asking me this?" Calleigh asked, as she ordered herself some pancakes.

"Nothing, it's just Linda, Mindy, and me are running a bet how long he'll stay with you." She said. "I say a week or two, Linda says a month or so, and Mindy the romantic of us says "Well he has to settle down _sometime!" _The girl laughed, showing off a tongue piercing.

"Well have fun with your bet." Calleigh said through gritted teeth, her expression like one of a statue. The football bitches were getting on her nerves. Really, really, _really _badly.

Breakfast time ended soon after the girls dished in on the bet. When all of the students started pouring into big old vans and slam sliding closed the door, Eric's guy pal, whose name Calleigh did not know and did not want to know, asked "Are you guys carpooling with us?"

"No. We're riding solo." Eric said firmly. His friend shrugged, got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

With no word, Calleigh got into Eric's silver double door, buckled her seat belt, and rode mum in the car until Eric spoke up.

"Uh...did something happen that I should know about?" Eric asked.

"Who is their 3rd BFF?" Calleigh answered the question with another question

"Who is who's 3rd BFF?" Eric asked.

"Mindy's and Linda's. The one with the tongue piercing." Calleigh said.

"Oh. Her. Maria is her name. Why?" Eric asked, taking a sharp left turn. An angry driver honked and gave Eric the bird as they sped by.

"She and her 2 best friends till- my- boyfriend- cheats- on- me- with- you friends are running a bet with how long you will last with me." Calleigh hissed. "I mean why do they even care about this?" Calleigh raged, Eric sneeking a look at her. She looked that she was ready to take a bite out of the car.

Eric sighed as he continued driving. "I've had a few too many girlfriends and that always seems like a joke in their circle of people. Always being all "Oh Delko's got another girl on his arm, I wonder how long this one will last." Eric said, and Calleigh nodded quietly. "It's a bad idea to listen to them though. They've had a lot of boyfriends themselves." Eric said. "I'm not trying to turn this into a blame the other side thing, but they're a bunch of bitches trying to intimidate their enemies and competetion." Eric said.

"Uh- huh." Calleigh nodded.

"You're not really okay with going to the game now are you?" Eric asked.

"No! I was the one that agreed to it, right?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, you were." Eric said. The car pulled into the parking space and Calleigh got out of the car, looking out at the other side of the parking lot. Yeah they were in for a lot. Eric stared at the commotion and got back into the car.

"Why are you getting back in the car?" Calleigh asked.

"Change of plans if you don't mind. Being at the game will be a waste of time." Eric said.

"So changes of plans to what?" Calleigh asked, surprised with Eric's sudden change of attitude.

"To whatever the hell you want." Eric said, making Calleigh smile.

* * *

**Awww...that was sweet, wasn't it? ^_~**

**Anyways...I wanted Nick to come in later...but I guess...I changed my mind. Nick will be wrecking havoc in the chapter after the next.**

**OVER AND OUT AND IN A BULLET PROOF VEST!**

**-Katia. Hahaha! :D**


	19. Good Night, Good Morning

***bounces up and down even more***

**

* * *

**

"So really, a stop at an old pizza shop and a walk on the beach was all that you really wanted?" Eric laughed, as Calleigh and he walked down by the tide. Calleigh was a great deal shorter than Eric, Eric not realizing that till Calleigh took off her shoes, but the height played no role in the relationship. Eric could sign off on that fact.

"Yup!" Calleigh laughed, the setting sun reflecting off her gleaming hair.

"So where is my new girlfriend from?" Eric asked, as they stopped walking and Calle igh hugged Eric, pressing herself against him, not wanting to let go.

"Louisiana." Calleigh murmured into his neck.

"Oh really?" Eric asked. "So you're a plantation belle then?" Eric chuckled.

Calleigh pulled away from Eric's body, a sparkle in her eyes. "Haha, very funny." Calleigh smiled. "Where are you from? I don't want to be opening up all about myself and knowing nothing about you." Calleigh said. They left their shoes back in the car, because any Miami inhabitant knew that sand didn't mix too well with shoes.

"Cuba." Eric said, holding Calleigh by her hips.

"Oh really?" Calleigh asked, using the phrase that Eric had just used. "

"Yes really." Eric grinned, gently tracing over Calleigh's jaw line with his fingertip.

"So you know how to make coffee Cubano?" Calleigh asked, smiling like a cat.

"Something tells me that if I don't make you a cup, I'll die." Calleigh rolled her eyes, looking into Eric's deep brown eyes. They were sweet yet sexy. Caring yet tough. Had she found her perfect match? A little voice told her she was getting too carried away but the "ABORT MISSION" button was replaced with the "KISS MISSION" button. So that's what she did. She leaned in pecking Eric, slightly on his cheeks, but Eric jumped the gun and sent his tongue searing into Calleigh's lips. Calleigh swore that she saw stars as her and Eric's tongues battled in a passionate fight for dominance.

When Calleigh pulled away for a gasp of air, she saw a Cheshire cat smile on Eric's face. "How much will it bother you friend if you stay over tonight again?" He asked, putting one arm around her waist and turning back to where they came from.

"Now, let's see what you can interpret as bother? It won't bother her much at some point, but in the morning she'll have another major freak out and end up owing Ryan another breakfast."

"Ryan as in Ryan Wolfe as in your neighbor?" Eric asked.

"Yes, that guy. I still say that she'll end up hooking with him, but Natalia told me that 'Noooo….that'll never happen.'" Calleigh said. "She clearly doesn't understand that she's becoming too close of a friend of his."

"I say that they'll never get together."

"What? Why makes you say that?" Calleigh asked, turning back to see their foot prints left in the wet sand.

"He's out of her league. It he hits on her, she'll just end up moving out of being your roommate." Eric mused.

"You know what? You're on!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"I'm….on?" Eric asked a puzzled expression on his face.

"You are on. Natalia and I are running a bet. Since you say that she won't hook up with Ryan, I am betting that she will. The bet is 20 dollars." Calleigh reported.

"Deal. Let's shake on it…oh now I get it." Eric said, Calleigh giving him a "what are you talking about?" look. "That's what Wolfe broke up 2 days ago, wasn't it?" Eric asked as Calleigh and he scrambled up the bank to the parking lot.

"Yes and no. And really, I don't want you to be in this bet." Calleigh said.

"Alrighty then. You wanna go grab a drink?" Eric asked.

"As long as you stay sober enough to get me back home." Calleigh gave Eric a cheeky smile.

"Deal."

"Deal"

-0-.-0-.-0-

It was 2 FREAKING AM! And Eric just dropped Calleigh at the duplex. Yes, yes, they did do it in the bar's alley. But as promised, he was sober enough to drive Calleigh and himself home. So Calleigh quietly climbed up the stairs. Rummaging her purse for her keys, she found out that she somehow ended stealing a coaster from the bar. Not that that was really stealing.

-Inside the apartment-

The sudden sound of someone opening the front door woke Natalia from her sleep. Not wanting to alert the intruder that she was awake and aware that he was outside, Natalia threw off the covers and ran to the door. Forgetting about the peephole, she grabbed Calleigh's rifle. Not knowing how to load it or shoot it, she flipped it around holding it by the barrel. If she couldn't shoot that person, she could beat him with the butt of the gun right? Yeah right. Natalia was watching too many cop movies these days. The door suddenly hit Natalia square in the head.

"SHOW YOUR HANDS!" Natalia shouted, frantic.

"Good god, Natalia, you don't even know how to hold it correctly." Calleigh groaned as she flipped on the light, and took away the rifle from Natalia's frozen hands.

"I know how to hold a gun! Except I don't know how to use it, so I was expecting to hit the person behind the door!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Ever learnt that a door usually contains one of these?" Calleigh snapped, tapping the peephole's glass covering.

"Calleigh. It's 2am and I hear a strange noise outside. Do you _really _think that I will look whose behind the door?" Natalia asked, setting herself back into the couch.

"I don't care what you think, but I need sleep." Calleigh said her shoes already in her hands. "Good night." Calleigh muttered.

"It's good morning already." Natalia muttered in reply.

"I don't care. See you in the morning." Calleigh said, slamming the bedroom door.

"I just that it was already morning." Natalia mumbled into her pillow.

* * *

**Ok, Nick will appear in the fic on the Nov. 1. So like tomorrow or Sunday! IT'S ALMOST SUNDAY! :D**

**Over and out!**

**-Katia.**


	20. Stranger Help

**SQUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ok. I just had to do that. Sorry. Want you were really looking for is below! :D**

* * *

This time Calleigh woke up at 11. A.m. of course, but for an early riser that Calleigh really was, that was really, really, _really _late.

"I thought you'd hate me in the morning." Calleigh smiled weakly as Natalia handed Calleigh a cup of fresh brewed.

"You can't hate Calleigh. You hate Calleigh and she kicks you out of the house." Natalia laughed. "Date tonight again?" Natalia asked. Calleigh nodded. "It he really that good?" Calleigh gave Natalia a half smile "No wait. Don't answer that. Just don't." Natalia shook her head as she spooned some Total into her mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" Calleigh grinned, the coffee doing its work.

"I am two hundred and five percent sure of that!" Natalia grabbed the toast out of the toaster and made the dash for the door. The door slamming behind her, she ran into Ryan. "We're experiencing too many collisions." Natalia said, taking a nibble out of the toast in her hand. "Do you always spend your mornings out here?"

"Natalia, I've lived here for the same time that you have. You can answer that yourself." Ryan dead panned.

"Well yeah, but I mean, why do you spend your mornings out here?" Natalia asked.

"Well why do you?" Ryan asked, leaning his back against the railing.

"Calleigh attempted to fill me in on last night. You know some details you have to keep to yourself."Natalia muttered.

Ryan chuckled. "I thought you were of the female population." He said.

"Not funny. Even we have our limits." Natalia said, putting her forehead on the cold metal.

"But I thought that all gals talked about sex… and their boyfriends… and stuff." Ryan trailed off, Natalia's eyes forming corners and turning square. "Ok. Clearly I have the wrong end on the definition of "gossip."" Ryan said.

"Yes as a matter of fact you." Natalia sighed, taking another tired bite out of the toast she had in her hand. "So now, dish, why do you spend your mornings out on the air?"

"I might actually see someone out here. I usually see you, but that's not a big problem." Ryan smiled.

"Well I'm going to try and see if Calleigh's little odd topic aired out yet. So see you tomorrow I guess." Natalia said. "Or later today. Whichever happens first." Natalia said, and turning on her heel, left the spot by Ryan empty.

0-0-0-0-0-8pm-0-0-0-0-0

Calleigh had already disappeared from the apartment. Natalia didn't even care where she and her new boyfriend disappeared to. That's when her first knock of the evening sounded.

Natalia opened the door to find Ryan behind it. "Aren't you a little too old to be trick or treating?" Natalia smiled.

"Funny." Ryan smirked. "I was gonna ask if you want to see Paranormal Activity 2 with me tonight. As friends."

"No thanks." Natalia said, leaning against the door frame. "I'm not really a fan of horror movies." Natalia said, Ryan peering over her shoulder to see "The Marrying Kind" on TV.

"Of course you aren't." Ryan smirked. "Well, see you tomorrow then." Ryan said.

"Yeah you too." Natalia smiled, closing the door

**-Halloween Party Near The University-**

No one from Maxine's friends joined her with the party. Without Natalia, Calleigh, or even Kim the party was pretty boring. So Maxine slipped out the back door of the bar and made her trek through the alley when some random started bothering her.

"So how's it going?" The guy asked. He had a buzz cut, a lip piercing, and tattoos around his neck like a collar.

"Don't bother me." Maxine muttered.

"Oh really." The guy began picking up speed on Maxine. "And why should I do that?" He suddenly pounced on Maxine, slamming her against the brick wall. A dizzying stupor overcame her as she tried to fight the guy. "Oh I don't get you girls. You act like you want it then tell us that you don't." He leaned in to her ear. "You do what, don't you?" He whispered into her ear, his breath reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"LET ME GO!" Maxine strained under his hold, trying to remove him. But that only made him even angrier.

"Shut up bitch." The guy growled a death grip on Maxine's throat.

"LET ME GO!" Maxine bucked.

"No." The guy said, his rough hands traveling south.

"You heard the lady. Let her go." The guy was suddenly torn off Maxine, Maxine gasping for air. A fight broke out between the perpetrator and the person that actually stood up for Maxine.

"Oh and why do care?" The buzz cut asked, attempting to throw a punch at the blonde.

"Because she said "no" and a value a lady's choice." The blonde punched the buzz cut guy square in the in the jaw, a bloody tooth flying out of his mouth. "Just leave already. You're only making things worse by staying here." The blonde said calmly in a thick British accent. The buzz cut growled at him, attempting to throw one last punch but the blonde caught the fist and twisted up the buzz cut's arm in a way that made him yelp out in pain.

"Fine damnit!" The buzz cut exclaimed in anger. "But this isn't the end!" He tore off in a rage, turning over a trash can in the process.

"You okay?" The guy asked, extending a hand to pull Maxine up. Taking a glance at the extended hand, then at the guy's face, a simple soft smile on his face, Maxine accepted the hand and pulled herself up.

"Yeah. Moron gave me a headache though." Maxine said, rubbing the back on her head.

"You might wanna get that checked out." He said.

"Nah, it's not a big deal." Maxine said.

"Nice costume." The guy smirked, looking down the latex devil costume.

"Probably the thing that got me into this situation in the first place." Maxine said laughing lightly.

"A girl like you shouldn't be out at this time alone. You want me to walk you back to your place?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"We probably don't live anywhere close to each other." Maxine laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not." The guy shrugged. "Where do you live?"

"On campus."Maxine said, making a mental note of never disclosing too much.

"Well I live on campus too. International students part of building 6." He said, half laughing.

"Alright fine." Maxine sighed, smiling. "So where ya from?" Maxine asked as they reached the main street. Maxine could already see her dorm building. Yes that is how close she was from her house when she was attacked. Bring pepper spray next time, Max.

"Britain." He said. "I thought that obvious from my accent as many people have told me before." He said.

"Well you see, I've told people before that they were British when they were actually Irish…and they got real mad at me. So this time I use caution." Maxine said.

"They don't like us much, them Irish." He said, laughing, showing off a perfect set of teeth.

"Alright, thanks for the help." Maxine said, as she turned up and walked up the stairs. "I'd invite you for a cup of coffee or something but my roommate is already sleeping and she'll bite off my head when I wake her up." She said as the blonde followed Maxine up the stairs. When Maxine inserted the key in the lock, the guy told her goodbye.

"Hey what's your na-" Maxine was ready to call out asking what his name was, but Kim pulled her into the apartment, glaring at her.

"Hooking up again, Maxine?" She asked her small eyes burning a hole in Maxine's soul.

"Actually no. He just helped me out in a tough situation." Maxine said. "Now if you don't mind, I want to sleep."

"I wanted to sleep 2 hours ago!" Kim exclaimed.

"Then sleep." Maxine grumbled.

* * *

**Just a quick poll, who actually likes my A/N?**

**And just to clear up a few things, that was Travers. Just saying. Don't expect him to come around any time soon.**

**OVER AND OUT AND IT'S HALLOWEEN TOMORRROOOOOOWWW! **

**-Lotsa luv, ****Катя! :D**

**Oh yeah. NICK FIRST THING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Not disclosing what he does though…*whistles***


	21. Ex Boyfriend Mishap

**NICK ALERT! WEEWHOOOWEEHOOO**

"I told you that you were playing with fire" An angry male voice growled behind Natalia. A rough hand grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around.

"Nick!" Natalia hissed, anger bubbling in her system. "We broke up! Stop bothering me!" Natalia exclaimed.

"I should stop bothering you? Why would I want to do that if I broke up with you were cheating on me? Huh? Well, see that's the thing. I can't. Because you tried to tell me that that piece of shit in your stomach" Nick glared at Natalia baby bump. "Was mine, when I saw with my own two eyes you kissing your boyfriend that you told me that you didn't have." Nick said a death grip on Natalia's wrist.

"Nick. Let. Me. Go. This. Instant." Natalia stated in a low voice. Natalia didn't want him to see her fear, so she tried to mask it up with anger. "LET ME GO!" Natalia exclaimed in a shrill voice, trying to prying his hand of her wrist.

"Oh, I'm letting you go alright." Nick smiled ferociously, flinging Natalia into a bike rack. Pain seared through Natalia as the cold metal met Natalia's abdomen. "Have fun telling your little boyfriend that you got into a fight with your ex and he put the baby in danger. Ooopsies." Nick gave Natalia a devil like smile

"I told you that you were playing with fire" An angry male voice growled behind Natalia. A rough hand grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around.

"Nick!" Natalia hissed, anger bubbling in her system. "We broke up! Stop bothering me!" Natalia exclaimed.

"I should stop bothering you? Why would I want to do that if I broke up with you were cheating on me? Huh? Well, see that's the thing. I can't. Because you tried to tell me that that piece of shit in your stomach" Nick glared at Natalia baby bump. "Was mine, when I saw with my own two eyes you kissing your boyfriend that you told me that you didn't have." Nick said a death grip on Natalia's wrist.

"Nick. Let. Me. Go. This. Instant." Natalia stated in a low voice. Natalia didn't want him to see her fear, so she tried to mask it up with anger. "LET ME GO!" Natalia exclaimed in a shrill voice, trying to prying his hand of her wrist.

"Oh, I'm letting you go alright." Nick smiled ferociously, flinging Natalia into a bike rack. Pain seared through Natalia as the cold metal met Natalia's abdomen. "Have fun telling your little boyfriend that you got into a fight with your ex and he put the baby in danger. Ooopsies." Nick gave Natalia a devil like smile, leaving Natalia in a fetal position on the concrete.

Tears and sweat mixed as Natalia pulled herself up. Her books and items were strewn around the area, her book bag still on her shoulder. Picking up the items meant squatting and with more than 20 items to pick up, Natalia would pass out from the pain. But she could force herself to do it.

**Biotech Lab**

The pain was coming back. Voices were muffled, breathing seemed like required a superhuman strength, and Natalia's forehead was sweating while the rest of her body was freezing. The painkillers that the university's nurse weren't working anymore, leaving Natalia hopeless. An echo of "Nat, are you okay?" sounded next to Natalia, Natalia doing her best to surface from the pain.

Something was off, and Ryan's rarely activated 6th sense felt it. Looking about the lab for the problem, he saw Natalia struggling to keep herself up. Setting down the beaker he had in his, he half ran to see what's wrong, leaving his partner flabbergasted.

"Natalia, you look horrible. Are you okay?" Ryan asked Natalia, who propped herself up on her palms and was breathing heavily.

"I'm fine!" Natalia exclaimed. But the declaration was so strangled that Ryan had a very hard time believing it.

"You should leave." Kim glared at Ryan. Ryan really not wanting to leave a friend in need, glared back at her, until something in his brain made him realize that disobeying orders can terminate laboratory privileges. So Ryan sulked away, returning to his spot.

"You better have a flat out good reason why you ran off, or I'm not sharing my oxidation results with you" His black haired partner, Jay, said.

"She's a close friend of mine and I was worried." Ryan said.

"You mean like a girlfriend?" Jay asked, Ryan scowling at him.

"No, I mean like a friend. No romance, no sex, no nothing." Ryan said.

"Oh so she's like a football friend except of a different species." Jay reasoned, weighing the burnt remains of the magnesium strip.

"Right. Females are a different species. How are even able to keep a girlfriend all the time?" He asked Jay, as Jay lit the Bunsen burner up again.

"Shut up and get to work, Wolfe." Jay sighed. "We've got only 15 minutes left on the clock and them DNA people don't give any let downs about the time we're allowed to spend here." He said, that shutting Ryan up pretty well. He sneaked a peak at Natalia, but she had already disappeared into the stockroom.

For Natalia, the fifteen minutes dragged by as she rearranged the new shipments of supplies.

"Alrighty!" Maxine's voice sounded through the lab, getting attention of the Chemistry students. "Everybody out!" She said, and the intruders began collecting their stuff and began quickly disappearing from the lab. Ryan wanted to stay behind but, darn it, Kim was scarier than Calleigh at times. So he too, went out of the lab, without words.

"MAXINE!" Kim's frantic voice suddenly came from the stockroom.

"Yes?" Maxine popped her head into the stockroom.

"Call an ambulance! NOW!" She shrieked, Maxine pulling out her phone in utter confusion. That confusion disappeared when Kim stepped aside uncovering a sight that made Maxine almost drop her cell. Among boxes and trolleys lay a collapsed Natalia.

* * *

**...oooohhhh! What just happened?**

**See people! I told you! Nick! :D**

**D: Nick won't be appearing for another two story months. **

**Oh shit. ANGRY READER MOB! *hides in bomb shelter***


	22. Here For You

**NANOWRIMO HAS STARTEEEEDDD!**

* * *

**Nov 1**

So apparently Natalia consumed too many aspirin and ibupophern for her system to stomach it. So she was shipped off to the ER to get her stomach pumped. But in the end Nick got what his soulless self wanted. Natalia ended up miscarrying the baby. Kim, who could actually drive, dropped a seriously shaken up Natalia and a "Come anywhere close to either one, I'll chop your head off" Calleigh.

"Call me if you need anything." Maxine said, giving Natalia hug before, closing the passenger door.

Natalia went inside the apartment, Ryan being able to see Natalia's tear streaked face. The sight was odd at least, and heart breaking at most. Ryan speed walked to the apartment door and tapped on Calleigh's shoulder.

"What?" She snapped, angrily.

"What happened to Natalia?" Ryan asked, running a hand through his hair, then resting the hand on his hip

"It's long story." Calleigh muttered, trying to enter the house.

"Care to explain?" Ryan asked, placing a hand on Calleigh's arm. An angry Calleigh caught that hand and twisted it the wrong way.

"It's a really bad idea to get into my bubble." Calleigh said, letting go of Ryan's hand.

"Calleigh!" Ryan exclaimed "I'm just worried! Natalia looked real bad when I was in the lab, and now I see her crying! Something is going on!" Ryan exclaimed, as Calleigh's face met her palm.

"Wait. Here." Calleigh ordered in a monotone as she entered the apartment. "I'll be back in a minute." She told Natalia, who was sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Natalia ODed on over the counter pain killers." Calleigh said.

"I- wait what? Why? What happened!" Ryan asked, withholding an urge to stomp his foot while asking those questions.

"Natalia's ex thought that she was cheating on him with you while they were still together and beat her up before class. Threw her over onto a bike rack making her miscarry the baby." Calleigh said. Ryan stood there blinking, and staring back at Calleigh. "I have to….go…." Calleigh said, thinking that this was the best time to leave as Ryan was still a bit stumped with the news. So she quickly went backwards, but Ryan already woke from the daze, quickly charging after Calleigh.

"Who's the guy?" Ryan asked, wanting to shake Calleigh by her shoulders but realizing that if he did, he'd probably end up in the hospital with a fracture.

"Whhhaatt?" Calleigh asked, her light blonde eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Where does he live? What classes does he take? He needs a taste of his own medicine!" Ryan asked a growl of anger present in his voice.

"You want to beat him up?" Calleigh asked, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Yes! I mean…" Ryan sorted through words in his brain trying to pick the correct one.

"You mean yes. The cops are dealing with him, so I think that that can suffice from now." Calleigh said, putting her hand on the doorknob. "Can I leave now?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes. I mean no!" Ryan was seriously getting confused. Calleigh sighed knowing that she wasn't going to able to go anywhere until Ryan asked her enough questions. "You guys got a restraining order against the son of a bitch?" Ryan asked.

"Yes" Calleigh sighed, looking at Ryan who was clearly ready to go Hulk Smash on Nick. "90 day though, because they said we didn't have enough evidence."

"You didn't have enough evidence? You have more than enough evidence!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I don't make the rules, mister, they do. Maybe you want to talk to Natalia?" Calleigh asked.

"No. She'll probably get mad at me." Ryan said.

"Can I go now?" Calleigh asked.

"No! I mean yes…sorry." Ryan said, stuffing one hand in the back pocket of his jean.

"It's alright." Calleigh said. She _really _wanted to ask him a question about why he was worrying so much about Natalia, but realized that she also _really _had to get her butt back behind the door behind her. "Good night." Calleigh said and bolted behind the door, locking it instantaneously.

"Night" Ryan said, weakly, heading back into own apartment.

**Nov 2**

No, Natalia didn't feel good. She spent most of the night silently crying, and the rest of the night tossing and turning. Calleigh told her that maybe Natalia wanted to stay home today, and that Maxine could cover for her, but Natalia didn't want any special treatment because she had ended up in the hospital the day before.

"Hey." Ryan said, as Natalia exited the apartment. Calleigh gave Ryan a "I'm watching you" movement with her hand behind Natalia, before heading down the stairs at the speed of light.

"Hey yourself." Natalia was somehow able to crack a small smile.

They were quiet for the next few minutes until Ryan spoke up in car. "How are feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Huh?" Natalia gave him a confused looking.

"Calleigh told me about what happened." Ryan explained. Natalia nodded in understanding.

"Fine, I guess." Natalia muttered. "Why are you driving me here?" Natalia asked, realizing that Ryan was dropping her in a different place than usual.

"It's closer to the biology department." Ryan said, shrugging.

"Oh." For some reason Natalia reached in her bag and pulled out her wallet.

"Natalia." Ryan looked at her, but she didn't move. "Natalia." Ryan put his hand over Natalia's. "Stop it." Ryan said, Natalia raising her eyes to meet his

"Why does it bother you if I try to pay you?" Natalia asked, nervously fidgeting with her charm bracelet, which consisted of dolphins and hearts.

"Because you're a friend. And I can't take money from a friend about something as stupid as this." Ryan said, making Natalia sigh loudly.

"Fine." Natalia said, smiling.

"And if you ever need anything, like a help hand, I'm here for you." Ryan said, a light making it's way on Natalia's face.

"Thanks." Natalia beamed, climbing out of the car.

"Anytime." Ryan said, before Natalia closed the door.

* * *

**Well...*sets out bunnies***

**And If anyone wants to know, I have to type up 4 more chapters today...so I should get going**


	23. Torn Shirt

**2nd UPDATE of teh day! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Night of November the 3rd**

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked seeing his girlfriend at the counter of the bar, drinking a martini.

"Studying for my physics test, can't you see?" Calleigh scoffed as Eric took a seat by her and ordered himself a beer. "I'm dousing my mind with alcohol so that I drown the urges to beat a few people up." Calleigh muttered, taking a sip of the drink.

"Really? Like who?" Eric asked, currently very curious about Calleigh's kill mode.

"Let's see…my ex- boyfriend, Nat's ex- boyfriend, two cops at the police station, and that's pretty much it." Calleigh said, taking another sip of her drink.

"The first two are understandable, but why do you want to beat up two cops?" Eric asked, furrowing his brow. Calleigh wanting to beat up cops was confusing. She looked like someone who was peaceful.

"They won't let us get a 6 month restraining order against Natalia's ex telling us that we didn't have enough evidence! He sent her flying into a bike rake making her miscarry! How is that not enough evidence?" Calleigh exclaimed, slamming her glass down on the counter, a few slashes ending up on the table.

"I think you need calm down." Eric laughed lightly. "Come on." He placed his hand on the crook in her elbow. "Let's head down to the beach." Eric whispered into Calleigh ear. "I don't think that the sun is down yet." He told her, gently running his hand over her ribs.

"Alright." Calleigh smiled. Eric paid for his and for Calleigh's drink, before both of them left.

Calleigh glared at her boyfriend as they reached the beach just as the last part of the golden disk hid itself behind horizon. "I'm not heading outside. Weather forecast said that there were gonna be some heavy winds tonight." Calleigh told him, her expression grumped out. But Eric didn't listen to her.

"Come on Cal!" Eric teased her, opening the passenger door trying to pull Calleigh out. Calleigh wasn't going to accept this offer. "I'm making breakfast if you get out." Eric said, Calleigh moving her head to look at Eric.

"You know how to make breakfast?" She asked him, skeptical. A guy like couldn't possibly know how to make breakfast. If he did, he must have been a very rare sub species.

"Well no I don't." Eric said.

"Can you make pancakes?" Calleigh asked. "Or waffles?" Calleigh asked, her feet already out of the car.

"Pancakes yes. I'd make waffles if I had a waffle iron." Eric said, Calleigh cracking up.

"Alright, I'm out." Calleigh left the car, leaving her shoes inside it, and the two jumped off the bank into the soft white sand.

"Show me the wind Calleigh." Eric laughed, as they headed for a walk down by the shoreline. "There is no wind, and there will be no wind." Eric said, Calleigh's pants whipping around her ankles. All of a sudden thunder sounded somewhere.

"And that is what?" Calleigh asked.

"That my friend is thunder." Eric said. "It's not wind or rain." Eric chuckled. When a drop fell on Calleigh's shoulder, Calleigh told Eric "Well I hope that that's not rain." Calleigh warned him, her green eyes looking up at sky.

"Cal, it's nothing." Eric said, but minute he said that a sudden gust of wind blew sand into their eyes, just as a dark cloud appeared over the beach. Another clap of thunder sounded and soon little drops of rain started falling, the amount of them growing every minute.

"And you said that it was nothing!" Calleigh exclaimed, giving Eric a slap on the back of the head before running off in full speed, before the wind started blowing. With no time to get into respective seats, both of them dived into the backseat of the car, landing on top of each other.

"Um…"Eric tried to find words, but he was pretty much speechless as he lay on top of Calleigh, her rain soaked hair next to his nose. "This is od-" Eric was about to say odd when Calleigh took control of the compromising position both of them ended in and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, pulling herself up to meet his lips. _You're gonna pay, Delko _she thought ready to have some fun with control, but all of her control flooded from her body when Eric kissed her soft spot, the side of her neck. In a matter of minutes, or seconds, it felt like seconds, they were half naked on the backseat of the car, very roughly making out. A rip of fabric sounded and Calleigh realized that Eric had torn her shirt clear off her body. After another few minutes they were both fully naked, the car filled with gasps and moans.

**MORNING**

A ray of sunlight hit Calleigh in the eye and a bird began its daily morning song as Eric stirred awake. Rubbing her eyes, Calleigh ended up hitting Eric in the nose.

"Calleigh, damn it!" Eric rolled off her ending up in the small space between the edge of the backseat and the front seat, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry." Calleigh muttered as both of them scrambled for their clothes. A ray of confusion struck Calleigh as she tried to figure out why her shirt was torn into two pieces, the front and the back. "Give me your shirt." Calleigh ordered, as Eric tried to pull on his jeans.

"What? What will I wear then?" Eric asked staring at Calleigh who in both hands had both parts of her ruined shirt. Eric chuckled at the scene of the destroyed fabric, remembering last night's fun.

"I don't care what you wear, but you tore apart my shirt last night. Now give me yours." Calleigh snapped her finger twice and Eric gave up his shirt, which Calleigh pulled on immediately. Eric however, well he had to live without a shirt and get back home in only a leather jacket. But for Calleigh, Eric was eye candy wearing a leather jacket over a naked torso, his perfect 6 pack peeking out from the jacket, and Calleigh couldn't help but stare.

"Calleigh?" Eric waved his hand in front Calleigh's eyes. "Hellooo?" Eric asked again, Calleigh finally snapping out of her daze this time around.

"Yes what?" She asked a dazzling smile on her glowing face.

"I said, maybe you wanted to go grab a change of clothes and then we could have breakfast at my place." Eric said.

"Sure why not." Calleigh said, as both of them exited the back seat and got into the front seat. "And I do hope that your shower has enough space for two." Calleigh winked

**

* * *

**

**The TCY version of last night's episode next chapter. **

**Over and out and don't forget review!**


	24. Favor Gone Bad

**This is actually last night's chapter. o.O**

* * *

**Nov 5**

Today, for some reason unknown to Natalia, Calleigh was being picked up by Eric today. So she and Calleigh were drinking coffee out on the front "porch" while Ryan stood beside Natalia (for some strange reason when Natalia tried to be on the end, Calleigh popped out of the middle and took her place on the end by Natalia. Squeezing Ryan in the middle would be a bad idea because he had told them earlier that he was slightly claustrophobic, and Calleigh reasoned that being around females would make that phobia rise.), trying to include himself in the talk. The only time he actually able to find himself was when Natalia and Calleigh brought up Chemistry homework, until Natalia asked him "Ryan, can you do me a favor?" Making Ryan turn to face Natalia, and snort at Calleigh's "Wait what?" face.

"Depends on the favor." Ryan said, Calleigh taking a big gulp of her coffee, swallowing it as quickly as possible because if she didn't and Natalia would ask Ryan to be her fake boyfriend for a day or crash at his place for some time, that coffee would end up on the lawn below them.

"Can you, uh, drive me a psychic today?" Natalia asked, nervously fidgeting with her bracelet. Her bracelet was her thing to fidget. But the statement about the psychic made Calleigh choke on her coffee and end spewing it out on the lawn... just as she thought it would happen.

"Aren't those people just con artists?" Ryan asked as he watched an angry Calleigh go back into the apartment, leaving the the door slightly ajar, as she disappeared to make herself more coffee.

"Yeah and no. I kinda believe in them and the woman I'm going to has a lot of happy customers." Natalia shrugged, Ryan nodding in agreement. "I'll pay for the extra gas if you'll allow me." Natalia gave him a sheepish smile.

"Did I miss anything?" Calleigh asked, coming out with another mug of fresh coffee.

"No, wait what? And how many cups of coffee do you have daily?" Ryan asked, montioning at Calleigh's I heart Miami mug.

"Enough to keep myself sane. And I mean, did I miss anything important?" Calleigh winked, Ryan's eyes growing in confusion.

"Don't mind her really. She drinks enough coffee to keep herself wacko." Natalia said, laughing, Ryan cracking up too, as Calleigh scowled at them and left the porch again, probably to change into school clothes.

"Sure I'll take you to your psychic." Ryan sighed, rolling his hazel eyes.

"Thanks." Natalia grinned. What astouded Ryan was that she sprang so quickly back to life after the incident that he only heard about. If he had seen it...if he had seen it, it wouldn't have happened. End of story. No one could hurt his friend. Hell even if Calleigh was in any kind of danger (Ryan doubted that that would ever happen), he'd do his best to stop it too.

"And no you don't have to pay me anything." Ryan said, patting Natalia lightly on her shoulder before turning on his heel and leaving too. Without anything to do, Natalia dashed into the apartment, running straight into the locked bathroom's door.

**—PSYCHIC—-**

"Thanks for the ride, Ryan." Natalia said. Ryan got out of the car that being surprising to Natalia. "Why are you getting out?" Natalia asked, as Natalia made her way to the door of the store, Ryan following Natalia.

"You're gonna need a ride home, and I'm interested in what they're gonna do to you." Ryan said, walking beside Natalia.

"Miss Boa Vista?" The woman asked as soon as Natalia and Ryan entered. "And you are?" The woman asked facing Ryan.

"I'm just a friend." Ryan said.

"Oh ok." She nodded. "Well you have to keep your distance from Miss Boa Vista for me to see her aura clearly" She said.

Ryan shrugged and took a seat in the 2 seat waiting room, picking up a magazine.

"So you wanted to visit me about your ex boyfriend?" The woman asked, Ryan hearing her setting out some items on the table.

"Y- yes." Natalia suddenly stuttered. "He's not out of my life and I want him gone." Natalia told the woman.

"Alright. Do you have the egg that I asked to carry around today?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. Here." Natalia handed the woman the egg. Natalia was carrying an egg around today? Ryan asked himself.

"You trust anything that I tell you about this egg, right?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Natalia nodded.

"Alright." The woman cracked the egg, letting the insides fall into a clear glass bowl. "Oh my god!" The woman exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart when she saw that the yolk contained blood and the mixture smelled rather foul.

"W- what does it mean?" Natalia asked nervously.

"Has anyone been hurting you lately?" The woman asked.

"We, uh, broke up because he beat me up..." Natalia suddenly broke into sobs. Good god, Ryan thought, I can't listen to this." He told himself and got up, exploring the woman's items for sale, doing his best to cancel out Natalia's sobs.

"It's alright. After this session he'll be out of your life." The woman told Natalia. "Lean over this candle and take many deep breaths." The woman told Natalia, lighting a match. Natalia obeyed, leaning over the candle, breathing in and out as the woman chanted "Red will become yellow. Yellow will become blue. Blue will become green. Red will become yellow. Yellow will become blue. Blue will become green." After about 10 breaths Natalia was walked into the back of the store, to an empty room, which the psychic locked from the outside. After about 5 minutes of isolation, Ryan heard such a scream that he heard it through his ear buds.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked the woman jumping to her counter in the matter of seconds after he heard the scream.

"Miss Boa Vista is just facing her fears. When she understands that he can't hurt her if he isn't in her, everything will be ok." The woman nodded every other word, as she looked at Ryan.

"Get away from me!" Natalia screamed from inside the room. "Get away from me!" Natalia cried, tears running down her cheeks as she tried to find the door in the window less, light bulb less room. Finding the knob on the door she rattled and when she realized that it was locked she began to bang on it like a crazed person. "Let me out Nick! I'm not cheating on you! I swear!" Natalia bawled as she crawled into the furthest corner from the door, whimpering from fear. "Please don't hurt me. Please don't. Please don't hurt me." Natalia whispered.

"LET HER OUT!" Ryan boomed at the woman. In these 5 minutes that have past, both of them were in a full blown argument.

"I can't do that!" The woman yelled at Ryan.

"Yes you can!" Ryan growled "You take the key to the room and left her out!" Ryan told the woman.

"Why do you think see is screaming like that?" The woman glared at Ryan. "That's because the soul of her ex boyfriend doesn't want to leave Natalia's aura!"

"She's acting like that because you drugged her with something and now she's going insane!" Ryan barked at the woman.

"Oh and how would I drug her?" The woman barked.

"I don't know. But all I know is that you are a fruad!" Ryan spied the key from the room lying on the counter and took them to open the door.

"You are not doing her a favor!" The woman barked. "If you let her out now, her boyfriend will always in her aura, ruining her life!" The woman told Ryan as Ryan went to unlock the door. "If you want to help your friend then stop what you are doing!" The woman exclaimed, but Ryan was deaf to her words and opened the door to find a sight that he was sure would haunt his nightmares for the next month. In a corner of the room was a Natalia muttering something inaudible.

"Natalia-" Ryan told her, gently putting his hand on her arm. "Nat, come on." Ryan told her.

"NO!" Natalia got up, showering small hits on Ryan. "LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP HURTING ME!" Natalia screamed at Ryan.

"Natalia, stop this! It's Ryan! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You are! You always tell me that this is the last time, but it never is!" Natalia screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she still tried to fight Ryan.

"Natalia, I'm your friend, I'm not ever going to hurt you!" Ryan told her, raising his voice so that she could hear him.

"You're not gonna hurt me again! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO HURT ME!" Natalia suddenly started to throw real punches at Ryan. After one punch landed on Ryan's arm, Ryan grabbed both of Natalia's hands trying to keep her still. "Call for an ambulance!" Ryan called out to the woman.

"You're ruining the process!" The woman told Ryan, not even bothering to go to the phone. Suddenly Natalia brought both of them down when she felt that she was kicked in the knees.

"Natalia!" Ryan shouted as Natalia started convulsing. Ryan gave the woman an accusatory glare, blaming it all on her.

"CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" Ryan yelled at the woman

"You have to leave her alone!" The woman told Ryan, a cry of plea almost evident in her face. "This is happening to her because of you! I told you not to do this!" The woman cried, chanting something at she began twisting the amulet she had.

"Natalia! Natalia!" Ryan shook his friend as her body went limp. "CALL A GOD DAMN AMBULANCE! SHE LOST HER PULSE!" Ryan screamed, two fingers checking her pulse.

* * *

**Oh my. Katia can haz doughnut for updating in the morning? Yes no? Bagel maybe? AH! I don't want a bazooka in my face!**

**Yes, Natalia is crazy...more in the afternoon, and E/C chapter before sleep prolly.**

**This is how you get updates faster. **

**1. Click button below this.**

**2. Type in request/any words/ANYTHING(good! xD) in the box.**

**3. Send review.**

**4. Wait for update.**

**OAO Katia! :D**


	25. You Saved Her Life

**2nd update of TEH DAY!**

**

* * *

**

"That's not supposed to happen! You put your friend into danger!" The woman accused Ryan, but this time she actually called the ambulance.

"Come on Natalia." Ryan said, suddenly found himself performing CPR on Natalia. "Don't do this Natalia." Ryan told her. All of a sudden Natalia coughed, and Ryan felt her pulse return, but her face was still clammy and white. The sirens sounded in front of the store, and three paramedics came into the store.

"What happened?" A red headed nurse asked as Ryan ran by the gurney.

"She started convulsing and after that she lost her pulse." Ryan explained.

"And?" The nurse asked, as Natalia's gurney was put in the ambulance.

"I gave her CPR and her pulse returned." Ryan told. "Am I allowed to ride with her?" Ryan asked.

"No." The nurse shook her head. "Family only." She explained.

"Alright." Ryan said. Knowing that Natalia had left her bag in the car, Ryan pulled out her cell phone and dialed Calleigh.

"Natalia, what's going on?" Calleigh asked.

"Uh, it's Ryan actually. Natalia's been taken to the hospital." Ryan explained, taking a few shortcuts to Dade Memorial.

"Wha- what happened?" Calleigh asked

"The psychic did something to Natalia… she went paranoid, she thought that I was Nick." Ryan explained.

"Alright, I'm at the university, I'll get Maxine and Kim can drive us. Dade Memorial right?" Calleigh asked, and Ryan heard some shuffling on the other side.

"Yes." Ryan said, as he followed ambulance. "See you there." Ryan said and heard a click.

**Hospital**

"Alright, now what the hell happened to Natalia?" Calleigh asked, those being her first words as she entered the waiting room.

"It was the psychic Calleigh." Ryan explained. "After their session, the witch pulled her into a locked room telling her to face her fears." Ryan explained.

"That bitch." Maxine muttered. Kim was running her fingers over her jade pendant, and Calleigh was leaning and resting her head in her hand.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ryan and Maxine asked at the same time as the doctor came out of Natalia's room.

"Yeah, she's currently under anesthesia, but aside from that in about 2 days or so she'll be okay." The doctor said.

"Two days?" Maxine asked. "Why?" She asked, as Calleigh and Kim took a closer seat the the doctor.

"She was drugged scolapine " The doctor said, but Calleigh interrupted him.

"What is that?" Calleigh asked, jumping up and taking a place by Maxine.

""It's hallucinogen that makes someone live their worst nightmare." The doctor said. "It's a derivative from a local weed… and the two days should be enough for the drug to leave the blood system." The doctor explained.

"Oh." Calleigh nodded. "Can we go visit her?" Calleigh asked.

"Are you all family? You don't look like family." The doctor furrowed his brow.

"We're all friends of hers." Calleigh explained as Kim got out too. The doctor looked at Ryan, and then at Calleigh, at Maxine, whose hand was nervously placed on the top of her blonde bob, and then at Kim, who from the tension was still running her fingers over the jade pendant that hung from her neck.

"Yeah. Just try not to scare her when she wakes up." The doctor told them as the 4 walked to Natalia's room.

Natalia was lying in the hospital bed, and it was evident that she had gone through some kind of apocalypse. Maxine took up the seat closer to Natalia's head on the left side of the bed, Kim taking a seat by her, while Calleigh was on the other side of the bed... and Ryan, well Ryan found it sufficient enough to stand leaning against the side wall.

"Sweetie, sweetie can you open your eyes?" Calleigh asked, almost whispering. Natalia's eyes were closed but were darting back and forth, something known as REM sleep- Ryan knew this because of his overly annoying red haired Psych major friend. Suddenly Natalia's eyes popped open and she let out a yelp of surprise that actually made Ryan jump.

"You're okay, you're in the hospital" Calleigh told her friend calmly.

"Wh- what happened?" Natalia asked, getting herself to sit up, Maxine being sweet enough to fluff up her pillow.

"You don't remember any of it?" Kim furrowed her thin black brows in surprise slash confusion.

"I only remember... that fact that Ryan drove me the psychic... and after that I think I fell asleep." Natalia explained. "And then I wake up here." Natalia explained. "And woke up here, in a puddle of freezing sweat apparently." Natalia said and at the moment Calleigh and Maxine exchanged "Hmm..." glances as Maxine pulled out her iPhone and began quietly typing away.

A nurse knocked on the door, giving the group a "Get out of there" glare. Calleigh, Kim and Maxine got up, Ryan still lingering by Natalia's bed.

"Get well soon, Nat." Calleigh said and the three left, leaving Natalia with a question.

"Get well soon? What does that mean?" Natalia asked, her eyes searching for something in Ryan's.

"The psychic drugged you, and she might have overdosed you on the drug, so you're staying in the hospital for the next two days." Ryan explained. "Look the nurse is giving me the wrap it up and cut throat hand signs so I should really get going." Ryan said and before he was able to reach the door, he heard "Thanks, Ryan." Natalia told him.

"Thanks for what?" Ryan asked turning around, ignoring the repeated knocks on the door.

"For telling me the truth about the psychic. I guess it's better to hear it from a friend than from a doctor." Natalia explained, smiling.

Ryan smiled back and left the room, being met with the angry nurse.

"You were supposed to be out of there 10 minutes ago!" The nurse barked at Ryan, those words making no difference to Ryan as he stared at the woman.

"Yeah. She was the one keeping me there, not me bothering her." Ryan explained, the nurse staring at him, as Calleigh and Kim stared at Maxine's purple flower skinned iPhone.

"Well you have to let the patient rest." The nurse said and headed into Natalia's room, closing the door's window blind.

"What are you three women doing?" Ryan asked, peeping into Maxine's phone.

"Googling the Zombie drug." Calleigh explained. "The side effects include dry mouth and hallucinations, but if you didn't get the bitch to let her out, Nat could have died. You pretty much... saved her life" Calleigh said, her brain clearly not processing the information very well. Her friend could have died. Died. As in her heart would stop and she would stop breathing. Shuddering at the thought of that, Calleigh handed Maxine her cell phone back and faced Ryan.

"We were gonna go out for drinks, just us girls, but if you want to join us..." Calleigh's voice trailed off.

"Nah, I'm heading home. Just when you get home, be careful... try not to wake me up, alright?" Ryan asked and Calleigh nodded, Ryan just hoping that her head wouldn't bobble off. "Well be careful you all!" Ryan said, just as the nurse walked out of the room, the door closing slowly enough for Ryan to catch Natalia's tiny smile to which he smiled back.

"Good night!" Calleigh called out as the three of them left, a muted chatter heard coming from them.

* * *

**You might even get a third update today! **

**Bye, you guys, I still need to write 4995 words today! in 7 hrs.**


	26. Breaking The Rules

**3nd update of TEH DAY! DAMN!**

* * *

**Nov 7, somewhere around 5pm.**

**Hospital**

Calleigh and Eric had a movie night. Kim was out of town, and clearly Maxine couldn't drive and did her errands while walking around. So Ryan took up the job of getting Natalia home. Not that he minded… any really.

"Hey, look who's up!" Ryan joked, seeing Natalia sign herself out of the ER.

"Oh hey. Why are you here? I thought Kim was picking me up." Natalia said as Ryan handed Natalia her purse.

"Oh she went out of town and asked me to pick you up." Ryan explained. Not completely true, Kim didn't even know Ryan's phone number, but Ryan really didn't want Natalia to take a cab just to get home. Hence, Ryan was here.

"I could just take a cab back home." Natalia said. _You could, but I don't want you to,_ Ryan thought.

"Yeah you could. Anyways, the witch is going on trial." Ryan told her.

"Really? Why?" Natalia asked. Not that she really cared; the psychic did put her in the hospital but it was interested why someone with "many happy customers" ended up on trial.

"She over dosed you on the zombie drug. She's going on trial for your attempted murder."Ryan explained.

"Oh." Natalia said, something suddenly making a lump in her throat. She couldn't do anything without someone landing in the hot seat. Maybe the woman was doing the right thing. "You don't need to give me a ride you know." Natalia said staring at her feet.

"I know." Ryan said softly. "I want to." He said, putting a hand on Natalia's shoulder. Natalia smiled at Ryan, and both of them walked to Ryan's forest green car.

**-Eric's Dorm-**

Somehow, Eric's roommate, Ted was able to disappear for the night and early morning probably, leaving the dorm completely empty to Eric and Calleigh's disposal.

"What do you want to watch?" Eric asked Calleigh, setting down a stack of DVD cases on the couch seat next to Calleigh. Once Calleigh finished braiding her braid, she took the stack and put it her lap sorting through the gore and horror movies Eric had in store.

"Well clearly you don't have any romantic comedies… not even one." Calleigh, said Eric emitting a light chuckle as the microwave timer beeped and Eric half ran to his desk. "So… I guess Lethal Weapon?" Calleigh said the statement sounding more like a question.

"Uh, I didn't know that that movie was actually a female choice… but sure I guess." Eric said, bringing two packs of popcorn to the couch. "Can you get the movie started?"

"No, because I have not the slightest idea how this remote works." Calleigh told Eric, holding up the universal remote that was lying on the couch.

"Oh that remote." Eric sighed. "That is Ted's awesome universal remote that even I have problems with." Eric told her, starting to rummage the drawers of the desk, finally finding an instruction manual. After a few minutes of tinkering with the television, Eric and Calleigh were finally were able to get the movie going. Once they reached the legal warning about no reproducing the DVD, both of them jumped to the couch, Calleigh snuggling up to Eric, as he draped a blanket over their shoulders. The popcorn was demolished in less than 30 minutes on the movie, and when a house got blown up on the screen, the screen flashed off.

Since, by the original tradition of watching movies, Eric and Calleigh were left in the dark, staring longingly at the TV screen.

"I think there's no power in the house. Where is the fuse box?" Calleigh asked Eric.

"It is down in the office. Let me see if I can find a flash light or something like that." Eric told Calleigh, before scrambling off to find a separate light source. After a few minutes and a few small crashes, Eric appeared with a green glow stick, the glow illuminating his face.

"Where did you get a glow stick?" Calleigh asked, pulling up her feet to the couch because once the lights went out, the heat went out. And it was rather cold in Miami in November!

"A better question is where did Ted get a glow stick?" Eric laughed, trying to flip on the light switch. "Yeah, we're in the middle of a black out." Eric said looking outside seeing no lights whatsoever. "Hey, let's break the rules and let you stay over." Eric laughed.

"Yeah, because I mean, how will I ever get home in the dark?" Calleigh played along, laughing too. "Your roommate comes back at what time?" Calleigh whispered into Eric's ear, as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Tomorrow morning." Eric told Calleigh, gently nibbling her ear.

Soon enough, the room was filled with muted sounds of intimacy as the two tried to have their fun while avoiding trouble.

**Morning**

Eric jumped over to the shower, while Calleigh quickly got dressed. Calleigh quickly slapped herself on the forehead once she realized that in the hurried sequence of last night's events she forgot to take her pill. Plan B it was, but where were her Plan B pills? They were supposed to be in purse at all times. Remembering that her purse was all around the couch last night, Calleigh found the need to tear off all the pillows off the couch and search for her pills. No luck.

"Uh, Cal?" Eric asked, coming out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Are you looking for something?" Eric asked as Calleigh raised her head from under the couch.

"Ye- yes. But I don't think I lost it here." Calleigh said, quickly giving Eric a peck on the lips before getting herself back into the high heels she walked here it.

"I guess you should go. The manager does a daily check on us every morning." Eric told Calleigh.

"Alright. I'll see you today at school then!" Calleigh told Eric quickly realizing that if she didn't get to Walgreens or some other drugstore fast enough, her life was ruined.

"No school today." Eric told her. "Some kind of big professor meeting day or something." Eric told Calleigh.

"Alright bye!" Calleigh ran off, her heels sounding on the stairs.

"Who was that?" Ted asked once he came into the dorm.

"That was my girlfriend." Eric told Ted, as Ted looked at the couch pillows all around the couch.

"What happened here?" Ted asked, looking over at the couch.

"She said she lost something but she didn't exactly tell me what and then she told me that she didn't lose what she lost here." Eric explained.

But Calleigh was wrong because the blistered Plan B pill pack was inside the linty couch among candy wrappers and change mocking Calleigh's decisions to break the rules.

* * *

**3rd update! WHOOOOOOO!**

**100 reviews! WHOOOOOOO!**

**Calleigh gossiping with a feline in the next chapter! WHOOOO!**

**Katia is hyper! WHHHHOOOOO!**


	27. Gossiping With a Cat

**Calleigh being crazier than I am...in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Nov 9 **

Natalia and Maxine were doing some kind of after hours experiment and Ryan, well Calleigh didn't care much about what Ryan was doing, but all she knew was that Ryan wasn't there at the moment.

Calleigh saw the stray calico cat that she had befriended earlier in the year and quickly returned back to the apartment to get some of yesterday's dinner leftovers. "Hey Turty." She told the cat as she brought out a plate with pieces of trout mixed with half and half milk. The cat, who was sitting on the metal railings quickly jumped off and went over to the plate next to Calleigh.

"Yeah, sweet heart, eat up. I haven't seen you in a while, Turty. Where has my pet out of apartment lock been?" Calleigh asked the cat finished up her little feast and took her place back on the railing, staring at Calleigh with her different eyes. Her left eye was blue, and the other one brown. The left eye wasn't blind but the interesting combination of the eye colors made Calleigh favor this kitty. "You remember what to do to get a treat, sweetie?" Calleigh asked the cat, as Calleigh took the plate back into the apartment, the cat beginning to do its after food wash. Calleigh came back out with a bag of kitty treats, pulling two out of the bag.

"Give Calleigh a high five, Turty." Calleigh told the cat. The cat looked up at Calleigh, looked at the two triangle shaped treats in Calleigh's fingers, at Calleigh's extended palm and back at the treats before putting her paw into Calleigh's hand.

"Good to see you too, Turty." Calleigh said shaking the cat paw before putting the two treats on the metal railing. "Aren't you getting chubby?" Calleigh asked jokingly, rubbing the cat's side when she felt something almost kick her into her hand. "Aww, is my kitty pregnant?" Calleigh asked, nuzzling her nose up to the cat.

"Meowr." The cat told Calleigh rubbing her hand against Calleigh's hand.

"Well maybe you should give love advice to my friends." Calleigh told the cat, scratching its ear. "It's so darn pathetic. The guy saved her life just like 4 days ago and she still doesn't believe that he has feelings for her." Calleigh told the cat.

Turty raised her head and stared at Calleigh, very kitty confused.

Calleigh laughed at Turty's expression, explaining to the situation to her sweet pregnant cat very clearly, not even leaving out the chemistry study session. And the fact that Ryan wanted to go Hulk Smash on Nick. Or that he was to one to drive Natalia to psychic. "So after the psychic locked Natalia in the room, Natalia began hallucinating something horrible and do you know what Ryan did?" Calleigh asked the cat, almost giddy. "He got the keys and opened the door to let Natalia out! And Natalia was beyond paranoid by then. Ya know, I think that Ryan actually performed CPR on Natalia. Now isn't that almost like in a fairytale?" Calleigh asked the cat who was so frighten at Calleigh's outburst that it looked at Calleigh, still very kitty confused.

"Maybe I should set them up on a blind date?" Calleigh asked. "Because maybe they could both to a café in hopes of a date and find each other and BAM! A relationship is formed." Calleigh told the cat who got up and began pacing on railing. "You're thinking about it aren't you?" Calleigh asked the cat.

The cat sat back down, staring at Calleigh as though she was telling Calleigh "bad idea".

"Alright let's talk about Maxine then. I mean she's all around bars, hooking up and YYAARRRGGGHHH! She needs a _real _boyfriend damn it!" Calleigh vented to the cat. "I mean she wasn't able to turn any of the hook ups into a second date! NONE OF THEM!" Calleigh screamed at the cat, probably scaring the cat out of her wits. "Sorry. I need to get something to drink." Calleigh told the cat, went inside the apartment and came back 5 minutes later with a mug of coffee. Turty looked at the mug, sniffing it as Calleigh leaned against the railing. "Kitty want some coffee?" Calleigh offered the cat the mug, Turty sneezing as soon as she sniffed Calleigh's coffee. "No you don't want any coffee, Tur." Calleigh told taking a sip of the coffee. "In the end about Maxine… I guess just go make a friend in your biology class or something! There's a cute German guy that works at the library on Wednesdays so Maxine could check that out!" Calleigh slammed the mug on the railing, scaring the cat once again. "I'm scaring you aren't I?" Calleigh asked, scratching the cat under its chin. "Well if I can't set Ryan and Nat up on a blind date or any kind of date what should I do? Take both of them to some party where they get drunk and do it in the bathroom?" Calleigh asked the cat. "No, because the next morning I'll be dead in a shallow grave." Calleigh said, sipping her coffee once again. "Alright, Christmas is almost around the corner so I guess I could hang some mistletoe over our doorframe… mistletoe is a tradition, Natalia might yell at me after that, but hey! They'll kiss." Calleigh told the cat, the cat, rubbing its head against Calleigh's fist. "Yeah, they're a tough couple to get to hook up but when they're together, which they will be! Someday. When they're together, they'll make such an amazingly cute couple that they'll need a cute name to go with them. Something like Ryalia…" Calleigh told the triple colored cat. "Think about the babies they'll make…" Calleigh told the cat dreamily.

"Are you actually talking to the cat?" Ryan asked, randomly appearing carrying brown paper grocery bags.

"Yes I am. Does that bother you?" Calleigh asked as Ryan disappeared into his apartment, but he appeared in about 10 minutes after that.

"No, it doesn't bother me, but it does prove one fact." Ryan told Calleigh.

"And that fact it?" Calleigh asked Ryan, who was being sniffed by Turty. Maybe she was sniffing him to later tell Calleigh was he set for Natalia or not. Or maybe she was sniffing him to see if he was producing any pheromones around Calleigh.

"That you're a wacko. Aww, she can smell the canned tuna I over turned today." Ryan told Calleigh. _Or Turty just smells the tuna. _Calleigh thought.

"I'm not a wacko for talking to a cat." Calleigh countered, dismissing Ryan's accusation fully.

"Yes you are. Talking to a cat is like talking to a chair. The chair won't answer and neither will a cat." Ryan said, the cat taking Calleigh's side and walking over to her side.

"I am not a wacko!" Calleigh snapped leaving the "porch" leaving Ryan with Turty one on one. The cat jumped of the railing and left, not even taking a second look at Ryan.

_Well sorry for calling Calleigh a wacko, cat, but that's what she is. A nice, cat talking to wacko who drinks too much coffee, _Ryan thought as he watched the cat leave and before he left the porch himself closing the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

**LMAO, Calleigh talking to a cat.**

**This is the future**

**Chapter 28: A look inside one of Chemistry portables...and yes...Even some Travers**

**Chapter 29: Calleigh's major What-if-the-pill-doesn't-work? freak out.**

**Chapter 30: Pre-Turky Week chick flick marathon...**

**And that is it for now, Katia OaO! **

**(really actually, if you review me I can post the chemistry portable chapter today! Before 5 o'clock.**


	28. A Look Inside

**2nd update. I prolly WON'T have a 3rd today. Today = bad writing day. I might tho! :D**

**

* * *

**

**-Chemistry Lab, Portables in the Campus Parking Lot-**

"Hey Mike." Laura half waved at her new blonde British friend. "Have any interesting cases of drugs in blood yesterday?" She asked.

"Had a girl drugged with scopolamine a few days ago… poor girl ODed on it." Mike explained, pulling his lab coat out of the crowded locker.

"Her name wasn't Natalia, was it?" Ryan asked, leaning against a table, goggles on his eyes, staring at Laura and Mike. If Laura wasn't a lesbian, Ryan could have said that they were dating.

"Yeah, I think that it was." Mike said, thinking for a bit. "Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Mike asked.

"Oh does little Wolfie finally get himself a girlfriend?" Laura joked, crossing her striped stocking covered legs.

Ryan laughed dryly before answering. "No." Ryan told them. "She is not my girlfriend." Ryan said.

"Not yet." Jay and his girlfriend, Maria, told him.

"Maria, and how do you know about this?" Ryan asked.

"Jay told me how you freaked out when the girl was looking bad. And I'll say this only from my opinion, I think that she's cute. In a completely non homosexual sense, but you and she would look cute on a beach picture." Maria shrugged, twirling her strawberry red hair around her finger.

"A beach picture? Excuse my British- ness, but what is a beach picture?" Mike asked, looking for something in his black JansSport.

"A beach picture. Like a picture taken at the beach." Maria explained.

"Uh huh." Ryan nodded. "You" He pointed at Maria " and you" he said, pointing at Jay, "And you too" Ryan said, pointing at Mike, next to whom a chair was piled high with notebooks and random paper. "And even you" Ryan pointed at Laura who was busy writing something in her lab notebook. "Are as crazy as my neighbor who talks to her cat." Ryan said.

"You have someone as mental as that?" Mike asked, poking his head from his bag.

"Yes and as a matter of fact she thinks that it's perfectly sane for her to do so." Ryan said, getting up and pacing around.

"That's rather crazy." Mike muttered.

"And you say "rather" too much!" Ryan accused, pointing at Travers.

"Hey! I can't help it, I'm English! It's in my blood!" Travers countered, the whole group except for Ryan cracking up at Mike's excuse. A scowling Ryan went into the other portable which now played the role of storage room.

"Someone stepped on Wolfe's tail." Laura declared once she was aware that the door was closed.

"Totally." Maria agreed.

"Ah what the bloody hell. I must have left my class notes back at my dorm." Travers sighed.

"Here." Laura threw his her notebook. "You can borrow mine to finish up your problems." She said just as Maria's phone broke into chorus of "I Like It"

_I like it!  
Baby, I like it!_

_Come on and give me some more!_

"Maria!" Jay, Laura, and Mike groaned, clearly annoyed by her rather profane ringtone.

"Sorry!" She threw her arms up in defense as she reached for her phone. In about 5 minutes, Laura's phone buzzed.

"Now see! That's a good ringtone!" Travers exclaimed, Laura cracking up as Maria glared at Travers.

"That's her phone on vibrate, you idiot" Laura snapped as Mike quickly began scribbling away his homework.

Then all of a sudden everybody's phones went off the sending off such a commotion that people wanted to close their ears and fall under the table. Maria's "I Like it" ringtone, mixed with Jay's usual ring, Ryan's alarms beep ringtone, and Laura's and Mike vibrate modes, mixed with the sound of construction outside made every body's ears fall off.

"Class is canceled." Laura told them, re- crossing her legs.

"No turning in homework then." Jay grinned, leaving the portable, Maria following him.

"Don't you dare give me that look." Ryan wagged a finger at Laura who was, doodling in the margins of her notebook.

"What look?" Laura asked, innocently her amber eyes growing in shock.

"The look that reads that "Oh, I took her to the hospital because we're dating". I took her to the hospital because she lost her pulse." Ryan explained.

"So you took her to the hospital. At least you accept that fact." Laura told him. If Natalia had met her she would have said that Calleigh morphed into a different person and now was terrorizing the students on the Chemistry lab, trying to become their match maker like Calleigh always attempted to.

"I- I told you guys already! I took her to the hospital because she lost her pulse! Jeez! How many times do I have tell you that to get it through your thick skull?"Ryan exclaimed, plopping himself into the plastic chair.

"You mean our thick skulls." Laura said, beginning to drum her fingers on the table.

"No, I mean _your _thick skull, Laura, because Travers's isn't even participating in this discussion!" Ryan exclaimed, throwing his arms out in front of his for emphasis.

"Pardon the fact my nose is buried in a book, but I am!" Travers exclaimed.

"You're not talking, so you're not. Sorry." Ryan snapped.

Mike rolled his green eyes and returned to the textbook. "Did you perform mouth to mouth rescuation on her?" Laura asked.

"What? NO!" Ryan felt a slight blush creeping up his neck. Then once the mental image on his performing mouth to mouth on Natalia finally was able to enter his brain, Ryan blushed a beet red.

"Are you blushing?" Laura asked, her eyes laughing.

"No!" Ryan exclaimed, doing his best to block out the mental image. "I have to go!" Ryan told them quickly.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Laura called after him, the door ironically hitting on the back of Ryan's head.

"Not a word, neither of you." Ryan popped his head back into the portable only to see Travers and Laura cracking up with two nuts. _So much for not a word,_ Ryan thought and left.

"He was blushing. I'm sorry, Ryan, but that's the truth. You were blushing." Laura told the door.

"Ah- ah- AHCOO!" Travers suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you! I thought that you guys never got the flu, being in cold weather all the time." Laura told, tossing a pack of tissues at him.

"Us guys?" Travers asked, squinting at Laura in confusion.

"You Brits. Rain and wind all the time."

* * *

**Allirrggghhhttt. 3 moar OCs, a bit of Travers and a door hitting Ryan on the back of the head.**

**Quiet non drama chapters...**

**Oh and yes for those that want to know, Calleigh _IS _going to be pregnant in this story. Soon.**

**OaO Katia! :D**


	29. Decaf Causes Problems

**No multiple updates today. #sadface**

**

* * *

**

**Nov 16**

"Natalia?" Calleigh asked her friend who was painting her nails a cobalt blue.

"Yes?" Natalia raised her head as the brush ran over Natalia's nail.

"I am in SERIOUSLY big trouble." She told her friend, Natalia looking up at Calleigh.

"Huh?" Natalia looked up her friend, highly confused.

"I lost my birth control pills!" Calleigh exclaimed

"Get new ones then." Natalia told her calmly, returning to her nail work.

"You don't get it do you?" Calleigh asked pacing around the small living "room". What the living room really was, was the "dining room" cut in half with the couch bed, and in the "room" was the couch, the coffee table, a leg rest that Calleigh sometimes used as a chair, a TV, and a bookcase filled with random books and trinkets. So really, Calleigh's rifle was stored in the living room because the rifle was next to the door, and once you entered the door, it led right into the living room. Unlike most dorms, Calleigh's apartment actually had a kitchen, stove and all, but the space was limited so the breakfast counter also contained the spice rack.

"No, I don't." Natalia said, staring at Calleigh.

"What if- what if the morning after pill doesn't work!" Calleigh exclaimed, Natalia staring at her, squinting in confusion.

"Huh?" Natalia asked her eyes growing to the size of tennis balls and beyond. "Cal, the plan B pill is almost a hundred percent effective." Natalia told Calleigh.

"Almost! Almost does not mean one hundred percent!" Calleigh yelled, Natalia shutting her ears with her palms. "It means less than one hundred! I can't do less!"

"What it really means is that it is that it is less than one hundred percent by a teeny bit!" Natalia showed the amount with her fingers. "Tiny! 1 or 2 percent!" Natalia barked.

"But still! It's a big of probability for me!" Calleigh wailed.

"You actually think that you will be one of those unlucky women on whom the Plan B pill didn't work?" Natalia gave Calleigh a "are you crazy?" look.

"Yes! I mean I might be!" Calleigh stormed across the room into the bedroom, redressing into sweats.

"Calleigh?" Natalia called out.

"What? Did you find the pill pack?" Calleigh ran out of the bedroom, zipping up her velour hoodie.

"No, but I wanted to ask you a question." Natalia started.

"Well?" Calleigh asked, impatient and ready to take a running leap off the balcony from frustration.

"Did you have any coffee this morning?" Natalia asked, taking a quick peek at the clock. It was almost 5 in the evening and… well if Calleigh didn't have 2 cups of strong coffee by then… Calleigh went mental.

"I, uh, only one cup before I rode to class." Calleigh said, flicking her zipper.

"Then that might be the cause of this freak out in the first place." Natalia told Calleigh and returned to painting her nails.

"This is NOT a damn freak out! This is important!" Calleigh exclaimed

"GO MAKE YOURSELF A CUP OF COFFEE!" Natalia barked. When Calleigh, returned with a cup full of coffee Natalia asked her "That better?" Natalia asked, finishing up her pinkie and putting the top back on the bottle. Calleigh glared at Natalia for a moment before swallowing her coffee. "What?"

"NO IT IS NOT BETTER BECAUSE THIS WAS YOUR EVENING COFFEE! IT WAS DECAF!" Calleigh barked her eyes full of rage, as she ran back to the kitchen and emptied the coffee maker, making what Calleigh called _real _coffee. Real coffee was black coffee.

_Drip, drip, drip. _The dripping of the coffee sounded from the kitchen.

"Ever thought of converting to instant coffee?" Natalia asked, as Calleigh flipped through the new issue of Cosmo that came in the mail earlier that day.

"No. It tastes horrible and after it goes cold it actually tastes sour." Calleigh told Natalia as she sniffed a perfume sample.

_Drip, drip, drip._ "Energy drinks?" Natalia asked, walking to the fridge, pulling out a clamshell container full of blue berries.

"Huh?" Calleigh asked.

"Ever thought of converting to energy drinks?" Natalia asked popping a berry into her mouth.

"Uh, after one or two I crash. Badly." Calleigh told Natalia.

"Energy shots?" Natalia asked, taking a glance at Calleigh's coffee maker.

"What about them? Have I ever thought of converting to them? Yes. Do I want to convert? No because they taste worse than instant coffee." Calleigh told Natalia.

"Your coffee is ready." Natalia told, sniffing the coffee. It tickled her nose, forcing Natalia to sneeze. Once. And another time. And a third time.

"Geez, you just took a whiff of my coffee and started spreading germs all over it." Calleigh said, trying to snatch the coffee pot from Natalia, but Natalia wasn't giving it up so easily.

"Give me my coffee and I will allow you to breathe." Calleigh snapped her palm trying to get her coffee.

"So what? I'm breathing without you allowing me to do so. What should I do now?" Natalia asked, setting down the coffee pot on the counter before sneezing again. "Your coffee is killing my nose." Natalia told Calleigh as Calleigh poured the coffee into a white mug that had a brown cat painted on it.

Natalia padded back over to the couch and powered up her laptop. "Maxine sent in her votes for the movie marathon." Natalia told Calleigh scanning the screen. "Go order the Notebook on Netflix. I think Maxine voted for it like 25 times." Natalia said, searching the page for the word "notebook". "Actually it's only like 3 times but it does look like 25 times!" Natalia put out her laptop for Calleigh to see it. But Calleigh hijacked Natalia's laptop and began looking through her documents.

"What are you doing?" Natalia asked, fighting Calleigh for the laptop.

"Seeing if you have any IM chats with Ryan saved." Calleigh grinned.

"I don't have any because I don't have an AIM!" Natalia exclaimed, laughing.

"Wait what?" Calleigh asked, staring at the fact that the only documents that were on Natalia's computer were papers, handouts, and a few random applications.

"EXACTLY!" Natalia laughed, before clicking on the TV and Calleigh face met her palm. "Your face must be very good friends with your palm. They meet each other often." Natalia laughed, looking at Calleigh.

"They are good friends only because you made them be good friends!" Calleigh barked angrily.

* * *

**#iusethehashtag**

**#followmeontwitter**

**xD**

**Alrighty people! Follow me on twitter if ya'll want, I'm Kitiwriter there.**

**OaO KATIA AND I CHARGE INTO THE THANKGIVING STORY MONTH AND THEN INTO X-MAS AND KITTENS..and then...I fall faceforward on Nick in about another 20k words. Dx**


	30. It's a Complicated Movie Marathon

**Hi.**

* * *

**Nov 20**

"We got all the movies right?" Maxine asked as she came into the apartment.

"It wouldn't be movie day without movies." Natalia said pouring the popcorn into the pressure cooker. The movie marathon was a tradition the girls started back before the term started. They would mail around a list of movies voting which ones they wanted to see and then on some Saturday or Sunday they'd all meet up bringing something to the mini potluck. This time Maxine brought mini chocolate cookies, homemade, and told them that she would pitch in for the pizza.

"True. Natalia go hang the sign." Maxine told her handing her a sign printed on blue paper.

"I AM NOT HANGING A GODDAMNED SIGN FOR PEOPLE NOT TO KNOCK!" Natalia barked.

"Fine I'll hang it." Maxine shrugged taking the sign back.

"No give me that." Natalia glared snatching the paper back.

"What's up with her?" Maxine asked as Calleigh began setting out the food platters.

"Oh she just doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of Ryan." Calleigh answered.

"Ryan is the guy that drove Natalia to the hospital right?" Maxine asked, randomly chucking a pillow to the door.

"What did you do that for?" Calleigh asked.

"If Natalia is kissed by Ryan, she'll have to fall face forward on. Without breaking her nose." Maxine winked.

"That won't happen because Natalia is doing all that she can not to lose her bet." Calleigh told Maxine

**-Outside The Apartment-**

"I smell the popcorn." Ryan said out of the blue coming up to Natalia as she taped the paper over the door. "Do not knock or someone will be hurt. And it will not be us." Ryan read the sign.

"Maxine's stupid idea." Natalia blushed, as she looked into Ryan's hazel eyes.

"I actually think it's funny." Ryan said noting the mini equation on the bottom. A clip art of a hand knocking on the door was followed with an equal sign was followed by a clip art of a band aid.

"It's stupid because we're gonna have visitors!" Natalia tore off the paper in anger. "I go to run, so see ya later!" Natalia said, quickly running back into the apartment.

Once Natalia stepped back into the apartment she tripped over the pillow landing face first without her head landing on the pillow. "WHO. THREW. THE. GOD DAMN. PILLOW. UNDER. MY GOD DAMN FEET?" Natalia boomed, throwing the pillow back towards the bathroom.

"Uh…." Calleigh coughed "Maxine" Calleigh coughed. "She did have a good reason though, but the reason didn't happen."

"Anyone want to fill me on the reason?" Natalia asked.

"Maxine said that if you kissed Ryan, or Ryan kissed you you'd at least have something to fall on. Without breaking your nose." Calleigh explained, Maxine's hitting Calleigh's arm in fake anger.

"WELL I ALMOST DID BREAK MY NOSE!" Natalia barked.

"Alright ladies, let's not fight and watch the movie." Calleigh said, reaching in for a handful of popcorn.

"Movies." Maxine corrected them all, taking a bite of a cookie.

"Oh movie, movies. All the same thing." Calleigh sighed, Natalia handing Calleigh the remote. "Let's do this."

**-After the first Movie-**

_Knock, knock._

"Why is there someone knocking on our door?" Maxine snapped as the group with their intermission, during which a new movie was popped into the DVD player, a third batch of popcorn was popped, and the girls did stretches to repel sleeping feet and sore back muscles after this day of on screen romance.

"That's the pizza, Max." Natalia rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, pulling her purse off the coffee table.

"I thought we were gonna all chip in." Maxine said a small amount of alarm in her voice.

"We are! Pay me later or something. Sheesh."Natalia snapped, opening the door.

"Delivery for-" The delivery guy told Natalia, but Natalia quickly interrupted him.

"Yeah that's me." Natalia said, as the African American guy pulled the pizza box out of the rubber box holder. "And that will be… sixteen dollars and forty five cents." The guy told Natalia. Natalia pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the guy.

"Keep the change." Natalia told the uniformed guy and he walked off down the stairs to his car.

"I didn't realize that women can actually eat pizza. I thought they were allergic or something." Ryan laughed walking over to Natalia. Natalia discretely closed the door leaving a small crack open so that Calleigh wouldn't comment awkwardly. Which she would, eventually, since that was Calleigh's job. To embarrass anyone that she could who was she friend. Close friend.

"It's complicated." Natalia said, trying to slink away from Ryan.

"Really?" Ryan asked, his dark blue shirt accenting his brown hair.

"Really. All I have to say is a movie marathon." Natalia said.

"The movies that you're watching aren't horror movies now are they?" Ryan asked.

"No they are not." Natalia said. "Chick flicks, actually." Natalia said, Ryan making a grimace at the word.

"I forced to watch one a long time ago. I'm not taking a trip down that lane again." Ryan said, shaking his head, Natalia laughing a bit.

"Look I have to go or Calleigh might say something stupid. And embarrassing." Natalia said.

"Well what can she say?" Ryan asking, skeptical of Calleigh's embarrassing abilities.

"NATALIA! GET BACK HERE BEFORE THE PIZZA GETS COLD! AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES MAXINE WILL TAKE OVER YOUR SPOT." Calleigh hollered. Ryan was about to say "Well what's so embarrassing about that when Calleigh topped the holler of with "AND YOU CAN FLIRT TILL YOU DROP LATER!"

"That. She can say that." Natalia blushed a crimson red and darted back into the apartment, hiding her face.

"What me to hit you over the head with this?" Natalia glared at Calleigh.

"No. Because I actually want to eat that." Calleigh said, Maxine staring at the door.

"You forgot to lock the door Natalia." Maxine reported.

"I forgot to lock the door! SO WHAT?" Natalia snapped.

"Calleigh, you should really keep your comments to yourself sometimes. You're acting like a big bag of crazy." Maxine told Calleigh as she reached for a slice of pizza.

"I have first dibs" Natalia hissed, Maxine's hand hovering over the box.

"Hey! I only said that so Ryan could comment on it! It could have led to a date." Calleigh shrugged.

"Your logic, it is infallible" Maxine deadpanned. "Even though I'm on the same page with you Calleigh, saying "And you can flirt till you drop later" will not make them go on a date." Maxine said. "Although getting them drunk in a small space could work as a substitute for a date."

Natalia glared draggers at Maxine as she said that.

"What? I just want my money!" Maxine exclaimed. "Can you already take a piece of pizza? I'm HUNGRY!" Maxine barked.

"You will be owing me money, Maxine. I won't be." Natalia said, taking a slice of pizza, a paper plate and sitting back onto the couch.

"Nat, you will go on a date with him. He is a cute guy next door who's becoming a very close friend of yours." Calleigh said, putting a hand on Natalia's shoulder. "You will go on a date with him."

"No I won't. I won't because I am not looking for a boyfriend at the moment." Natalia told them.

"At the moment." Maxine noted.

"And you actually think that I will date him later in the year?" Natalia frowned, giving her a mini "you're crazy" head shake.

"Yes, I do, as matter of Natalia. Can't you see the fact that he's trying to talk to you as much as possible? That he's joking around, asking why are we eating pizza and disclosing about his life?" Maxine asked, nervously shifting in her seat as Calleigh gave Maxine a thumbs up sign.

"Maxine and Calleigh… I AM NOT GOING TO DATE THE GODDAMN GUY. Alright?" Natalia barked wrestling the remote out of Calleigh's tightly closed hand.

"Why? Are you lesbian? Because if you a-" Maxine said, Natalia and Calleigh staring at Maxine in utter confusion.

"ALRIGHT MOVIE TIME." Natalia raised her voice, pushing the red "POWER" button on the remote before smacking Maxine on the head with a National Geographic. Maxine glared at Natalia, but Natalia glared back at Maxine both of them now engaged in the glaring contest, until Calleigh, the only one who was actually sitting on the couch (Natalia and Maxine were sitting on couch pillows on the floor) moved their heads carefully into place, both Natalia's and Maxine's gaze landing on the TV.

"It is movie time and that it what we are going to watch. We are not to engage in a staring contest, or an argument about Natalia dating or not dating Wolfe. And we will not discuss Natalia's sexual orientation either." Calleigh said when a plate with a slice of pizza appeared in front of her face.

"Eat. And shut up." Natalia told her, Calleigh now glaring at the back in Natalia's head, trying to melt it from the inside.

"Stop staring at my head." Natalia deadpanned.

* * *

**Oh shit.**

**13.5k BEHIND! Want do you want to happen? *next chapter is R/N breakfast, but I can gladly post some E/C date scene after that***

**I wonder...will these 13.5k get me to Nick?**

**K, bye!**


	31. Breakfast Friends

**Sheeiiiitttt.**

* * *

**Nov 23**

"Hey, why aren't you MIA as your friend is?" Ryan asked when he saw Natalia outside. It was the National Turkey weekend. Calleigh had disappeared for the next 4 days to Louisiana since it was a serious Duquesne tradition. Natalia couldn't go anywhere since her parents were back in Puerto Rico, while the oldest of her younger sisters lived in Boston. So she was left here almost all alone by herself. Maxine and Ryan were the two people that she considered close friends stayed home. Maxine's reason for staying in Miami was undisclosed, like most of the facts about Maxine's family were. All of the info was under a big lock. Whenever Natalia or Calleigh brought up their childhood and then asked Maxine to share some of hers she either told them that she had to go or she would cleverly change the subject.

"My parents are back in Puerto Rico and the oldest one of my younger sisters lives up in Boston. And then also Calleigh told me to look after the apartment." Natalia explained. "How about you?" Natalia asked.

"My mom let me off with a deal. As long as I send presents for the family for Christmas and my older brother comes to the feast, she'll allow me not come. If he doesn't come to the feast then I have to go down to Chicago and sit through 6 hours of horror." Ryan explained.

"Bad family?" Natalia asked, nervously.

"Eh, not really. Back in high school my brother was the jock and now he's engaged and if he doesn't come it will be like "Oh, I wonder were Luke is with Maddie." Stuff like that." Ryan said. "You still owe me breakfast, Natalia." Ryan's expression got serious for a split second.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few." Natalia said, running back into the apartment, locking the door behind her even though she would have to unlock it in like 5 minutes. Lock, unlock, lock, was her routine.

Natalia pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a red and black striped sweater, and a pair of black lacquer flats and literary hopped out the door, taking her sliver metallic with her.

"Well you look… nice." Ryan gulped when he saw Natalia. "You sure you won't be cold?" He asked but gulped once again when Natalia surveyed him top to bottom.

"Oh this sweater is warmer then you could ever imagine." Natalia smiled as they both walked off the car.

Natalia was still smiling like 100 watt light bulb when Ryan decided to smile himself and ask Natalia a question.

"Why did your friend have to say that?" Ryan asked, Natalia waking from her slight daze.

"Say what?" Natalia asked.

"The flirt till you drop comment." Ryan said.

"Oh that." Natalia felt her cheeks ignite in embarrassment

"Come on, we're friends. Spill." Ryan nudged Natalia to tell him the truth.

"It's complicated. And laced with coffee." Natalia laughed, hiding her red face from Ryan.

"Oh please. I already know she's wacko because I saw her talking to a cat." Ryan said, pulling into the parking lot of IHOP.

"Calleigh doesn't have a cat. How did you see her talking to a cat?" Natalia asked as both of them walked into the pancake shop.

"Week ago? Or so." Ryan said, as Natalia and he sat down at a table. "I'm not gonna be mad at you if you tell me the crazy Calleigh truth." Ryan said as he ordered himself a plate of pancakes topped off with strawberries, maple syrup, and whipped cream, while Natalia who was still retrieving her movie marathon calories opted for two pancakes with blueberries and no whipped cream or maple syrup.

"Alright. Maxine, the other blonde that was in the hospital with Calleigh when I ended up in the hospital dared Calleigh to say that." Natalia lied, gulping nervously.

"Oh. Well that's not such a big deal." Ryan shrugged, taking another bite of the pancakes.

"Yeah. Not a big deal." Natalia said softly rummaging through her bag, finding her cell phone within seconds. She eyed the phone like it was Hitler since it was one of the reasons she was here. Having breakfast with Ryan. If Calleigh had texted her Natalia would not have ended up banging on Ryan's door, making his burn his breakfast and in the end, she would not have ended up here.

"What? Did you lose your appetite?" Ryan asked, laughing slightly. For some reason the words "Did you lose your appetite?" made Natalia's early morning toast make his way back out of her stomach.

_Natalia couldn't eat. She felt like her stomach was trampled on- oh wait. It was trampled on last night. So she quietly took her seat by Nick, angling her body away from him, avoiding her menacing stare. _

_Natalia forked the piece of sausage and before it reached her mouth, she set it down; the fork making a noise as it clattered against the plate. Natalia quickly got up and took her plate to the sink, as Nick watched her carefully. When she returned sipping a glass of water he asked her._

_"What? Did you lose your appetite?" He asked, placing a rough hand on Natalia wrist._

_"N- no." Natalia stuttered. "I'm just not hungry." She said._

_"Oh. Okay." He smiled almost sweetly. "I just don't want you anorexic." He said leaving the table_

"Earth to Natalia!" Ryan nudged her arm, hoping to get out of her daze.

"Yeah?" Natalia asked, staring at Ryan. Right. Ryan, not Nick. Nick was under a restraining order.

"You okay?" Ryan asked, his expression going from the goofy one it was to a concerned one in a second.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natalia tensed up, forcing herself to eat. Ryan looked at her warily before continuing to eat his own food.

When Natalia and Ryan were seated in the car, Ryan brought up a topic that he knew he should have never brought up.

"Your-" He swallowed his pride and asked. "Your ex boyfriend was abusive, wasn't he?" Ryan asked, the words "ex boyfriend" and "abusive" bringing alarm to Natalia's ears.

"Yeah." Ryan told himself out loud. "I shouldn't have asked that." Ryan sighed, sticking the key into the ignition.

"Wait." Natalia put her hand on Ryan's arm. "You'll believe me when I tell you what happened right?" Natalia asked, Ryan's brain not exactly processing what she said. Would he believe her?

"Of- of course I'll believe you." Ryan told her, as Natalia's hand dropped back into her lap.

Natalia swallowed back the lump that was forming in her throat and suddenly had the urge to run, but composed herself and stayed in the car. "I- uh, yeah he was abusive. He started out sweet-" Natalia bit her lip. "Bu- but then I found that I was pregnant in our first year of living together, and he thought that the child was his" Natalia's voice cracked, sobs breaking all boundaries and getting out of Natalia's system. "But it was a still born and we did a DNA test on it, and it wasn't his. I wasn't cheating on him- it's just the child was of my ex of the time. And that's when he got abusive." Sobs were coming out of Natalia as she told Ryan that. "Y- you didn't need to know that." Natalia blubbered shaking her head.

"Hey, shh." Ryan said, placing a hand on her knee. "He can't hurt you anymore." He said.

"I know." Natalia whispered. "It's just that… everything that everything he did to me… just doesn't leave me." Natalia said.

"Well have you ever thought about visiting a therapist? I mean at least they are proven with science to help." Ryan asked.

"Yeah maybe." Natalia smiled, the small smile relaxing Ryan's tense nerves for a bit.

"Can I start the car now?" Ryan asked making Natalia laugh.

"Yes you can." Natalia said, smiling yet still sniffling a bit.

When both of them got back to the apartment, Ryan walked Natalia to the door, making sure that she left him in the good mood.

"And, uh, Ryan?" Natalia asked as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can this stay between us?" Natalia laughed nervously.

"Uh, sure, but can I ask why?" Ryan asked, leaning against the wall of the apartment.

"It's just when Calleigh hears about this, she'll make a mountain out of a molehill and I'll never here the end of it." Natalia grimaced.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone I promise." Ryan said, and turned around to leave when Natalia called his name again.

"Oh and one more thing Ryan." Natalia said, walking over to him.

"What?" He asked, turning around to face Natalia.

"Thanks." She said and gave Ryan a friendly hug.

* * *

**Ok. E/C next chapter with a 110% grantee, but I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

**How many of you readers will I lose if this fic...becomes...ahem...M?**

**If it will become M it will contain smut(all three ships, E/C, R/N, and M/M(T/V)) and maybe more vivid attack/rape scene(s).**

**Ok, bye! I'm still 15k behind...):**


	32. Study Break

**The verdict is clear. But this chapter was written 2 days ago. And I can't edit to make smut in the morning. **

* * *

**Nov 29.**

"Where's your roommate?" Calleigh asked as Eric and she set up a "study" place. It was no sleep Tuesday and it was also their time to study for the midterms. Right now they were only setting up for their 6 hour duration of analytical hell.

"Doing the same thing we are." Eric said as Calleigh powered up both of their laptops and Eric brought in some coffee made especially for Calleigh. Somehow he was able to understand what Calleigh wanted and just brewed up a cup of strong Cuban coffee.

"Same thing as the stake out in my apartment." Calleigh said, pecking at a potato chip before hauling in her bag and setting it on the coffee table. Since the dorm didn't really have a good table to sit at, Eric and Calleigh moved the coffee table closer to the couch, leaving only a half a space on each side to get off from and moved in the desk chairs to make a semi workable space.

"You left your home unattended?" Eric asked, as he too stole a bite of food.

"No, my roommate and two of our friends are watching it." Calleigh said, opening her binder.

"And you do not seem worried about it at all." Eric noted as both of them finally sat down on the couch, pulling their study guides on their lap and Calleigh rearranged herself to sit Indian style on the couch.

"I am not bothered at all. Because I am pretty sure that the most damage will be in the fridge." Calleigh smiled, taking a sip of the coffee that Eric made her. "You make a good cup of coffee, babe." Calleigh grinned.

"Hmmm, thanks. Well I always thought that only guys raided the fridges of their girlfriends." Eric laughed, looking into Calleigh's green eyes.

"Alright, enough fun talk. Time to get to real work." Calleigh said, opening her book biting down on her number 2 pencil.

-An hour later, the scheduled break-

No matter how stupid Calleigh looked, she still did her mini job and stretches.

"Why are you doing that?" Eric asked resting his butt on the armrest of the couch as he watched his girl friend bend over, touch her toes, and unbend.

"Because if I don't, I'll be like an old lady in the morning." Calleigh explained and Eric nodded, walking over to her. "Don't give me that look." She said noting his "game face".

"What look?" He asked innocently as he encircled her waist, pressing her closer to him.

"That look. We should be studying… not you know…" All of Calleigh's thoughts drained from her mind when Eric kissed her softly, letting his teeth graze over her bottom lip.

"We are on break, are we not?" He asked, snaking a hand under Calleigh's blouse, the feel of Eric's hand on Calleigh's bare skin driving Calleigh nuts.

"We are on break but-" Her words were cut off as Eric kissed down her neck, leaving little red marks.

"But what?" Eric asked, gently nipping at Calleigh's neck.

"You're not playing fair." Calleigh said bluntly.

"I'm never going to play fair." Eric said, taking Calleigh's shirt by the hem and quickly pulling it off, the cotton landing on the floor in the heap. Once his hand traveled down to the waistband of Calleigh's jeans, Calleigh snapped back into reality, gave into Eric's pressure, and began unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his toned shoulders.

"If I flunk the test, you're dead to me." Calleigh told Eric bluntly but Calleigh's pants were already pooled around her ankles, so really Eric was paying little attention. Stepping out of her pants, Calleigh's realized that there was a probability of the time they spent together ending up on the web.

"Is the door locked?" Calleigh whispered, glancing at the door. The last thing she wanted was his roommate bursting into the dorm and finding them naked on the floor.

"Ted once again forgot his keys so unless I let him in, he's gonna be left stranded outside." Eric told Calleigh as Calleigh unbuckled his belt and removed it.

Calleigh was taken by surprise once again as Eric swiftly picked her up and carried her to his bed, Calleigh left only in her bra and panties while Eric was shirtless yet still in his jeans.

-40 minutes later-

Once both of them woke up from the little cat nap they shared, Eric was pushed off the bed by Calleigh.

"What the hell?" Eric pulled himself up from the floor, pulling on his boxers as Calleigh pulled on her bra and panties before running into the living room for her shirt and jeans.

"You deserved that." Calleigh snapped. "We just spent a hour on something unplanned! The break was supposed to last 20 minutes!" Calleigh snapped at Eric who was making himself a sandwich.

"Alright come on let's study." Eric said, patting the seat next to him. Calleigh looked at him wearily her expression clearly showing that she was amused with Eric's actions, but never the less sat down next to him.

—5 hours later-

In an effort to keep on track, they were studying almost non- stop till 2am in the morning.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Calleigh asked, nudging the Eric who was taking a sitting cat nap once Calleigh officially told him that they were on an hour long break. "Earth to Eric!" Calleigh shook him in an effort to wake him up.

"Huh, wha?" Eric blinked staring at Calleigh who was almost straddling him to wake him up.

"Can I take a quick shower?" Calleigh asked again.

"Yes you can... I guess." Eric said and Calleigh bolted for the shower.

"What the hell are you doing?" Calleigh laugh asked when she saw Eric beside her.

"I need a shower too." Eric reported, unbuttoning his shirt.

"So? Wait your turn." Calleigh said, stripping within minutes.

"Actually I thought that we could share the shower this time." Eric mused, as Calleigh stepped into the cabin. "You know, because we weren't able to do this last time we wanted to." Eric said, putting his foot into the cabin, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Calleigh.

"Alright fine." Calleigh gave in, letting Eric into the shower.

**O8o8O**

**

* * *

**

**Please have mercy? My brain is dead.**

**Next chapter shopping centered and after that Ryan and Nat get stuck in the college elevator and E/C smut. Long chapter prolly.**


	33. Slap an Ex

**No shooting Jake here. ):**

**

* * *

**

**Dec 1.**

"Hey there, I've missed you." A voice sounded behind Calleigh, scaring out of her wits. Jake. Why the hell was Jake telling her that he missed her? He was the one that broke up with her telling her that she too boring.

"Leave me alone." Calleigh told Jake flat out, trying to leave.

"I love you. I never meant to hurt you." Jake pleaded.

"I'm with some else now, Jake." Calleigh told Jake and speed walked off to her next class.

"Cal, why can't you remember how we were?" He asked Calleigh glaring draggers at him.

"Don't you dare Cal me!" Calleigh hissed, reaching into her purse locating her mace squeezing the spray bottle with all her energy. "You arrive at my door one night with a different girl on your arm telling me that I'm boring! We are done, DONE, damn it!" Calleigh told him angrily, walking off.

"Calleigh wait!" Jake was ready to chase after her when Calleigh turned into the stairwell "You know you still love me. That Cuban player won't ever replace me in your heart." Jake said.

"I'm sorry to tell you that he already replaced you and I am very happy with the outcomes." Calleigh almost spat in Jake's face.

"He does not love you!" Jake called after her, running after her.

"He does too." Calleigh countered her eyes getting watery when Jake told her that Eric didn't love her. "He loves me more than you could ever love me." Calleigh screeched, staring at Jake. He looked at her with an expression that read laughed at her, that usually made Calleigh's heart skip a beat and her legs to jelly, but right now that expression made Calleigh punch Jake square into his eye.

"Calleigh..." Jake laughed, leaning against the wall, almost blocking the whole walkway from Calleigh. "You mistake a lot of sex for love." He told her.

"Yeah. I did that before. I made that mistake with you. I thought that your nonstop kisses and hugs were all that mattered. And at some point I liked that you called me "Your little blonde slut"!" Calleigh barked. "But unlike you, Eric is modest. He doesn't fill up the air with words that don't mean anything." Calleigh told Jake, pushing him aside and walking into the stairwell.

"But you used to love that nick name!" Jake called after Calleigh as she ran down the stairs. "And I love you."

"Yeah. I was stupid. I used to love being your little blonde slut. But that was before." Calleigh hissed, her words bitter acid. "You don't love me. You never did." Calleigh spat.

"If you were pregnant with Delko's child, would he be there beside you all the way till the baby went to college?" Jake asked, prodding at Calleigh's soft spot.

"YES HE WOULD!" Calleigh yelled, cotton stuffing it self in Calleigh throat. She wasn't sure if he would support her or not, but for their relationship's sake, she believed that Eric would be supportive of Calleigh if she found out that she was pregnant.

"Calleigh... don't, don't lie to yourself." Jake said, getting closer to Calleigh, invading her space.

"I'm telling you and myself the truth." Calleigh said,

"Come on, Cal, one last time." Jake leaned in to kiss Calleigh, but instead of a romantic kiss, he received a stinging slap on the cheek.

"I AM NOT SOME KIND OF WHORE YOU CHEATS ON MY BOYFRIEND!" Calleigh screamed at Jake, the echo of her angry voice resounding through the stairwell, before rushing down the stairs with the speed of light.

_You're gonna pay for this, Duquesne" _Jake thought, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

**I already wrote the smut chapter...uhh...makes me want to delete TCY. **

**OaO Katia.  
**


	34. Xmas Photos

**I would really like a shotgun here!**

**

* * *

**

**Dec 4.**

"What… are we doing here?" Natalia sighed as Maxine, Natalia, and Calleigh dragged their feet into the mall.

Maxine put her hand to Natalia's forehead, as though she was checking her temperature. "Huh. So if you don't have a fever why are you acting delirious? We're here to do Christmas shopping." Maxine said, Calleigh nodding in an agreement.

"You two scare me sometimes." Natalia sighed, looking at Calleigh and Maxine. "It's like you're sisters." Natalia said.

"Hey, we're all sisters from different mothers!" Calleigh said, putting her arms around Natalia's and Maxine's shoulders. "Alright, who is first on your list?" Calleigh asked Natalia and Maxine.

"I only have females on my list." Maxine laughed.

"You aren't sending your family any gifts?" Calleigh asked, suddenly forgetting that Maxine didn't like to talk about her family.

"No, I am not sending them any gifts. They end up the next week in my mailbox." Maxine said, and that wasn't a lie.

"So then which store do we want to hit first?" Calleigh asked, removing her arms from their shoulders. When she heard no answer she looked around to see her friends already gone.

"Huh. So _that's _why I wasn't getting an answer." Calleigh mused, smiling her Southern smile. The smile went to a wicked smirk when the idea of "What should I get Eric?" landed on her shoulders. …Well that would be a really tough decision. A sport gift maybe? That was it. The perfect gift for Eric wasn't at the mall. It was online. In the form of football tickets. Calleigh reached into her bag and pulled out her Christmas gift, putting a dash with the words "football tickets" beside Eric's name (number one on _her_ list!).

-Two hours later-

"Boo." Natalia tried to scare her Calleigh when she found her testing a fragrance.

"You didn't scare me, Nat. I knew you were there." Calleigh told her, rubbing her wrists against each other and sniffing it. "How does this smell?" Calleigh asked, putting her right wrist under Natalia's nose.

"Like it should smell. Maxine, _why _are you going through my bags?" Natalia sighed, sensing her other annoying friend behind her.

"Because- I wait what? How did you know I was there?" Maxine asked.

"Because I'm magical. No, seriously I can sense you 5 feet away. Your shampoo is very… unique." Natalia laughed. "Now why are you rooting in my bags?" Natalia asked, staring at Maxine, while Calleigh stood beside Natalia, and watched as Maxine retrieved a video game from Natalia's white Nordstorm bag.

Calleigh snorted when she read the title. It was Left For Dead 2. "I never thought that Ryan was one of the "kill as many people as possible" kind of gamer guy." Calleigh snorted taking the case from Maxine's hand.

"I'd like that back thank you." Natalia snapped, snatching the plastic case from Calleigh's fingers that radiated her smugness. "It for my- uh, brother." Natalia lied.

"You don't have a brother Nat." Calleigh rolled her eyes. Maxine's grin grew as she sampled Lola by Marc Jacobs and chose a solid version of it before adding it to her bag.

Natalia swallowed her tongue when Natalia found herself under Calleigh's death hold. "Don't worry. I'll get my money eventually." Calleigh grinned, suddenly sneezing.

"I'll be dating Ryan when pigs fly." Natalia glared into Calleigh soul while Calleigh just looked at her friend, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head in a way that read "Pigs will fly. You'll see."

"Would a pig balloon count as a flying pig?" Maxine laughed as though she just drank a shot of vodka.

"What? No it won't!" Natalia snapped, walking off to the register.

"You know…" Calleigh whispered into Maxine's ear. "I think that's Natalia's carpool fare." Calleigh said, trying to keep a straight face while she said that, but once Maxine cracked up, laughing out loud, Calleigh couldn't help but join her.

Natalia snapped a picture of them cracking up, and put her phone back into her bag.

"What did you that for?" Calleigh asked, suddenly half sobering as Maxine still laughed.

"That will be the picture I will show you when you will give up your 20." Natalia said, when Maxine pulled out her small blue metallic camera, trying not to laugh as she took a picture of Natalia who was standing in front a display with bubble baths, arms crossed and expression pissed off.

"And that will be the picture I will show you when you guys go on a date. Not as friends." Maxine smiled sweetly and deposited the camera in her purse. "Pumpkin spice lattes anyone? I'm buying," She announced and the three of them walked off to the register.

-Starbucks-

"Maxine… please explain to me why you aren't trying to date anymore." Natalia asked her friend as Maxine poked her large toasted marshmallow in her cup.

"Because… I'm not really for a long term relationship." Maxine told them, sipping her hot chocolate. For some reason she bailed out of the pumpkin spice latte and just opted for some hot chocolate.

"Commit phobe." Calleigh sighed.

"Not true! I mean who could I date in this society?" Maxine asked.

"You can always date Ryan." Natalia smiled, sipping her coffee. "I mean it's not like I'm gonna be dating him so he's out on the market." Natalia grinned.

"Ha ha ha." Maxine rolled her eyes, pulling out her crossword book.

"When Maxine pulls out her crosswords it is time to leave." Calleigh said, Maxine glaring at her.

"Yeah let's go." Maxine said, dropping her book of puzzles back into her bag.

**

* * *

**

**My first smut(E/C) next chapter. Please don't make me post it. ._.**

**Then it's a more or less RN chapter.**

**THEN it's the chapter where Calleigh finds out she's pregnant. **

**Should I start a petition to get Travers as a character when you choose which character your story is about?  
**


	35. Broken Table

***rips out hair***

**

* * *

**

**Nov 6.**

The sound of clacking shoes sounded as the elevators closed in front of Ryan. But a female hand was jammed into the doors before they could close.

"Whoops sorry." Natalia jumped into the cabin. "Hey." She smiled when she saw Ryan standing next to her.

"Hello there. You seem in a hurry to get somewhere." Ryan joked, as Natalia hit the "Floor 3" button.

"I am. I gotta drop off my time sheets before I go to class." Natalia said, watching the little numbers above her head light up. One more stop till floor three...

The elevator's lights suddenly flickered, then in fell about 2 feet, knocking Natalia off her feet.

"You alright?" Ryan caught Natalia before she was able to fall completely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And this is why I hate taking the elevator in the morning." Natalia sighed as Ryan abused all the buttons on the elevator. "Would you stop doing that?" Natalia asked nervously as Ryan kept on hitting the "Door open" button and the "Floor 4" button.

"Hey. I know what I'm doing." Ryan said, squatting to look at the problem.

"You're gonna get us killed with that." Natalia said.

"Nah, I won't." Ryan said, and suddenly the lights clicked back on, the elevator calmly going to Natalia's floor.

"Remind me to never share an elevator ride with you again." Natalia told him, walking out of the cabin. "See you later." Natalia said.

**O8o8O**

"Hey there sexy." Eric told Calleigh who was crouching near the small bookcase full of Physics books.

"Hey." Calleigh smiled, leaning in for a small kiss.

"Where were you last night?" Eric asked smiling.

"Studying. Why? Does that bother you?" Calleigh furrowed her brow.

"Oh no, it doesn't bother me." Eric said, letting his hands slide down to Calleigh's hips.

"What the hell are you doing, Delko?" Calleigh when Eric's hands slipped inside her jeans, unbuttoning the top button.

"Having a little fun." Eric grinned, running his thumb over Calleigh's clit, an electric shock going through Calleigh's body.

"You little fun will get us in trouble with the dean." Calleigh lectured.

"No, it won't. We're here early." Eric said, his other hand traveling back up Calleigh abdomen, making his way under Calleigh's satin bra.

"If- if it does-" Calleigh stuttered, her stutter being interrupted with a moan when Eric pinched her nipple. "I- I'll kill you." Calleigh said, her breath labored, as Eric inserted one finger in her canal.

"If you kill me, carnia, how will you ever live without me?" Eric asked, inserting a second finger, pistoling them in and out of Calleigh.

"I have- n- no idea" Calleigh whimpered. "Oh fuck yes Eric, oh god." Calleigh moaned, Eric removing his hand from Calleigh's breast before undoing his jeans. He entered Calleigh's core skillfully, Calleigh biting her lip hard as his length filled her. "Uuhhhh, Eric…" she moaned as she laid her back on the main table in the room. Eric thrust himself into Calleigh with a might force, the table creaking under them.

"Oh god, Cal, you feel so good." Eric groaned, thrusting himself into Calleigh, grabbing he buttocks to bring himself even deeper into her.

"Eric, oh god baby, harder!" Calleigh cried, digging her nails into Eric's shoulders, the table continuing to squeak under them. "Oh god, oh fuck yes, Eric!" Calleigh screamed as Eric released himself into Calleigh. He pulled out, Calleigh still catching her breath.

Calleigh sent him a scowl as she buttoned up and pulled her pants back up but on the inside she was actually satisfied with what just happened

-30 minutes later-

The lecture was on projectiles, and during the lecture Eric and Calleigh shared some loving glances.

"Alright so, John-" Their red haired teacher was about to ask a question when the table that she was sitting on her gave out a loud _crack. _When the whole class ran up to the front of the room they found a pair of legs had broken off the table. Eric and Calleigh exchanged meaningful glances as they both did their best to keep themselves from laughing. They were actually able to break a table

**

* * *

**

**And I want to kill myself.**

**So really there's no need in continuing this story because it's M.**

**Over and good bye, I'm not coming back here unless someone tells me to wait! - Katia.**


	36. A Helping Friend, A Loving Boyfriend

**Well let's start of with this.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE YOU SAID THE LAST UPDATE WAS GOOD. It was like caffeine. Saved my sanity.**

**In tribute to my fellow readers and E/C shippers I decided to flip chapter 36 and 37.**

**I now present to you the NEW chapter 36. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Dec 16**

Calleigh was pacing around the apartment deeply hoping that the pregnancy test will be negative.

"Stop walking around like a crazy person, you'll break the floor." Natalia joked as she entered the apartment.

"It's not funny!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" Natalia asked, dropping her bag speed walking to Calleigh's side.

"I might be pregnant." Calleigh reported, the statement making Natalia almost faint.

"What? How!" Natalia exclaimed.

"I don't know! I mean- ahh, I screwed up! I really screwed up this time!" Calleigh declared, pulling at her blonde locks.

"Cal, calm down. You don't know what he'll say yet." Natalia told her, her brown eyes full of concern as Calleigh stared at her with her scared green eyes.

"Natalia! Jeez! Do you know how many girlfriends he's had?" Calleigh screeched.

"No, but I don't see the point in knowing..." Natalia said, those words having no meaning on Calleigh.

"A lot! He can probably dump me and move back to where ever the hell he came from!" Calleigh exclaimed, staring at the clock. "I can't do it." Calleigh said as she looked at Natalia, at the clock and back at her friend.

"Yes, you can." Natalia coaxed her friend, pushing her into the bathroom.

"You do this." Calleigh thrust the stick towards Natalia.

"Calleigh, calm down damnit! You're Calleigh! You have a gun! You don't freak out easily!" Natalia barked at her friend. "If I'm pregnant and we're still friends, you're gonna be doing the same procedure to me!" Natalia snapped, noting that Calleigh's fingers were shaking when she took back the white stick.

A look of doom overcame Calleigh as she looked back at Natalia. "I'm pregnant." Calleigh gulped nervously.

"Alright, come on." Natalia pulled Calleigh out of the bathroom. When Natalia picked up their main wireless phone, Calleigh tried to tear away from Natalia.

"Calleigh. You are going to call Eric and ask him to come over soon. And you will call now. Before you do something stupid." Natalia pressed putting the white phone into Calleigh's shaking hands. "And you will dial... now." Natalia said, Calleigh obeying her.

"Hey, Eric, it's, uh, Calleigh." Calleigh stuttered nervously as Natalia kept her from falling.

"What's going on, Cal?" Eric asked in his velevty voice.

"Can, uh, you, uh, come over?" Calleigh asked.

"Like right now?" Eric asked.

"Uh-" Calleigh looked up to Natalia who was nodding like a bobble head. "Yeah, if you can. If you can't it's not really a big deal." Calleigh lied.

"It's okay, I can come by. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Bye." He said.

"Natalia, I CANNOT DO THIS!" Calleigh's whipped the phone across the room, it hitting the wall and falling into two parts.

"Yes you can!" Natalia said, running to retrive the phone whose battery cover fell off. Calleigh sat on the couch, nervously awaiting Eric's arrival while Natalia walked around the room collecting random items that were knocked over during Calleigh's major freakout. When both of them heard the knock on the door, Calleigh made a run for it, but ended up running right into Natalia, while Natalia made Calleigh sit down, and opened the door.

"Hello Natalia." Eric gave her an up nod as a greeting.

"Um, Calleigh, I think you need to tell your boyfriend something." Natalia said calmly as Calleigh nervously got up and walked over to Eric.

"First off all, if you're not okay with this, it's perfectly fine, I can manage on my own." Calleigh told Eric, Natalia giving her a "get to the point already" look.

"Umm..." Eric nervously looked at Natalia, Natalia giving him a shrug.

"I'm pregnant." Calleigh sighed, Natalia looking around herself to locate the rifle. Or at least an umbrella.

"I, you- wait HUH?" Eric needed to sit down, and while he took a seat on the couch, Natalia started running circles around the room, looking for a long stick or something to hit Eric over the head with. "How?" Eric asked, his eyes still square as he looked at Calleigh in confusion.

"I think it was the time we did in the bathroom..." Calleigh said, Natalia's jaw literary falling on the counter as she looked for a broom. "Too much info" Natalia thought.

"I- uh. I'm pretty much speechless right now." Eric said as Natalia stood behind him a wooden broomstick above his head.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Calleigh asked, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. "Say that you are and this end with end up on your head." Natalia thought.

"No!" Eric exclaimed that being a statement that he wouldn't ever break. Natalia dropped the broom to the floor, crossing her arms in a way that read 'Well then what?'. "No, Cal, I'm not breaking up with you." Eric said, pulling Calleigh into his lap. "Even though this is a surprise pregnancy, it doesn't mean that this is bad thing, carnia." Eric said, kissing Calleigh's curls.

"You mean-" Calleigh raised her head from Eric's chest looking up at him.

"Hey. Two is a pair, 3 is a family." Eric smiled, kissing Calleigh lightly. Natalia carefully put the broom back in place, grabbed a beer from the fridge, took her sweater and tip toed outside, acting as thought she just didn't want to hit Eric over the head with a broom.

"Yesss!" Natalia squealed once she was outside, bringing a slight expression of amusement from Ryan as he, also holding a beer, looked at her.

"What.. was that?" Ryan asked, doing his best not to laugh.

"Calleigh's pregnant." Natalia annouced happily.

"And that is good how? That means that she only gonna get more crazy with each day." Ryan said, receiving a light slap on the back of the head.

"That's good because I just stopped a big freak out and a lot of aftermath." Natalia smiled.

"Well you deserve an award for being such a good friend." Ryan figured. "Cheers." Ryan said as he and Natalia clicked their bottles.

"Cheers." Natalia smiled before sipping the amber liquid.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHH!**

**E/C! And Calleigh's pregnant. Isn't that awesome?  
**


	37. The Flying Pig Dilema

**So a few days ago I asked myself. What do I _hate _about TCY? The almost 100k infodump/intro till the REAL fun starts.**

* * *

**Dec 17.**

Calleigh whistled happily as she hung a wreath on the shared apartment's door, Ryan's eyes shifting to the side to see what new problems Calleigh was creating. Something bothered him in Calleigh's festive decorations yet he couldn't exactly put his finger on what exactly bothered him.

Was it the mistletoe that was seen in the box full of decorations?

Yeah, it probably was the mistletoe.

Wait, mistletoe meant kissing people.

Kissing your neighbor! Ryan thought. Oh how happy he was to see that Calleigh didn't hang a bunch of twigs over the doorway.

"Ryan, quick question." Calleigh suddenly said, coming up to Ryan, the box tucked under her arm.

"Huh, yes what?" Ryan asked, startled by the fact that Calleigh asked him a question. For some reason she was the more "quiet" one of the two.

"Would a flying pig balloon count as a flying pig?" Calleigh asked, Ryan's eyes growing big and his expression getting confused.

"Wait what?" He asked, staring at Calleigh as though she just grew 5 heads and each one of them was singing a different Lady Gaga song out of tune.

"Well what if your friend said that they'll do something when pigs fly and you want that person to do what they need to do NOW?" Calleigh asked.

"I'd do it myself then?" Ryan said, his hands making a "what the hell?" movement as he stared at Calleigh.

"That doesn't suit me as an answer." Calleigh stated flatly and went back into the apartment.

"Well then I really dunno what answer you want Calleigh." Ryan muttered, walking back to his apartment.

**Dec 19**

"I believe that your friend has lost all her marbles." Ryan said as Natalia appeared on the porch, the lights lighting up automatically.

"Well she's not borrowing any of mine." Natalia smiled, quickly scanning the area above her for mistletoe. "What happened?" She asked, taking a sip of her Diet Sprite.

"She asked me a few days ago if a flying pig balloon count as a flying pig." Ryan shook his head, as Natalia laughed out loud, spewing out her soda in a mist.

"She asked you that?" Natalia asked, shaking her head as she wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Yes she did. Do you know what the hell that means?" He asked.

"Well I do except it's complicated. Once again." Natalia explained, Ryan nodding as though she understood what she was talking about.

"Alright. Explain." Ryan cued her for an explanation.

"I told her that I'll transfer into the Physics department to get my BA when pigs fly." Natalia lied. You're lying again, her inner voice told her.

"Huh. Well why does she want you to transfer to her department?" Ryan asked.

"Because she's Calleigh. And Calleigh likes a good company." Natalia explained, shrugged her shoulders in a way that read "and I can't do anything about that".

Ryan nodded in agreement, pursing his lips. "Is she always like that?" Ryan asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Like what? Crazy or company loving?" Natalia asked, putting her elbow on the metal railing.

"Neither. She's being so secretive. And very un-talkative." Ryan said, Natalia furrowing her forehead in confusion.

"Nah, that's not Calleigh's style at all. She may be applying it only to you, though." Natalia mused.

"Well why would she do that?" Ryan asked.

"I, have no idea." Natalia said. "Now if you'll allow me, I need to go kill Calleigh." Natalia joked.

"You're not using my car for body transport Natalia!" Ryan called out after Natalia as she entered the apartment, happy that Natalia left smiling

"Calleigh!" Natalia stormed into the apartment tripping over a Calculus textbook landing face forward.

"Yes, my friend?" Calleigh asked, looking at Natalia who was picking herself of the floor.

"You actually asked Ryan if a flying balloon pig counts as a flying pig?" Natalia fumed, walking behind the couch to get to the skinny little kitchen of theirs.

"Yes, maybe. Why do you ask?" Calleigh asked as Natalia poked her last night's Chinese food with her chopsticks.

"Because he asked me if you lost all your marbles." Natalia explained, rooting in the container for some snow peas.

"And you answered him?" Calleigh asked, washing an apple to munch on.

"I told him that if you lost them, you aren't allowed to borrow any of mine." Natalia explained.

"Huh. Did you tell him why I needed a flying pig?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, wait no I didn't!" Natalia said, poking Calleigh in the ribs with the chopsticks. "Because you're nuts! And nuts shouldn't be allowed to talk." Natalia sighed, throwing the white cardboard container in the trash.

"Do you owe Ryan breakfast?" Calleigh asked out of the blue.

"No, I don't!" Natalia grinned.

"You mind if I go and ask him a question?" Calleigh asked, Natalia bursting into laughter.

"Go ahead!" Natalia laugh and watched as Calleigh half walked, half skipped to the door.

"Ryan, I have another quick question." Calleigh said, when she came out of the apartment.

"Uh... what now?" Ryan asked nervously, astonished to see yet another mug... of tap water in Calleigh's hand.

"Does Natalia still owe you breakfast?" Calleigh asked, surprised to see Natalia pushing by her, a English muffin in her hand.

"Yes, she does!" Ryan exclaimed, staring at Calleigh, Natalia smirking lightly as Calleigh's eyes darted back and forth confused by the two contradicting statements.

"But Natalia said that she didn't." Calleigh reported.

"Well that's not the truth. Boa Vista, you still owe me a breakfast!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You act like siblings." Calleigh stated.

"Calleigh! THANK YOU! YOU JUST CONTRADICTED YOURSELF! THANK YOU!" Natalia exclaimed, Ryan carefully inching away from her.

"Uh... I'm okay with acting like Natalia's brother... but huh?" Ryan asked.

"Now this I need to discuss with Calleigh in private." Natalia ran back in the apartment pulling Calleigh back in with such force that she almost dislocated Calleigh's shoulder.

"Alright. Um. I have no idea what the hell is going on here." Ryan sighed, Calleigh's calico cat appearing out of nowhere. "Hello cat. And I'm turning into Calleigh." Ryan groaned, bringing out some leftovers for the cat.

"Natalia! Don't you realize that you are perfect for Ryan?" Calleigh shook Natalia by her shoulders.

"Calleigh." Natalia glared at Calleigh, removing Calleigh's clasps off her shoulders. "I'm not interested in him. He's not my type." Natalia said.

"If he's not your type, what is your type?" Calleigh asked.

"I cannot define a type at the moment, but I am completely sure that he is not my type!"

"Oh god, Nat, you don't know how wrong you are." Calleigh shook her head, sighing deeply.

* * *

**Alright. The Flying Pig Problem.**

**Just as a scientific question...what color is Maxine's REAL hair? Of course I mean the actress's real hair color...but still.**

**And if I don't find it which one do you want? Blond or Brunette?**

**OaO Katia!  
**


	38. Revenge By Mistletoe

**Ok, so yesterday my friend asked me(not a CSI: Miami fan just interested)**

**Friend: So when do R/N get together?**

**Me: -half joking- In the 47 chapter they finally get together**

**Friend: Hmm. 47 chapters? What were they doing before?**

**Me: BEFORE IT WAS JUST FRIENDSHIP. NOW LEAVE!**

**xD **

**And no I don't own CSI: Miami. I only the OCs. **

**MISTLETOE KISS DOWN THERE! _Ryan/Natalia like people wanted!_  
**

* * *

**Dec 22.**

A more cheerful, glowing Calleigh began hanging up decorations inside the apartment.

"Take that down." Natalia ordered as she pointed at the decorative bunches of mistletoe hanging at the very top of the walls.

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

"Mistletoe makes me want to kill someone." Natalia explained, getting up and tearing down every little bunch off the wall.

"Put that back up!" Calleigh whined as Natalia put all of the twigs on their coffee table.

"No." Natalia told her friend flatly.

"Come on, Nat!" Calleigh whined. Natalia didn't realize how annoying pregnant roommates can get. "What if I only hang 5 peices up?" Calleigh bargined

"No." Natalia told flatly.

"3?" Calleigh asked.

"2." Natalia told her.

"3!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"You still do kinda owe me." Natalia stared at her friend. "Three, fine." Natalia gave up.

"Nat?" Calleigh asked, looking at Natalia.

"What now?" Natalia groaned.

"How big is the baby bump?" Calleigh asked, Natalia staring at her in utter confusion.

"Ask me another question like that and I'm changing roommates." Natalia declared.

"Who would you go to?" Calleigh asked.

"Maxine." Natalia grinned.

"Two peas in a pod." Calleigh declared.

"Who?" Natalia asked.

"You and Maxine are."

"No. YOU and Maxine are two peas in a pod." Natalia said.

—

**Dec 25.**

"Merry Christmas Ryan." Natalia smiled, handing Ryan the video game she bought him. Calleigh was about to walk by them when she looked up and halted, ruffling through her bag.

"Merry Christmas yourself." Ryan smiled, Natalia pulling him into a friendly hug.

"Uh... quick question to you and Calleigh, why is she staring at us?" Ryan asked, Calleigh grinning like someone who won a battle.

"Look up." Calleigh grinned.

Look up. That's what Ryan and Natalia did, still intertwined with each other in their friendly hug. Mistletoe. Was RIGHT above them.

"Calleigh-" Natalia said a light growl evident in her voice.

"Yes?" Calleigh asked sweetly, her phone in her hand.

"Take a pic of this." Natalia told her, kissing Ryan quickly on the cheek before storming into the apartment.

"Step away." Calleigh shooed Ryan away from the spot he was standing. Once he did, Calleigh tore down the mistletoe, stuffing it in the pocket of her vest.

"What was that?" Ryan asked, coming up to Calleigh once the bunch of leaves was hidden from view.

"Mistletoe. And revenge. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go document some evidence." Calleigh said. "Oh and when I leave- please I beg of you... don't faint, kay?" Calleigh asked, patting Ryan's arm.

"Alright Calleigh, what was that?" Natalia asked as soon as Calleigh came into the apartment.

"That was you kissing Ryan under the mistletoe and me taking a picture of it." Calleigh said. "Why are you drinking non- Natalia coffee?" She asked.

"Because you drove me to such madness I need caffeine to supply some stability. What would you want? Me drinking a lot of coffee or me strangling you?" Natalia asked, pouring a generous amount of Cinnamon Crème flavored coffee creamer into her mug.

"Neither. I'd actually like you to admit the fact that you have feelings for Ryan." Calleigh smiled.

"Hmm. Can I ask you a question?" Natalia asked.

"Fire away." Calleigh said, rooting in the cupboards for something. But she had no idea what she was looking for until she somehow found a package of dried kiwi. Opening the package, she stared at Natalia awaiting her question.

"Did you think that that kiss over there was passionate?" Natalia asked her expression mocking Calleigh as Calleigh choked on the green piece of dried fruit.

"No… it wasn't." Calleigh wheezed, guzzling down a cup full of water to get the fruit down her throat. Once there was no irritation she laughed. "No! It wasn't passionate and Ryan enjoyed it more than you did!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Thank you. At least you admit to that." Natalia sighed.

"You were only following the Christmas tradition." Calleigh sighed, making herself a cup of coffee. Since she now could not drink a lot of coffee, Calleigh opted for tea. Black, green, fruit flavored, mint, herbal tea. All kinds of tea.

"That. And I wanted to show that I had no feelings for him. If I'm not dating him and I'm not afraid of kissing him that means that I have NO feelings for him." Natalia grumbled, unwrapping a starmint that was lying in a bowl with bannanas.

"Ugh, you're a hopeless person." Calleigh said, walking out of the kitchen, a cup of tea in one hand and the opened package of kiwi in her other hand.

"What do those taste like?" Natalia asked, poking Calleigh snack food.

"Like kiwis. Except rough and covered in corn starch." Calleigh explained nudging the package to Natalia. "Try em." Calleigh said, Natalia giving her a side stare. "Hey, this isn't some kind of odd pregnancy craving from loopy land! I loved these way before-" Calleigh was interuppted by Natalia.

"You got pregnant." Natalia finished the sentence for her.

"I wanted to say before I got knocked up, but yeah. Same thing." Calleigh cracked up, Natalia laughing along with her.

"Merry Christmas my friend." Natalia grinned. "It's 3. Should I hustle Ryan up to get his butt over to the Biology slash Chemistry slash Mathematic slash Physics department Christmas party?" Natalia asked, laughing.

"Yes you should. If you are actually able to get him to go to it, I'll stop bothering you for today." Calleigh smiled.

"Deal!" Natalia laughed, high fiving Calleigh. Their friendship was one of the most serious she had seen. And she liked that fact.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Natalia." Ryan sighed, looking up quickly so that he wouldn't be stuck under mistletoe again. "Why should I even think of going to that party?"

"Because I made chocolate cake for the potluck." Natalia glared at Ryan, crossing her arms. Calleigh, unknown to them peeping at them.

"And that's supposed to make me want to go to a party? And anyways, you said that you can't cook." Ryan mused.

"I can't cook too well, but I like to bake." Natalia said. "I bake with a black magic, that probably being the reason why I can actually bake something edible."

"Huh." Ryan nodded. "The fact that you bake with black magic intrigues me so I'll be there. Don't we like have to meet up there then drive to some club?" Ryan asked. "Isn't that somewhat contradicting?"

"Uh, actually the party is on the 4th floor of the student center." Natalia giggled.

"Oh. Well see you in 2 hours I guess then." Ryan said.

"You owe me a night of no bothering me about my fake crush on Ryan, my friend." Natalia said.

"How did you get that hermit to agree to go?" Calleigh asked.

"Told him that I bake with black magic." Natalia said, Calleigh snorting at that.

* * *

**Next chapter: KITTENS! 4 kittens.**

**After that there's a lot of RaiN yet also a good amount of Hiphuggers.**

**Hint: What happens when Nick comes back into the picture? **

**OaO KATIA LALALALALA.**

**P.S. If anyone in their review writes Natalia says LALALA I will shoot myself. Well no I won't, but...meh.  
**


	39. New Year's Kittens

**KITTENS! Anyways on a different note, I reached the flying pig balloon in my MS Word.**

**

* * *

**

**Jan 1. **

Kim hauled a wasted Maxine at 2am that morning. And that was just one fact.

When Calleigh and Natalia went out to the front porch in the morning they were met with yet another New Years surprise.

Kittens.

4 tiny, cute, fuzzy kittens in fact. Calleigh and Natalia shared a meaningful glance and walked back into the apartment coming back out with a large plate of milk for the kittens and a raw hotdog for their mother, Turty.

"What the-?" Ryan asked when he came out of his apartment. He swore that he was hallucinating when he saw the kittens. "First it's mistletoe, then a hen's night in, and now kittens!" Ryan exclaimed two of the balls of fluff looking up at Ryan.

"Aren't they cute?" Natalia giggled, raising one of them, up in her hands and nuzzling her nose against theirs. Ryan stared in utter amazement as he watched his friend cuddle with a kitten.

"They are cute." Ryan declared petting the one in Natalia's hands gently. Calleigh's head snapped up as she watched the scene unfold. Ryan let out a little yelp when the kitten bit his finger, Natalia laughing at that. Then a very hyper kitten began climbing up Ryan's leg, clutching onto his jeans. Now Calleigh was very interested with what would happen next.

"Aww he wants to be your friend." Natalia cooed as Ryan detached the little claws off his jeans and brought up the tuxedo tabby kitten to eye level.

"I say that he wants to be Ryan's side kick." Calleigh said.

"Ow, ow, why is he trying to get on my head?" Ryan asked as the kitten made its way onto Ryan's head, letting its tiny claws go into Ryan's skin.

"No no, bad kitty." Natalia took the kitten off Ryan's head. "Ryan's head is not a place to stake out on." Natalia scolded the kitten.

"Although your head is." Ryan grinned, picking up the furriest kitten off the ground and setting it onto Natalia's head. Calleigh blinking quickly as the calico kitten jumped off Natalia's shoulder and walked over to Calleigh with some big kitty swagger. Calleigh picked up that kitten before it fell over from loss of balance and both of them looked at Ryan and Natalia.

Now if this scene was from a movie, a second kitten would have jumped off Natalia's arms... well now the tuxedo kitten did so. And after the kitten did, they would kiss.

"The little guy fell asleep on your head." Ryan said gently poking the kitten on Natalia's head. Calleigh watched the commotion in front of her with amusement as she felt the tension grow.

"Take him off my head will you?" Natalia said.

"Wait just one second." Ryan pulled out his iPhone.

"What are you doing? Natalia asked, Calleigh thinking the exact thing as what Natalia just said.

"Just stand still. I'm taking a picture of this." Ryan chuckled, Natalia just hoping that she didn't blush like a tomato.

"Whhhyyy?" Natalia asked nervously.

"It's cute. And it's not something you see daily." Ryan said, pressing a button on his phone them showing the picture to Natalia.

"Send it to me later, kay?" Natalia asked, as Ryan dutifully removed the sleeping black kitten of Natalia's head. No the kitten wasn't completely black, it had adorable white stockings so it wouldn't bring Natalia or Ryan bad luck,

"Alright I will." Ryan promised.

There was a moment of awkwardness during which they should have kissed...!

...But they didn't. And that was the reality check of them not living in a movie.

"You want your sidekick back, Ryan?" Calleigh asked, holding up the tuxedo kitten in her hands.

"I would take it if there wasn't a ban on pets in the apartment" Ryan said.

"Yeah, I agree with you. That is why I will attempt to lift that ban!" Calleigh exclaimed. "And uh, Nat, I need to talk to you." Calleigh declared and dragged Natalia into the apartment.

"Kittens. Kittens and females. They're like the most odd combination ever." Ryan declared looking at his "sidekick". "If you're my sidekick, cat, I'm calling you Henry." Ryan said.

"Do you know how you were acting there?" Calleigh asked Natalia as soon as they were back in the apartment.

"Like a good friend?" Natalia shrugged, smiling sweetly.

"No! You were flirting!" Calleigh accused.

"I was not flirting with him!" Natalia declared, her kitten raised mood falling quickly.

"I think you're having some denial issues. Do you know there are doctors for that?" Calleigh asked, Natalia giving her a death glare.

* * *

**This isn't the end of the kittens.**

**OaO! KATIAAA!**

**Oh and and...LALALALALALALALA. ;D  
**


	40. Mind the Kitten

**KITTAHS!**

* * *

**Jan 3**

"She's absosmurfly adorable." Ryan said when Natalia came out to feed the kittens, as Natalia favored the furry female kitty that sat on her head two days ago.

" Absosmurfly?" Natalia snorted

"Yeah, my old teacher used to say it all the time. He'd be like "Wolfe, you're absosmurfly annoying" and I'd be like "Yeah? Well, you're absosmurfly bald"."

"Someone must have died. Natalia is feeding the cats." Calleigh said coming out of the apartment, having a bad hair day.

"No one died. I swear." Natalia said, as Calleigh turned on her heel and left the scene before she shot a wall with her shot gun.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"Calleigh's in a bad mood. She hardly got any sleep last night, I guess and she wanted Chinese take out and 5 am in the morning." Natalia explained, Ryan snorting at that. "No one wanted to deliver noodles with seaweed at that time of day."

"Oh. Has she asked the landlord about allowing cats in the apartment?" Ryan asked, as his sidekick kitten walked over to him and once again attempted to climb up his leg.

"Why? You wanna adopt that little one?" Natalia asked pointed at Henry who was sitting right next to Ryan.

"Maybe. Maybe not, because I'm not one to take care of a cat. But at least my sidekick has a name." Ryan declared proudly.

"Oh really? What's its name then?" Natalia asked.

"Henry." Ryan said.

"Huh. Well Calleigh wants to call the kitten she wants…. Wait I forgot what she wanted to call the cat." Natalia said. "Well I gotta finish my project, so see ya later." Natalia said. "What did you want to call the calico kitten if you were allowed to take her in?" Natalia asked.

"Misty." Calleigh said, walking out, blanket still over her shoulders. "And not if, but I am taking her in." Calleigh said, a laundry basket tucked under her arm. She left the apartment and came in minutes later, Turty and her 4 kittens in the basket.

Natalia blinked rapidly, staring at the kittens as Misty and Fluffy (the furriest one of the pack) began climbing out of the basket. Turty jumped out of the basket walking over the kitchen.

"Can I ask the simple question of what?" Natalia asked sitting down next to the basket with kittens.

"Yes you may. And I have the simple answer of the landlord allowed me to keep as many as 5 cats here." Calleigh explained. "See, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 cats. And 5 are allowed." Calleigh grinned.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious I can count." Natalia deadpanned, Henry climbing into Natalia's lap. "But how did you get him to allow you?" Natalia asked, the kitten attempting to play with Natalia's hair. "Bad kitty." Natalia scolded him, holding him up in her hand.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." Calleigh backfired. "The landlord told me that we having problems with people that wanted dogs and since all I wanted was a bunch of cats… he allowed me. That and I pre-ordered him a pizza for lunch and put him on my Christmas card list." Calleigh explained.

"And the reason that that does not bother me sorta freaks me out." Natalia sighed.

"…Are you sure that Ryan doesn't want to adopt this one?" Calleigh poked Henry's forehead. "Cuz you know, _you_, sure like him- the cat I mean. And it would be cute for you guys to base a relationship of a kitten." Calleigh shrugged.

"Will you knock it off already?" Natalia hissed.

"No. AND SHUSH YOU'RE TEACHING HIM BAD KITTY WORDS!" Calleigh covered up Henry's ears.

"Ya know? I don't think that that will ruin him. He already looks like a rebel." Natalia cooed, holding Henry up like a trophy.

Calleigh stared at Natalia in a "You're going crazy. And I still can't figure out over what; the fact that we now live with kittens, or over Ryan." way. Natalia really didn't notice Calleigh and took the kitten over to the kitchen.

"Maybe you should go ask Ryan if he wants to adopt a dog… just in case." Calleigh said carefully.

"Well no I don't have to. The guy dislikes dogs." Natalia explained.

"Oh. Well case closed then." Calleigh said staring at Natalia.

"What?"

"Which people from our group of friends are allergic to cats?" Calleigh asked.

"Erm… Maxine isn't, because she always wanted a cat in the dorm, and neither is Kim because she said that she would agree to having a cat… Eric maybe?" Natalia figured, Calleigh's eyes growing large.

"Oh I hope not." Calleigh sighed.

"Only one way to find out." Natalia declared, picking up Calleigh's cell phone. "Call him and ask him if he wants to go on a date. Then when he comes by and walks in and doesn't sneeze it means that he's not allergic to cats. Heads up!" Natalia threw Calleigh her cell phone. Calleigh speed dialed Eric (yes he was on speed dial. But he was on speed dial before they went out. So that doesn't really play a role in anything.).

"Hey Eric? Yeah it's me, Calleigh." Calleigh said, Natalia laughing at her expression. Two more seconds of this and she'd begin biting her nails.

_"Oh hey babe. I was meaning to call you tonight." Eric said setting something down that crinkled like a bag of potato chips._

"Oh I was calling to see if you wanted to go see a movie tonight." Calleigh said, Natalia shooing the skinnier calico kitten off the kitchen counter.

_"Sure! Let's see, since last time I practically dragged you to the horror movie, are we going to see a chick flick?" Eric chuckled._

"Yeah maybe." Calleigh giggled.

_"When do you want me to pick you up?" Eric asked._

"Six. Five thirty maybe, because I wanted to grab a bite to eat before." Calleigh said.

_"Hmm. I'm in the mood for Chinese food." Eric said and Calleigh could almost hear him sexy smile._

"Uh, actually I wasn't planning on a stop at China Town. I kinda wanted to try out a Russian soup."

_"Hmm? What? Russian soup?" Eric began spewing the 20 questions._

"Erm… borsht …I think." Calleigh said, Natalia guffawing at that. Someone went in and jumbled up Calleigh's brain.

_"Okay… um… do you know at least where to find it?" Eric asked._

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Calleigh smiled, Natalia thumb texting something while continuously shooing away the stampede of hyper kittens.

_"Alright good. I'll see you at five thirty then." Eric said._

"Bye" Calleigh said as Natalia picked up a fly swatter and began swatting the kittens as soon as they jumped on the counter.

_"Bye." Click._

"Borsht? Really? How the hell did you find out about that?" Natalia asked.

"Your Russian minion told me."

"You mean Olga?" Natalia asked, picking up the super annoying skinny kitten up by the scruff and swatted its behind. "Off. Kittens don't belong on kitchen counters… Molly." Natalia thought up a name for the kitten.

"Yes I mean her. And I though, hey, why not try it? She also gave me an address of a Russian restaurant." Calleigh explained.

"Huh. What are we gonna do with the ones that climb onto the kitchen table?" Natalia asked, setting down her cell on the countertop.

"Stop them?" Calleigh laughed.

**-5:00 pm-**

Natalia seemed to be the kitten magnet because when she decided to study in the living room Molly decided to sit on her laptop's keyboard. Then Fluffy and Henry decided to have a fight in on Natalia's papers. Cats want attention and they'll do anything to get it, Calleigh had told her before having Misty climb up her pants.

When the time for Eric to arrive came about, the cats were already in the basket, Turty cleaning each one of the kittens up.

_Knock knock. _Eric's, well hopefully Eric's knock sounded outside. Calleigh bounded for the door almost tripping over her own feet and opened the door. Eric was there. "Hey babe." Calleigh said, before kissing his sweetly. Natalia rolled her eyes as Turty raised her head to look at the commotion. "I kinda wasn't expecting you so early so, I need get ready. Come on in." Calleigh said not realizing that Henry had got up to meet and greet.

"MIND THE KITTEN!" Natalia exclaimed as Eric headed to trip over the tabby.

"Mind what kitt-" Eric's sentence was cut short when he tripped over Henry landing face first.

* * *

**So is Eric allergic or not? Is this the end of the kittens?**

**OH and I just Googled "How To Play Strip Poker" because...well this is an M fic.**

**See Nick soon!**

**OaO Katia! *watches 9.05 gif ovar and ovar again*  
**


	41. The Voice Behind The Door

**UGH...I seem to be acting like a blond today. I keep on forgetting to save. D:=**

**Eric did not squish the kitten...**

**As for Nick...TEEHEEHEE.**

**

* * *

**

Calleigh cringed and Henry hid under the couch.

"Oh that kitten. Wait. When did you guys get kittens?" Eric asked.

"Today. Actually it was on the first but today we were allowed to take them inside." Calleigh explained. "You're not allergic now are you?" Calleigh asked a bit nervous.

"I am I allergic to cats? Nah. Do I find them… annoying? Maybe a little bit. But kittens aren't _that _bad. At least they act cute." Eric said.

"Well okay, uh, just wait here." Calleigh said quickly.

"Whole cat family here, uh?" Eric asked.

"Uh- huh." Natalia nodded too busy in her Chemistry lab notebook.

"Hey!" Calleigh came back out. Once Calleigh came out, Eric smiled. "Alright my lady, let's go." Eric joked.

"Have good time you two." Natalia called after them, collapsing into a cat nap on the couch. To join her in the nap was Molly, lying near Natalia's abdomen.

**-Drive Thru Movie Theater-**

"Huh. Well I wasn't expecting us to go to a drive thru." Eric confessed.

"Well I mean… it's more comfy to watch from your own car." Calleigh smiled.

"Did the red soup whose real name I can't pronounce satisfy your cravings?" Eric laughed.

"That wasn't a craving. That was an experiment." Calleigh told him.

"Okkkaaayyy." Eric said, resting his hand on Calleigh's knee as they watched the movie.

**Jan 4.**

A very tired Calleigh appeared at 11pm that night. Natalia had no comments on that but Calleigh did wake up very late. And she woke up to the sound of kibble being poured into a cat food dish. And that was odd since there should not have been any kitty kibble in the house

"Erm Natalia? Did the kitty Santa Claus come a bit belated?" Calleigh asked groggily, seeing a big bag of kibble and a few cans of wet food.

"No." Natalia smiled. "Ryan was doing groceries and volunteered to drive me." Natalia explained. "Made you French Toast." Natalia said, pointing at the plate on the white counter.

"Thanks. But I'm not too hungry right now. I want sleep. So see you in an hour or so. And I don't care that it's already noon. I don't care. I need sleep." Calleigh mumbled walking back to bedroom, Misty being able to run into the room before the door shut.

"Well thank you for not bringing up that fact that Ryan drove me."

-3 hours later-

Calleigh had taken all 5 pets to the vet. And after the vet she had to go and get her checkup. And of course Eric would accompany her. Calleigh had told Natalia earlier that week that a few people asked if they were a married couple. Calleigh only smiled when Natalia asked if Calleigh wanted to marry Eric.

So after the re-run of an ancient episode of The Marrying Kind and a quick munch on fruit, Natalia found the need for a quick shower. So Natalia hopped into bathroom and decided that a twenty minute shower would be enough. Once inside the shower, she couldn't help but burst into song while pouring apricot body wash on her green loofah.

It was kinda ironic but seeing herself without bruises made Natalia smile. Even though she didn't have enough courage to leave on her own, Natalia felt proud about being away from Nick.

And she was one of the people who was proud to know all the lyrics to "Mr. Brightside." by the Killers. In her opinion... the Killers and the Red Hot Chili Peppers were the best of the best.

"I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine..." Natalia sang, not even sure that she was singing in tune. With Calleigh gone and Ryan was probably plugged into a pair of headphones there was nothing to be embarrassed of.

"Gotta gotta be down" Natalia sang lathering up shampoo in her hair. "Cause I want it all." Natalia sung as her cell phone gave of "We No Speak Americano" by Yolanda Be Cool. Now Natalia wanted to shoot someone. Opening the curtain Natalia dried her hands on the towel that lay on the sink and checked her phone.

"Be careful, I'm always watching you." The text that came to Natalia's phone. It was an unknown number and that made Natalia throw the phone over to the door where a green turtle shaped rug lay. Unknown numbers could go to hell when Natalia was in the shower.

Returning to the shower and the singing of the song Natalia continued with, "It started out with a kiss, how did it end like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss." Natalia sung. The steam was building up in shower as Natalia continued to sing. "Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab." Natalia sung washing out the conditioner out of her hair. "While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag." Natalia sung. That song was the 3rd most played on her iPod. But since her iPod was often stolen by Calleigh, it wasn't surprising that Calleigh almost always ended up blasting Lady Gaga. Her or to Natalia's surprise, Adam Lambert.

"Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick and it's all in my head." Natalia stepped out on the rug next to the bathtub, quickly grabbing a towel to wrap around herself, still singing. "But she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now, let me go." Natalia sung, drying out her hair. The front door's lock was opened and the front door creaked open. "And I just can't look, it's killing me and taking control." Natalia still sang as the person that entered the door walked around the apartment. "Oh well you're back early, Calleigh." Natalia said, adding a final blast of cool air to her hair before unplugging the hair dryer. "Did everything go well?" Natalia asked, wondering why her close friend wasn't answering her.

"Well, Natalia, I'm not early. I'm just on time." A voice sounded right from behind the door, Natalia's body going cold from the sound of that voice. Natalia climbed back into the tub afraid of what was behind the door. The bathroom door opened, Natalia just wishing that she didn't throw her cell phone away from herself. And when the door opened enough for Natalia to see the person behind it, Natalia almost fainted on spot.

The person behind the door was Nick. And Natalia was standing half naked, completely helpless, under Nick's mercy.

* * *

**TEEHEEHEE...Nick! ;D**

**Now, please nobody shoot me because I have an announcement to make...in my MS Word file...Ryan and Nat have kissed. ^O^**

**;3**

**OaO KATIA...mwahahaha.  
**


	42. A Helping Friend

**NICK TEEHEEHEE.**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natalia's voice shook as Nick walked towards Natalia, whistling and twirling a pair of handcuffs- Calleigh's pair of real professional handcuffs- around his finger.

"Ya know? I just wanted to visit the bitch that put me in jail for a week." Nick said, grabbing Natalia by the hair and dragging her out of the tub.

"YOU DESERVED THE JAIL!" Natalia screamed, trying to fight him off, clawing and attempting to punch him, but with one punch to the face, Natalia staggered backwards and fell nearly hitting her on the side of the tub.

"That's what you say." Nick said, pulling a now towel less Natalia of the floor, cuffing her hands behind her.

"What do want from me?" Natalia asked, trying to keep strong as she felt Nick's eyes survey her, licking his lips.

"Your love. Nah, I don't want that. I want to have some fun." Nick smirked, running a hand down her side, resting on her thigh. _Oh god_, Natalia thought, wanting Nick's hands off her, _he's gonna rape me._ When the hand traveled to Natalia's inner thigh, Natalia screamed as loud as she could hoping that the neighbors, not Ryan, but the next apartment duplex would hear her screams.

"What are you screaming for Natalia?" Nick asked, biting at her neck roughly. "You love me remember?" Nick asked, smiling devilishly as his hand closed on Natalia's breast, squeezing it with such force that it made Natalia wail in pain.

"There's no one here for you." Nick said, unbuckling his pants. "Scream all you want but no one will hear you." Nick said.

_Now that's odd,_ Ryan thought, outside of the apartment seeing that the apartment's door was slightly open. That wasn't like Calleigh OR Natalia to keep the door open.

"Natalia? Everything okay in here?" Ryan called out, peering into the apartment.

"Who's that?" Nick shook Natalia his nails leaving marks in Natalia's shoulders, Natalia not answering him. "WHO'S THAT?" Nick whisper barked.

"My neighbor." Natalia said, hoping that Ryan hadn't left the apartment.

"Scream again and I won't go easy on you." Nick hissed.

"Natalia?" Ryan called again, Nick running his hand below Natalia's hip line, testing her strength. If she didn't do anything now, Ryan would leave, leaving Natalia helpless again.

"GOOD GOD, RYAN HELP ME PLEASE!" Natalia screamed.

"You asked for this, bitch." Nick pulled Natalia's socks off the sink and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Natalia? Natalia where are you?" Ryan called out, approaching the bathroom.

Natalia tried to shout again but all that was heard were muffled cries. Nick's hand traveled down north, Natalia's eyes growing large with fear. Ryan quietly opened the door seeing something that was 20 times worse that what he had seen the time he was at the psychic. Some guy was violating Natalia. A naked Natalia. Natalia's eyes read fear, as Ryan walked into the bathroom.

"Let her go." Ryan hissed.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Nick asked, turning around a fist flying at Ryan. But Ryan's fist hit Nick first. Ryan knocked Nick to the ground hitting him in the ribs so that Ryan had time to help Natalia. Natalia from fear had slumped against the bath tub, hiding her naked body from view.

Ryan carefully removed the rolled up sock from Natalia mouth, taking quick glances at Nick.

"Do you know where the keys are?" Ryan asked, noting that there was a pair of handcuffs on Natalia's hands.

"In the bedroom. In the main drawer of Calleigh's desk. They're attached to a yellow key tag." Natalia stuttered, tears running down her cheeks. "I o- owe you." Natalia said.

"No you don't." Ryan whispered, dashing out of the bathroom.

Nick began regaining consciousness, and pulled himself up, his target Natalia.

Before Natalia could scream for help, Nick's boot met Natalia's mouth, the pain not allowing her to scream. When Ryan returned he saw Nick kicking Natalia anywhere his foot could hit.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ryan yelled, pulling Nick into a headlock, Nick losing consciousness quickly, Ryan just letting him fall to the floor.

"I'll do it." Natalia said through the pain, Ryan looking at her oddly. No he didn't look at her body, he only looked at her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were filled with pain and fear and that broke Ryan's heart into many pieces.

"I can do it." He said softly. "If you'll allow me." Ryan almost whispered. Natalia nodded rapidly, Ryan unlocking the handcuffs, quickly transferring them to Nick's hands. When he turned around he was quickly hugged by Natalia.

"T- thank you." Natalia stuttered into his shoulder. Natalia somehow was able to wrap a towel so Ryan could hug her back without freak her out. But he hugged her softly so that he wouldn't apply pressure to her bruises.

"SO YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND!" Nick wriggled on the floor trying to kick one of them.

"Shut up." Ryan stepped on his back, letting Natalia go and pulling his cell phone out of the pocket of his jacket.

Natalia hoped that she wouldn't burst into tears in front of Ryan, but that hope wasn't accomplished. She sat on the cover of the toilet, tears rolling down her cheeks again, and audible sobs reaching both Nick and Ryan.

"That right." Nick hissed. "Cry over something you deserved." Nick said, Ryan glaring down at him with disgust.

"I told you to shut up." Ryan dug his heel into Nick's back. "Sorry." Ryan told the person on the other side of the phone line. "That wasn't aimed at you. I'm dealing with the asshole that did it here." Ryan sighed, looking over at Natalia. He had seen after crying once, heard her crying once and both times it broke his heart.

* * *

**Cute? Maybe.**

**Anyways, today I saw something I didn't need to see. Has anyone except for me seen that pic where Nick is *almost* kissing Natalia's cheek and Natalia is like "O_O" **

**Anyways, on a site note who wants me to write a chapter about strip poker? R/N strip poker to be exact? Cuz you know... Ryan probably plays good poker game...**

**Yeah. OaO KATIA!  
**


	43. Couch Crashers

**LADEEDA.**

**

* * *

**

**-90 minutes later-**

The EMTs checked Natalia's out, going over all the bruises and documenting them. Then the cops had to ask Natalia twenty million questions.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but I can't let you go there." An officer told Calleigh as she and Eric tried to get to their apartment.

"Why can't you? I live there! That's my roommate! And the guy with brown hair next to her is my neighbor!" Calleigh exclaimed, handing Eric the huge pet carrying case, Eric's arm being pulled down by the sudden weight.

The officer looked at Calleigh, at Eric, then at the 5 cats and back at Calleigh. "Alright, miss, you can go in. Just be careful and don't get into the way of the other officers." The brown uniformed officer said, letting Eric and Calleigh the yellow tape, Calleigh taking back the case.

"Good lord Natalia! What the hell happened to you?" Calleigh asked, looking at Natalia's bloody nose (Nick's shoe was able to tear at Natalia's nose while he was kicking her), the ligature marks from the handcuffs, and the multiple bruises on her face. Eric in the meantime, noticed that Ryan was also in scratches and had a bruise or two.

"Nick broke in. But he didn't even break in! He OPENED the door with a key! And he got a key because when he made me miscarry, he must have made a copy or something!" Natalia exclaimed, biting her lip to keep herself from bursting into tears again. In the past 2 hours, she cried openly 5 times. "This whole thing is my entire god damn fault!" Natalia said, Calleigh putting a hand gently on Natalia's shoulder.

"No it's not." Calleigh told her friend, hugging her.

"So now the landlord needs to change the locks on your apartment or Nick or one of him buddies will break in again!" Natalia said, pulling on her hair. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble Cal." Natalia sighed. "I really am sorry."

Ryan and Calleigh shared a meaningful glance before Eric and Calleigh went back into apartment.

"I should just go to a motel while all this straightens out." Natalia mumbled.

"Natalia-" Ryan sighed while he looked for the right words to say. "I- I'm afraid that he might hurt you at a motel." Ryan confessed. "And you're free to crash on my couch."

Natalia laughed through the tears before hugging Ryan. "Thanks." Natalia said, Ryan hugging her back.

"I guess Calleigh's boyfriend can keep her "safe" till the locks are changed." Ryan joked.

"Yeah." Natalia said.

"You ok?" Ryan asked.

"Not great, but I'm good." Natalia said as a swarm of officers came out.

"Uh, Nat, we're allowed to go back in the apartment now." Calleigh said, nervously running a hand through her blond hair as Eric stood beside her clearly disliking his situation.

"Uh, Ryan offered me his couch to crash on while the locks are changed. And really, I'm not ready to face the apartment yet." Natalia said, wiping her unshed tears on the back of her hand.

"Oh. Okay." Calleigh nodded meekly before force pulling Eric back into the apartment before her mouth emitted something mundane and there was no Calleigh no more.

Natalia smiled lightly as Ryan led her back to his apartment. His apartment as clean as ever smelled of Lemon Pledge and surprisingly there were absolutely no Christmas decorations. "You didn't decorate for Christmas?" Natalia asked as Ryan walked into the kitchen, Natalia sitting down quieting on Ryan's sage couch.

"Nah." Ryan shook his head, rummaging through his fridge. "I'm such a lazy ass at times that they'd hand till Valentines. Then till Easter. And then right till next Christmas." Ryan joked. Natalia sighed rethinking the events of today, though she really didn't have enough strength to do that. Ryan had saved her- once again- and allowed her to crash on his house. And he was still cracking jokes like nothing happened. Like he wasn't completely annoyed with Natalia.

"Can, I, uh, can I use your bathroom?" Natalia asked. Yes very smart Natalia, you're crashing at the guy's place and you're asking him if you can use his bathroom.

"Anytime." Ryan smiled over a glass of water.

"T- thanks." Natalia stuttered, hoping to reach the bathroom before she had a complete meltdown. Dashing into the bathroom she locked the door behind her and once she spotted her face in the mirror she felt the tears gather. If she made any noise, Ryan would catch on and she didn't want that. So, curling up on the large carpet in fetal position her back against the drawers cried softly. She didn't know how much time passed until Ryan knocked softly on the door.

The sudden sound made Natalia jump up, she being able to somehow hitting her head on the edge of the counter in the process. "God damn it." Natalia cursed softly.

"You alright it there?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah fine." Natalia said, nervously washing her face hoping that Ryan wouldn't see that she was crying. "Perfectly fine." Natalia said her face down. Ryan squinted at Natalia as she walked back over to the couch.

"You want anything to drink?" Ryan asked, not sure if he wanted to invade Natalia's bubble yet.

"You have any tea?" Natalia asked, smiling.

"Yes. I think." Ryan said, rummaging through a cupboard. "Aha. Yes we do." Ryan said, holding up a tea bag of Earl Grey tea. Ryan cocked his head to the side as he watched Natalia whose head was on her knees staring at the floor. Ryan walked over to Natalia, taking a seat beside her. "Why are you hiding the fact that you feel like crying from me?" Ryan asked, Natalia's head shooting up from between her knees, looking at him with eye that said something like "What are you talking about?" but she didn't say exactly the same that her face said.

"I- ahh." Natalia sighed, not really finding what she wanted to tell Ryan. Truthfully, she had no idea why she was sobbing privately.

"I don't blame you for being emotional." Ryan said shrugging his shoulders.

Natalia looked up at him, almost questioning his statement. "You're human and you've just been through hell." Ryan said, looking into Natalia's watery eyes. Not really sure where her bruises were located, Ryan didn't reach out to hug Natalia. "And as I told before, I'm here if you need me." Ryan said, but since Natalia wasn't opening up, he just got up and left silently.

"Why do you do even try to help me?" Natalia asked.

"Huh?" Ryan speed walked to the couch. "What do you mean?" Ryan asked furrowing his dark brows.

"First you take me to the god damned psychic; that messes up, and I end up in the hospital. And you probably fought with that woman to get that refund. Then you tell me that you're there for me no matter what and now it's this. He could have killed you, damn it! And now you're allowing me to be an extra hassle on you and you're telling me that I don't have to hide the fact I'm crying from you." Natalia hissed, feeling tears fall from her eyes.

"So what? You're mad at me for being a good friend?" Ryan joked, yet his expression full of concern.

"No! I'm mad at myself for being such a clingy friend." Natalia exclaimed, getting up.

"You're not a clingy friend Natalia." Ryan said, catching her arm before she left the apartment.

"Ryan- I should go." Natalia tried to pull away from him. "I'm gonna be too much off a hassle."

"Natalia- it's almost 8 and-" He laughed. "I offered you the stay. It's not like you ordered me to allow you to crash on my couch." Ryan said. "Crash the night and if you're really feeling bad about this-" Ryan sighed. "Leave. But if anything happens, call me." Ryan said, suddenly embraced in another hug.

"Thank you. Thank you many, many times." Natalia told Ryan, withdrawing herself from Ryan.

"And your welcome many, many times plus one." Ryan replied. "I'm gonna go and bring you some bedding I guess." Ryan said, leaving Natalia with a slightly better mood.

* * *

**Awww...cute...right?**

**The end? What huh? LMAO no end!  
**


	44. Sleep, and 3 Words

**...Anyways...Well I have nothing interesting to say at the moment except for the fact TCY is pretty much...HUGE. I hope that answersyour question Green. (it's bigger than 100k, cuz *laughs* R/N didn't even kiss yet! And in my MS Word document...there's no Erica and E/C didn't get married yet!)**

**

* * *

**

"So how long is this situation gonna hold?" Eric asked from the edge of the bed, as Calleigh came out of the bathroom- cop checked out bathroom- a towel wrapped around her torso and another towel wrapped around her hair.

"A week. Maybe more. Depends on when the locks are changed." Calleigh told his, quickly changing into her robe as Eric's jaw dropped and returned to its usual position.

"Oh. Huh. I could get used to this though." He said as Calleigh sat beside him, her wet and tousled blonde locks hanging in front of her shoulders.

"Hey. It might become permanent." Calleigh shrugged, finally being able to open her mouth at the relationship she wanted to happen between Ryan and Natalia.

"They will never hook up." Eric chuckled. "Mark my words." Eric said, kissing Calleigh's jaw line softly. "This bed is sure comfy." Eric said, Calleigh giggling at that.

"Hmm, maybe it is." Calleigh said, pushing Eric into the bed, unbuttoning his shirt while nibbling his ear.

Eric disliked it when Calleigh took control. He did like it when she took control and he snatched that control from her fingers. So, not wasting any time, he undid her robe, letting it fall to the floor, kissing down her neck, leaving just the slightest love bites.

"You never play fair, do you?" Calleigh purred, unbuckling his belt, removing it.

"Well why would I?" Eric asked, kissing Calleigh's soft pink lips again. "I have the sexiest girlfriend in the world, and playing fair will just ruin all the fun." Eric said, his light kisses showering her baby bump.

"Fun? Oh I'll show you fun, Delko." Calleigh reached for the bedside lamp and turned it off.

"I'd like to see that fun, Duquesne." Eric whispered through the darkness.

**-45 minutes later-**

Eric didn't know what he had told Calleigh that made her speechless but he truthfully hoped that whatever he said didn't ruin their relationship.

"Did you really mean that?" She asked.

"Mean what?" Eric asked.

"Did you really mean that you love me?" Calleigh asked turning to face her boyfriend.

"Of course I did." Eric said. "Come to think of it, I should have told you that earlier." Eric confessed. "And you're the first one of my girlfriends that who I told that I love them."

"Oh." Calleigh nodded.

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" Eric asked, gently running his fingers over Calleigh's bare shoulder.

"No. I-" Calleigh yawned softly "I just wasn't expecting you to say that." Calleigh mumbled, her eyes closing. "Good night and I love you too, babe." Calleigh whispered into his ear, drifting away into sleep.

Now Natalia next door wasn't falling asleep as easily as Calleigh did. In her mind Nick would come bursting in the door any moment and he would kill both Ryan and Natalia. Crawling over to the other side of the couch, Natalia opened her book bag and pulled out her Biology book. If she couldn't sleep, at least she would be able to do her homework.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Ryan asked himself as he opened his eyes and stared at the door, a light coming out of it. Natalia wasn't sleeping.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" He asked Natalia once he came into the living room. Natalia was sitting on the couch, the lamp on the side table was on, and she clearly wasn't sleeping.

"I- I, uh, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Natalia asked, nervously when she saw Ryan in his sleeping clothes; a pair of pajama pants and a white wife beater.

"No you didn't." Ryan said, hoping to sit down next to Natalia. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just not sleepy." Natalia lied.

"Oh really?" Ryan asked.

"No, I guess I am sleepy it's just that..." Natalia sighed, shaking her head. "I'm afraid that Nick will attack both of us in our sleep." Natalia explained.

"Well he can't because a) he's doing some jail time, and b) it would be really stupid for him to do so since that would include breaking down a door and making a hell of a lot of noise." Ryan explained.

"I'm still not going to sleep." Natalia told him firmly.

"Then neither am I." Ryan told Natalia, sighing and staring at her.

"But you need your sleep." Natalia argued.

"And so do you." Ryan smirked, Natalia looking for a topic change.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Natalia asked noting Ryan's tattooed upper arm, in dear need of a subject change.

"Few years back." Ryan smiled.

"Hmm." Natalia nodded.

"You aren't gonna go to sleep are you?" Ryan asked

"Fine, fine." Natalia sighed in defeat. "I will." Natalia said, Ryan doing her a favor and turning off the lights. "Good night." Natalia sighed.

"Night. And please don't twack me over the head with your book when I try to wake you up in the morning, ok?" Ryan asked, but there was no answer from Natalia, Natalia being already in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Also! Thank you everyone who reviews me, reviews are like x-mas presents. Except like daily. **

**I also remembered that I had to do birthday chapters. I did Calleigh's(Feb 28) but does anyone else know dates? Ryan's July 3, Natalia's is in June, Calleigh Feb 28, and I dun know anymore.**

**Oh and who wants a chapter filled with glass? Like a scene that mocks Curse of the Coffin or Burned?**

**OaO with a lot to say, KATIA!  
**


	45. No One Listens to the Boa

**Mmm. Chapter dumps. **

**

* * *

**

**Jan 5**

The smell of fresh coffee and eggs brought Natalia to life. "What the-?" Natalia whispered to herself as she shot up from the couch. "Wait. Right." She told herself. She was in Ryan's apartment, crashing on the couch because Nick had attacked her yesterday and the locks were being changed in Calleigh's apartment.

"Good morning Natalia!" Ryan called as Natalia pulled on a pair of flats and bolted out the door. "Erm... okay then." Ryan laughed.

"Oh. Hi." Calleigh said seeing Natalia outside in her pajamas.

"Do you know when the locks are gonna be changed?" Natalia asked, hoping to squeeze in by Calleigh into the apartment.

"In six days. That's when the appointment is set for. Weather they come or not on time, that's our problem." Calleigh said. "What? You don't like staying at Ryan's house?" Calleigh asked, pulling Natalia into the house.

"That's not even funny." Natalia sighed, resting her behind on the arm rest as Eric came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. "I didn't know you had company." Natalia shook her head, getting up.

"Yeah. Eric's staying here for as long as you're staying there." Calleigh snickered as Eric, realizing he walked into a conversation at a wrong time, left it wordlessly.

"Well, I won't be bothering you anymore then." Natalia said and left the apartment, Calleigh biting her tongue so that she wouldn't say something idiotic. Again.

"She's gonna fall head over heels in love with him after all this clears up." Calleigh said. "And it's annoying me that she doesn't see that." Calleigh sighed, Eric opening the door of the laundry hamper and unleashing the kittens.

"Uh, Calleigh?" Eric called, as kittens ran between and around his legs.

"Yes?" Calleigh called.

"Your 5 pets want food." Eric said, slamming the rolling door shut.

Jan 7

So to keep away from Ryan, Natalia went over the library that was down the street and hid out there till it closed.

"Where were you all day?" Ryan asked once Natalia came back into the apartment.

"Library." Natalia didn't lie.

"Ah." Ryan said, turning on the TV. Yes they still felt awkward in each other's spaces, but it was better than before. And they had spent 3 days living in the same house. "When are the locks getting changed?" Ryan asked, hoping the what he asked wasn't offensive.

"You want me out of your house, don't you?" Natalia accused getting up. "I can leave now." Natalia said.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Ryan exclaimed, jumping up off the couch and almost tripping over his own feet, reaching Natalia before she reached the door. "What I meant to say is that when are the locks changed so that I know. Not because I want you out." Ryan said, still not sure if he said the right thing.

Natalia sighed deeply, staring at Ryan. "In 3 or 4 days, I think." She said, sitting down on the couch, Ryan straightening out the rug that he almost tripped over.

Looking over at Natalia, Ryan found the courage within him to ask her a question that he was dreading. "You aren't afraid of being here, are you?" Ryan asked, Natalia raising her head to look at Ryan.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean-" Ryan gulped nervously. "It's just that we're here one on one and you might be claustrophobic or something." Ryan said.

"No, no I'm not afraid of being here." Natalia said. "It's just that, it's a bit awkward and I don't want to be any more annoying than I already am." Natalia explained, Ryan cocking his head to the side to look at Natalia.

"You're not annoying." Ryan said when someone knocked on the door. Behind the door was Calleigh and next to Calleigh was the locksmith.

"He's just on time isn't he?" Natalia joked, shaking her head. Calleigh must have jumped through hoops to get Natalia back in the apartment. Which was odd actually since she must have wanted to spend some more time with Eric, but then again, the sooner Natalia was out of there, the faster Calleigh had her fun.

"I will bring the keys tomorrow." The guy told them and left.

"Calleigh- how?" Natalia asked once she was safely outside. "And why?" Natalia twirled a random chunk of her shoulder length hair.

"I had to the get the locks done as soon as possible because Eric wants me to meet him mother as soon as possible." Calleigh sighed.

"And the reason of the locks? I mean you could have just went to her for one evening." Natalia said, Calleigh giving her a death glare.

"A visit to Eric's mother means a week long stay in Cuba because that is where the rest of Eric's family lives." Calleigh's nostrils flared as she tried to keep her calm. "Well thank you for keeping my friend safe, Ryan, but it is time for us to go." Calleigh said, starting to pull Natalia towards the apartment door.

"Well what about the keys?" Ryan called after them.

"I have the original key!" Calleigh replied, pushing Natalia into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"Why do I want to hurt you right now?" Natalia asked though she was smiling.

"I don't know. Maybe because you liked spending time with Ryan and that time was cut short?" Calleigh asked, pouring out some dry food for the cats.

"That is so not true!" Natalia declared, half laughing.

"Oh really?" Calleigh asked, washing out the cats' water bowl. Though Turty drank from the toliet, the kittens needed a real water bowl.

"Really." Natalia said, walking over to the kitchen.

Calleigh looked at her, her head to the side as she nibbled on peice of early morning toast.

"Well like you said- he's like a brother to me." Natalia said nervously somehow withholding the urge to squeal like a high school girl. "He was brotherly nice a helpful." Natalia said.

"Oh that's sweet of him." Calleigh said. "And it was really nice of him to actually fend off Nick and to allow you to crash on his couch." Calleigh said an almost devilish grin on her face.

"What the hell are you trying to prove?" Natalia asked, although she knew very well what she was trying to prove. And Natalia wouldn't allow that to be proven right. Maybe Natalia was inhibiting some romantic feelings- NATALIA SNAP OUT OF IT!" Her voice told her. You don't have any feelings for Ryan. Zero, zitta, zilch.

"That this little incident made you have feelings for him. And right now you're probably waiting for him to walk up to you and ask you out on a date." Calleigh said, smirking.

"Yeah right." Natalia scoffed.

"But you'd like it!" Calleigh accused.

"I asked you to drop it a week ago!" Natalia raged, slamming her hands against the counter, the force making a pencil roll off onto the floor, Henry and Felix now chasing it.

"I will never drop it. Mark my words." Calleigh said when someone knocked on their door. "I wonder if that's Ryan." Calleigh grinned walking over to the door. But behind the door wasn't Ryan. It was Eric.

"Did you get the tickets?" Calleigh asked, swallowing nervously.

"Yes I did. And hello Natalia." Eric said, Natalia waving back at him wearily. Calleigh sighed, looking at her boyfriend.

"Are you sure that she will be okay with the fact that I'm, uh, pregnant?" Calleigh asked, stepping outside.

"She already knows. And she's happy." Eric explained a wave of relief going through Calleigh.

"Oh. Well, ok." Calleigh nodded softly.

"What? Are you afraid that she'll go ballistic on us for having a child out of wedlock?" Eric asked taking both of Calleigh's small hands into his and intertwining his fingers with hers..

"Yes." Calleigh nodded her green eyes full of worry.

"My mother does not believe that two people need to be married to have a child." Eric said, cupping Calleigh's cheek before kissing her softly. "She's just happy that I finally stopped acting like a fifteen year old and began acting responsibly." Eric said, releasing her hands and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Calleigh smiled against Eric's lips and kissing him back.

"That's just..." Ryan sighed, as he handed Natalia her Biology book that she forgot back in his apartment.

"Wrong?" Natalia finished his sentence.

"It's not even wrong. It's just something that you do in private! Not for your neighbors to see!" Ryan exclaimed his eyes stuck to Eric and Calleigh making out.

"Leave. You might have nightmares after this." Natalia joked, her book tucked under arm. "I'm gonna throw water on both of you if you guys don't cut it out." Natalia warned them, but they only continued kissing. "No one ever listens to the Boa." Natalia sighed, going back into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. And Ryan hopefully did the same, because Eric and Calleigh weren't two to pull away fast.

* * *

**...Hmm.**

**Well, anyhoo I now know Travers's birthday...because Christopher Redman told me on twitter!**

**Reviews, even though there is a second chapter posted also.  
**


	46. Cuba

**Don't shoot me for this crappy ass chapter. My brain wasn't working on that day. -_-**

* * *

**Jan 10.**

Once Calleigh and Eric landed on Cuban ground, Eric's smile didn't leave his face. Clearly he noticed something up near the other baggage claim that he sped up, Calleigh doing the best to keep up after her boyfriend.

Calleigh skidded to a halt behind Eric as he hugged an older woman. "Mami, meet Calleigh." Eric moved to allow Calleigh to see the woman. They looked almost alike, except his mother was about the same height as Calleigh was.

"Nice to meet you, Missus Delko." Calleigh also hugged Eric's mom, Eric's mom air kissing Calleigh's cheek before surveying Calleigh.

"Don't call me that Calleigh. Call me Carmen. You're family." Carmen said as them three, a taller young woman, and nine or ten year old boy in a soccer uniform walked over to the van. "Mari, carnia, can you drive Mario to soccer practice?"

"But I want to ride with abuela Carmen." Mario pouted as Eric climbed into shotgun, Calleigh already in the backseat, Carmen at the wheel.

"Mario…" Marisol told her son in quiet voice. "Abuela Carmen has to drive Eric and Calleigh back home and if we do that we'll be late for practice. " Marisol explained.

"Fine." He harrumphed. "Adios, Tio Eric! And… Miss Calleigh!" Mario left with Marisol to the other two door car.

On the ride to the house, Carmen hit Calleigh with so many questions that when Calleigh came out of the car, she had a headache. Although the headache wasn't exactly from Carmen's questions, but from the fact that Calleigh was actually in Cuba.

Once they entered the house, the smells of traditional cooking wafted up Calleigh's nostrils. The sound of little footsteps echoed from the southern side of the house, getting louder with every second until a little girl ran into the room shouting "Tio Eric!" and with that she hugged his leg.

"Hey princessa." Eric chuckled, picking up the girl and kissing her softly on the cheek. "Celia, meet Calleigh." Eric said setting Celia down, Celia looking up at Calleigh with her big brown eyes.

"Tia Calleigh?" Celia asked, looking at Calleigh yet questioning Eric.

"I guess I'm Tia Calleigh now." Calleigh said, Celia hugging Calleigh's leg. But then she faced Eric again.

"Tio Eric, why don't you visit anymore?" She asked, looking up at Eric, bouncing up and down.

"I still visit. Just not as often." Eric said. "I live in America, remember?" He asked an Celia nodded

"Will you come to my cumple anyos?" She asked, Eric picking her up again.

"Of course I will." Eric told her. "How will be then?" He asked.

Celia held up five fingers. "Cinco anyos" She said when Eric's father came into the front room.

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Eric father asked.

"It sure is. Dad, meet Calleigh, Calleigh meet my father." Eric said.

"Nice to meet you." Calleigh beamed, smiling brightly.

"Where are you from… Calleigh?" Mr. Delko said, having a hard time pronouncing Calleigh's name.

"Louisiana." Calleigh smiled.

"Come on, let's go to dinner." He said.

**-Later that Night-**

Calleigh and Eric were set to live in the guest room, but the mosquitos were really starting to bother Calleigh. She felt like she was camping out in the Everglades on a very humid day.

"Stop itching them." Eric warned her, laughing, as Calleigh's arm began its duty on the back of Calleigh's neck, Calleigh's sharp nails scratching her skin.

"But they itch!" Calleigh whisper yelled, Eric groggily getting up being only in his boxers, and walking over to the bathroom coming back with a tube of cream.

"They won't itch after this, I promise." Eric said, beginning to cover Calleigh's mosquito bites with the cream. The sudden strong smell of menthol made Calleigh sneeze, Calleigh sneezing into the humid air around them.

"What is that stuff?" Calleigh asked, the bumps beginning to calm down, just as another mosquito buzzed above her head, setting down on her cheek. "Damn it!" Calleigh swore, slapping her own cheek.

"Mosquito ointment" Eric said. After every single red bump was covered in that cream, Calleigh was able to fall asleep, her nose buried in the crook of Eric's neck. But before she fell asleep she told Eric. "Your family is wonderful."

* * *

**Hhmph.**

**Review both chapters and get a virtual cookie plus a card for a chapter request.**

**OaO for long now! Katia!**

**Ladeedayladeedum.  
**


	47. Back From Cuba With a Flying Pig

**200 REVIEWS! I think we all deserve a wild card and a cookie!**

**As for R/N stuff...well :grin: :D**

**

* * *

**

Jan 11.

Since Eric parked the car in the airport parking he was able to drive Calleigh home. And that Calleigh was mosquito bitten; jet lagged, and rather angry.

"Calleigh!" Calleigh heard Ryan's frantic call as Calleigh's opened the door to her apartment, weighed down by a suitcase.

"What?" She hissed looking at Ryan who didn't even seem to notice that Calleigh wasn't in a talking mood.

"I need your help." Ryan said, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Tomorrow." She told him, dismissing his statement.

"Calleigh, it's about Natalia!" Ryan said, hoping that that would keep Calleigh here. But it didn't. Since Calleigh wanted rest

"Is she dead?" Calleigh deadpanned, rubbing her eyes.

"No, I don't think so." Ryan said, stopping his nervous hops.

"Missing or kidnapped?" Calleigh continued, looking at Ryan with tired eyes hoping that he noticed her tiredness.

"No." Ryan said.

"Then tomorrow." Calleigh groaned ignoring Ryan as she entered the apartment and headed right for the bedroom. "Of my bed all of you." Calleigh barked once she saw Natalia sitting on the bed playing with their family of cats.

"Calleigh, I need your help." Natalia said, using the same words that Ryan had just used.

"Tomorrow." Calleigh told her, pushed her out of the room, closed and locked the door, closed the curtains and fell into a deep sleep.

**-5 Hours Later-**

"Right. What do you want? And why are you asking me for help?" Calleigh bombarded Ryan with questions as she sipped a cup of black tea.

"Natalia is acting… strange." Ryan explained, staring at the door as Henry opened it.

"Strange?" Calleigh asked, her eyes growing the size of tennis balls.

"Yeah, like whenever I try to talk to her, she says that she needs to do something in the apartment. It's been the same for the week you've been gone and it's driving me bananas!" Ryan said.

Calleigh snorted. "It's driving you bananas. That's pretty funny." Calleigh said and left, leaving Ryan stranded without any answer or advice.

"Women are strange aren't they?" Ryan asked Henry. "DAMNIT! Now it's me who's talking to the cat!" Ryan barked at himself and stormed into his apartment.

"You told me that you needed help, did you?" Calleigh asked, Henry darting between her legs as Calleigh's opened the door.

"Yes. Yes I did." Natalia said, got up and began pacing around the room.

"First of all… sit down or I won't help you." Calleigh said, walking into the kitchen to empty her mug.

"Fine." Natalia grumbled taking a seat by the breakfast counter. "I've been thinking, Ryan's a nice guy and I mean, I'm not saying that I have any serious feelings for him but-" Calleigh raised her eyes to look at Natalia and stared at her for a while as Natalia stared at the table beneath her arms.

"Yes?" Calleigh asked. "I'm feeling like there's gonna be a place where I will need to say "I told you so!" am I right?" Calleigh asked, looking at Natalia with a questioning look.

Natalia glared at Calleigh before looking around the room. Calleigh pulled out her phone and checked the weather. It _was_ going to be very windy today.

"Calleigh, I was going to tell you that I want to go out on a date with Ryan but that doesn't mean I'm head over heels in love with him!" Natalia glared at her friend, the Natalia teapot getting ready to steam and boil over.

"Then go ask him if he wants to go and watch a movie with him." Calleigh shrugged.

"No!" Natalia slammed her hands down on the side of the table, staring at Calleigh.

"Does this mean I get my 20 bucks?" Calleigh asked, laughing.

"I want your help! Not your beating money out of me!" Natalia grumbled, pushing Calleigh aside as she made herself a real cup of coffee.

"I need to go deal with Ryan." Calleigh said and grabbed a blueberry muffin before leaving, Natalia left in the kitchen with her head on the table.

"Wolfe, open up." Calleigh knocked on Ryan's door.

"Uh, yes?" Ryan asked, opening the door to see Calleigh. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at his neighbor.

"I need to ask you a quick question for which I ask you not to hit over the head with a broom. Ok?" Calleigh said, taking a small nibble of the muffin.

"Uh, ok?" Ryan shrugged looking at Calleigh surprised and confused.

"Do you, um, have feelings for Natalia?" Calleigh asked covering her head just in case Ryan would hit her over the head with his hand.

"HUH? What the hell are you talking about?" Ryan raged staring at Calleigh as though she was crazy. Which she was, but this was BEYOND being crazy. This was being mental.

"I mean like" Calleigh sighed deeply. "Like romantic feelings, like wanting her as your girlfriend." Calleigh explained, Ryan staring at her, still confused. "Right." She said, stepping away from Ryan. "You don't." She said hoping to be able to run for her life if Ryan started chasing after her.

"Now you just wait!" Ryan was almost chasing after Calleigh, Calleigh already almost running for her life. But then Calleigh skidded to a stop and looked back at Ryan, Ryan skidding to a stop in front of her "I mean-" Ryan ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. Alright. I mean she's beautiful and all but hell, I won't get her to go out on a date with me twenty million years." Ryan said.

"Now don't be such a downer Ryan." Calleigh said, licking her finger and to see from where the wind blew. Aside from setting Ryan and Natalia up on a date and getting her twenty dollars, Calleigh also had to set afloat a non helium pig balloon so that pigs would fly. It was a pun, but the pun was an important part of the setting . And that wasn't much fun to do at times. "First give me your phone." Calleigh said, snapping her fingers on her other hand.

"Why?" Ryan asked wearily.

"So that I can program my number into it, so that when I text you with a request to text Natalia with a date request." Calleigh said, Ryan finally being able to give up his iPhone. "Oh shit. It's an iPhone." Calleigh handed it back, clearly not knowing how to use one.

Once Calleigh's phone number was programed into Ryan's phone, and his numbers was programmed into Calleigh, Calleigh darted back into the apartment, this time, Felix slipping out the door.

"And what if he asked you out on a date?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh Calleigh. Don't be so gullible. He won't ask me out on a date." Natalia said, her head resting in her hand.

"Hmm." Calleigh stared at her feet hoping to find some reason to go to her bedroom and found it. "Ugh, these shoes are killing me." Calleigh moaned and slinked into the bedroom, texting Ryan on the way there and running into a door too. Inside the bedroom, Calleigh was on the hunt for the pig balloon. Finding that she headed back outside, walking past Natalia who was picking up her phone.

"Calleigh!" Natalia jumped up once Calleigh returned back into the bedroom.

"Yes. That is my name. What?" Calleigh asked, looking at Natalia, stifling a laugh.

"Ryan asked me out on a date!" Natalia said, her voice being somewhat a mix between a squeal and her usual voice, Calleigh looking at her worried a bit

"Oh. Well let me show you something." Calleigh said, pushing Natalia outside. "See that?" Calleigh pointed up at the sky. "That's a flying pig." Calleigh said. "You my friend now owe me and Maxine a twenty." Calleigh said, grinning like a maniac. "Told ya so!" Calleigh said and went back inside the apartment.

"Huh." Ryan's voice was heard behind Natalia making her jump. "I don't even want to ask." Ryan said staring at the pig balloon, standing next to Natalia, putting his arm her shoulder, while unknown to them Calleigh snapped a pic of that and sent it to Maxine, Maxine quickly replying with a smiley face text.

* * *

* * *

**See that? That's my chapter.**

**WITH A FLYING PIG HOORAY! :D**

**Now as for the kiss, don't ask. (Yet!) **

**R&R! Oh wait right.**

**Wild card = coupon for a chapter request. Or scene request. All romance requests need to happen after a certain TCY date, restrictions apply but something like "Can you speed it up?" is acceptable. **

**One last thing, does anyone have any tequila? My muse is making my EI drown in tequila.**

**OaO KATIA!~ Ladeeladum.  
**


	48. Date

**ily you all. :D**

* * *

**Jan 12.**

"Calleigh-" Natalia came out of the bedroom looking rather cute. "How much of this was your work?" Natalia asked, straightening out her beige plaid skirt nervously.

"Only yesterday's stuff." Calleigh said. "Told ya you were flirting with him!" Calleigh laughed, pointing a finger at Natalia before Calleigh spooned out some ice cream.

"Was it really THAT obvious?" Natalia asked, afraid that the fact that she was telling herself that she wasn't flirting with Ryan would compromise their relationship.

"Could have seen it from that moon." Calleigh said spraying whipped cream on the bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Natalia took a deep breath when she heard the knock on the door. "Fend him off with some conversation." Natalia suddenly said, running back into the room, Calleigh bursting into laughs as she went to the door.

"Natalia will be out in a bit. And you're looking spiffy." Calleigh joked, Ryan clenching his jaw. "Look, I always say stuff like this. You're not the first person to land on my word spikes." Calleigh said, Ryan smiling lightly.

"Hey." Natalia said, pushing by Calleigh, still decked out in the skirt, yet Natalia was able to change her top.

"I hope you didn't turn the closet upside down." Calleigh said, Natalia pushing her back into the apartment, Calleigh almost tripping over yet another kitten.

Calleigh closed the door behind her, since being in the middle of beginning relationship was the worst place to be. Alright, maybe in the middle of a bank robbery would be worse, but right now if Calleigh said another word spike, her ice cream could end up on her head.

"Which movie did you want to see?" Natalia asked Ryan as both them walked over to Ryan's car.

"My Soul to Take?" Ryan asked, Natalia's eyes falling, a slight grumble coming from her.

"You're a huge horror film fan aren't you?" Natalia asked, buckling her belt.

"Yes." Ryan confessed. "Hey, if you're not okay with that I could live through a chick flick." Ryan said.

"I can watch a horror film. It really doesn't bother me." Natalia said. _And I wouldn't want you to _live _through a chick flick_

**-Back at the apartment-**

"I fear your smugness." Eric said when he entered the apartment and took off his shoes, setting them beside Calleigh's, noticing that a kitten was napping in a monkey slipper.

"Oh don't fear it Eric. Embrace it." Calleigh said bringing in a bowl of popcorn. When Ryan and Natalia had a movie date out of the house, Calleigh and Eric had a movie date in the house.

"That statement scares me even more." Eric said, as Calleigh sat next to him a blanket over her shoulders. "Where's your roommate?" Eric asked, watching Turty jump into the laundry basket

"On a date." Calleigh said proudly as she handed Eric a beer. "With Ryan!" Calleigh was hyped up over that fact.

"You're kidding me right?" Eric asked, looking over his beer at Calleigh.

"No kids here, she's really going on a movie date with Ryan." Calleigh said, Eric still staring at her in disbelief. "We're here to watch a movie not gossip." Calleigh said, resting her on Eric's chest 3 blankets draped over them as they watched the movie.

**-3 hours later-**

The movie date went well, uh, okay. The tension between them told Natalia that Ryan would kiss her, but when he didn't her hopes nosedived.

As they drove up to the apartment, Natalia noticed Eric's car zoom by them.

"Well good night." Ryan said walking Natalia to the door. They were right in front of the door when Natalia leaned in to kiss Ryan but the door creaked open, ruining the moment. So instead of planting a small kiss on the lips, Natalia's lips brushed Ryan's cheek softly. "Good night." She whispered into his ear, leaving the scene, and upon on entering she hit Calleigh on the side of the head with her purse.

"I sense anger." Calleigh said. "Did I ruin the moment?"

"Do I even need to answer that?" Natalia snapped, pulling her boots off. "I wanted to kiss the guy and you open the door. There's no second date, Calleigh." Natalia warned her friend.

"Oh jesus! The guy wasn't probably even that cheek kiss or whatever the hell that was!" Calleigh said, beginning her mental preparation to storm through Natalia's brain.

"Oh yeah? If that's so, that what will do on the next date?" Natalia asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Let's see… walk on the beach, game of basketball, you could also go to the game room at the university, play a game of foozeball or pool… and" Calleigh laughed. "You guys can always play a game of strip poker." Calleigh laughed. "The guy's not that big of an idiot to not be able to ask you out on a second date." Calleigh said, shrugging.

"Strip poker?" Natalia put her foot into her monkey slippers. "You've gone cr- AHH!" Natalia screamed as Henry crawled out of Natalia's slipper. "Bad kitten." Natalia shooed the kitten away with her bare foot. "You've gone beyond crazy." Natalia accused.

"I feel like if Ryan doesn't ask you out on a second date, you'll cry." Calleigh said, picking up Felix of the floor and setting him in the laundry basket.

"I won't cry." Natalia said shaking her head making her way to the TV to pick up the remote. "But I won't be happy with it though." Natalia explained. "Was Eric here while I was gone?" Natalia asked sensing the smell on cologne.

"Yes, yes he was. Does that bother you?" Calleigh asked, forgetting for a moment that the Phantom of the Opera DVD was still in the DVD player.

"No it doesn't. It doesn't bother me if you didn't have sex on the couch with him." Natalia said, turning on the TV to the credits. "Oh... I didn't realize that you had a DVD in here." Natalia got up, Turty taking her place on the couch as Natalia removed the disc from the player and went back to the couch, setting Turty down on the seat between her and Calleigh.

"Is the cat a space divider?" Calleigh joked.

"Yes, yes Turty is a space divider." Natalia smiled peacefully turning on the news.

* * *

**And that's it for today!**

**Also does anyone know how to make a mash up? :-/**

**I need one of Love Game and Blame it on Alcohol for a VERY special chapter. ;D**

**OaO YOUR CRAZY FRAND..._KATIA!_  
**


	49. Flu Shots

**Jan 14.**

Natalia was walking around all day her cell in her hand hoping that Ryan would either call or text or do something. Not looking where she was going, Natalia ran straight into Ryan.

"Sorry!" Natalia jumped back quickly from Ryan, who was rubbing his forehead from the run in.

"Not a problem." Ryan said. "Hey-" He cleared his throat nervously. "You seem like an animal lover so I was thinking, maybe we could go to the zoo this weekend?" Ryan asked, hoping that Natalia would say yes.

"Sure!" She gave him a huge smile, before hugging him and walking off the apartment doing her best to not do a little hop on the way there.

"He asked you out on a second date?" Calleigh asked once Natalia came into the apartment noting her huge smile.

"Yes he did." Natalia nodded.

"It's not strip poker is it?" Calleigh asked Natalia glaring draggers at her.

"We're going to the zoo this weekend." Natalia explained, Calleigh nodding.

"Oh that's sweet. Beers after that? Then strip poker?" Calleigh asked.

"I seem to believe that you won't drop this topic till the strip poker happens. Am I right?" She asked, still smiling, though she really wanted to grab a broom and hit Calleigh over the head with it.

"Very right." Calleigh said, getting up to go the kitchen.

**Jan 20.**

"So are you really actually dating the guy that a) dropped a glass in our lab and b) the guy that drove you to the hospital?" Maxine asked, almost jumping around Natalia as Natalia wordlessly got her lab coat out of her locker.

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?" Natalia inquired.

"No, it's not a problem since I already got my share from the bet." Maxine walked past Natalia into the calculation room where Olga was already in.

"Good morning Maxine and Natalia." She said, chewing on the end of a pen. "Oh and uh, Natalia, I apologize if I offended you by my New Year's gift." She said looking up at Natalia, Maxine staring at Natalia ear as she wanted to find out what Olga had given her.

"What was the gift?" Maxine whispered.

"Bottle of authentic Russian vodka." Natalia replied once both of them were outside the calculation room. "Where's Kim?" Natalia asked looking around the empty lab.

"That bottle is going forward to the building of a good relationship with Ryan, isn't it?" Maxine asked. "Kim has the flu." Maxine explained, Natalia jumping away from Maxine as though she was radioactive. "Don't worry." Maxine said. "I got the flu shot." Maxine patted her arm. Something was different about Maxine. Oh right, Maxine returned to her natural color.

"Oh. Well I'm getting one today." Natalia said.

"Hmmm…. Are you gonna drag your boyfriend to get one so that he doesn't get you sick?" Maxine asked.

"You're becoming worse than Calleigh. And I actually live with her." Natalia grumbled.

**-Chemistry Portables-**

Ryan and Laura were always the first ones on the spot. Jay, Maria, and Michael always pulled up later.

Dmitri, the Chemistry lab's blonde Russian minion came into the portables with results and a statement that landed Ryan in the hot spot. "Wolfe is dating the Latina gal that works in the Biotech lab." He reported, Laura swiveling in her swivel chair to look at Ryan.

"Really?" She asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Cider?" Ryan snapped, looking at the blonde.

"For the million and tenth time my last name isn't Cider! It's Ciderov!" He exclaimed.

"Same thing." Ryan mumbled, his head falling to the desk with a big noise.

"Ryan, if you're trying to make out with the table, I seriously doubt you're going to get any kind of response." Laura told Ryan, Ryan not even bothering to look up at her.

"I'm not trying to make out with the table!" Ryan mumbled.

"Are you trying to make up with the table?" Dmitri joked.

"Shut up, _Ciderov._" Ryan groaned.

"I heard making out with a table and making up with a table." Michael declared once he came into the little huddle in the portable.

"Ryan's slamming his head against the table." Laura declared.

"I have my reasons." Ryan muttered.

"Of course you do." Dmitri smirked.

"I told you to shut up!" Ryan barked.

"Jesus, what happened to you mate?" Travers asked.

"Nothing happened to me. This is the way I am after Winter Break." Ryan deadpanned.

"Alright, everyone who doesn't _do _the experiments needs to get out." Jay declared once he came in the room. Dmitri threw the blue folder on the desk before leaving.

"I sense the fact that people aren't telling me everything here." Jay looked at Travers, at Laura, and then Ryan.

"Ryan's got a girlfriend." Laura said, doing finishing checks on the calculations and then slamming the folder on the table.

"Hello?" Ryan asked. "Did anyone remember that some things are private?" He asked.

"Wolfe a girlfriend? I do wonder how that happened." Jay said, Ryan slamming his head against the table once again.

"Your pompus German ass needs to shut up and mind its own business." Ryan groaned, before sneezing.

"Stop being to rude and irritable, Wolfe!" Laura punched his arm.

"I feel horrible." Ryan declared, sneezing again. "I better not be catching the flu." He said before sneezing again. "I think I am." Ryan said and sneezed again

No one moved an inch away from Ryan as he continued sneezing. "You all already got your flu shots, haven't you?" He asked, Laura passing him a box of tissues and everyone nodded. "Smart." Ryan sneezed again, before getting up.

**—Nurse's Office-**

Natalia came out of the office only to be met by Ryan who was still sneezing his socks off. "Good god, what's going on with you?" Natalia asked.

"Coming down with a cold probably." Ryan muttered before sneezing again. "And since it's not allergy season- not that I even have allergies, it's almost a hundred percent fact that I'm coming down with the flu." Ryan sniffled as Natalia took a seat by him.

"Then go home." Natalia said.

"And you?" Ryan laughed lightly. ""You still need a ride home don't you?" Ryan asked.

"I do," Natalia agreed. "But your health is more important and I still have a friend that owes me a favor." Natalia said. "Next time, get your flu shot!" Natalia joked, poking Ryan's arm as Ryan got up. "Get well soon my friend." Natalia said.

"Oh and I guess that zoo date is postponed." Ryan sighed.

"It's not a big deal." Natalia shrugged it off as Ryan left and Calleigh seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"What are you here for?" Natalia groaned as she saw she blonde friend.

"I'm here to get a flu shot. I swear on the cats, I'm not stalking you." Calleigh said.

"You swear on the cats?" Natalia asked, baffled.

"Yes, Natalia, I swear on the cats. Did you get your shot too?" Calleigh asked.

"Yup." Natalia nodded. "I had good timing though because Ryan just walked by here, sick" Natalia said.

Calleigh looked at her friend with a look that had a secret meaning behind but Natalia, having no time to figure out the ups and downs of Calleigh's expression left the space, going back to her department.

* * *

**I'm so happy, I feel like jumping around in the rain.**

**LMAO, no pun intended I SWEAR~! xD**

**...**

**OaO KATIA~! *drinks her Monster* Nummy.  
**


	50. High School Never Ends

**Nonsense squeeing starting in 3, 2...wait you guys want AN UPDATE! Not me squeeing cuz...*bites hand***

**

* * *

**

**Jan 25.**

"You're out earlier than expected." Natalia laughed when she saw Ryan out on porch drinking coffee.

"NyQuil and chicken soup helped." Ryan chuckled.

"Hmm… did you have a half day NyQuil induced nap?" Natalia laughed, happy that her new "boyfriend" wasn't still sneezing his socks off.

"More like twenty three hour long nap." Ryan laughed. "So, uh, you still wanna go on another date?" Ryan asked, Calleigh noticing them as she took out the trash, and pulled her bike up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure." Natalia smiled.

Calleigh stood behind Natalia, glaring at her head. "How are you feeling, Ryan?" Calleigh asked, Natalia jumping up an inch for the sound of Calleigh's voice. "Sorry if I scared you Natalia." Calleigh said.

"Erm, better, I guess." Ryan said, nervously looking at Natalia. Natalia gave him a "wait for it" look.

"Calleigh…-" Natalia was interrupted by Calleigh's important statement.

"So when are you guys gonna kiss?" She asked, Natalia rolling her eyes.

"Go into the apartment before I strangle you." Natalia hissed, Calleigh shrugging and walking her bike back to the apartment and into it.

"Don't even ask." Natalia sighed. "Maxine and Calleigh and probably yet in another bet, and Calleigh won't get off my tail for another two weeks." Natalia said, looking into Ryan's playful hazel eyes.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Ryan said.

"Last time I looked, we weren't in high school." Natalia snapped, staring at the apartment door.

"Hey, you know what they say, high school never ends!" Ryan laughed.

"Did you just quote a Bowling For Soup song?" Natalia grinned, just as Calleigh came back out, but this time she brought out her lock picking kit to see how easy the door's lock was picked.

"Yes, yes I did." Ryan said. "And look what your friend is doing." Ryan said, Natalia turning around to look at Calleigh.

"Please don't break it." Natalia sighed.

"Oh I won't break it." Calleigh said.

Ryan, while Natalia was staring at Calleigh, quickly excused himself to go and get himself another cup of coffee. When he returned Calleigh was already gone and Natalia was staring at Ryan's cup of coffee. "Don't go Calleigh on me and start drinking twenty four cups of coffee a day." Natalia told Ryan.

"Oh, that won't happen. I promise you." Ryan's mouth curled up into a smile as he gently brushed a strand of hair from Natalia's face. Another perfect time to kiss, unless a fire detector sounds. "What the-?" Both Ryan and Natalia asked, picking up their pace to reach the apartment in time. When Natalia entered the apartment, she saw Calleigh dousing the toaster over in foam from the fire extinguisher.

"And I won't even ask." Ryan said popping his head in the apartment. "I guess I should go." Ryan said, Natalia almost wanting to call after him telling him "wait" but doing that would mean looking like a clingy new girlfriend. And that would be bad.

"See ya later then." Natalia said, closed the door and stared at Calleigh who was still smiling although she had just experienced a mini house fire.

"What?" Calleigh asked, looking at the angry Natalia.

"Why do you always have to ruin the good moments?" Natalia asked, collapsing on the couch.

"Do guys wanted to kiss each other again and the alarm sounded?" Calleigh cringed, putting her hand on her head.

"Yes, that is exactly what happened!" Natalia's voice was almost a roar. "How do you always end up in these situations?" Natalia asked as Calleigh began cleaning out the toaster.

"What can I say?" Calleigh laughed. "I'm a blond." She reported, that making Natalia even more angry. Natalia wasn't happy with Calleigh easy answer when a relationship was on the betting table.

"You're not trying to ruin our relationship on purpose, are you?" Natalia asked, Calleigh suddenly dropping the toaster's metal tray to the floor. "NO! Why the hell would I want to do that?" Calleigh shouted, bending over to pick up the tray. "I want you guys to hook up already!" Calleigh said. "I just have knack to do something stupid every time you guys try to kiss. Trust me I'll make it up to you." Calleigh said, Natalia giving her death glare, Felix jumping up on the counter and skidding to a stop.

"When are we gonna give these away?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know. I don't wanna give them away." Calleigh pouted.

"You could always let Turty live outside and have us keep two kittens." Natalia said. "And maybe Ryan wants his side kick." Natalia said. "So we only have to give away one kitten. And…erm…I don't like Misty too much." Natalia bit her lip.

"Well neither do I." Calleigh said. "I guess Misty is going bye- bye tomorrow." She said looking warily at the cat that was clawing the couch. "STOP! Bad kitty." Calleigh scolded the kitten and it just hissed at Natalia.

"Natalia-" Calleigh sighed "Misty is a feline teenager." Calleigh said. "And that is the reason she has to go." Calleigh declared, but there was no Natalia in the apartment.

"Adopt your sidekick?" Natalia joked, holding up Henry.

"You're giving them away already?" Ryan asked surprised, Henry once again trying to get up on Ryan's head.

"Only two. This one and the annoying calico." Natalia said.

"Sure, I'll adopt this one." Ryan stared at Henry. "As long as you'll help me deal with him." Ryan said.

"Deal." Natalia said, handing Henry to Ryan, Natalia doing her best not to notice the electric sparks that went through Natalia's arm when their fingers brushed.

"No kiss?" Calleigh asked when Natalia came back into the apartment.

"No kiss yet. But Ryan adopted his side kick." Natalia said.

"And that's because he already knows that you love the kitten and you want it close." Calleigh mused. "The guy's smart." Calleigh smiled a huge smile as Natalia glared at her.

* * *

**The chapter is named "High School Never Ends" because I love the song to death...and it's TCY's theme. ;D**

**Mini squee session: SQUEE SQUEE SQUEEE...squeee.**

**Uh...**

**. **

**Please no Katia interrogation...I have...**

**Revenge?**

**OaO KATIA! **

**Btw, NEON TREES(The band) IS AWESOME!  
**


	51. Stuck In a Car In the Everglades

***skips in* *throws words on page* ENJOY!**

Jan 28.

"You're an asshole." Natalia declared as Ryan and Natalia sat in Ryan's broken down car in the middle of a huge storm.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Ryan exclaimed, looking over at Natalia who was staring out the window, arms crossed over chest.

"Sorry, or not what IDIOT drives by the Everglades?" Natalia looked over at Ryan.

"It's a quicker road!" Ryan explained looking outside as the rain came down faster.

"Mhmm." Natalia nodded. "And another quick road would be to just go through everybody's backyards." Natalia said.

Ryan laughed at Natalia's crabby mood and reached over to touch her hand. "And you're freezing." He said.

"Well of course!" Natalia exclaimed. "We're sitting in this storm with no heat." Natalia said, and resumed to stare out the window during their wait for the insurance truck. Ryan smiled, removing his jacket, before placing it over Natalia's shoulders.

"Better?" He asked, Natalia looking up at Ryan with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." Natalia said as Ryan tried to start the car again. "Stop doing that, you'll wreck your car." Natalia said.

"You know anything about a car?" Ryan asked, attempting to start again, Natalia giggling lightly at how angry Ryan was.

"No, only the fact that I'll never be able to drive one." Natalia said.

"Then don't tell me anything about what I should do with my car." Ryan snapped.

"Ryan…" Natalia said, looking over with him, putting her hand over his.

"Yes?" Ryan looked at Natalia.

"Calm down, Wolfe." Natalia told him her expression playful, yet caring.

"Well you weren't so calm yourself five minutes ago, Boa Vista." Ryan said.

"I'm calm right now, and I'm asking you to calm down too." Natalia said, smiling sweetly.

Ryan laughed. "You're beautiful." Ryan blurted, blushing after he realized what he said.

"What?" Natalia laughed.

"Nothing. I really shouldn't have said that." Ryan mumbled looking out the window wondering if he could go hide out in the rain.

"Ryan…" Natalia said, smiling from ear to ear. "Say it to my face." Natalia said.

"You're, uh-" Ryan gulped nervously. "You're beautiful." Ryan said, really expecting a slap on the face from Natalia. But he only received a genuine smile.

"Thanks." Natalia said a bit nervous herself. "Ryan, you're sweet." Natalia said, tilting her head to the side. "Hey, lookie at that." Natalia said looking outside. "It's stopped raining." Natalia said going outside, desperate for a setting change.

Ryan swallowed nervously and got out after popping the hood. "Cute boots." Ryan said, noting Natalia's peacock feather design on her rubber rain boots.

"Thanks." Natalia smiled. "You want your jacket back?" She asked, taking off the sports jacket Ryan had lent her.

"Keep it on. You're probably still freezing." Ryan said, opening up the hood.

"Ryan wait-" Natalia said, reaching out to touch Ryan's arm, Ryan turning around to look at Natalia. Even after the rain she was beautiful.

"Ye-" Ryan was cut off by Natalia's lips on his. Although Ryan was taken by surprise, he didn't care about rules he broke and the lines that he had already crossed as long as Natalia was happy with it. Natalia ran her fingers through Ryan's hair as Ryan deepen the kiss, Natalia kissing back with a bit of force. Ryan's hands were already under Natalia's blouse hugging her bare waist when the truck pulled up behind Ryan's car. Natalia smiled as they pulled apart, the mechanic coming up over to them taking a quick glance at both of them.

"What you people doing in the middle of the Glades?" He asked them as he checked a few things.

"It's a faster road to the university." Natalia laughed, Ryan rolling his eyes as he looked at Natalia, Natalia giving him a look that said "Well I'm just saying what you said."

"Huh. Well it's all set." The guy said and closed the hood, as a baffled Ryan looked at him.

"Just like that?" Ryan asked, looking over Natalia who was still smiling.

"Yes sir." He said, pulling off his gloves. "You both be careful, the mud is bad that way." He said and left Ryan and Natalia one on one again.

"Can you believe it?" Ryan asked. "And we were stuck here for thirty minutes waiting for a guy that took five minutes with the car." Ryan shook his head as Natalia hopped over a puddle to get to the door of the car.

"Actually yes I can. Now let me see if I can reach Calleigh now." Natalia said pulling her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans. "Damn it. No reception. Again." She groaned. "Let's just hope that Calleigh doesn't kill me when we back." Natalia said, handing Ryan his jacket. "Thank you. It was very warm."

"Oh I do hope that doesn't happen." Ryan said.

"Well why do you say that?" Natalia asked feeling a bit cocky.

"You're my friend. And that's an important reason." Ryan said, running his fingers over Natalia's cheek before starting up the engine.

-Back at the apartment-

"Natalia!" Calleigh exclaimed as Ryan and Natalia walked to the apartment door, hoping to share a little peck but Calleigh had to ruin the moment again. But this time the damage wasn't big.

"Yes that's me." Natalia said smiling a hundred watt smile. "What?" Natalia asked as Ryan left, hoping to leave the sight of an argument before he was a part of it.

"Where were you?" Calleigh asked, pulling Natalia into the apartment, Natalia stopping to take off her boots before she tracked mud into the house and Calleigh killed her.

"Ryan and I were stuck in a broken down car in the Everglades." Natalia explained.

"You kissed Ryan, didn't you?" Calleigh asked, noting Natalia's smile even though her image did not seem to be needing a smile. With wet hair, wet clothes, and muddy boot, Natalia should be angry.

"Yes, yes I did kiss him. He also called me beautiful." Natalia gushed like twelve year old with a crush.

"And you are-" Calleigh pointed at Natalia's feet. "Head-" Calleigh now pointed at Natalia's feet. "over heels in love with Ryan. Just as planned." Calleigh beamed. "And more importantly, YAY!" Calleigh exclaimed. "You guys finally kissed and I didn't wreck your relationship." Calleigh smiled, Natalia noting that Misty was already out of the apartment. "Oh and yeah. Misty is already in the arms of a ten year old girl." Calleigh said.

"Awesome. But Turty is still in the apartment." Natalia said seeing the grown cat lounging on the couch with her two children.

"Aw... well I'm emotionally attached to Turty, Natalia and I don't want her to freeze her kitty butt outside." Calleigh explained. "It's like she's my child." Calleigh explained, Natalia nodding along with Calleigh. "I'm probably making no sense, but then again do I ever make enough sense?" Calleigh asked, Natalia shaking her head no.

"No you don't. You make very little sense when you say things like, give me my coffee and I will allow you to breath." Natalia said, smiling. Yes, kissing Ryan had put her into a very smiley mood.

"I already miss missing my daily coffee." Calleigh said staring at the coffee maker longingly "I love my coffee maker, but alas I cannot use it."

"Daily coffees." Natalia corrected her friend, smiling lightly.

"Alright, I miss my daily coffees." Calleigh said. "Is he a good kisser at least?" Calleigh asked, once again turning the conversation on Natalia's relationship with Ryan.

"He's a sweet guy. I don't care much for the fact is he a good kisser or not." Natalia said. "My question to you, is Eric a good kisser?" Natalia asked, before her palm met her face. "Wait don't answer me that please." Natalia told her friend, but Calleigh never listened to Natalia when Natalia asked her to shut up.

"Yes, yes he is." Calleigh said. "And he is also a sweet guy too." Calleigh smiled at her friend. "Maybe Ryan is the one that's gonna be there for you forever." Calleigh said, Natalia looking like she was in completely different world than Calleigh. "Mhmm, I think that he is the one for you." Calleigh said, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

**Heehee, being stuck in a car bring good luck?**

**Mayybbeee.**

**OaO since I have little to say...KATIA!**

**xD**


	52. Here Comes Trouble

**E/C stuffz down there!**

**

* * *

**

Jan 31.

On the thirty first of January, Eric finally recieved his copy of the ultrasound. "God, she looks so beautiful." Eric said looking at the picture of his daughter.

"Only another seven months." Calleigh told Eric as both of them sat in the hospital, on a bench below a window. .

"Now don't you rush it." Eric said, Calleigh leaning onto Eric's shoulder.

"I'm not trying to rush it." Calleigh said. "What's the point to rush it if I'm with the best person on the world?" Calleigh asked as Eric kissed Calleigh's forehead lightly. "I was just stating the time till our little bundle of joy is due." Calleigh smiled, her Southern accent showing up in her dialect a bit more than usual.

"Got any good names?" Eric asked as both of them got up.

"Erm, not yet." Calleigh confessed. "How about you?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing yet." Eric said. "Maybe Calleigh the second?" Eric joked as they took the elevator down to the garage. When the doors opened a person that Calleigh didn't want to see was on the other side.

"Oh look who got knocked up!" Jake declared, clearly drunk. Well no he not only was drunk, he was also high, because a joint of marijuana was in his hand.

"Jake!" Calleigh hissed as Jake threw away his joint. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as Jake walked over to Eric, punching his hand.

"Calleigh, go to the car." Eric told Calleigh but Calleigh didn't want to listen to Eric. "Carinia, think about the baby." Eric told her, Calleigh obeyed Eric as Jake begun throwing drunken punches at Eric. One of the punches actually hit Eric, leaving him with a bloody lip but before Jake was able to cause any more trouble, the security had already arrived and cuffed Jake.

Thrashing wildly, Jake kept spewing profanities and complaints about his arms as the cops dragged him away. "YOU'RE A GOD DAMN SLUT, CALLEIGH, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Jake screamed as Eric got into the car, Calleigh on the verge of tears.

"That son of a bitch needs to be locked up in a psych ward." Eric huffed, wiping the blood of his lip. "Hey, Cal, what are you crying about?" Eric asked Calleigh whose face was buried in her hands.

"You shouldn't have done that." Calleigh told Eric, who was looking for a tissue in his pockets. "The guy's crazy and you did not need to deal with him." Calleigh said, Eric wiping the tears that fell from Calleigh green eyes with his thumb.

"All I thought of was our baby girl in danger Cal. And the guy was drunk out of his mind so, really, he got what he wanted." Eric said, starting up the car. They were silent most of the ride, but Calleigh spoke up when she realized that Eric wasn't taking to the house but instead they were actually going back to the university.

"Where are we going?" Calleigh asked, as Eric pulled in front of his dorm's building.

"Wait here ok?" Eric asked as he bolted up the outside stairs of the building.

"Hmm, ok." Calleigh said, picking her cell phone out of her purse. Eric got back into the car a minute later.

"Close your eyes." He said and Calleigh obeyed, squeezing her eyes shut, feeling something cold and metal like in her hand. "Open them." Eric said, Calleigh's eyes looking at a golden cross on a gold chain.

"What's this?" Calleigh asked, picking up the chain the cross glinting in the sun.

"It's a gift. From my parents. What is actually means is that our pastor accepted you as a part of our family." Eric beamed, a few tears of happiness escaping from Calleigh eyes as Eric hung the cross on Calleigh's neck.

"I- why am I part of your family?" Calleigh asked, fingering her cross.

"Because you're the only woman I care about." Eric said, kissing Calleigh's lips softly. "And you're also bringing in a new life to our family." Eric said, Calleigh hugging him around his neck.

"I love you, Eric Delko." Calleigh whispered into Eric's ear.

"I love you too, Cal." Eric told her, kissing her lightly on the lips but Calleigh decided to deepen the kiss and Eric wasn't one to fight Calleigh's wishes. Eric pulled away when a thought came into Eric's mind. "Since you've met my family, I guess it's time for me to meet your family. And when will that happen?" Eric asked, looking at Calleigh who was looking out the window.

"Not soon probably. So I guess over the summer." Calleigh said.

"Is your family scary?" Eric joked.

"Yes it kinda is." Calleigh said, yet smiled. "But I'm sure they'll accept you as the baby daddy." Calleigh said, before kissing Eric again. "Oh and uh, can we get a restraining order against my ex boyfriend?" Calleigh asked.

"You want to go to the police station now?" Eric asked, starting his car.

"Yes please." Calleigh nodded, pecking Eric on the cheek again before returning to the fingering of the cross that Eric had just given her.

"Is the cross bothering you?" Eric asked.

"No, it's just… I'm happy to be part of your family." Calleigh said, Eric smiling as they drove to MDPD.

* * *

**LMAO, ok writing the last line made me fall out of chair and die laughing.**

**On a darker note, I LOST 3 CHAPTERS! D:**

**OaO with a :sadface: Katia. :(  
**


	53. Kitchen Counter

**Smut down there. e_e WARNING: BAD SMUT WRITER.**

**

* * *

**

Feb 2.

"I'm joining you in with the people that need restraining orders against their exes." Calleigh said sitting down next to Natalia who had just renewed her TRO against Nick.

"Oh yeah? Good to have you in the club. What did Jake do?" Natalia asked, taking off her green leopard print readers.

"Attacked me and Eric two days ago." Calleigh said. "Drunk and stupid." Calleigh said. "Still not as bad as what Nick did, but it could have cost me the baby." Calleigh said.

"Mhmm." Natalia nodded, as she slid her glasses back on.

"I like you with the glasses on more." Calleigh declared. "They suit you." Calleigh said.

"Yeah right." Natalia scoffed.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Calleigh said, fingering her cross again.

"That's a beautiful cross." Natalia said noting the cross.

"It's a gift. From Eric's family." Calleigh beamed. "Eric told me that it means their pastor accepted me as a part of their family." Calleigh said.

"Hmm. So does that mean that you'll be marrying him soon?" Natalia asked.

"Maybe." Calleigh smiled, imagining herself and Eric raising a child, married and happy. "I do hope that he marries me." Calleigh said, looking at Natalia whose nose was buried deep in her Chemistry book. "Are you just reading that so that you would have something to ask Ryan about and talk to him about?" Calleigh joked trying to pull the book out of Natalia's hands, but they weren't giving up the book so easily.

"Yes, maybe. Why do you ask?" Natalia asked looking up at Calleigh.

"Erm, because NOW I want you guys to hook up!" Calleigh said, slamming her hands on Natalia book and this time she was actually able to pull it out of Natalia's hands. "BECAUSE YOU GUYS NEED TO DO IT!" Calleigh laughed, making Natalia grab a magazine off the coffee table and smack it over Calleigh's head.

"Calleigh… I am not Maxine." Natalia told Calleigh taking back her book.

"Yes, I already know that." Calleigh said. "How many months should I give you? One? Two?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know." Natalia said. "I don't know when or where, but not soon and probably not a bar." Natalia said.

"I did I just hear a probably there?" Calleigh asked.

"Shut up." Natalia snapped. "I'm just saying that if-" Natalia laughed. "If he can't control himself there's a small probability that we will do it a bar." Natalia giggled.

"Jesus Christ get your mind out of the gutter Natalia!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"You pushed me into it." Natalia said, getting up and taking her chemistry book

"True statement." Calleigh nodded.

**Feb 4.**

"Hello darling." Calleigh said, letting Eric in. Natalia was on one of her study sessions with Ryan… so really in Calleigh's mind it was a date. And a date was a date, case closed.

"Hello yourself." Eric said, coming in the apartment. "Your friend out on another date?" Eric snorted.

Calleigh smiled as she made her way to the kitchen a grabbed Eric a beer.

"I feel like fearing your smugness again." Eric sighed.

"I told you… don't fear it… embrace it." Calleigh said.

"Oh and why should I do that?" Eric got up and also walked into the kitchen where, Calleigh was, standing behind her.

"I have my reasons." Calleigh grinned. "And anyways, here's your beer." Calleigh said, handing Eric his beer, Eric setting it down on the counter, pushing Calleigh up against the counter, kissing her neck.

"…And I sense that this door won't be opened anytime soon." Natalia sighed, rattling the door knob. Calleigh and Eric in the apartment, and the fact that the door was locked wasn't just a coincidence.

"Roommate lock you out?" Ryan laughed, standing behind Natalia, laughing.

"Yeah." Natalia exhaled looking over at Ryan. "More like locked me out so that she could have some fun."

"Come on, that door will be locked for a lock time." Ryan said, putting an arm on Natalia's shoulder.

Calleigh was gripping the counter with such force that her fingers were turning white as Eric kissed her inner thighs. "Ohh, god, Eric don't stop…" Calleigh moaned as Eric's thumb ran over Calleigh's sensitive nub, a moan escaping her lips. "You're the brother, oh god, of the Cuban devil." Calleigh said in between gasps as Eric's fingers entered her insides slowly. "Oh god." Calleigh whimpered, as Eric other hand snaked up Calleigh's blouse and cupped her breast. "Eric, don't stop, don-" Calleigh moaned as Eric's thumb and fore finger played with her nipple. "Eric, don't stop, ah..." Calleigh moaned as her body tensed up, her love canal clenching around Eric's fingers, getting ready for the release. With one swift movement of Eric's fingers, Calleigh came with such force she was afraid that the neighbors would have to call the cops worried that someone was getting murdered.

"You okay?" Eric asked, kissing Calleigh as she tried to catch her breath that Eric made her lose.

"Never been better." Calleigh sighed looking at her boyfriend.

**That Evening-**

"And I'm not even gonna ask." Natalia said as Calleigh washed the dishes noting the Eric forgot his beer in the events that happened earlier day. "Well no, I was wrong, I am going to ask one question." Natalia sighed. "Where?" Natalia asked.

"Where what?" Calleigh asked.

"Where did you guys do it?" Natalia asked, Calleigh smiling a half smile.

"Kitchen counter." Calleigh said proudly, Natalia's face become a slight color of green.

"That… I did not need to know." She said making a face.

"You asked me to tell you yourself." Calleigh shrugged.

"Yeah, well what you did is unsanitary!" Natalia declared.

"Mhmm."Calleigh nodded. "But I cleaned it up. Anything between you and Ryan?" Calleigh asked looking at Natalia with an expression that read "Come on tell me".

"Nothing except a ton of Chemistry definitions." Natalia said.

"You guys need to ship your asses to a bar and get drunk." Calleigh said Natalia glaring draggers at her. "It will speed up the process and then everything would be great." Calleigh said.

"I thought that I told you to shut. I didn't?" Natalia asked. "Well if I didn't then I'm telling you now…shut up. Please." Natalia sighed.

"Alright fineeeee…." Calleigh said, hoping to find something else to talk about with the Natalia that was always so secretive. The Natalia that took 3 almost four months to finally go out on the date with a guy that was beyond perfect for her.

* * *

**And now that that is over...I need to tell you a few things.**

**A) Spelling "WOLF" is now a challenge for me**

**B) I NEED to do research. Yet I am too lazy.**

**C) The Spring Break chapters(the ones I had to rewrite after the loss) are going to be named "Animal", "Waking Up in Vegas", and "Broken"**

**o.o**

**And lastly, I fail at writing smut.**


	54. Late Night Bar

**Our TV is broken...why do I want to shoot someone? OH RIGHT. 9.08 ON SUNDAY.**

**

* * *

**

**Feb 6.**

Some people called Maxine, Kim, and Natalia "The Biology Women." But they weren't so much into names.

"Trying to find someone to hook up with again?" Natalia asked as Maxine ordered herself a martini.

"Yes. Are you?" Maxine joked as Natalia ordered herself a Bloody Mary.

"Noooo…. Because last time I looked I actually had a boyfriend." Natalia said as the bartender served them their drinks. "Thank Jose." She said looking up at the Latino bartender.

"I'm just having a drink with my friends." Kim said, laughing as she drank a shot of vodka, the clear liquid in the shot glass giving Maxine a question.

"What did you do with the vodka that Olga gave you?" Maxine asked.

"Put it in the fridge and hoped that Calleigh wouldn't find it." Natalia laughed as a buzz cut shaven and tattooed guy came up to them. Well no, he actually came up to Maxine.

"Hey there chicka. Remember me?" He asked, Maxine raising her head to look at the guy.

"Leave me alone." Maxine said, returning her gaze to her drink.

"Oh why don't I introduce myself to your friends?" The guy asked looking at Natalia and Kim. "Hello, girls; my name is Eddie and I'm one of the guys that this slut turned down." Eddie said, looking at Maxine who hung her head in shame, Natalia setting her glass down with slam to look at the Eddie guy.

"She's not a slut and she asked you to leave." Natalia said, turning to face the guy.

"Oh no. I'm not leaving till she gives me what I want." He said, running a finger over Maxine's cheek, that making Jose turn to look at the guy and Natalia to get up.

"You want some mace in your eyes, Eddie?" Natalia asked, but the guy didn't listen and pulled Maxine up from her seat.

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" Maxine shouted, a few people in the bar turning to look at her.

"She asked you to let her go." Jose said, aiming a loaded and cocked shot gun at Eddie.

"Fine. I'll leave her." Eddie said, pushing Maxine back into Kim and Natalia, Natalia catching her before she fell. "But this isn't the end." He told them before heading out the bar.

"You okay?" Jose asked Maxine. It was rumored that they had hooked up before and that Jose looked out for Maxine after that but no one had some rock evidence that was true.

"Yeah." Maxine nodded, rubbing the back on her neck, Jose still looking at her with caring eyes. "Swear" She said.

"What the hell was that?" Natalia asked, saying what Kim would have said after she downed another shot of vodka.

"It's the same guy that attacked me on Halloween. Idiot." Maxine said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Huh?" Both Kim and Natalia said at the same time. "You were attacked on Halloween?" They asked staring at their friend in confusion.

"Yeah. I didn't tell you guys about that?" Maxine asked. "Well it's not a big deal." Maxine said.

"It's not a big deal?" Natalia asked. "It sure is a big deal!" She exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Yeah. Was it the time where you came back with that blond?" Kim asked.

"No that blond stopped the attack and walked me home." Maxine explained, Natalia and Kim still looking at her, very confused.

"And the blonde guy has to do what with the Eddie guy?" Natalia asked looking at her friend.

"The idiot that was just here attacked me in an alley and the British blond guy that Kim saw stopped the attack. And sadly enough, I got neither his name nor his number." Maxine said, Natalia staring at her confused, because a normal person would be more focused on the fact that they were attacked. Not on getting a number of a guy that stopped the attack.

"Mmm, ok, Maxine I think it's time for us to go." Kim said. "Nat, I'm sorry, but I'm not driving in this condition so, good luck." Kim said, Natalia nodding in understanding.

"See you tomorrow." Natalia said as Maxine and Kim paid their bills and left the bar.

"I'll see you around, Jose." Natalia said, paid her own bill and got up.

The street that led to back to the apartment was dimly lit, but Natalia walked swiftly and carried her spray bottle of mace close to herself.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." A male voice sounded behind Natalia, Natalia whirling around to meet the culprit.

"Don't get anywhere near me." Natalia warned the guy aiming the pepper mace at him.

"Nat, it's only me!" The guy laughed, Natalia walking backwards as the guy walked right into the light of one of those rare street lights. And the guy that was talking to Natalia was… Ryan.

"Good god, Ryan, you scared me!" Natalia said, her hand over her heart as she tried to calm its beating, repeating that it was only Ryan.

"Really? I'm sorry. What are you doing out here?" He asked, walking up to Natalia, pulling her closer to him.

"I was at the bar with my friends." Natalia said as they passed under a streetlight, Ryan admiring her outfit.

"I guess you dress fancy for bars." Ryan joked. Not that the outfit was really fancy, it just looked amazing in the night.

"You don't know me dressing fancy." Natalia joked, looking at Ryan. "And what were you doing here?" Natalia asked.

"I was finishing a project up with a Jay and Maria." Ryan said, suddenly not fighting the urge to kiss Natalia, leaned it his lips softly meeting Natalia's. A spark was felt between them as Natalia's tongue slipped behind Ryan's lips, exploring his mouth.

When they pulled away, Ryan blushed realizing what he had done. "I –I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that-" Ryan stuttered, Natalia looking at him with a smirk.

"Shut up." She smiled before kissing him again. This time when they pulled away, Ryan smiled.

"I hope that means that there's still a date ahead." Ryan joked, Natalia laughing with him.

"Oh there is a date. Just because… there is." Natalia said as Ryan put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a warm half hug.

When they got back home, Natalia kissed him again, as a goodbye.

"Oh and next time you need a ride, don't be afraid to call." Ryan said, before leaving Natalia in front of the door.

* * *

**Okay, uh, Eddie was going to be named Jesse but then I was like "Nahhh..."**

**OaO KATIA~!**

**Also who wants a water balloon fight in the TCY summer? :3**


	55. 3 In a Jail Cell

**Travers is in this epi- I MEAN chapter. (:**

* * *

**Feb 8.**

"So there's the asshole that gave me a black eye." Eddie said, seeing Travers get out his dorm and walk towards the Chemistry portables. "Well this time it isn't so easy." Eddie said, catching Travers off guard and hitting him square in the jaw. "Hmm, and that girl you tried to protect? She's nothing but a cheap slut." Eddie said, but before he was able to throw another punch Michael's fist hit Eddie right into the jaw, Eddie staggering back.

"Look, I don't know you, or that gir enough to judge her, but I know one thing. You're the asshole." He said, but Eddie didn't listen and was already throwing more punches at Travers, but Ryan and Jay had already noticed the commotion and pulled Eddie off.

"What the hell was that?" Ryan asked as Jay called the campus security.

"That… is some idiot that likes to pick on girls." Michael said, staring at the guy as the uniformed cops dragged Eddie away to the police car.

"Huh?" Jay asked, coming up to both of them.

"It's a long story." Michael said, continuing his trek to the portable.

"I'd like to know that story since I just almost received a black eye." Jay said.

Michael sighed looking at them as Maria ran up to them. "On Halloween, I passed this random fight between him and woman, and well I had to stop it. Because if I didn't no one would and he'd rape the girl." Travers said.

"Wow." Maria said. "Did you get her number?" She asked as they 4 entered the portable, the portable smelling of Lysol and an old tuna sandwich. "And on different note, what idiot forgot their sandwich last time?" She asked.

"Not me. And no I didn't get her number or her name because her roommate pulled her in the dorm before I was able to tell her anything." He said.

"Well if you know where she lives and what she looks like, why don't you go up there some day and ask her if she remembers you?" Jay asked.

"Oh yeah. I'd like knock on their door and say something like, "Do you remember me? I was the guy that stopped that attack on Halloween and now I want to be your friend."" Michael snapped.

"Fair enough." Jay said. "And it wasn't my sandwich either." He said, looking at his girlfriend as she threw out the Ziploc baggie with the fermented tuna.

**-Police Station-**

"Get in there." The cops threw Eddie into a cell with two other guys.

"How did you end up here man?" One of them, the one with the longer hair asked.

"Beat up a guy that beat me up for wanting some pussy." Eddie said as he sat down on the third bench. "You?"

"Tried to stop my ex from breaking her heart." He said. "She's with his Latino man whore that got her knocked up. And I'm Jake." Jake said.

"Mmm. Women are retarded." Eddie said. "And you?" He asked the other guy in the room who carried the same hair cut as Eddie said.

"Got too close to my cheating ex girlfriend, when I just wanted to teach a lesson! You don't go and get knocked then tell me that the child is mine!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up." The cop at the front desk said.

"And I'm Nick. You are?" Nick asked.

"Eddie." Eddie said. "Damn that bitch will pay when I find her." Eddie muttered. "A few nights ago, I saw except her bitchy bitch friends stood up her." Eddie said. "But I bet she fucked with half the bar." Eddie hissed, pulled up his sleeve and looking at his bruises. "I swear I could just kill her for what he did." Eddie said.

"Meh, I just want my slut back in my life. She's mine. She's not the man whore's slut, she's my slut." Jake said, leaning against the brick wall behind them. "Hey sheriff?" Jake called out. "When am I gonna get out of this shithole?" Jake asked.

"I told you to shut up." The cop snapped back at them.

"Well I have a life too you know!" Nick said, rattling on the bars.

"A life of bothering your ex girlfriend?" The sheriff asked.

"Hey, she deserved it man!" Eddie spoke up.

"Joe, we've got a problem." The sheriff said walking up to one of their fellow brown uniformed cops. "Get one of those idiots out of the cell and out him in a different cell." He said and the "Joe" went over to the cell, grabbed Eddie out of the cell, and dragged him into the cell 2 cells over.

"See ya later man." Jake said, slumping down against the wall. "I just want to shake the blonde bitch and make her understand, you get what I'm saying?" Jake asked, looking at Nick.

"I hear ya, man." Nick said.

* * *

**Ok, uh...o_o**

**And aside from that *COUGH* I have a blabber mouth.**

**BLABBER MOUTH. I am/have a blabber mouth.**

**For those that follow me on twitter, you know what happened. **

**For those that don't...I'm sorry. **

**OaO Katia. Meh.**


	56. What Exactly is a Chick Flick?

**Feb 10.**

Like for Thanksgiving, Maxine, Calleigh, and Natalia had a movie marathon for Valentine's Day. But since Valentine's landed on a Wednesday, the girls had it on a Saturday, four days before.

"Uh oh. Another hen's meet up." Ryan said as Natalia got the pizza once again.

"It's actually another movie marathon." Natalia smiled as Calleigh and Maxine made the race to the door, hiding from view, Calleigh pushing Maxine slightly out of the way when they ran.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Maxine hissed.

"Wait." Calleigh opened the door and stared at the pizza box in Natalia's hands. "I'll take this." Calleigh said, snatching the box right from Natalia's fingers.

"Ok." Natalia said, still looking at Ryan when something snapped in her head. "But I- NO! Wait! Give it back!" Natalia said, looking at the closed door, Calleigh and Maxine giggling like nuts behind it, staring into the peephole. "I'm gonna have to take care of that, so I'll see you later." Natalia said, Calleigh trying to stifle her giggles and look at the sight in front of her without any giggles. But the giggles returned when Natalia kissed Ryan passionately.

"OW, WHAT THE GOD DAMNNED HELL?" Maxine shouted when the door hit her square in the side of the head as Natalia opened the door.

"That'll teach you to spy on me. And for the millionth time… WE'RE NOT IN HIGH SCHOOL ANYMORE!" Natalia hissed at her friends as Calleigh set the pizza down on the coffee table bringing Maxine an ice pack.

"You know what they say… high school never ends." Maxine said with a half smile, Natalia's face landing in a pillow from those four words.

"Why does everyone have to say that?" Natalia asked, her voice sounded muffled from the pillow.

"Because it's the truth Natalia!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Movie time my friends." Calleigh said as their three felines also settled to watch "Maid in Manhattan."

**-4 Hours Later-**

As soon as the movie ended, Natalia bolted outside, Maxine and Calleigh cracking up over that fact.

"His love is her drug." Maxine quoted a Ke$ha song tweaking it to the situation.

"I totally agree." Calleigh laughed as they went outside to see what the two new love birds were talking about.

"So what exactly is a chick flick?" Ryan asked Natalia as Felix slipped out of the door and instead of heading for Natalia, headed towards the stairs. Uh- oh. The kitty had felt the sexual tension and didn't like it.

"Hmm, well since I don't carry a dictionary on me, I'll have to explain it in my own words." Natalia said as Calleigh ran down the stairs catching the kitten before it pooped on the lawn. "A chick flick is a movie where a woman falls in love with the perfect man and goes through many obstacles such as other men and parents to get the man she loves and it's a happy ending." Natalia explained as Calleigh returned to see Turty out on the porch, along with Molly.

"Would you guys just stop the friendly banter and jump each other already?" Calleigh asked.

"You know on that note I think it's time for me to leave this setting before someone actually kills me in cross fire." Maxine said and slinked off the stairs walking briskly to the other side of the street.

"You know, I think that Calleigh speaks her own language." Ryan joked, trying to lighten the mood and Felix ran off again.

"You know what?" Natalia asked, looking at Ryan, instead of Calleigh. "I do believe that she does her own language. A language based on coffee and other Calleigh stuff." Natalia said.

"And I still think that you two should jump each other already." Calleigh muttered and left.

"She doesn't bother me… much." Ryan said. "She just scares me that some day she'll start wearing her shotgun around like a purse and will shoot someone." Ryan said. "Although that may be just me." Ryan said, before kissing Natalia lips softly. "Tomorrow is a Sunday… maybe this time I'll buy breakfast?" Ryan asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Sure. Just don't get mad at me if I wake you up to early. Now if you'll excuse me again, I need to attempt murder again." Natalia said, leaving Ryan with a grin.

"And… shoot." Calleigh said once Natalia came into the apartment.

"Yes, I'll be glad to shoot you." Natalia said looking at her friend you was sitting Indian style on the couch. "And now my question to you… what the hell is wrong with you?" Natalia asked as she began cleaning up the mess that Maxine, Calleigh, and she had caused.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked looking at Natalia.

"I mean asking me and Ryan when we will jump each other. I'm just glad that he's a guy that understands your quirkiness and jokes about it, but I mean, Calleigh really?" Natalia asked.

"Really what?" Calleigh

"Do you really have to be like that?" Natalia asked.

"Well yes I do, because if I'm not, you guys will never do it." Calleigh said, Natalia glaring draggers at her.

"That's not true. I was able to go on a date with him without your help." Natalia lied.

"That's a lie." Calleigh said. "I'm just saying that hints like these help Ryan to understand that you want more from him. You do want more from right?" Calleigh asked looking at her friend with a questioning look.

"Shut up." Natalia snapped. "And if I do want more from him then what?" Natalia asked looking at her friend who was filing her nails.

"Then you just drag him a bar and get drunk." Calleigh grinned.

"Meh... that or something else perverted." Natalia said.

"Oh and something less perverted would be?" Calleigh asked.

"I have no idea." Natalia said. "It's not like he's giving me any options." Natalia said. "Maybe getting drunk is the option. But I don't think I'm ready for that stage of the relationship yet." Natalia said, shaking her sadly.

"That's kinda... sad. But I mean as long as both of you are happy with what you guys do, make out and go on dates, it's not really any of my business." Calleigh said as the sound of someone or something scratching on the door sounded. "What the hell is that?" Natalia asked and went to open the door. Calleigh locked Felix out of the house. "Ok, I understand when you lock me out of the house, but why do you need to lock a harmless cat out of the house?" Natalia asked, picking up the cat, looking over at Calleigh.

"It's his fault he didn't come back inside" Calleigh said, pulling out her iPod and Physics book. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to study." Calleigh said, hoping that Natalia would grab her own Chemistry book and head outside and walk right to Ryan's apartment, but that did not happen and Natalia just looked at Calleigh for a moment before walking to the bathroom to brush her hair.

* * *

***noms on lettuce* Hmm what? OH I DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS.**

**Redman asked for the link to TCY!**

**THE LINK TO TCY! :O**

**OaO Katia!**


	57. Breakfast For 2 and a Cat

**I love all of you. And I also love the ones that follow me on twitter. follow me on twitter kitiwriter? :P**

**

* * *

**

Feb 11.

"Good morning." Natalia said when she padded outside, still in her sleeping clothes to see Ryan standing outside drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Natalia." Ryan said, before leaning in to kiss his girlfriend. "I don't know about you, but I'm not in a mood to go out and drive to a breakfast shop." Ryan said.

"I have no idea where this is heading." Natalia confessed, but Ryan continued.

"So I was thinking, maybe I could make you breakfast?" Ryan half asked, half said.

"As long as you promise not to set the house on fire." Natalia joked.

"Promise." Ryan smiled.

"Uh, do you mind if I go over to your house in these?" She asked, looking down at her ensemble.

"No probs." Ryan said as both of them walked over to Ryan's squeaky clean house. A meowing sound sounded from behind the door as Ryan unlocked the door.

"Hey there Henry, I missed ya." Natalia told the kitten, picking him up and running a hand over its head. "You've been taking good care of this little one?" Natalia asked facing Ryan.

"Tell her Henry." Ryan joked. "Yeah, I have. Except he always seems to want to come and sit on my book while I'm studying." Ryan said, looking at the cat who sat in Natalia's cupped hands.

"I also had that problem. He actually slept in my slipper once." Natalia said, Ryan laughing while he made his way over to the kitchen. "No lie." Natalia said, as she took a seat at the breakfast counter looking at Ryan as he made the breakfast.

"Well it's wonderful that you can make a good breakfast." Natalia smiled, looking at Ryan, petting her hair nervously hoping that it wasn't acting crazy.

"It's wonderful that I have someone important to share it with" Ryan said as Natalia got up and walked into the kitchen.

"If we work together, we'll get it done faster." Natalia said.

"Just promise that you won't make a complete mess in my kitchen." Ryan laughed.

"I promise." Natalia laughed, smiling.

"Then make the bacon, Talia." Ryan said, as he "fired" up the waffle iron.

"Why did call me that?" Natalia asked, putting out strips of bacon out on the frying pan.

"Call you what?" Ryan asked.

"Call me Talia. Is that my new nick name or what?" Natalia asked, looking at Ryan.

"Oh... well, I guess it's just cute." Ryan shrugged, pouring the waffle mix onto the heated up iron.

"Huh. So I guess it is my new nickname." Natalia said, before kissing Ryan lightly on the lips.

Ryan clicked his tongue before, kissing Natalia's ear softly. "I like this." Ryan said.

"Like what?" She asked, as Ryan set the first waffle out on the plate.

"I like spending time with you. One, because you're a beautiful sight, and two, because you're fun to be around." Ryan said.

"Well after Valentine's my family is visiting for a month... and" Natalia laughed nervously. "There won't be so much time for us." Natalia said.

"Hmm. Well everyone except for me needs to spend time with their family, so I can't really blame you." Ryan said. "And I'd like to meet your family." Ryan said, as Natalia set the plate on bacon on the breakfast counter.

"Oh no you wouldn't." Natalia shook her head as Ryan put out the waffles and took a seat beside Natalia.

"Oh really?" Ryan asked, reaching from some bacon. "And why would I not want to meet your family?" Ryan asked.

"My sisters are wackos, my dad is nice, and my mom is the one that keeps on telling me get married already." Natalia explained, Ryan snorting at the description. "Hey!" Natalia punched his arm as Ryan continued laughing. "It's not funny, it's the truth!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Oh yes, it's the truth." Ryan said, looking at Natalia who stifling giggles herself.

"On the note of families why don't you like your brother?" Natalia asked.

"Haven't I told you already? He's the jock and I'm the awkward dork of the family." Ryan said, taking a sip of his coffee, before setting it back on the table.

"You sure don't look like the dork of the family." Natalia said, a hint of cockiness in her voice.

"And on some days, I wonder if you're actually sane." Ryan joked.

"Hey, I'm too sure of myself being sane myself." Natalia said enjoying their little friendly banter.

"Well I'm sure that I was, and probably still am, the dork of the Wolfe family." Ryan said, a blush slowly creeping up Natalia's face as she laughed nervously.

"What?" Ryan asked looking at Natalia as though she was crazy.

"It's just nothing-" Natalia laughed again, Ryan tilting his head to the side, confused. "You look too hot to be the dork of the family." Natalia laughed again, hiding her blushing face.

"Aww, thanks." Ryan said, kissing Natalia cheek as he got up, making Natalia blush even more. "You're cute when you blush." Ryan said.

"WHAT?" Natalia exclaimed, her head shooting straight up to look at Ryan who was chuckling as he was cleaning up the mess that both them created.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Natalia?" Ryan laughed, looking at Natalia who had a deer in headlights look as Ryan looked at her, laughing.

"It's just... you keep on saying stuff like that." Natalia said.

"Like telling you that you're beautiful?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, telling me that I'm beautiful is one of the things." Natalia said, blushing.

"Well that's because you are." Ryan said, leaning in to kiss Natalia only lightly but Natalia decided to deepen the kiss, holding onto his neck as their tongues battled in a passionate duel for dominance.

"Ryan.." Natalia whispered as she pulled away. "I should get going." She whispered into his ear, Ryan pulling his body away from her.

"Sure." He said, kissing Natalia again. "Just don't let Henry out on your way out." Ryan said Natalia hugging Ryan again, feeling his six pack against her flat stomach, before letting him go and bolting for the door, nearly tripping over Henry.

"No sex?" Calleigh asked as soon as Natalia came into the apartment.

"Shut up and no, no sex!" Natalia said, running into the bedroom.

"Meh, you guys are boring!" Calleigh called out and resumed reading her Sunday newspaper.

* * *

**Ohoho. Ohho?**

**LMAO, ok. Anyways, I just found a plot hole in my fic. Which I have fixed. **

**OaO KATIA! * collapses in pillows and snores***


	58. Family Problems

***FACETABLE* I need caffeine and a computer geek to help me. Someone call Dave over here please?**

**

* * *

**

**Feb 14. **

"Good morning." Calleigh said, looking up at Natalia as she pulled herself from the couch and fell face first on the floor next to it. "You okay there?" Calleigh called out as Natalia dragged herself to the bathroom. "I will take that as a yes." Calleigh said and returned to the making of her smoothie.

"Good morning and happy Valentine's day." Ryan said, before kissing Natalia lightly, Calleigh emitting a small undisguised sigh as she passed them. "What up with your hair?" Ryan asked, looking at Natalia's straighten out curls.

"It didn't go crazy did it?" Natalia asked, putting her hands on it, smoothing it out.

"No, it looks wonderful. I was asking you why it's different." Ryan asked.

"Oh. I'm getting all "dressed up" to meet my parents at the airport." Natalia explained.

"You need a ride?" Ryan as he backed out of the garage.

"No, I do not because I have already ordered a cab yesterday... night." Natalia yawned.

"So that's why you look and sound so sleepy." Ryan said. "Well anyways, I like the up do." Ryan said, gently running his fingers over Natalia hair.

"Mhhmm." Natalia mumble nodded and got out of the car.

"Be careful, you don't want to be run over by a car, since you're practically sleep walking." Ryan said, looking at Natalia, who was giving him a sleepy smile.

"I sure will be careful, Ryan." Natalia said and went to the little cafe was in front of the university to buy herself a cup of coffee.

—Airport, 10 Hours Later-

"There she is!" A motherly voice sounded into Natalia's ears as she sipped yet another Starbucks coffee.

"Hey there pumpkin." An older man said, walking up to Natalia.

"Hey dad." Natalia said before hugging her father. "And hey mom." Natalia said before hugging her mom.

"And where is your boyfriend?" Natalia's mother asked, Natalia almost gagging on those words remembering that her mom didn't know about their break up yet.

"Linda, stop bothering the girl." Her dad said, looking up at Natalia's mom.

"Oh cut it out Charles. Our Natalia is a big girl already and she needs to get married." Linda said. "So where is he? Or did you already get married?"

"He broke up with me. But I want to talk about it later." Natalia said firmly looking at her parents. "Where are Anya and Christine?" Natalia asked, looking for her sisters.

"Probably got stuck in the people jam in the plane." Linda said and the trio of them sat down, waiting for Natalia's two sisters to appear. "So why did you break up with Nick?" Linda asked, Natalia curling her fists up, doing her best not to shout at her parents.

"Can we talk about his in the hotel?" Natalia asked again, looking at her parents with eyes filled with despair.

"Whatever you want, love." Linda said as two girls got up and attacked Natalia with a hug.

"Natalia!" They shouted before giving Natalia bear hugs.

"Hey Christy and Anya." Natalia said. "Alright, I already ordered you guys a cab, so I guess it's time for me to go."

"I thought we gonna catch up back in the hotel." Linda spoke up.

"Oh right." Natalia nodded and led the way to the cabs. Natalia, Christine, and Anya rode in one cab, while Linda and Charles rode in the other cab.

"Natalia, why do keep on drinking so much coffee?" Linda asked trying to take away Natalia's cup of coffee.

"Mom!" Natalia hissed. "It's only me second cup today and I need it to stay awake." Natalia said as the bell boy took their suitcases and they five entered the elevator.

"Natalia- where can you find hot guys around here?" Anya asked as she began her unpacking.

"Anya, you should start focusing on your school work." Natalia said.

"Natalia, I am on vacation so I can think about whatever I want." Anya snapped.

"Meh, of course you can. I say start at the beach." Natalia laughed.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Anya asked, sitting on the hotel bed, Indian style, her hands in her lap.

"I- I don't want to talk about it." Natalia told them.

"Nat, come on." Anya bugged Natalia.

"This-" Natalia pulled away her tank top uncovering a healed cigarette burn mark. "Is part of the reason I broke up with Nick." Natalia said.

"Oh god!" Anya exclaimed. "Well... but do you have a new boyfriend?" Anya asked.

"Depends on what you consider as a boyfriend." Natalia said.

"So you do?" Anya asked, eager for guy info from her sister.

"My neighbor... is sorta my boyfriend at the moment." Natalia said getting up." Now, I have to go to get some because it's already past midnight." Natalia walking into the main room where her parents sat. "Mom, Dad, I'm going home." Natalia declared and went down to the lobby ordering herself a cab.

"What the hell?" Natalia whisper shouted as she rooted through her bag. She couldn't find her keys. So Natalia attempted knocking on the door. But Calleigh was sleeping like a log probably.

"Ryan!" Natalia knocked on Ryan's door. "Ryan, come one!" Natalia whined knocking on Ryan's door.

"What?" He snapped opening the door. "Oh, it's you. But still- What?" He asked.

"Mind if I crash on your couch?" Natalia asked, Ryan giving her enough space for her to enter the apartment. "I must have forgotten my keys at the hotel and Calleigh's sleeping like a log." Natalia said.

"Sure." Ryan said, bringing in a blanket for her. Before he was able to bring in a pillow, Natalia was already snoring. "Good night sweetheart." Ryan said, kissing the top of her head before going to sleep himself, yawning on the way to the bedroom.

After eight hours, Natalia opened her eyes, and when she realized that she was in Ryan's apartment, she fell off the couch, effectively hitting her head on the side of the coffee table. Then it hit her. She crashed on the couch last night because Calleigh locked her out of the apartment.

"Don't give me that look." Natalia grumbled as Ryan looked at her giving her a hand to pull up on.

"What look?" Ryan asked, before going into the kitchen, fetching Natalia an ice pack.

"The look that reads "what the hell is wrong with you?"" Natalia said, accepting the ice pack and applying it to the back of her head.

"Well I was thinking more about how this happened." Ryan said, handing Natalia a cup of coffee. "I guess you'll need this." Ryan said, Natalia smiling as she sipped the coffee. "Why did you end up here at three a.m.?" Ryan asked.

"First the plane was delayed by an hour. Then we all had dinner for about 2 hours. Then it was the yearly catch up." Natalia grumbled. "And since today is a no school day, I now have to show them around the city like a tour guide."

"Isn't Calleigh like freaking out by now?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I bet she is." Natalia nodded just as someone knocked on the door. "May I do the honors?" Natalia asked. "She probably has something crazy to tell me." Natalia laughed as Ryan shrugged and Natalia walked over to the door.

"Ry- oh wait. Wait what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked realizing that the person behind the door was her roommate… and not her roommate's boyfriend.

"You locked me out of the house at three a.m. in the morning!" Natalia said.

"Oh. Well did you two have sex?" Calleigh asked Natalia.

"Well I don't remember. Is my hair messed up? No. Is my blouse in shreds? No." Natalia said. "No, blast we didn't have sex, Calleigh; I only crashed at his place for the night!" Natalia snapped and slammed the door shut in Calleigh's face.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"That was Calleigh being more crazy than usual. I think the hormones are taking their toll." Natalia laughed, taking her bag. "It is time for me to leave you now." Natalia said, and gave Ryan small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"…I think I deserve an explanation." Calleigh said when Natalia came into apartment.

"Actually, no _I _deserve an explanation." Natalia snapped changing out of yesterday's wrinkled clothes into a lighter set.

"I'm sorry, it was 3 am! And if I opened to the door I'd probably give you a heart attack because I open the door at 3 am with my rifle in hand." Calleigh said.

"Yeah. See ya later." Natalia said, darting out the door.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" Ryan asked.

"You don't want to meet my family." Natalia said, pulling out her cell phone.

"I doubt they're any worse than mine are." Ryan said.

"Don't tell me that I didn't warn you." Natalia said.

"Fine." Ryan said as he watched Natalia throw her cell back into her purse and wait for Ryan to lead the way to the car. "Where were you supposed to meet up?" Ryan asked.

"Actually just drop me of at the hotel." Natalia mumbled.

"I said I want to meet your family." Ryan said, Natalia looking at him with an expression that read "You want to meet your death." Because really, meeting Natalia's parents would ensue a lot of discussions some talking about whom exactly Ryan was and one way or another someone would find out that Ryan was Natalia's "boyfriend." And then the comments about marrying and children will fly right and left.

"Mhmm." Natalia said, crossing her arms over her chest holding back a shudder of fear as she looking at Ryan. Ryan was running straight into an embarrassing family conversation.

"We're here. I guess." Ryan said, parking outside the hotel before the valet took their car.

"Mhmm." Natalia nodded. Even though she enjoyed spending time with Ryan… and with her parents, Natalia wanted to fall through the pavement and disappear.

"You really don't want me to meet your parents, now do you?" Ryan asked.

"No." Natalia shook her head truthfully.

"Well…" Ryan mused before kissing Natalia. "That's alright, I can handle them." Ryan said, before both of them walked to the mini breakfast stand behind the hotel.

"There she is!" Christine called out, Anya raising her head to look at Natalia and Ryan, a grapefruit wedge between her teeth. And with that, Natalia had the urge to fall into the pool and hide underwater.

"Natalia!" Linda said, hugging her daughter, before adjusting her floppy hat. "And is this your new boyfriend?" She asked looking over at Ryan. Ryan shrugged giving Natalia a "well tell her already" look.

"Yeah… he is." Natalia said. "Mom, Dad, this is Ryan." Natalia said, while her little self in her brain bashed against the wall.

"Nice to meet you Ryan." Linda said, shaking Ryan's hand.

-()-

"Well they didn't seem evil." Ryan joked as he and Natalia walked up the stairs.

"That's only the first meeting. The next time you'll meet them; they'll be like "Oh when will you marry her?"" Natalia smiled, as both of them stood under the porch light.

Ryan chuckled before leaning in to kiss Natalia. Both of them lost in reality, they somehow moved to the door of Ryan's apartment, as Ryan's hands inched up under Natalia's shirt.

"Ryan wait." Natalia said pulling away from the kiss. _Damn it, Wolfe! You took it too far._

"Nat?" Ryan asked, looking at Natalia whose expression went from giddy to sad. "What's wrong?"

"I- I just- I can't do this yet." Natalia shook her head trying to keep the tears in. "After Nick and al-" Natalia would have continued talking but, Ryan gently put his finger over her lips.

"I get it; I took it too far. I'm sorry." Ryan said. "Good night." He said, kissing the top of her head, before entering the apartment, Natalia left on the verge of tears.

* * *

**I'm in a crap shit mood. **

**I LOST A LOT OF TCY! **

**I try to open the file...and it tells me it's corrupted...I JUST EDITED YOU YESTERDAY! D:**

**OaO...Katia...bleh.**

**Oh and I could find the dotted line in this chapter...so long chapter. **


	59. And More Family Problems

**Green- Nope. But that's not the last of her family. :)**

**EvaRoseTogo- I'm not answering that. I had Ryan's dad die to fix it. Dx**

**Speedi- E/C action...I don't remember. :/**

**CSIMiamiFreak92310- :)**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell happened to you?" Calleigh asked as Natalia entered the apartment (she had found her keys earlier in Anya's hotel room).

"It's a long story." Natalia mumbled, wiping her unshed tears with the back of her hand, walking towards the bathroom, getting ready for a sob fest.

"Natalia?" Calleigh said carefully getting up. "What happened, sweetie?" She asked, putting a hand on Natalia shoulder and Natalia stared at the wall.

"You know sometimes, I wish I was dead." Natalia said, those words bringing alarm to Calleigh's ears.

"Alright, _what _happened?" Calleigh asked again, walking Natalia over to the couch.

"You keep on joking if we did yet, but when it came to the point whether or not to do it, I can't face him!" Natalia exclaimed, her lower lip quivering.

"Wait, Natalia. I'm confused." Calleigh confessed looking at Natalia. "You told him no?" Calleigh asked, Natalia nodding. "Well… I mean, Natalia!" Calleigh exclaimed. "It's your right to say no!" Calleigh said, hitting the top of the couch with her fist.

Natalia laughed bitterly, looking at her knees. "Guys don't think about that, Calleigh." Natalia said.

"Nat, you need to think this over on a fresh mind." Calleigh said, getting up.

"Good night?" Natalia asked looking up at her friend.

"Good night." Calleigh bid her friend good night and headed into the bedroom, leaving Natalia with a lot of unneeded thoughts.

**Feb 17.**

Natalia didn't bother with talking with Ryan from the last day and half until Ryan came up to her.

"Are you mad at me or what?" He asked, looking at Natalia with a worried expression. "Because you've been avoiding me and I have no idea why." Ryan said as Natalia attempted to dart into the apartment, giving Ryan a look that he couldn't stomach.

"Is this about the thing that happened on Friday?" He asked, his heart falling to the bottom of his stomach.

"What else could it be about?" Natalia muttered sorrowfully, Ryan looking at her like a sad confused puppy before walking over to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked.

"Oh don't play dumb." Natalia said, looking at Ryan with some anger.

"Natalia…" Ryan said, before wrapping his arms around her waist. "I told you, I understand." He said.

Natalia bit her lip; looking into Ryan's hazel orbs, as Ryan smirked lightly shaking his head. "I'm not sex crazed as some guys are. I want us to have a stable relationship." He said, pulling Natalia closer.

Calleigh opened the door from inside the apartment, almost running into the hugging couple. "Oh damn. Now I'm locked in." Calleigh shut the door, quietly, smiling to herself.

Before Natalia was able to say able to say anything back to Ryan, Ryan's cell phone rang, Ryan pulling away from Natalia so that he would be able to pull out his cell phone from his pocket. As he listened to the person on the other side, Natalia noticed that Ryan expression fell, becoming a cold stone. He hung up and sighed looking at Natalia.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked, as Ryan tucked away a lock of hair behind Natalia's ear.

"That was my mom." Ryan said, running a hand through his hair, Natalia worried by Ryan's sudden change of attitude. "My dad had a heart attack and died on the way to the hospital." Ryan said.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Natalia whispered, a single tear slipping from her eye.

"My mom wants me to get down to Chicago ASAP-" Ryan said.

"Then go. It's not like I'm keeping you here." Natalia said, setting away from Ryan for an added effect. "Your mom needs you there." Natalia said, Ryan pulling her into another rib breaking hug.

"Did you guys settle your problems?" Calleigh asked once Natalia came into the apartment.

"Yes we did." Natalia said, her face reading as "But..."

"But what?" Calleigh asked, seeing the "But" in the end of Natalia sentence.

"But his mom just called him to tell him that his dad died of a heart attack and now he's going to Chicago. Not that I blame him, but it's just a fact. Hopefully he doesn't have an old high school sweetheart back there." Natalia said.

Calleigh looked over her shoulder as she continued looking for something in her junk drawer. "Well Natalia, truthfully I doubt that he'll go back to one of his ex girlfriends even if he finds one." Calleigh said. "And I guess that means that you're taking rides with us now." Calleigh smiled looking at Natalia who was thinking so hard, that Calleigh could see a vein on her temple.

**Feb 21.**

**"**…Where is Ryan?" Jay asked.

"Family problems. His girlfriend dropped off his results." Laura said picking up a folder of the table.

"Oh. Ok." Jay said. "…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jay asked Laura.

"I didn't even know that you could think." Laura snapped.

"I was thinking that they probably already did it." Jay said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Laura snapped.

"I... what? Nothing is wrong with me." Jay said. "I mean she dropping off his results here and you don't even probably know her name." Jay said.

"Jay! His dad died 3 days ago and no one cares about whether Ryan and his girlfriend exchanged biological fluids yet or not." Laura said.

**Physics Lab**

"Calleigh, she kicking yet?" Eric asked, wrapping his arms around Calleigh's waist.

"She is kicking." Calleigh said. "But not too much for it to be very stomach hurting." Calleigh said. "Did you do the calculations yet?" Calleigh asked, Eric holding up a typed out page.

"You're awesome." Calleigh said, taking them and beginning her calculations.

"You're hot." Eric joked.

"Shut up." Calleigh snapped, pulling her hair away with a tie.

"But… it's the truth." Eric said.

"Mhmm." Calleigh said, clearly not listening to a word of what Eric was saying. "I'll be back in an hour." Eric said kissing Calleigh's head before heading out the room.

* * *

**Oh well a little bit E/C :)**

**I need a vote around. This tweet I got from Redman thanks for including travers in the CSI adventures! They're great. Lab rat, doctor , I don't care:)" Does that mean that he _READ _my stories? I'm afraid to ask him. ._.**

**OaO confused, afraid and tired, KATIA!**


	60. The Uses For Superglue

**:) Almost to 300 reviews! And I feel so energized! Even losing those chapters was just a fresh start! :D More E/C action in LV, more info of Maxine's attack...and KITTIES!**

**

* * *

**

**Physics Lab**

"Calleigh, she kicking yet?" Eric asked, wrapping his arms around Calleigh's waist.

"She is kicking." Calleigh said. "But not too much for it to be very stomach hurting." Calleigh said. "Did you do the calculations yet?" Calleigh asked, Eric holding up a typed out page.

"You're awesome." Calleigh said, taking them and beginning her calculations.

"You're hot." Eric joked.

"Shut up." Calleigh snapped, pulling her hair away with a tie.

"But… it's the truth." Eric said.

"Mhmm." Calleigh said, clearly not listening to a word of what Eric was saying. "I'll be back in an hour." Eric said kissing Calleigh's head before heading out the room.

**-Biotech Lab**

"What's up with you?" Maxine asked, coming up to Natalia that was staring at a blank wall in front of her.

"Eh, it's nothing." Natalia said.

"It's nothing? No, it is something. Now spill." Maxine said, taking a seat beside Natalia.

"Ryan's dad died... and I'm kinda afraid that Ryan will break up with me." Natalia explained.

"I do not see the connection between these two events." Maxine made an image with her two fingers, her finger not meeting each other and she looked at Natalia with confusion.

"Going back to his hometown means that he will meet his old friends and old girlfriends and since I turned him down a week ago could make him break up with me." Natalia explained.

"You're crazy." Maxine declared. "If the guy actually understood why you didn't want to have sex then, he's probably not going to stray." Maxine said.

"You're helplessly in love with movie plots." Natalia sighed.

"How long will he be long for anyways?" Maxine asked as Natalia laid her forehead on the cool table beneath them.

"2 weeks." Natalia answered her. "Two weeks from Sunday. So it's only like...uh a week a 3 days." Natalia said.

"See?" Maxine nudged Natalia, smiling. "You're already counting how many days till he comes back." Maxine said. "Are gonna meet him at the airport?"

"Why isn't there an off button on what you say?" Natalia muttered.

"Hey, it was only an idea!" Maxine exclaimed. "A good idea, may I note." Maxine grinned, Natalia raising her head to glare at her.

"Did you find the guy who saved you on Halloween?" Natalia asked.

"No... because I actually wasn't even looking for him." Maxine said. "Thanks for reminding me, it actually gives me something to do this weekend." Maxine joked.

"Mhmm." Natalia said, before hitting the table with her head again. She needed sleep. Sleep and some way of knowing that Ryan wasn't breaking up with her.

"If your boyfriend isn't driving you here anymore, who is?" Maxine asked.

"Calleigh's boyfriend. Along with good old crazy Calleigh." Natalia said, smirking.

"Good young crazy Calleigh." Maxine corrected Natalia, both of them cracking up over the fact.

—Chicago—

It was 3 days after he had arrived in Chicago, and Ryan was hating it already. It was cold and bitter, unlike Miami, which was humid yet also warm and sunny.

"Isn't Luke gonna come to the funeral?" Ryan asked as he and his mother, Cheryl, figured out the kinks of the legal system.

"Your brother?" Cheryl laughed bitterly. "No, he doesn't want to come because Hank didn't come to his last winning game in college." Cheryl said, pouring herself more hot chocolate. "It's been a long time, Ryan; don't you have anything interesting to tell me?" Cheryl asked, Ryan looking at her, forms in hand.

"What would you consider as interesting, Mom?" Ryan asked, looking at his mother.

"Like anything. What you do in Miami, about your friends, anything." She said, before reaching for a pen to sign her initials. "Any girlfriends?" She asked, Ryan laughing lightly at that comment. "You do have a girlfriend, Ryan." Cheryl said, smiling.

"Somewhat." He said, already working over the forms faster and with more precision.

"Well I hope she's better than Maddie." Cheryl said.

"I thought you loved the girl." Ryan looked at his mother, furrowing his brow.

"That girl isn't even a girl- she's a drunken slut." Cheryl said, making Ryan choke on his coffee. "You okay, sweetie?" She asked, as Ryan coughed.

"I'm fine, but why haven't you told Luke your opinion?" Ryan asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Oh I have." Cheryl spat. "He told me I was old fashioned and didn't understand that she's wonderful." Cheryl said, looking at the forms in front of her, before collapsing in a deep sleep on top of all the papers.

**Feb 24**

With the fact that Ryan was away from 2 weeks, Natalia was Henry's caretaker for the two weeks.

"You think of that cat like it's a part of Ryan, don't you?" Calleigh asked, Natalia raising her head from Henry who was playing with a paper towel tube as both of them sat in Calleigh's living room.

"I really don't know how to answer that question." Natalia said, looking at her friend.

"Well I mean, you don't let the cat out of your sight, maybe you're superstitious about it and Ryan or something." Calleigh shrugged.

Natalia sighed, picking up the kitten and setting it into her lap where her cell phone lay. "And now I think you're trying to make Ryan call or text you." Calleigh said, Natalia chucking the cardboard tube at Calleigh's head.

"Anger issues coming back without Ryan?" Calleigh asked, half laughing.

"I already told you, I'm worried about my relationship with Ryan!" Natalia said, looking at Calleigh with a look that read "SOS".

"And I already told you, he's not going to break up with you." Calleigh said.

"And those words make me even more nervous!" Natalia declared ready to hide away from Calleigh's stare.

"Then... well then I'm sorry but I can't help you." Calleigh sighed.

"A week has already passed." Natalia smiled lightly. "Only another week till Ryan comes back and tells whether or not he actually still has feelings for me." Natalia said, with a slightly better mood.

"And you're head over heels in love with Ryan." Calleigh said, smiling her "I'm right" smile. "Ow!" Calleigh grimaced as she rubbed her stomach.

"Little kicker kicking?" Natalia asked, laughing.

"You'll be laughing when you'll have one of these in your stomach from Ryan." Calleigh snapped. "Trust me, shit happens and children happen too." Calleigh said, Natalia glaring deep down into her soul.

"And I ask you to do this thing again… Calleigh just shut up already!" Natalia snapped at her friend, a pillow in hand.

"You guys would make cute kids." Calleigh said, Natalia putting the pillow up against Calleigh mouth to muffle her crazy rants.

"Calleigh! I mean it! One day you'll wake up with your lips super glued together." Natalia told Calleigh, removing the pillow from Calleigh's mouth.

"You do that and I'll super glue your eyes together." Calleigh snapped at her friend staring at her while Natalia looked into a corner, avoiding Calleigh's menacing stare.

"Fine!" Natalia exclaimed, getting up, her cell phone in hand. "I won't glue your mouth together, I'll just ignore you from now on." Natalia said, walking out the door while dialing Ryan.

* * *

**Sorry for the huge amount of R/N. More E/C on the way I swear! :D**

**I don't feel like signing off...but OaO Katia! (:**


	61. Happy BDay Calleigh!

**OH HOLY SHIT ALMOST 300 REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

**Feb 26**

For some reason Natalia couldn't reach Ryan's cell… and that didn't add to her peace of the mind that was already absent.

"Are you still trying to reach Ryan?" Calleigh asked as Natalia tried to text Ryan from the back seat of Eric's car.

Without any answer, Natalia sent the text to Ryan, Calleigh looking over at Natalia. "Yeah, you still are." Calleigh said. "And you still aren't able to reach him?" Calleigh asked, looking at Eric who was clenching the steering wheel.

"Nope." Natalia said.

"I still can't imagine you two going out." Eric mumbled.

"Well, we are." Natalia said. "Going out." Natalia said, shoving her cell deep into her bag so that she wouldn't get nervous waiting for his response.

"And you guys aren't clearly taking it any further." Eric said.

"Hey!" Calleigh exclaimed, poking Eric in the ribs with a pen. "They do what they need to do to keep their relationship in tip top condition." Calleigh said.

"Calleigh… you'll make me crash." Eric said, pulling up to the curb as Natalia got out and made her trek to the chemistry portables instead of her lab.

"Hello… Ryan's girl friend." Laura said uneasily.

"Natalia." Natalia said extending her hand to shake with Laura.

"Nice to meet you, Natalia." Laura said. "I'm Laura, but what are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Erm, I wanted to ask if Ryan had contacted you or whatnot." Natalia asked, Laura checking her cell phone.

"Nope." Laura said. "You can't reach him?" Laura asked, looking into Natalia's worried eyes.

"No…" Natalia shook her head.

"Well I'll tell you if I get anything from him." Laura said before Natalia left the lab

**Feb 28.**

3 days till Natalia stopped worrying. While Natalia was worrying, Calleigh was out on a date with Eric.

"Hello beautiful." Eric said as Calleigh came out of the apartment.

"Hello yourself." Calleigh said, instantly wrapped in a warm hug, before she felt Eric's lips against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth.

"What do you want to do today?" Eric asked when he pulled away, his forehead resting against Calleigh's.

"Well… let's take a walk on the beach." Calleigh said. "Although we could also watch a movie" Calleigh said.

"Which movie?" Eric asked.

"Casablanca is on in fifteen minutes on TV." Calleigh said, walking back into the apartment, Eric following behind her. "I'll order the pizza. There may be an extra beer in the fridge."

Calleigh said, letting Eric raid through the fridge as Calleigh dialed the pizza company's number.

As Eric paid the pizza guy, Calleigh brought in a few blankets. "Alright we're all set." Calleigh said as Eric took a seat beside Calleigh.

"You seem to like romance movies." Eric said.

"I love them!" Calleigh exclaimed "Even though they might be artificial at some point, they are awesome." Calleigh said.

"Cal?" Eric asked, Calleigh raising her head to look up at Eric.

"What?" Calleigh asked, Eric running his fingers through Calleigh's hair.

"You are living in a romantic movie. With me." He said, kissing Calleigh's head lightly.

After the hour and a half, Calleigh gave up on Eric remembering that today was her birthday. She had told him earlier in their relationship, but then, Calleigh guessed, Eric could have forgotten.

When Calleigh walked Eric to the car, Eric didn't get into the car. "Close your eyes." Eric directed her to close her eyes, and so she did before she felt a box in her hands. "You can open them now." Eric said, Calleigh opening her eyes to a slender wrapped box in her hands. Calleigh opened it to find a golden heart pendant, with the word "Love" engraved on it. "Happy birthday, beautiful." Eric beamed, Calleigh's smile returning to her beautiful face.

"I thought you forgot." Calleigh said.

"Forgetting your girlfriend's birthday is like signing your break up contract." Eric laughed.

"Wanna come back in?" Calleigh asked, her 100 watt smile almost blinding "I got a bottle of wine stashed away somewhere." Calleigh said.

"I would, but the management will have my ass if I don't get there soon enough." Eric said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Eric said as Natalia dragged her feet up the stairs.

"Hello Eric." Natalia said as Eric went down the stair. "And Happy Birthday Calleigh." Natalia said handing Calleigh a Sephora bag. "Now excuse me, I need sleep." Natalia said, before going into the apartment almost locking Calleigh outside.

"Hey wait for me!" Calleigh said, hopping back into the apartment and locking the door right behind her. "Any sign from Ryan?" Calleigh asked, but hearing no answer from the cell crazed Natalia, Calleigh left for the bedroom.

* * *

**So, happy birthday Calleigh! :D**

**Anyhoo, working on 3 new long one shots, 2 R/N, one E/C...and...**

**I want to WATCH S5,6,7 AGAIN! **

**OaO Katia!**

**300th reviewer, you can request a chapter theme, etc.**


	62. 11 PM Visit

**300 reviews WHOOT~! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Mar 3.**

Natalia woke up at eleven realizing what day it was. Crawling off the bed, she tried to leave the apartment without any sound. "Ryan?" Natalia knocked lightly hoping that she didn't wake Ryan.

"Hello?" Ryan asked, opening the door looking worn out beer in hand. "Oh hey Nat." Ryan smiled lightly.

"I tried to reach you a lot of times." Natalia said.

"Yeah. Sorry. My phone was lost in baggage claim. I only got it today." Ryan said. "You want to come in?" Ryan asked, looking at Natalia with a slight smile.

"Sure." Natalia said.

"Want a beer?" Ryan asked, as Natalia took a seat on the couch.

"If you'll be a dear to get me one." Natalia said as Ryan fetched Natalia an ice cold beer. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Natalia asked, nervously running a hand through her hair.

"No, I've been bummed out on the couch for the last two hours." Ryan said, handing Natalia her beer.

"...What's wrong?" Natalia asked. "Aside from the fact that you have just been at your father's funeral, is there anything else wrong?" Natalia asked, as Ryan sat down next to her.

Ryan sighed, wrapping an arm around Natalia's waist. "My brother didn't come to the funeral because my dad didn't come to his last winning game in college." Ryan sighed taking a sip of the amber liquid.

"Oh." Natalia said, staring at her unopened bottle

"And my mom played the "good mom" act around his wife while she hated her. And now I feel like a total ass for not coming to the Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner." Ryan said.

"Hey... it's not your fault." Natalia said, running a hand over his cheek. "You didn't know the other side of the story." Natalia said, laying her head onto Ryan's chest.

"I guess." Ryan said, lifting up Natalia's head to look at him. "Thanks for… just coming by." Ryan said before kissing Natalia's lips softly.

"Hey… you needed a friend…" Natalia said nervously, but her words were closed off by Ryan's lips on hers.

"Nat-" Ryan laughed nervously. "You're more than a friend to me." He said, pulling Natalia closer. "You're" Ryan laughed once more. "My girlfriend." Ryan said.

"Well... it's good to know that you actually think that." Natalia said. "You need to sleep." Natalia took the beer out of Ryan's hands and set it down on the table. "And I guess I do too." Natalia said, leaning her head back onto Ryan's chest as both of them fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Mar 4.**

"Good morning." Natalia said.

"Good morning?" Ryan asked her as he was handed a cup of coffee. "Good morning." He said, setting the coffee down and kissing Natalia on her cheek. "As much as I thank you for making me a cup of coffee, I'd like to take a shower." Ryan said, Natalia letting go of him, Ryan walking into the bathroom. Now while Ryan took a shower, Natalia decided to make him breakfast. The fact that she couldn't cook was a little white lie to fend of Ryan and Calleigh.

"I thought I smelled breakfast." Ryan said, when he came out of the shower, the towel wrapped around his waist, giving Natalia full view of his flat stomach and perfectly chiseled six pack. "I thought that you said that you couldn't cook." Ryan joked as Natalia tried to stabilize her gaze on the upper side of Ryan's body.

"I can make breakfast… and a few other things." Natalia blushed, then a thought that she shouldn't have worded came out. "A- Are you okay with the fact that we're talking this slow?" Natalia stuttered, as Ryan went into the bedroom, Natalia hearing an audible crash.

"Of course I am, Nat." Ryan said from the bathroom. "It's just that…" Ryan said coming back out of the bedroom, buttoning up his shirt.

"Just that what?" Natalia asked nervously.

"I want you to trust me." Ryan said, looking into Natalia chocolate brown eyes.

"I trust you… already." Natalia said, as Ryan came into the kitchen, standing next to Natalia. "I just need time to rehabilitate myself." Natalia sighed, as Ryan pulled her into a hug.

"And I'll give you as much time as you need." Ryan whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. "Isn't Calleigh going to freak again?" Ryan asked.

"No because she knew that I was waiting for you." Natalia said. "And she's smarter than you think she is."

"Yes someone finally flipped the switch on Natalia's happy machine!" Maxine exclaimed. "I'd guess that your boyfriend is back in the picture." Maxine said, as Natalia opened her locker, finding a white envelope.

"You have been hanging around with Calleigh too much." Natalia said, opening the envelope.

"Actually, if you haven't realized this yet, I was this way before Calleigh." Maxine said, peering over Natalia's shoulder into the two pieces of paper in her hands along with a note.

"What's that?" Maxine asked, looking at Natalia who was staring intently at the contents of the envelope. It was clearly from Ryan, with two tickets to a movie festival she was dying to get to, along with a note that said "Movies this weekend?, signed Ryan. "Oh. Ryan's being a romantic." Maxine laughed.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, smarty!" Natalia snapped. "I've been trying to get these the last two weeks." Natalia said, setting the envelope back into the locker.

"Fair enough." Maxine shrugged.

* * *

**Awh...**

**Well anyways, I have a lot of E/C in store...so...R&R! :D**

**Over and out(Slightly sick) KATIA! :D**


	63. Errands

***FACEDESK* THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BECOME A HUGEO 5 SHOT! Damn you muse. **

**Whoops, sorry about that- can't control my muse.**

**Sorta small chapter but I'll update a second time today, Cali time**

**

* * *

**

**~Physics Lab**

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't pregnant." Calleigh declared, much to Eric's surprise.

"Why would you not want to be pregnant?" Eric asked.

"At least when I wasn't pregnant I could drink." Calleigh said, Eric chuckling at that bit. "The experiments and tests are getting into my head more than they are allowed and, well you get my point." Calleigh muttered.

"Well I mean there are only two months left till the summer starts." Eric said, hoping the he would lighten the mood.

"During which I will look like a cross between an elephant and a duck. Fat and waddling around." Calleigh said, Eric cracking up.

"It's not funny, Eric!" Calleigh said, smacking him on the side of his head.

"I find it hilarious." Eric said, Calleigh glaring at him with a look that read "If we were living in the same house, you'd be sleeping on the couch."

"It's hilarious when you're not the one fat." Calleigh snapped, piling her books into her book bag.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." Eric said, as Calleigh got up.

"Same thing." Calleigh snapped, Eric walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No it's not. Being pregnant means that you're carrying a second person inside you, while being fat means that you have too much extra fat on you." Eric said, kissing the crook on Calleigh's neck. "And you're beautiful at this stage." Eric said.

"Stage?" Calleigh laughed, snuggling up against Eric's hold.

"Well… I mean the stage when your insides go bizzerk, and well yeah." Eric said as one of their classmates came into the room.

"Alright you two lovebirds." She said, walking over to the table where they were just sitting. "I need an experiment to do and you guys are not my TV couple. So shoo." She said, waving Eric and Calleigh away, Eric shrugging before both of them left the room.

"See ya later, Catherine!" Eric called out. "We're nobodies TV couple, and we should stay that way." Eric said, kissing Calleigh as they stood in the hallway in between offices.

"I'd like it you didn't make out outside of the room either. I'm very sensitive to sound." Catherine said, coming out of the room, standing there, hands on hips as she stared at them two. "And don't you have a class to go to Delko?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Eric said, leaving Calleigh.

As long as Ryan was driving Natalia from and to the university, Eric and Calleigh drove together.

"Babe?" Calleigh asked, looking at Eric.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at Calleigh.

"We need to run some errands." Calleigh said, looking at Eric with serious expression.

"Errands… what errands?" Eric asked.

"Eric… that baby. I don't know what you're thinking about it, but it's not going to stay in the womb forever and I need to know what we're going to do after she's born. Are we going to more in together in my apartment and kick Natalia out, or are we going to rent out an apartment away from my where I live or what." Calleigh said, looking at Eric.

"You're right." Eric agreed with her. "Look" Eric coughed nervously. "We both need time to figure this out and figuring it out in a car is a bad idea." Eric said. "Maybe we could go and figure this out at my place, since your place is probably occupado."

"Let's go then." Calleigh sighed, really not ready to face her future with Eric.

"Ted, get out my room, now." Eric snapped as Eric and Calleigh entered the dorm.

"…Maybe I should leave the apartment also?" Ted asked, looking at Calleigh and her baby bump.

"No, just get out my room." Eric said, looking over at Calleigh. Ready or not, Calleigh was going to have to face everything- now.

* * *

***cough***

**Right, um, regrading the first note, I have a lot on my plate. 3 possible one shots and the one shot that went Volddie on my ass. Went and split in 5 parts. **

**SHIT.**

**OaO Katia...I'm going to attempt all of them...o_o**


	64. Plans and More Plans

**Wow, you people love me! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Cal, babe, you okay?" Eric asked Calleigh.

"I'm fine." Calleigh lied as Ted came bursting into the room.

"Hey, Eric, how do you make boiled eggs?" He said, Calleigh doing her best to hide her laughs

"Er, you put the water and turn on the stove until it starts bubbling." Eric said, glancing at Calleigh who was staring at Ted with a big amount of confusion

"I tried that, all I got was steam." Ted said

"What, all of it? No bubbles?" Calleigh spoke up looking at Eric questioning if his roommate was an idiot.

"Yeah." Ted nodded.

"You mean you put a pot of water on the stove and had it evaporate before it boiled?" Eric asked his eyes coming square the same way they became square when Calleigh told him she was pregnant. Although that time at least his eyes were square of happiness, not because his roommate was a retard.

"Yeah. So what do I do?" Ted asked, looking over at Calleigh, and then at Eric.

"You go turn the stove off, and you don't touch it ever again. You've broken the laws of physics, so now you have to go eat a sandwich and get out of my room." Eric snapped before closing the door.

"What the hell was that?" Calleigh asked, looking at Eric as though he was the one who was faulty of the intrusion.

"Idiot probably fell asleep." Eric said, brushing a few strands on blond hair out of Calleigh's eyes. "What's wrong, carnia?" He asked, noting Calleigh's expression that made Eric shudder.

"I'm pregnant, and I don't even know if you'll be with me after the child is born Eric! That's what's wrong! That and many other things." Calleigh said, Eric seeing her emerald green eyes fill up with tears.

"Cal, I'll be beside you no matter what." Eric said, pulling Calleigh into her arms. "Just because, I'm not talking about it, it doesn't mean that I don't care about it." Eric said.

"Mean it?" Calleigh asked, Eric wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Hundred percent. Also my mom would shoot me if I left a pregnant woman hanging." Eric said, and Calleigh snorted at Eric's little pun.

"She has a gun too? Oh she'll be my best friend" Calleigh joked.

"Calleigh, I mean it- I want to spend my life with you." Eric told her, as Ted came bursting into the room again.

"I'm just saying this, but I can't find the relish." Ted declared as Eric got up and pushed his out of the room.

"GO TO SUBWAY THEN, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Eric watched at Ted scowled at him and exited the apartment.

"You know, I actually thought that he was smarter than that." Calleigh said, and Eric burst out laughing.

"I expected the same thing." Eric said, running his hand over Calleigh's hair, as he pulled her closer. "I'm not talking about anything like marriage yet, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to marry you." Eric said, the smile returning to Calleigh's face.

"You want to marry me?" Calleigh asked. "Really? With my coffee addiction and guns?" Calleigh joked.

"Eh, I'm not squeamish, I handle them." Eric said, Calleigh still enveloped in his hold. "And if I actually do marry you, I won't regret it." Eric said, Calleigh kissing him.

-0-

**Mar 6th, 5 pm**

"I really wonder how many people are counting down till Spring Break." Calleigh said, as she, Natalia, and Ryan were standing on the "porch", Ryan's arm around Natalia's waist, as Calleigh kept a distance from the two. "Are you guys?" Calleigh asked. "Counting down I mean?"

"I'm not." Ryan said, Calleigh raising a blonde eyebrow, questioning him.

"Ok…" Calleigh said, looking at Natalia. "And you my friend?" Calleigh looked at Natalia, as though she was a different part of Ryan. Which she probably wasn't.

"Not really. But since you brought the topic up, are you?" Natalia asked.

"Well a little. I was thinking of going to Sin City with Eric." Calleigh said, Ryan coughing to stifle a laugh.

"If Calleigh goes to Las Vegas, she should stay in Las Vegas." Ryan said, receiving a nudge in the ribs from Natalia.

"Ahaha, that's hilarious." Calleigh said, looking right at Natalia who wore a smirk, while Ryan wore a light scowl from the nudge in the ribs. "Maybe you two could join me on the trip?" Calleigh said, Natalia glaring at her as though she was crazy.

"And wake up in a motel room married with no recollection of it whatsoever?" Ryan asked. "No thank you." Ryan said, though Natalia felt some pinpricks on her back from the way he said _"No thank you." _

_

* * *

**Heehee. **_**Ok, so Eric and Calleigh are Las Vegas! What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas...usually.**

**xD**

**Oh and regrading that 5-shot...IT CAN'T MAKE UP IT'S MIND! D:**

**Signing off for now, Katia. :D**


	65. Shards Of A Glass Table

**It's noon and I'm updating a 3rd time. Do you guys love me or what? LOL.**

**

* * *

**

"Mmm." Calleigh said, staring at Natalia, hoping to find some hint of what she thinking. "You're a fan of poker, aren't you Ryan?" Calleigh asked, the subject change being understood to Ryan, as Natalia went into full kill mode.

"I do believe that this discussion has ended." Natalia said, pushing Calleigh into the apartment, yet her heels were dug into the floor so hard, that Natalia felt like she was trying to push a statue of solid metal of the spot. When she was actually able to shove Calleigh into the apartment, Natalia returned to her spot by Ryan, her expression cold.

"You do know that I didn't mean it that way." Ryan said Natalia raising her eyes to meet his, her eyes filled up to the rims with confusion.

"You didn't mean what that way?" Natalia asked.

"For the sake of the record, I think you'd make a great wife." Ryan said.

"Oh that." Natalia blushed hiding her face from view.

"But we're clearly not set for getting married yet, and we both know that." Ryan said, wrapping his arms around Natalia's waist. "But don't misinterpret it, okay?" Ryan asked.

"Okay." Natalia smiled. "Don't ask about the whole "Are you a fan of poker?" because it is complete bogus." Natalia said, pulling away from Ryan. "Oh and for the sake of the record, I think that'd you would make a wonderful husband." Natalia said, Ryan's already 100 watt smile becoming a 1000 watt smile. "Now, I think it's time for me to deal with my completely crazy roommate." Natalia said, and went into the apartment, ready to strangle Calleigh.

"He is a fan of poker, you know that right?" Calleigh asked looking at Natalia as she stormed into apartment, doing her best not to tear of her shoes and throw them at Calleigh's head.

"Wait, how do you that?" Natalia asked, hoping the Calleigh wasn't doing anymore of her match making doings.

"The tattoo on his arm." Calleigh said. "It's an image of a joker from an old deck of cards." Calleigh said. "Hey! I play poker myself!" Calleigh said, dismissing Natalia's stare.

"Mkay… but you do know that having a tattoo of a joker doesn't exactly mean that Ryan is a poker fan." Natalia said, rinsing a mug in the sink.

"Well that's true. I guess." Calleigh shrugged. "Are you sure that you don't want to go to Las Vegas?" Calleigh asked, Natalia staring at her intently.

"I'll go. If I'm allowed to leave you there." Natalia said, Calleigh answering her with a scowl.

"Move in with Ryan if I'm annoying you." Calleigh snapped, Natalia shaking her head, doing her best to stifle her laughs.

**Mar 8**

Maxine and Kim laughed at how Natalia tried to keep things professional when Ryan was doing experiments in their lab. Ryan, well he had his own problems. Jay kept of joking about his obvious relationship with Natalia and how he was already invading her space before the relationship had begun.

Natalia and Ryan exchanged a smile as Ryan left the lab, Natalia powering up a centrifuge. Before Ryan was able to walk a yard away from the lab, he heard a crash and bolted back into the lab. Out of the "calculation" room stumbled, a bloody Natalia, Ryan catching her before she fell to the floor.

By this time Maxine and Kim had already run into the lab, sandwiches in hand, neither of them coming to reality at that moment, until Ryan ordered them that they call an ambulance, Maxine obeying Ryan as Kim ran into the calculation room, seeing what happened. In there were many bits of glass from the table..

**~30 minutes later**

"Don't you think that I'm getting a bit too many EMT visits?" Natalia joked, as the EMT checked out every single cut on Natalia's arms.

"Nat- what the hell happened?" Maxine asked, standing in front of Natalia, arms crossed over chest.

"Table crumbled to pieces under me." Natalia declared. "Who thought of glass tables anyways?" Natalia asked. "Alright, I guess it is okay for me to go back and work." Natalia said, getting up, still decked out in the bloody lab coat.

"Oh no you don't." Ryan said, jogging to the ambulance, Kim walking behind him. "You're going home." Ryan said, Natalia looking at him as though he was crazy.

"Natalia." Kim said, standing beside Maxine. "The dean ordered you to go home." Kim said.

Natalia sighed, looking at Ryan who looked like he was ready to follow her like a loyal dog, and back at Kim and Maxine who looked like guards who were not going to let Natalia pass no matter what.

"Fine." She said shedding the coat. "I need to get back to the lab though, I left my books there." Natalia said, but she was quickly handed her book bag. "Oh." Natalia said looking at Ryan, who had handed her the bag. "You driving me?" Natalia asked Ryan, as he wrapped his arm around her waist carefully, as not to apply pressure on the wounds.

"Hell, I wouldn't let anyone near you right now." Ryan said, draping his jacket around Natalia's shoulders as Kim and Maxine exchanged glances.

"Well you take care of her." Maxine said.

"I already have Calleigh telling me that." Ryan snapped.

When they left, and the ambulance had driven away too, Kim faced Maxine and without any hesitation, asked Maxine a question. "How many months?"

"How many months what?" Maxine asked. "How many months till they break up, do it, get married or how many months till Natalia gets pregnant?" Maxine asked.

"Huh. Well How about only the last three?" Kim asked.

"How about just "do it" for now?" Maxine asked. "Less than a month."

* * *

**Hee. I forgot about that. xD I might even update a 4th time! O: **


	66. I'm Not Just Talking About the Sunset

***prances in* *doesn't know whether she should expect a group hug pile or rotten tomatoes* **

**Oh and mainly! I'M BAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKKK!**

**-0-**

**Mar 10**

It being around 9 pm Calleigh made her way out of the apartment, tip toeing to the stairs, hoping not to disturb the now slightly annoying couple. The fact that Natalia had fallen face forward on a pile of glass seemed to bring them closer. Well, as long as Natalia wasn't doing it with Ryan yet, Calleigh had little to talk about. So Calleigh tip toed down the stairs, across the lawn, and into Eric's car.

"I don't think this apartment is rated PG." Eric joked as Calleigh got in, slamming the door behind her. "I still feel like guffawing at them." Eric said.

"Right, um, drive." Calleigh snapped, and both of them drove off to the pizza place. Seriously, Eric tried to get Calleigh to go to a fancy restaurant but Calleigh backed out point blank.

"What is it with you and this shop?" Eric asked as they entered the pizzeria, Calleigh smiling at one of the waitresses.

"It's original. It's cozy. And it's a place I've frequented since I moved to Miami so it's sorta like a second home. But then again, I have many second homes like the café on 5th and the library on Main." Calleigh explained, as Eric nodded smiling. Calleigh reached for a bread stick, chewing on it thoughtfully as an idea struck Eric.

"Did you tell your parents about the fact that you're pregnant?" Eric asked.

"Yup." Calleigh nodded.

"When am I going to meet them?" Eric asked.

"Not soon." Calleigh said. "Probably in a month or two because my parents are out on work paid vacation and all that is at home is my sister Beth." Calleigh explained.

-o-

Both of them were standing on the boardwalk looking at the golden sunset, Eric's arm around Calleigh's waist, and Calleigh's head on Eric's shoulder.

"It's a sight that never gets old." Eric smiled, tilting Calleigh head up lightly. "And I'm not just talking about the sunset." He said kissing Calleigh softly.

"Eric-" Calleigh said.

"Yes?" Eric asked, looking over at Calleigh, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"You told me that you wanted to marry me but I mean-" Calleigh looked off at the sunset. The red disk almost hid itself behind the horizon, casting off rays that lit the sky in a almost unnatural shade.

"But?" Eric asked, leading Calleigh back to car. Both of them sat on the edge of the hood, still looking at sunset.

"But when? Where?" Calleigh asked, sighing. She didn't want to scare Eric away, but she feared that she would be left without any support with a child. _Of course,_ Natalia and Maxine would help her- they had already told her and promised Calleigh to be by her side if anything happened, but Calleigh wanted Eric by her side. She wanted a family with Eric.

"Don't worry about that yet, Cal." Eric moved his arm from Calleigh's waist, and wrapped it around Calleigh's shoulders. "It'll come in time." Eric whispered, his hot breath tickling Calleigh's ear, Calleigh letting out a little giggle. "And I promise you, it'll be before the baby's born. She deserves to enter a real family." Eric said. Calleigh said, and wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, bringing herself towards him for a kiss.

"Eric, it's time for me to get going." Calleigh said, when she pulled away from Eric.

"Don't you want to leave some time for Wolfe and Nat to finally jump each other?" Eric chuckled, a smirk on his face as Calleigh pursed her lips.

"Actually, no." Calleigh said. "They can do that on their own time." Calleigh said.

"Alright." Eric said. "You should learn how to drive." Eric said.

"Oh I already know how. My license expired and I like my bike more so, I'm not really in the mood for driving." Calleigh said. "I can get my license activated if the fact that you have to drive me everywhere bothers you." Calleigh said, almost carelessly as they drove towards the apartment.

"Oh it doesn't bother me." Eric said, turning a corner swiftly. "Not at all really, because I'm with you." Eric smiled. Calleigh returned that smile as they parked outside the apartment, Calleigh's hand in Eric's as they walked towards the apartment.

"I'd ask you if you wanted to stay but since my roommate-" Calleigh said.

"Why do you call her your roommate? I already know that she's Natalia." Eric said.

"Yeah, well anyways, since she's not 'crashing' at Ryan's or doing it already, she's bound to end up here soon." Calleigh said. When Calleigh finished that sentence, Natalia came out of Ryan's apartment, laughing at another one of their inside jokes.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." Eric kissed Calleigh gently before heading down the stairs. Calleigh strained to hear what Natalia and Ryan were talking about.

"Well, Ryan, I didn't expect you to bake so well!" Natalia laughed.

"I burnt the first batch and you just rescued the second one!" Ryan countered.

"I'm not in the mood for asking." Calleigh said.

"I'm not in the mood for answering." Natalia answered, entering the joint apartment, Calleigh following her in.

**-0-**

**So not too great, but after a month of absence it makes you love me again, right?**

**Yeah right. *laughs***

**Oh and sorry for the confusion on Twitter, I **_**was **_**going to post the glass scene, but then I found this unfinished chapter in my computer, had to rescue it.**

**R&R! **

**(TCY is back on track.) **


	67. Pregnant Waddling Klutz

**We're SO back. :D**

**Mar 12**

"GODDAMN IT!" An angry voice sounded from the Physics lab as Eric rounded the corner. When he had entered the lab he saw Calleigh looking over a pile of broken glass.

"What happened?" Eric asked, a slight chuckle evident in his voice. Calleigh just glared at him.

"I tried to set up the experiment before you came… and well I dropped I this beaker." Calleigh sighed, stooping down to pick up the pieces. "So you see, now I'm waddling like a duck, fat klutz." Calleigh said.

"How many times I told you that you're not fat?" Eric asked as Calleigh reached for the broom.

"Fine. Waddling like a duck, pregnant klutz." Calleigh scowled.

"Thank yo-" Eric was interrupted by Calleigh's exclamation of "Damn it!" Eric looked over at Calleigh who had a rather pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong now?" Eric asked. Calleigh lifted her right gloved index finger, a shard of glass sticking out of the rubber with a trickle of blood oozing from it. "Need some help with that?" Eric asked a small smirk erupting on his face.

"No thank you." Calleigh said, walking over to the sink. Eric followed. "I said I don't need your help." Calleigh snapped, but Eric only watched.

After a few painful attempts of pulling out the glass herself, Calleigh sighed and faced Eric. "Would you do me a favor?" She asked. Eric grinned, pulling out a few paper towels out of the towel dispenser and laying them on the counter. He brought Calleigh's hand closer to himself, and with a pair of tweezers, carefully pulled out the glass.

Calleigh eyes were squeezed shut because she wasn't one that could watch this ordeal. "I got it out." Eric said, as Calleigh felt something soft against her finger.

"Ericc…" Calleigh whispered softly, stepping closer to him. Soon enough, their lips were connected, Eric's tongue entering Calleigh's parted lips. One hand of Eric's was intertwined with Calleigh's, as their tongues fought in a never ending duel of passion.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU GUYS ABOUT NOT BEING MY TV COUPLE?" Catherine's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Sorry." Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't really blame you, but I mean I beg of you- take it into the janitor's closet, at least!" Catherine passed them.

**~Biotech Lab~**

Maxine was snoozing off in the calculation room when Natalia came in.

"Oh, you're back already?" Maxine asked, when Natalia shook Maxine awake.

"I'd be here the next day is Ryan hadn't stop me to get rest." Natalia said, smirking.

"And how in the world did he stop you?" Maxine asked, running her hand through her short brown bob, laughing.

"It's a long story." Natalia laughed, Maxine staring at her as though she was crazy. "What? He told me that if I didn't listen with him that he'd break up with me for being a stubborn idiot." Natalia said as Maxine blinked at Natalia, confused.

"Wow. I- just, wow." Maxine laughed.

"Any ways, I have to go out and get down to Pensacola today." Natalia said, hauling her bag up on the table.

"You mean, go up to Pensacola, don't you?" Maxine joked at her own little pun.

"Yeah. I gotta get up to Pensacola. That sounds so strange, doesn't it?" Natalia asked, shaking her head.

"Well, why do you need to get to Pensacola?" Maxine asked, looking at Natalia whose gaze wasn't leaving the laptops screen as she looked to buy a bus ticket.

"Gotta visit my dad." Natalia explained.

"But, but didn't he just visit with your mom?" Maxine asked remembering how Natalia kept running out of the lab as early as possible to get to the hotel.

"Oh, I meant my biological dad." Natalia said, looking up at Maxine, almost embarrassed by the fact that her mother had remarried.

"Oh. Well at least your dad talks to you." Maxine scoffed off.

"Your dad doesn't talk to you?" Natalia asked, staring at the computer screen in front of her.

"Nope." Maxine shook her head, as she got up and checked the staff schedule. "Erm, Nat, it's a Friday, so can't you postpone the visit to tomorrow?" Maxine asked.

"Oh right. We have those night class people coming over." Natalia sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can." Natalia said.

"I can cover if you want." Maxine shrugged, you at her friend.

"You need your rest, Maxine." Natalia said.

**Oh and if anyone cares, I am really embracing my OCs. :D I lurb them.**

**Also, Travers's GF is going to make an appearance soon. And no we're NOT talking Maxine; we're talking his French electrical engineer gf. **

**R&R while I go on a search for a place to put "I have thin walls…AND HE HAS LOUD SEX." **

***cough* Also, slight change of plans, there's not going to be any strip poker any more. But there's going to be something else. And if you need a hint go listen to "Back Seat" by New Boyz.**

**)_( I should really not listen to stuff by Trey Songz. Not good for my sanity. Nearly deleted TCY. **

**Oh and who wants to write a chapter with me? Not the next chapter, or any chapter till Eric and Calleigh return from LV?**

**Girlfriends/Boyfriends that really don't have a spot in TCY: Jake: Seen. Nick: Seen. Eddie: Seen. Erica: Have yet to meet(May). Marie: Soon. April 6(or was it 16****th****?). **

**Now I should get going before my A/N turns into one of Izzy's reviews. **

**OAO! *leaves shouting "CALLEIGH STOP SCARING RYAN WITH YOUR RIFLE!"* *cackles***

**P.S. Izzy must still write her long review. ;P**


	68. To Pensacola with Problems

**Thanks to my awesome review crew! :D **

**Oh and anonymous, whoever you are(I think you're Green. :/) TCY is going to change.**

**Mar 13.**

"Where are you heading to, beautiful?" Ryan asked, when Natalia came out of the apartment. "You're never out at eight on a Saturday." Ryan said.

"Heading to Pensacola." Natalia said with a bright smile, as Ryan sipped his coffee. "And you are?"

"I didn't know that you people had conventions up there too." Ryan said. "Rarely, but yes I am."

"No, convention here, I mean there. I'm visiting my dad." Natalia said, Ryan expression becoming the same as Maxine's did when Natalia had told her.

"But I thought you had already done that with me. Last month." Ryan tilted his head to the side, looking at Ryan confused.

"Oh." Natalia rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "The "dad" that you met was my step dad." Natalia confessed. "Sorry that I didn't clarify that." Natalia said.

"It's not a big deal." Ryan said. "Hey, can you wait a minute?" Ryan asked.

"You want to meet my dad, don't you?" Natalia asked, looking at Ryan with some horror.

"Yes, yes I do. Didn't the meeting you your mom go wonderfully fine?" Ryan asked, Natalia sighing in defeat.

"Fine. But then, you're driving right?" Natalia asked.

"I sure am." Ryan said and disappeared as Calleigh came out of the apartment, holding a mug filled with a tea, and her hair acting crazy.

"This is interesting." Calleigh declared. "Is Ryan accompanying you on the trip?" Calleigh asked, already knowing that Natalia was going "up" to Pensacola to see her dad. "Oh, you know, I actually don't need the answer to that." Calleigh said when she saw Ryan coming out of the apartment.

"Huh?" Ryan asked Natalia as she laughed at Calleigh's little act.

"Do I really need to explain?" Natalia asked, as both of them walked off.

Once they arrived in Pensacola, Natalia directed Ryan to drive into a peaceful little neighborhood.

"Alright… um… you still want to meet my dad?" Natalia asked, as they stood parked outside a house.

"Sure, I mean can he be any worse than Calleigh is?"

"He's an Air Marshal." Natalia explained, Ryan swallowing nervously.

"Yeah, sure. It'll be interesting for sure." Ryan said, a got out of the car walking towards the curb. In the front yard of the house, an elderly man was pruning the roses that grew under the window sills.

"Lia!" The man called out, once Natalia started walking to him, the man hugging Natalia when she came over to him. And suddenly the hiccups settled in Ryan's throat once he realized what kind of father he was. He was the kind that would kill anyone who would hurt his baby girl.

Before Natalia was able to say, Natalia's father spoke up. "Oh, it's good to see that you finally dumped your other idiotic boyfriend." He said looking at Ryan.

"Dad, this is Ryan." Natalia said, doing her best lessen the embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Ryan." Natalia's father said, extending his hand to shake Ryan's hand.

"Nice to meet you too…" Ryan looked over at Natalia for some help.

"Just call me John, Ryan." He said, shaking Ryan's hand. "Nice firm grip, proof of a real man." He said. "Come on in, Nat, you know that we have a lot to catch up on."

"Afraid of my dad yet?" Natalia whispered to Ryan as they walked in behind John.

"Define scared." Ryan answered as they walked into the house.

"I guess I'll go make lunch." John said. "You still know how to make my coffee?" John asked as the sound of acrylic nails sounded from the living room.

"Roxie!" Natalia exclaimed, as a German Shepard ran towards Natalia. But Roxie didn't accept Ryan, and began barking at him. "Roxie! Bad dog!" Natalia scolded the dog. "You afraid of dogs, Ryan?" Natalia joked as Ryan looked at the dog with a look of sheer terror. "She doesn't bite. She looks scary but she's still a tiny little sweet puppy on the inside." Natalia said.

"I'll go see what your dad is doing." Ryan said and inched away from Natalia and the dog.

"Do you, um, need any help with the lunch?" Ryan asked, feeling like a senior again, trying to please a father of his girlfriend.

"I'm good." He said, looking at Ryan, almost inspecting him. Once John said that, Ryan did his best to slink away, but was met face to glass with a collection of rifles. "Well I hope you're better than the last one that came here." John said, looking at Ryan who was staring nervously at John. "I swear to God I would have chopped off his head if his face showed up here again." John said, as Natalia came by into the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards for mugs. Once she left, Ryan spoke up.

"You mean Nick?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I mean Nick. I knew that he was beating her, but when confronted her and asked him to cut it out, he said that I had no right to tell him what to do." John said, fiercely chopping up the lettuce.

_Well, _Ryan thought, _that asshole was always an asshole. _

"So how did you two meet?" John asked, waking Ryan from his little trance of thinking.

"We're, uh, neighbors." Ryan said.

"That's good to know." John mused, returned to the job. "Look, I have nothing against you or your relationship with Natalia, but if you ever, I mean ever hurt her I swear to God that I will kill you. I will break you in half. Talia's been through 3 years of hell and she deserves someone who cares for her." John said. "Understood?" He asked a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Y- yes sir." Ryan practically stuttered. "Uh…" Ryan said looking around himself for a distraction, as John tapped his heel three times. And the sound of Roxie's nails sounded again.

"Ryan, you look like your life was just threatened." Natalia joked when she came in. _And then people ask why couples elope and dislike their in laws. They're scary! _

"I'm fine." Ryan said as he felt a wet nose against his palm. "What the?" Ryan asked when he was face to Roxie who had sat down next to Ryan, a chew toy in mouth.

"Aw, see she already like you." Natalia said, as Ryan petted Roxie head. "I'll take the salad, dad." Natalia said, taking the glass bowl off the island's counter. When Natalia left, Roxie jumped up on Ryan.

"Roxie!" John scolded the dog. "Down. Good dog." He smiled when Roxie lay down at Ryan's feet. But when John lifted his head, he was met by Ryan's expression of sheer terror. "You afraid of dogs?" John asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ryan said.

The next 2 hours were filled with stories and a good amount of John glaring at Ryan.

"Drive carefully!" John called out as Ryan speed walked to the car, Natalia following him.

Once both of them were inside the car, Ryan spoke up hoping that he would receive a slap from what he'd say. "I can't decide who's scarier, your dad, or your dad's dog." Ryan said, as they turned right, leaving the street.

Natalia laughed, much to Ryan's surprise, since he expected that she would boil over. "They're both fearless." Natalia said.

"Mhmm." Ryan nodded, staring at the road, his hands clenching the wheel nervously.

"Alright, was did he tell you?" Natalia put her hand on Ryan's knee, hoping that he'd calm down.

"He said that if I hurt you, he'd snap me in half." Ryan confessed, making Natalia crack up. "I do not see the humor in this." Ryan said, looking at Natalia as though she was crazy.

"Ryan-" Natalia laughed. "He just doesn't want me to get hurt." _Again. _Natalia added in her mind. "And it's not like you're gonna be like Nick." Natalia said, as Ryan stared at the fuel level.

"And we need to get gas." Ryan said, ignoring Natalia by just a little bit.

"Should I go grab us a cup of coffee?" Natalia asked, noticing the Starbucks shop right next to the gas station.

"Sure." Ryan said, as he parked the car in front of the pump and Natalia walked to the doors of Starbucks. Natalia returned with two cups of iced coffee five minutes later just as Ryan put the nozzle back into the pump.

"Natalia!" A voice that Natalia hated sounded, as Natalia picked up her speed and walked quicker to the car. "What a coincidence." The voice said.

"What do you want, Nick?" Natalia asked as Nick began walking towards her.

* * *

**A/N: As I write this A/N my iPod plays a The Script song...**

**It tells me that I should keep at TCY at least until R/N break up.**

**OH WAIT! NICK!**

**Wreacking havoc again. :) **

**3-4 chapters left till Spring Break. :D**

**OaO KATIA! **


	69. Morning After

***glues missing parts onto the review crew* REVIEW CREW REVIEW! **

**Oh and TCY is nearing Spring Break with 350 reviews. Epic win!~ :D**

**

* * *

**

"Nick, I still have a TRO against you." Natalia warned him as Ryan began walking towards them.

"No, piece of paper will tell me what to do." Nick said, pushing Natalia against the pump the ice cold liquid spilling over Natalia's blouse. Before Nick was even able to throw another punch, Ryan got in between them. "Oh this is interesting." Nick leered as he punched Ryan just above his eye. "So you're sleeping with this bitch now." Nick said, as Ryan's fist went straight for Nick's jaw. "You know- you'd have more fun with a hooker of a street corner." Nick said, Ryan just starting to beat Nick up as much as he could. Natalia attempted to pull Nick off Ryan, but Nick only hit her over her stomach with a backhanded hit.

"Break it up now!" A cop appeared out of nowhere, tasering Nick. "Who started this fight?" He asked the people surrounding them.

"He did." They all said pointing at Nick. The cop stared at Ryan who was still fuming, and then at Natalia who was scared from what was happening.

"I have restraining order against him." Natalia stuttered, handing the cop her restraining order.

After the ten minutes of the slight questioning, Ryan and Natalia were finally in the car. "Oh god-" Natalia said noticing the cut above Ryan's eye. "You have a cut on-"

"Yes Natalia, there's a cut on my forehead!" Ryan snapped, starting the car.

"You really didn't need to do that." Natalia muttered, staring at her hands.

"And do what?" Ryan shouted as they got back onto the highway. "Watch him beat you up?" Ryan exclaimed, looking over at Natalia who looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Sorry." He said softly realizing that Natalia did not deserve that outburst.

On the ride home, neither of them spoke up; Ryan drove silently as Natalia stared out the window.

"What the hell happened to you?" Calleigh asked as Natalia came in.

"Nick coincidentally was at the same gas station that we were at. And he and Ryan got into a fight after he pushed me. And then Ryan and I had an argument in the car." Natalia said, changing into a fresh top.

"...So how bad was the fight?" Calleigh asked. "Did you guys break up?" Calleigh got up walking over to Natalia.

"No." Natalia shook her head. "Regarding the fight, I should go and sort that out." Natalia said.

"Then go. It's already half past seven, and Ryan probably wants to settle this fight with you." Calleigh said as Natalia grabbed her flats and headed out the apartment.

"I thought you were mad at me." Ryan said once he opened the door.

"Me? Mad?" Natalia tried to joke, as Ryan stepped aside to let Natalia in. "That cut doesn't look good." Natalia said, walking into the apartment.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I swear." Ryan said, Natalia looking at him skeptically. "And Natalia, uh, I really didn't mean to yell at you like that." Ryan said, looking at Natalia with a "please forgive me" face mixed with playfulness and love, before walking to the kitchen.

"I know you didn't." Natalia smiled walking to the kitchen. "Ryan, seriously that cut does not look good."

Ryan laughed. "What? Was your first choice of profession being a doctor?" Ryan joked.

"Hahaha, very funny." Natalia said, forcing Ryan into the bathroom. "Lab protocol beat the first aid into my stem brain." Natalia said, taking the band aid off of Ryan's forehead. Ryan winced when Natalia ran a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol over the cut, but smiled after it. "It's good to have a caring girlfriend." Ryan said, beginning to tickle Natalia's sides.

"Good god; Ryan stop it!" Natalia shrieked in between gasps and giggles.

"No." Ryan whispered into Natalia's ear as he hugged her gently.

"Why?"

"I love your laugh." Ryan said, as both of them walked to the couch. "I think that the TV can wait." Ryan flipped off the TV, pulling Natalia into his lap.

"Ryan-" Natalia laughed nervously. _I love you. _Hell, she wanted to say that, yet saying that would mean that a door would be open to her previously wounded heart. She knewthat Ryan wouldn't hurt her, but some security was still needed. So instead of speaking her mind, Natalia just snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"I told you this before but I feel the need to repeat myself." Ryan said, looking at Natalia. "I didn't mean to scream at you." Ryan said.

"I know." Natalia looked up, and gave him a warm smile.

"It's just you've broken up with the guy and he still has some nerve to insult you in public!" Ryan exclaimed, Natalia looking at him sending him mental "Calm down" signals. Since Ryan was not receiving those messages, Natalia spoke out loud.

"Ryan." Natalia said, running a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"Calm down. You're just getting angry at him-" Natalia said but she was interrupted by Ryan's deep sigh.

"I'm not even mad at him. Well no, I am mad at him in a way." Ryan said.

"I don't care if you're mad at him or not, you shouldn't be mad." Natalia said snuggling into Ryan's chest. Ryan would have said something but Natalia's quiet breathing signaled that she had already fallen asleep.

Falling into the darkness of sleep, Ryan's arms still wrapped around her waist, Natalia swore that she heard Ryan tell her "I love you."

**Mar 14**

Natalia wasn't surprised to wake up on a couch. She was surprised to wake up on Ryan's couch, with no Ryan in the room. But then all was explained when she heard the shower. She walked into the kitchen to find the sink with some plates.

"Sorry." Ryan smiled sheepishly, coming out of the shower in only his jeans. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you so that I could tell you that I made breakfast." Ryan said.

"Oh, well there's no need to be sorry for that. I should thank you." Natalia said, biting her lip nervously as her eyes surveyed Ryan's six pack.

"Natalia?" Ryan asked suddenly, bringing Natalia back into reality.

"What?" Natalia snapped of staring at Ryan's stomach and clenching her hands on the counter.

"My mom called me a few days ago, asking me if I had finally found a girlfriend." Ryan said, Natalia giving him a surprised look.

"And?" Natalia felt a shot of cold run through her body.

"I asked her what she considered a girlfriend." Ryan said, Natalia gulping nervously. "Well she gave me a list of qualities a good girlfriend should have, and you kinda passed the test with flying colors." Ryan chuckled walking over to Natalia. "And I told her that you were my girlfriend and now she wants to meet you." Ryan explained.

"Awesome." Natalia laughed as Ryan made her a cup of coffee. "And I bet that my dad saw right through both of us." Natalia said.

"Meaning?" Ryan asked, although he knew exactly want Natalia meant.

"Meaning that he knows that we're dating." Natalia said. "He did tell you that he'd snap you in half if anything." Natalia said, Ryan sighing deeply. "What?" Natalia asked.

"It just scares me that not even your dad could stop him!" Ryan said.

"Nick beat up his mom weekly." Natalia said, Ryan wincing at that fact. "And his adopted sister too" Natalia sighed.

"Only person I want to beat up in my family is my brother." Ryan said. "And for the reason that he had called my girlfriends useless to me before." Ryan said.

Natalia laughed lightly, turning away from Ryan. "It's pathetic that I spent 3 goddamn years with him and still _he _had to break up with me!" Natalia said; her voice cracking. "I'm pathetic." Natalia stated.

"Talia." Ryan said simply, wrapping his arms around Natalia, as she silently cried. "You're not pathetic." Ryan said, kissing the top of her head. "You were probably afraid of him or you thought that he would change back into the person he was before."

"I knew he was fake!" Natalia sobbed in Ryan's shoulder as Ryan pulled her as close as he could without breaking anyone's ribs. "I'm being a total idiot, aren't I?" Natalia asked, pulling away from Ryan, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

"No, you're not." Ryan said, kissing Natalia softly.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Natalia gulped nervously.

Ryan didn't answer her, Natalia's fears rising, but then falling when Ryan kissed her passionately. "That answer your question?"

"Could have just said "no!"" Natalia grinned.

"It's no fun like that." Ryan said, cupping Natalia's cheek, Natalia smiling against Ryan's hand.

Both of them exited the apartment just as Eric and Calleigh did the same.

Ryan and Eric stared at each other blankly as Natalia and Calleigh blinked. Calleigh was the first to speak with one of her "word spikes".

"Well this is how it should look!" Calleigh exclaimed as she surveyed Natalia's attire.

"FYI, nothing happened here. Something happened with you though." Natalia said.

"No comment." Calleigh snapped.

"You brought it up first." Natalia countered smirking as Eric and Ryan exchanged looks.

"I don't care!" Calleigh yelled, walking into the apartment, Eric following her. When Ryan and Natalia exchanged meaningful looks, both of them cracked up.

"That's what happens when you argue with a pregnant woman." Natalia snorted, as Ryan pulled her into a hug.

"She doesn't want to trade you for Delko, does she?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan?" Natalia laughed looking at him with a look that read "What are you talking about?"

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Ryan exclaimed, as the door opened a book flew out. "Who was that aimed at?"

"Me. For being stubborn." Natalia said. "And before you ask about what I was being stubborn, I'm not going to tell you." Natalia said.

"Fair enough." Ryan shrugged as Natalia sighed looking at the door of her and Calleigh's apartment. Before Ryan was able to close the door of his apartment, Natalia sprinted in much to Ryan surprise. "Are you being chased by a mad pregnant blond with a shotgun?" Ryan joked, Natalia glaring at him. "Alright bad joke." He admitted, staring at Natalia, before walking to the kitchen.

"I have a question. And don't look at me like I'm crazy, but did you tell me that you loved me last night?" Natalia as she followed Ryan into the kitchen.

Ryan spun around, Natalia hoping that he would say yes, but Ryan freaked out by the fact that she actually heard that was frozen inside out- not completely, only his heart was doing flip flops and trying to give him a heart attack.

"Erm, no." Ryan shook his head, Natalia's disappointment seen from the moon. The fact that Ryan made Natalia's mood fall, and he hoped to find some way to reverse that.

Natalia looked around for a distraction, and found it in the form of a clock. "I should go. I have a test to study for." Natalia lied and almost ran out of the apartment.

_And you screwed up. AGAIN. _Ryan's little voice told him.

On the way to the apartment, Natalia almost ran into Eric, who was already heading towards the other side of the apartment.

"That book wasn't aimed at me was it?" Natalia asked as she skidded into the kitchen.

"It was. But I need to apologize." Calleigh said. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Natalia asked as she drank the cup of water in one gulp.

"Something just happened, and I need to know what." Calleigh declared.

"The relationship is screwed up." Natalia said, sighing deeply before hitting the counter with her head.

"No it's not." Calleigh dismissed Natalia SOS statement.

"Yes it is. I asked him if he told me that he loved me last night and he told me that he didn't." Natalia said, Calleigh's expression becoming confused.

"He didn't what?" Calleigh asked.

"He didn't tell me that." Natalia answered her friend.

"Doesn't mean that he doesn't love you." Calleigh said, walking to the couch, the array of 3 cats following her. "A no to an event doesn't mean a no to a statement." Calleigh said.

* * *

**Hay 2k chapter.**

**The ONLY reason why I didn't divide this into 2 chapter is because I'm striving to post the first Spring Break Chapter tonite. **

**NOW REVIEW!**

**OaO Katia...^_~**


	70. It Has Started

**I love you all. :D **

**-0-**

**Mar 20**

"When is Spring Break?" Calleigh asked Eric when she came out of the bedroom, buttoning up her blouse.

"Next week I think." Eric said looking at Calleigh. "Why do you ask, Cal?" He askeddoing his best not to stare at her chest- even though they were dating Eric didn't find that completely acceptable.

"I was thinking about going to Las Vegas for the week." Calleigh said.

"Sin City?" Eric asked his brown eyes becoming the size of tennis balls.

"Las Vegas." Calleigh corrected him.

"Fine." Calleigh shrugged.

"But not the whole week, ok? Like I dunno, 4 days starting next Saturday?" Eric asked, looking at Calleigh who wore a "whatever you want honey" look.

"Airplane or train or bus?" Calleigh asked, picking up her laptop and setting it on the table.

"There are no trains in Miami, Calleigh!" Eric exclaimed, laughing.

"Right." Calleigh blushed at she stared in the computer more intensely feeling Eric's eyes watching her which made her blush even more.

"Airplane. We'll get there in 4 or 5 hours and with that we'll have3 days left for the whole bright lights scene."

"I, uh, what if we get there late Friday night, early Saturday morning and have 4 days to spend there?" Calleigh asked.

"I'll be sleepwalking, I'm just warning you." Eric said, pulling Calleigh into a hug.

"Well at least you'll be walking." Calleigh smiled, feeling Eric's fingertips trace over her cheek. "The cats will be under Natalia's watch if anything and yeah." Calleigh said.

"Well we should get to the airport 3 hours later." Eric said, Calleigh raising her head to look at him, her eyes full of confusion.

"Why?"

"The time change. From here to Las Vegas it's a 3 hour time shift. Backwards." Eric explained.

"Oh." Calleigh nodded, blushing again.

**Mar 22.**

"Where are you packing to my friend?" Natalia asked when she came into the bedroom to find Calleigh packing up one of those carry on mini suitcases.

"Las Vegas, remember? I asked if you and Ryan wanted to go with us." Calleigh explained.

"Right. Are you trying to get him to marry you?" Natalia asked.

"I dislike that question." Calleigh stated as she folded up a loose t-shirt

"Well I dislike a lot of your questions to!" Natalia exclaimed leaning against the doorframe watching as Calleigh scowled at her, debating whether or she wanted to answer that. On one hand, she did want Eric to marry her, but she's wasn't trapping him into marriage.

"No. We're just going to enjoy ourselves there." Calleigh said, raking her fingers through her blonde hair. "You sure you don't want me to teach you how to play poker?" Calleigh asked, looking at Natalia who was glaring draggers at her friend. For the last ten days, all that was coming out of Calleigh's mouth were offers to teach Natalia how to play poker.

"No." Natalia said firmly waiting for Calleigh to poke at her again.

"Not even a _little _bit?" Calleigh asked.

"Not even a nano-bit, Calleigh." Natalia said.

"Your loss." Calleigh shrugged

**Mar 25**

"Spring break is on in half an hour." Maxine said nudging Natalia in the ribs.

"And?" Natalia asked, looking at Maxine as she slid a bobby pin into her short brown hair.

"And I'm just saying. Aren't you going to the blast off party?" Maxine asked.

"No, I'm not going to the blast off party whatever the hell that is!" Natalia snapped.

The next twenty minutes were spent in complete silence. When the clock hit 5… well all hell broke loose.

"I'm shcramming." Natalia declared as she slinked away for her life.

"Shcramming?" Maxine asked as Natalia piled her book into her bag.

"RUNNING! LEAVING! GOOD BYE AND SEE YOU NEXT MONDAY!" Natalia called out and ran for her life.

"…YOU FORGOT YOUR CELL PHONE!" Maxine called out.

"Oh thank you." Natalia ran back to Maxine, took the cell, and ran to the exit as though the building was on fire.

"Did I mention that I think you're crazy?" Maxine called out after Natalia, but Natalia didn't hear. "Happy Spring Break Miami." Maxine said, before leaving the lab.

* * *

**That's probably that last time in the next few dozen chapters that you'll see Maxine relatively happy without feeling depressed.**

**R&R! **

**OaO Katia. Buh bye for the night. **


	71. Waking Up in Vegas

**Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.**

**I lost the smut chapter.**

**Hay LV.**

**

* * *

**

"Eric, stop, seriously, you're drunk, babe." Calleigh laughed as Eric kissed her neck and collarbone. A minute ago, he asked her if she wanted to get married in Las Vegas. Now he was showing how much he loved her. "You might regret this in the morning." Calleigh warned him, as he nipped at her collarbone.

"Regret marrying you?" Eric asked, suddenly looking sober. "Never." Eric said.

"Alright fine." Calleigh sighed. "Just don't try to divorce me in the morning." Calleigh giggled lightly.

-Morning-

"Hello Ms. Delko." Eric gently nudged Calleigh as they woke up in the motel room.

Calleigh flipped in the bed to look at Eric who was chuckling slightly. "Whew, you're not holding a divorce contract." Calleigh smiled before cuddling closer to Eric. Suddenly her cell buzzed. Calleigh picked it up and threw it across the room, it falling apart into two pieces.

"Um. Okay then. You need anger management classes after marrying me?" Eric said, wrapping an arm around Calleigh's shoulders and pulled her closer. Calleigh laughed.

"Nah. I'm good." Calleigh said, reaching for a brochure on the bed side table. "We still got a day or two in LV, what do you want to do?" Calleigh asked.

"Whatever you want to do." Eric said. Calleigh smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Calleigh grinned. "Excuse me please, but I think I need to take a shower." Calleigh said.

"Hey give me a beso before you go." Eric said, getting up.

"Excuse me?" Calleigh giggled as Eric kissed her.

"Beso means kiss, babe." Eric said as Calleigh half pranced to the shower, grinning at Eric before she entered the cramped bathroom.

-0-

"Las Vegas is really the City of Lights." Calleigh said, as she rested her back against Eric's shoulder, as both of them sat on a bench in front of a fountain. "You know where we should go next year?" Calleigh asked, setting down her mango milkshake on the pavement.

"To get married? Or for Spring Break?" Eric joked, Calleigh staring at him, her brilliant green eyes mocking him.

"Neither." Calleigh said, forcing Eric to get up off the bench, before picking up her milkshake. "I was thinking that we should go to New York for New Years." Calleigh said, and Eric came to an unsteady halt.

"No." Eric said firmly.

"Why?"

"I am not a cold weather person." Eric said, as they passed a outdoor souvenir shop.

"There are things that are called jackets ya know." Calleigh said inspecting a glitter globe, but it wasn't in the form of a globe, but really like a crisscross sliced cube. Stars and music notes reflected the sun as Calleigh shook the globe.

"Yeah well we'll have our baby girl then, Cal." Eric said.

"Right." Calleigh mumbled. She had her own thoughts as she bought the snow globe, tucking it into her bag, before finding her duct taped cell phone that she nearly killed earlier that day. "Oh and because we're married- no more Playboy stashes." Calleigh said, pulling out her cell phone.

"I- um, what?" Eric asked, nervously setting down the magnet he was examining, the vendor peering over the top of his newspaper.

"I'm not an idiot, Eric." Calleigh said, as they walked back to their motel. "It was hidden under your mattress." Calleigh said, checking the messages on her phone.

"Oh." Eric blushed, looking a bit like a toasted beet. Calleigh smirked, pulling Eric into a kiss as they reached their motel.

-0-

After writing 6 dozen names on slips of paper, putting them into a baseball hat that Calleigh had bought earlier, and a game of rock paper scissors, the couple was finally ready to pick a name for their child.

Calleigh, the winner of the rock paper scissors game, reached into the baseball hat, pulling out a slip of paper.

"What did you pick?" Eric asked, rather curious himself.

"Emily." Calleigh grinned. "I was really wishing I'd pick this name." Calleigh said, tucking the slip of paper away into her wallet. "Emily Delko. I like the sound of that." Calleigh said, quietly.

"I like the sound of it too." Eric said, pulling Calleigh onto the bed, kissing her neck.

**L_L If anyone cares, it is REALLY complicated to write these Spring Break chapter because everyone is all over the place! **

**Smut coming as soon as I write/find it.**

**I won't find it.**

**OaO...Katia...very pissed off and sad. **


	72. Backseat

**SMUT ALERT! ;O **

**Mar 26.**

"Woah." Ryan uttered when Natalia finally came out of the apartment, her hair straightened out like he once saw before, wearing a strapless black dress that hardly reached her mid thigh, and exposed so much cleavage that the dress was forced into the depths of the closet until now. The outfit was completed by a pair of black lacquer heels, but those still didn't help Natalia tower over Ryan.

"You like?" Natalia asked, her arms on her hip, batting her eyelashes.

"You look amazing." Ryan said, squeezing his eyes closed for half a second, trying to force the thoughts of the dress being off Natalia's body out of his mind.

"Thanks." Natalia grinned Ryan feeling like heart was playing pinball in his body. Natalia drew nearer to Ryan, pulling him into a hungry kiss, a fire running through Ryan's veins as soon as Natalia's lips touched his.

"Where do you want to go?" Ryan asked when they pulled away.

Natalia giggled, nuzzling Ryan's neck, not sure if she could tell Ryan without outrightly laughing. "You choose." Natalia said.

Thirty minutes later, it was actually Natalia that chose the place for the night, it being a night club not too far from the Uni.

"Come on Ryan!" Natalia did her best to pull Ryan onto the dance floor. Ryan stayed rooted to the spot.

"No." Ryan said flatly, even though Natalia played her best and adorable puppy eyes. "Talia, I just can't dance!" Ryan said.

"I don't care!" And with one final pull, Ryan ended up on the on the dance floor.

2 hours later the couple half stumbled out of the club, Ryan nursing his bruised cheek. Natalia could dance- Ryan couldn't but Natalia had already told him that she didn't care. So when Ryan went to get another round of drinks, some creep started on Natalia, trying to convince her that Ryan didn't deserve someone like her with all her dance moves.

"You sure you're cheek is going to be ok?" Natalia asked as they walked towards the main street. Ryan was way too drunk to drive, and Natalia slightly less drunk than Ryan couldn't physically drive. So their plan was either to catch a cab or to walk home.

"It's fine." Ryan hissed. Natalia frowned, halting in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked. Ryan sighed. "Look if it's my outfit, I wasn't expecting that to happen." Natalia said. But before Natalia could continue, Ryan had pressed her up against a graffitied wall, devouring her lips.

"Well actually I never thought that you'd wear something like this." Ryan said when he pulled away, a growl sounding in voice. Natalia smiled.

"Thought I was too modest?" Natalia asked. "Well you thought wrong." Natalia said, her hands traveling south, already unbuckling Ryan's belt.

"Talia-" Ryan groaned. Being torn between two options, Ryan was in between them. "I don't want to-"

"Force me?" Natalia laughed. "Or hurt me?"

"Both." Ryan confessed. "Look-"

"We've been together for 2 months." Natalia countered. Ryan stared at her as though she was crazy.

"Talia-" Ryan propped one hand on the brick wall behind Natalia, his other hand brushing a strand of hair out of Natalia's face. "I don't want to screw up this relationship up…" Ryan hung his head, choosing his words carefully. "I love you." Ryan said, his hazel eyes finally meeting Natalia's brown ones.

Natalia furrowed her eyes in confusion. "You love me?" Natalia asked.

"If I didn't would I have stopped you?" Ryan asked. Natalia laughed. "Look, Tal, if you're not ready yet-"

"Ryan" Natalia said, staring at Ryan with longing. "I want you, damn it." Natalia said, but Ryan still stood there.

"We're in the middle of an alley." Ryan said. Natalia glared at him. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but anything that Natalia said about them going it told Ryan that there was no way to do that.

"So that's your problem now?" Natalia asked. "Alrighty then. I got a better idea." Natalia said saucily.

Five minutes later, they reached Ryan's car, and Natalia opened one of the backseat doors, forcing Ryan in. She followed Ryan in, slamming the door shut behind her. Natalia didn't have enough patience in her to unbutton Ryan's shirt so she just tore it apart, plastic circles flying all over the car. Ryan was already unzipping the zipper on the side of Natalia's dress, the black fabric slid off Natalia's body, uncovering a black lacy thong and no bra.

"You're horrible." Ryan sighed, but Natalia only grinned, thrusting her chest forward, Ryan latching onto one of taunt nipples, teasing it with his teeth.

"Ryannnn…" Natalia moaned, noticing a glint of mischief in Ryan's eyes. A second later, Natalia felt her back against the car seat, Ryan already throwing the thong aside. Accidentally brushing Natalia's clit, Ryan stopped.

"What now?" Natalia groaned, pulling herself up to look at Ryan.

"I- um- what about protection?" Ryan mumbled.

"I'm on the pill." That was all the permission Ryan needed, as Natalia undid his pants, both the pants and boxers finding themselves on the floor of the car with the dress.

"Ryan!" Natalia gasped as Ryan entered her. Pain the seared through her body was quickly replaced with pleasure as Ryan nipped her neck.

"Fuck." Ryan swore as he thrust into Natalia, Natalia's fingers threading his hair.

5 minutes later, after both of them reached their climaxes, they lay in each other's arms, breathing heavily.

"That was-" Ryan panted, brushing a wisp of hair out of Natalia's face.

"Yeah." Natalia laughed, sitting up. The night was pitch black, and no one would have noticed that there was a naked couple in the car. "I love you." Natalia said, giving Ryan a small peck on the lips. Ryan pulled away, slightly surprised.

"I love you too." Ryan said, giving Natalia a lopsided smile.

**March 27**

Natalia was surprised to find herself in a bed, wearing only a loose t-shirt, that didn't even belong to her. The sudden realization of the fact that she was in Ryan's bed brought the hangover headache out of its hiding. Natalia swung her legs off the bed, sitting on the edge, seeing that Ryan had neatly folded the dress on the chair near the bed.

"Hey." Natalia said, walking over to Ryan who was quietly drinking his coffee. "Still think last night was a mistake?" Natalia asked, almost laughing.

"Kinda." Ryan mumbled.

"The only mistake of last night was the fact it was in the backseat of the car." Natalia said and Ryan chuckled softly. "I love you and nothing will change that." Natalia whispered. "You're a hard headed idiot at times." Natalia said walking away, Ryan only sending her a slight scowl, followed with a grin.

**-0-**

**SMUT! Saved on my computer and on the internet…**

**R&R? :D **

**Travers in the next chapter…**

**Oh and Izzy on second thought, I might use some of those ideas you gave me about LV. (I've never been there. My dad, on the other hand, has.)**

**OAO KATIA! (P.S. I didn't find the chapter. I rewrote it. Better. :D)**


	73. Guardian Angels

**Mar 28**

"Kim-?" Maxine asked, walking up to her friend, who seemed glued to a guy that Maxine did not know the name "Oh Kim." Maxine said, rolling her eyes, walking away as "Like a G6" blasted through the speakers that were set up on the beach. Wearing short white shorts, and a striped bikini, Maxine was very much enjoying her night, a wild flower tucked in her short bob.

"Remember me girl?" A gruff voice sounded from behind Maxine as she trekked the beach, shin deep in the water. Maxine turned around, and was struck down.

"Get off of me you idiot!" Maxine howled in pain, as she looked around her. 5 more men were circling her.

"No one to save you anymore, bitch." The man dragged Maxine off to the water, forcing her underwater.

-0-

"Watch your backs everyone!" One of the paramedics hollered out, 4 of them rolling a gurney down the hall.

"Help… me…" The victim rasped, moving her head to the side, trying to take a look at one of the nurses.

"It's okay- you're in the hospital honey, you're in good hands." The red head murmured as they ran the gurney into Trauma.

"You're not doing anything fun for Spring Break, Mike?" The African American receptionist asked as Mike Travers, one of the hospital's lab techs finally was able to sit down.

"No, clearly." Mike snapped. "I'm sorry Julia, but I don't really party." Mike said.

"Mike!" A blonde haired nurse barked, Michael nearly falling off the swivel chair as he looked at Alice.

"Yes?" Mike swiveled around.

"Run me a rape kit." The blonde commanded.

"Isn't that Rachel's job, Alice?" Travers asked.

"It's your job now." Alice snapped.

"I have no idea how to do it." Mike countered. Alice glared at him, before setting a bagful of items on his lap.

"Fine. I'll just go find someone smart to this then. You try and figure out who the girl's friends are." She said leaving.

"What in the world is she talking about?" Mike asked.

"Possible rape victim was found on the beach, barely conscious." Julia explained.

"_That's _a reason I don't like Spring Break parties."

"Okay then."

-0-

_~Hour Later_

Natalia skidded to a halt as she entered the hospital, nearly fainting from the smell. She despised hospitals but when someone had called her telling her that Maxine was in the hospital- with the probability that she was raped, Natalia literary dropped whatever she was holding (it was Henry. He escaped unharmed) and without really explaining to Ryan what happened, forced him to drive her to the hospital.

"Kim!" Natalia stopped behind Maxine's roommate, whirled around looking at Natalia, her mascara smudged. "What happened?" Natalia asked as Kim collapsed in the chair.

"I- I don't know." Kim sobbed, shaking her head. "One moment we're talking and the next I get a call that she's in the hospital." Kim said.

-0-

After 15 minutes of consoling Kim, the trio was finally able to go and visit Maxine. Ryan waited outside quietly, since he wasn't exactly comfortable to see a person that he thought was a good friend of Natalia's in such a state.

Maxine moved feebly in her bed, Natalia thinking that she was actually constantly shaking. She had two black eyes, a split lip, her light brown hair clotted with blood and full of sand. "Maxine, it's going to be okay." Natalia quietly whispered. Kim unknowing what would happen spoke up.

"Maxine, w- what happened?" Kim asked. Maxine's eyes suddenly diluted, before the machine's in the room went crazy.

"CODE RED!" Nurses and doctors started pouring into the room, forcing Natalia and Kim outside. "It's better that you don't disturb her." One of them said before closing the room.

Kim stared at the floor, overall numb. "Maxine was raped. I… I'm going to stay, Nat. I'm not sure when they'll let me back in after that-"

"Probably what you said was a trigge- Ouch!" Ryan exclaimed, scowling at Natalia. Kim didn't pay any attention to him.

"Get some sleep, Kim, though." Natalia said carefully. Ryan was already up, carefully attempting to run away from Natalia, but Natalia had already caught up.

"I can't believe it." Natalia sighed when the couple exited the hospital.

"She's going to be okay, Nat." Ryan said, carefully, since he didn't want the heel of Natalia's shoe take another walk over his foot.

"And you know that how, exactly?" Natalia hissed.

"She has you, Kim, and Calleigh as best friends." Ryan said.

-0-

He had no idea what he was doing, but Mike quietly set a stuffed Webzkinz panda on the bedside table in the room, taking a glance at the beat up face. He knew that the attack was based on the fact that the victim was probably drunk, but no one should ever go through what she had gone through. The brunette stirred in her sleep, mumbling protests, and Travers figured it was safer to leave than to stick around and possibly get questioned by the staff of why he was giving a gift to a patient.

-0-

**And THAT is why I want a stuffed panda for my b-day, Izzy. :L**

**Now, most of you are like "Wtfff?" because I kept shifting between "the victim" or "the woman" and "Maxine".**

**Well, because when I said "the woman" it was from Mike's perspective, while when I said/wrote 'Maxine' it was from Natalia's perspective. **

**R&R? We're almost to the end of the TCY school year. **

**And that means….SUMMER! But, trust me, Summer of TCY Part 2 will be MUCH more interesting.**

**Also, I wanted to add Rachel, Dave, and Cooper as characters, and I have a perfect solution on how to add 3 extra characters. **


	74. Confused

**Mar 31.**

"Watcha doing here?" Eric asked, finding Calleigh in the lobby of the motel, watching the news, actually biting her fingernails. "What's wrong?"

"There's a gang rape victim in Miami. From our university." Calleigh said quietly.

"Did they release the name of the victim yet?" Eric asked. Calleigh shook her head. "I'm sure it's none of your friends. And I especially doubt that it's Natalia…" Eric just watched the new along with Calleigh. The victim, was found on the beach, and sketches of some of the attackers were released.

"I think it's time that we made our way back to the airport." Calleigh said, getting up.

**April 1.**

Calleigh poked the lock with her key, bleary eyed from the plane ride. The apartment seemed creepishly empty, aside from the cats that were sleeping quietly. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Calleigh said.

"Cal? What's going on?" Eric asked.

"Excuse me for a second." Calleigh said.

An annoying knocking on the front door brought both Ryan and Natalia from the sleep. "I bet my top dollar that it's Calleigh." Ryan groaned, turning to his side to look at Natalia.

"It's definitely Calleigh." Natalia swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up, pulling on Ryan's shirt and her running shorts and trekking bare footed to the door. The person behind the door didn't stop knocking until they heard the door unlock.

"Hello Natalia." Calleigh said.

"Hey Cal. How was Las Vegas?" Natalia asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Great. We got married." Calleigh said, grinning. "Can I ask… um… why my apartment is half empty?" Calleigh asked, and Natalia furrowed her brow.

"No you cannot." Natalia said, reaching into the wooden bowl that contained Natalia's key to Calleigh's apartment and before Calleigh could say another closed the door. Loudly, but politely.

"Did you tell Calleigh… about… um… Maxine?" Ryan asked when Natalia came into the kitchen.

"No. Goddamn it, that means I need to talk to her again." Natalia stared at the floor. Ryan laughed, and Natalia snapped out of her floor staring trance.

"Did you ask Natalia about who the rape victim is?" Eric asked Calleigh since that was constantly on Calleigh's mind in every one of their conversations.

"No. Good idea." Calleigh sprinted out of the apartment being met by Natalia with a stone face.

"Nat, I- um… do you know who was raped over Spring Break? It was all over the news…" Calleigh trailed off.

"It's Maxine." Natalia said quietly. What seemed like an hour passed until one of them spoke up. "Don't try to call her, Kim told me that she locked in the bathroom and refuses to come out under any circumstances." Natalia said. Calleigh opened her mouth and closed it hopelessly.

"I'm gonna go call her anyways." Calleigh said, pulling out her duct taped.

"What in the world happened to your cell?" Natalia asked.

"You called me in the morning." Calleigh said. "Kim, call me if she comes out of the bathroom." Calleigh hung up. "No luck. So about you and Ryan…" Calleigh said.

"I've moved out for good Cal, so feel free to allow Eric to move in." Natalia laughed.

"I meant… how did it happen?" Calleigh asked, Natalia smirking. "Nat, come on. I guess if I left you together with a bottle of vodka earlier you could have moved out earlier."

"Hilarious." Natalia said grimly, before walking back to Ryan's apartment.

"What held you up?" Eric asked when Calleigh returned. He had unpacked most of the suitcase and was now in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"The rape victim… yeah. It's Maxine." Calleigh said quietly, doubling over as the child kicked. "I'm fine." Calleigh croaked. "Little kicker, I'm sure she'll love to become a kick boxer." Calleigh said.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Eric said, wrapping his arms around Calleigh.

"I'm sure she won't do anything stupid, she still has a head on her shoulders." Calleigh said. Eric smirked, hoisting Calleigh up on the kitchen counter and nuzzling her neck.

-0-

"Maxine, you need to come out of there!" Kim knocked on the door of the bathroom, rattling the knob.

"What?" Maxine snapped, coming out of the room, her eyes bloodshot.

"Maxine, I understand that you're going through something horrible, but you _cannot _hole yourself in room for hours on end. I-" Kim was interrupted by Maxine, who look like she was ready to claw Kim's eyes out.

"Should I learn to cope? Or should I pretend that it didn't happen?" Maxine hissed.

"No, I mean- that's it. I'm calling Calleigh." Kim said, reaching for her cell phone.

"No, you're not." Maxine growled. "She's worse than you she'll just probably come over to here and tell me that's it okay and that she'll always be there for me." Maxine said, her own bullet suddenly hitting home. "Goddamnit, I feel bipolar." Maxine said quietly, burying her face in her hands, and sliding down the wall, finding herself in a fetal position, sitting on the floor. Kim crouched next to Maxine, sighing. She had no idea how to help her friend.

"Maxi, you don't need to bottle up." Kim said, gently holding Maxine's shoulder. "But you need to talk to someone, and it might as well be a professional." Kim said. Maxine nodded quietly, feeling helpless.

-0-

**Today's Special: Depressed Maxine. **

**o_O I'm enjoying this too much. **

**K, so, um, aside from the fact I got most my Travers facts weaned off Redman(including that his birthday is the 16th), I'm planning on bringing in a few new characters. I might(or might not) make character sheets for Dave and Rachel…but in the meanwhile, R&R!**

**Oh and of course! This story would not by complete without the parents of the characters(except possibly D & R) and Nick/Maxine and Ryan/Erica. **

**Oh and Ted is gay. Just warning ya'll. **

**Katia, OaO, and this laptop is the only computer that works properly in the whole house. GFD. **


	75. Roommates and Pregnancy Cravings

Books, personal items, and even pieces of furniture were being moved into Calleigh's apartment from Eric's dorm. The university didn't allow students to move out in the middle or even almost end of the school year, so Eric still had to live with Ted. Ted didn't mind much, but Calleigh minded quite a bit. A room that had a broken and stuck lock and was probably a second bedroom was finally opened, and all of Eric's stuff was being moved into that room.

Calleigh was sitting on the edge of Eric's unmade bed, flipping through magazine. "Eric, what the hell is this?" Calleigh asked when Eric came into the room, holding up the magazine. Eric furrowed his brow, squinted, being a bit afraid to take a step closer to Calleigh.

"What is _that_?" Eric asked, walking closer to Calleigh and staring at the magazine. Calleigh shrugged, her lips pursed.

"I thought you got rid of every porn magazine you had." Calleigh said, throwing the magazine onto the duvet, before crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, the ones that were mine." Eric said. But then he saw the address printed on the bottom, he just stormed out of the room. "Now be a good roommate, and explain to Calleigh that I am not gay." Eric said, forcing Ted into the room. Ted frowned, staring at Calleigh, and then his eyes found the magazine that was lying next to Calleigh.

"But I'm not gay." He stuttered. "I guess you landed a rotten one, Calleigh." Ted said, looking at Calleigh. Calleigh nearly dissolved into giggles. Eric blinked, giving him a "Are you fucking kidding me?" look. Calleigh smirked. The many stares that Ted was receiving was making him shake a little bit.

"And the ass plug I found under you-" Eric was interrupted by Calleigh pulling Eric out of the room.

"You can apologize to him later." Calleigh snorted, as she led a slightly frazzled Eric out of his dorm. "I didn't think that you're gay, I was just surprised that you had a gay porn mag under your mattress." Calleigh said.

"That son of a bitch just wanted to hide his nasty little habit!" Eric snapped, but was cut off When Calleigh pulled him into a kiss. Calleigh's hands slid through Eric's hair before a slam of a door made them jump apart. The mailman that had entered the dorm only shook his head, and avoided them, heading straight for the mailroom.

-0-

Later that evening, Eric and Calleigh were sprawled out on the couch, tangled in each other, as the lazy instinct over took them and told them that they didn't feel like moving anywhere.

"We're going to have to get up eventually, because I'm hungry." Calleigh said, her blond hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Fine." Eric laughed, as Calleigh pulled a blanket over her shoulders and walked over to the fridge. She returned with a bag of pretzels and a beer for Eric.

"Really?" Eric laughed, as he pulled Calleigh onto his chest. "Although, it's smarter not to ask about pregnancy cravings." Calleigh grinned as she pulled on Eric's shirt and bit into a pretzel.

"Are you going to go back to your place tonight or no?" Calleigh asked, as she pulled herself off of Eric's chest, and went back to the kitchen, a continuous sound of opening and closing cupboards was heard. Eric furrowed his brow and stared at Calleigh with a good amount of confusion.

"No, not after your little run in with the other side of Ted's double life." Eric said and heard another slam of the cupboard. "Maybe we should just order pizza?" Eric asked.

"Chinese. Actually I'm looking for tea." Calleigh said.

"Okkkaaayyy, I actually needed to be warned that you'd even have beverage cravings." Eric said, as he walking over towards the fridge, Calleigh playfully slapping his arm as he dialed the pizza company.

-0-

Ryan had gone to the bar with a few of his Chemistry friends and Natalia stayed behind, just to catch up on her lab work. About an hour after Ryan had left, her cell phone rang, the caller being Kim.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Natalia asked. A nervous cough was heard on the other side along with the beat of some song.

"Well one, your boyfriend is drunk." Kim said. Natalia giggled.

"I was expecting that, Kim, that's not news to me." Natalia said. Somehow, drunk Ryan was always entertaining.

Kim sighed. Somehow two of her best friend's lives were ruined in the same week, only one day after another and Kim didn't want to the be the news carrier for the second piece of life ruining. But she had to. "Nat, I don't think I want to tell you this." Kim said. She whispered something in Korean to her friend and the friend answered.

"What's going on?" Suddenly all Natalia's hair stood on end. If Kim didn't want to tell her something, it wasn't too great. "Kim? Kim, answer me! What's going on?" Natalia's voice was full of urgency as she tried to get some info out of Kim.

"Ryan is cheating on you." Kim said. "I'm sorry." Kim sighed and hung up.

**CRAP! I'm dead, right? ;P **

**Welcome back TCY, Ted is gay, E/C had sex and Ryan was hooking up with someone at the bar. **

**Reviews, flames, concrits, requests, anything else you can think of, I'll take it. And the flames will be used to pop popcorn for movie night. **

**OaO with a bullet proof vest, Katia! FLALALALALALALA. *dodges flying stuff as she hides in her basement* **


	76. Not Listening To Excuses

**April 2**

While Eric and Calleigh next door were playing Monopoly (courtesy of Calleigh), Natalia was waiting for Ryan to return back home to break up. Knowing how to move out like a pro in 5 minutes flat, the mini moving truck and driver already waiting outside. She hated Ryan, hates him more than anything. After actually moving in with him, and telling him many, many times that she loved him, he goes out and cheats on her. She was pathetic, falling so easily after Nick. She should've known better, and now she just felt stupid.

The front door unlocked and a completely disshelved Ryan entered. Natalia was starting to doubt her decision to break up tonight, Ryan being as drunk as he is.

"We're done, Ryan." Natalia said when Ryan reached the couch getting up.

"Why?" He slurred furrowing his brow. Natalia took a step towards the door.

"WHY? You were hooking up with some other bitch at the bar!" Natalia snapped, her fists balling into tight fists. She was ready to break Ryan's nose and also quite a few other bones, but she knew that she didn't have the strength to do it.

"Nat, I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryan said, sounding suddenly sober. If Natalia hadn't fallen into this trap before with Nick, she might've actually believed him. But there was completely no sense in believing Ryan if he even smelled like a different woman.

"Oh, of course you don't! You just fucked her like a goddamn blow up doll, not even bothering to think about us!" Natalia snapped. Something switched in Ryan, Ryan trying to keep his mouth shut, but that wasn't working."

"AND YOU'RE JUST THINKING ABOUT YOUR FUCKING SELF!" Ryan shouted. Natalia recoiled, surprised by Ryan's rage, taking that as a cue to end things as quickly as possible. "You just can't think about the fact that I could've wanted to spend some time on my own!" Ryan snapped.

"OH YEAH THAT MAKES A LOT OF DAMN SENSE! YOU GO AND SPEND TIME ON YOUR OWN AND END UP FUCKING WITH SOME SLUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE NAME OF!" Natalia yelled. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'M THAT FUCKING STUPID?" Natalia bellowed. She didn't care if Calleigh thought that Ryan was beating the living light out Natalia, but Natalia wasn't keeping the emotions in anymore.

"Nat, calm down." Ryan said, taking a deep breath.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Natalia said, storming towards the door.

"Natalia, wait." Ryan said, catching onto Natalia's shoulder. Natalia shrugged the hand away.

"Leave me alone, Ryan. I told you, we're done." Natalia said wanting to get the hell out of the house, the block, the city, state, country, planet, and universe.

"Natalia, let me explain!" Ryan nearly pleaded as Natalia opened the door.

"No. I had enough crap in my life before you. I sincerely wish that I hadn't met you." Natalia said, and slammed the door in Ryan's face.

**April 3**

Natalia stayed at a motel a few blocks away from the university. She had called Kim, who 3 seconds after hanging up on Natalia's call called Calleigh, who after a dose of carrot juice and a protein bar went and started banging on Ryan's door.

"Good morning. Since you woke up at 8- CALLEIGH WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Ryan barked when Calleigh's fist met Ryan square in the right eye. Ryan glared at Calleigh, who was about an inch shorter than her, having a huge burning urge in him to hit Calleigh, but she was pregnant, had a husband that was about half a freaking foot taller than him, and countless guns, so he decided to pass on that option and just stare at Calleigh with one eye.

"I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU THAT SAME GODDAMN QUESTION!" Calleigh snapped, ready to bash Ryan's head into the doorway.

"Calleigh, if this is about Natalia-" Ryan said, but Calleigh had already cut him off.

"OF COURSE THIS IS ABOUT NATALIA!" Calleigh spat. Literary spat.

"Then I need want to explain to you that it's not what you think-" Ryan began but Calleigh cut him off once again.

"NO! I don't need any excuses and neither does Natalia!" Calleigh snapped, taking a deep sigh. "Ryan, I don't want you anywhere near Natalia because you're a fucking idiot and I need to accept that even if I spent 2 relatively fruitless months trying to get you to date each other." Calleigh said, rubbing her temples.

"Calleigh, I need to explain!" Ryan pleaded.

"We don't need to hear your excuses for being an asshole, Ryan." Calleigh said and left Ryan alone once again.

-0-

**Aw, only 4 reviews? Boo. *Spoiled review brat***

**Review or you'll get a quite nasty surprise like…Ryan knocking someone else than Natalia up. KIDDING.**

**OH AND THE GIRL IS GOING TO BE MOLLY CUZ I'M EVIL. BAHAAHAHAAAAAAHHHAAA!  
**


	77. The Black Eye Explanation

**April 3**

Ryan had came into the Chemistry portables early, to switch places with Rachel because he knew that if he entered the DNA lab, Maxine and Kim would be hurling beakers full of acid at his face.

…Then he realized that he needed to talk to Rachel for another reason.

Rachel was a hair haired and dark eyed freshman that had a Chemistry major but usually worked in the portables, with Laura and Maria and Travers, while Ryan and Jay and few other people invaded the Biotech's lab. No more invading for Ryan.

"Rachel!" Ryan exclaimed, when Rachel entered the portable. Rachel looked around for the origin of the voice and saw Ryan, a hand over his left eye.

"Oh, thank god they're not here yet." Rachel said and hiccupped. She always looked like she had one too many Starbucks coffee after going surfing at 5am in the morning. Well, the second part of it was more likely than the first.

"Them who?" Ryan asked, still rubbing his bruised eye.

"Travers and his French girlfriend. Who punched you in the eye?" Rachel asked, setting down her bag with a clatter. "Don't mind that, that would be my bike lock and dining utensils." Rachel said.

"Hold a minute, Travers has a girlfriend?" Ryan asked.

"Hold a minute? Really? Sure, I'll hold a minute, would you want extra seconds with it or no?" Rachel asked. "Yes, Travers has a girlfriend, and his roommate has complained many times regarding him and what's her name." Rachel said. "Now who punched you in the eye?" Rachel snapped.

"My neighbor." Ryan groaned.

"The pregnant one?" Rachel's brown eyes started climbing up her forehead as she tried to understand that.

"Yes, the pregnant one. Hey, can you get your friend that was trying to hook up with me to contact me?" Ryan asked, his hand still over his eye as Rachel tried to pry off the hand.

"You mean the one you did hook up with." Rachel corrected him.

"No!" Ryan's face turned white rage. "The one that I did not hook up!" Ryan snarled. "Why the hell does everyone need to think that I hooked up with her when I didn't?" Ryan snapped. Rachel took a step back, the door hitting Rachel on the back of the head as Travers entered the portable.

"Because you guys went into the men's bathroom, locked the door, and didn't come out for 10 minutes." Rachel said. "But I'll still call her, I guess. If you have a good reason for that." Rachel said.

"I'm confused." Travers said, butting into the conversation.

"You're always confused." Ryan snapped. Rachel stared at him before digging into the pocket of her shorts to pull out her cell phone.

"Why exactly do you need to talk to Molly?" Rachel asked, dialing a number.

"That the whole hook up was a big misunderstanding." Ryan said.

"But you guys did hook up-" Michael said, but a lab book was thrown at his head.

"SHUT UP!" Ryan barked.

"…Oh dear… I think I figured out the reason why you're so mad and why you have a black eye. Or semi black eye." Rachel said, pressing "Talk" on her cell phone. "You broke up with your girlfriend." Rachel said and left the portable.

"So what really happened, mate?" Travers asked, handing Ryan his book back.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Ryan muttered, when Rachel returned.

"So, Molly can come by during her lunch break." Rachel said. "So, I understand why your girlfriend broke up with you, but I'm still confused about your black eye." Rachel mused.

"That was my wake up call." Ryan grumbled.

-0-

"Gah, that gotta hurt." Kim said, when Natalia explained the whole situation to her.

"I'm just stupid, that's all." Natalia sighed. Maxine clicked her tongue, and stared at the clock. It seemed as though the Chemistry people hardly even came in.

"Nah, you're not an idiot, Natalia. He actually seemed like a great guy." Maxine said. The past two days she was just acting as though nothing happened. She wasn't opening herself to anyone, keeping herself in.

"Um, I need to talk to a Natalia..?" A voice sounded when the front of the lab was ripped open and closed with a huge slam.

"That'd be me." Natalia said. "And you are?" Natalia blinked staring a dirty blond that looked like she just graduated from high school.

"I'm the one that was trying to hook up with your boyfriend a few days ago." She said, Natalia gripping onto the counter with more force than ever.

-0-

**Personal note from Katia+Muse = We no likey good ships being broken for longer than needed.**

**Oh and sorry about this being kinda R/N centric these days. Shifting the gear right after this chapter and writing a whole chapter on E/C shopping for baby things. ^_^**

**R&R? **

**OaO, Katia and her relatively muse….**


	78. Duck Or Frog

**The following chapter has been approved for consumption by FFA. **

…

_Keep your cool, Natalia. _Natalia though staring at the pretty little blonde in front of her.

…

"How's the hand?" Eric asked when Calleigh opened the passenger's door open.

"Tempted to punch Ryan again." Calleigh snapped, getting into the car. Eric laughed. "It's funny for you, but she was screwed over by her ex boyfriend, and I did my best to set her up with Ryan who I actually trusted." Calleigh said.

"Yeah, I'm actually not going to ask." Eric said, speeding up a bit.

"Anyways, my mom sent me this five hundred Babies R Us gift card." And Eric came to a sharp stop in front of a streetlight.

"Your mom? She already knows?" Eric asked, staring at Calleigh.

"Yeah, she knows. Since January, I think." Calleigh said. Eric stared at her, before the car the started moving again.

"Does she know that we're married?" Eric asked, sighing. He didn't know anything about Calleigh's family, and if anything, he was actually afraid of Calleigh's parents.

"Yes." Calleigh said. "She's perfectly okay with that." Calleigh reassured him. Eric nearly ran another light.

"And you could've told me that earlier?" Eric grumbled.

"Sorry." Calleigh laughed.

…

"So, crib-" Calleigh began and Eric snorted. "Shut up." Calleigh snapped. "This one maybe?" She asked, placing a hand on a wooden crib. "This one looks okay, the rails are high enough, and the bars are close." Calleigh said.

"You really did your research didn't you?" Eric asked. Calleigh grinned as she pulled out her mini tape measure. "Right, I think that you can do this on your own." Eric began, but Calleigh nearly tripped him as he tried to scramble off to the other side of the store.

"Hold this." Calleigh said, thrusting Eric a binder full of pages. When he opened it, a cascade of magazine clip outs, color samples, reports fell out. "I didn't say to open it." Calleigh snapped, reading the warning on the side of the crib.

"Okkkaaayyy…" Eric said, looking at Calleigh nervously, as he put the pages back..

"Fine, we can do the crib shopping later. Gimme that." Calleigh snarled, pulling the binder back.

"I will be right back." Eric said, and left Calleigh as Calleigh busied herself looking for baby clothes.

"Right back took long enough." Calleigh muttered, as Eric handed her an iced tea and brownie. "But thank you." Calleigh sighed as she took a bite out of the brownie. "Was I being that annoying?" Calleigh asked.

"You weren't annoying, I just thought it was a good idea to keep your blood sugar up." Eric said. Calleigh laughed, pulling out a pink outfit from the rack. "What if she's a tomboy?" Eric asked.

"You really wanted a boy, didn't you?" Calleigh asked.

"That's really funny." Eric said, and Calleigh grinned. "Just going through all the choices."

-'-

"So, can I tell Ryan that everything is okay now?" Molly asked. Half the lab was dissolved by Natalia's anger, at least in Natalia head it was, and Molly was standing there completely innocent. Which she technically was, but Natalia wasn't letting her guard down.

"No." Natalia said.

"But he didn't do anything!" Molly exclaimed, looking at Maxine for an explanation. Maxine shrugged.

"I know." Natalia snapped, staring at Maxine. Molly sighed.

"Okay, okay, fine. Anyways sorry for ruining your relationship." Molly said and disappeared on the spot.

"Natalia, what is wrong with you?" Maxine asked, staring at Natalia. "She, whoever she was just told you that she and Ryan didn't do it!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Yeah, but this time it was I that screwed up." Natalia said.

"Please don't tell me that you're actually going to play the one that doesn't deserve a normal boyfriend." Maxine said, but Natalia only smiled bitterly. "You need a drink." Maxine groaned.

…

"Why hooded towels?" Eric asked.

"Because they are adorable. Actually because if you don't protect the head from cold air, it lowers the temperature, making it more open to infections." Calleigh said. Eric looked like he was hit over the head with something heavy.

"Uh- huh." Eric said. "Maybe I'll let you make all the decisions, since I work better in the background." Eric said and Calleigh laughed.

"Duck or frog?" Calleigh asked.

"What?" Eric asked, raising his head from a sale bin of baby clothes.

"Duck-" Calleigh asked, showing Eric a pack of duck washclothes and a hooded towel. "Or frog." She showed him a frog pack.

"I have _no _idea." Eric sighed. Calleigh frowned.

"Duck it is. Next time- I'm going shopping with a female. But I mean, if I would've asked you which stereo or phone to buy, you'd give me a whole rundown of what to get." Calleigh sighed, putting the duck pack into her shopping basket.

"Computers and baby wash clothes are two completely different categories of items, and if I'm good in one, you're bound to be great in the other one." Eric said, and Calleigh stared at him as though he just spat in the face. "I'm just saying." Eric shrugged.

"You're just saying. Okay." Calleigh said.

…

"What day is it today?" Calleigh asked, as she got out of the car and stared towards the apartment.

"Friday. And you're asking me that why?" Eric asked as he unpacked the groceries from the trunk of the car.

"Just… because I was interested and it's nearly the weekend." Calleigh sighed. "And because my paycheck is late." Calleigh grumbled. "You're staying the night, right?" Calleigh asked, as she brought up some of the bag up the stairs, casting the evil eye at Ryan's door.

"It's not going to explode in flames." Eric said, as Calleigh tried to open the door.

"I know. I'm just hoping that it does." Calleigh sighed as she opened the door.

…

**-_- Boring. I left some of the "UMPH." in the other universe, namely, the House universe.**

**Would you guys like a RaiN make up chapter? Orrrrr…?**

**LaughingOutLouding all day long, Katia. **

**OH! And poll, needed for later chapters.**

**Answer as you wish: If Travers had a tattoo, where would it be located? **

**Le lulz. De la lulz con Forensic. (I have no idea wtf I'm writing, I still feel drugged. Mother nature + pain killers = ohmyfuckinggod.)**


	79. Dissecting The Crazies

**Well, I'm immature. You really expect something sane to come out of me anytime soon? Haha no.**

**-**  
"So, clearly you really did screw up." Rachel said, a striped straw in between her teeth.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Ryan sighed. He was working extra hours for no good reason, and well the only other person that did late hours on a Friday was Rachel. Or Travers if he wasn't getting any. "How's your love life?" Ryan asked.

"Surprised that you actually ask that." Rachel laughed. "It's dead actually."

"I thought you and Dave… whoever he is were dating." Ryan said. Rachel stared at him, laughing a little bit.

"Dave is one of the people that works at the computer lab in the G building. But lucky for me, we don't date." Rachel said. "He's just a close friend, and we used to take surf classes last fall together." Rachel sighed. "That's the wrong formula." Rachel said, pointing at Ryan's laptop screen.

"Seriously?" Ryan sighed, pulling out a textbook.

"Seriously." Rachel said. "Maybe you should go home." Rachel frowned.

"Nah, I need the extra cash for plastic surgery. You now, for my nose." Ryan said, nearly laughing. Rachel gaped at him. "I'm kidding." Ryan sighed.

"Good thing that you are, or I would've though that you were gay… and then I would have a heart attack from laughing." Rachel said, sipping another sip of her soda.

"You'll probably have a heart attack from caffeine." Ryan sighed as the door opened. "What are you doing here?" Ryan asked as Travers entered the portable.

"Oh, well Tina is working late at the café, so, hi." Travers sighed.

"Hello." Rachel laughed. "We're calculating the latest experiment. It's becoming alphabet soup. OH! And that reminds me, I am really hungry." Rachel said.

"She's crazy." Travers sighed.

"Yeah. She is. But you have not met crazy. I live next to crazy." Ryan muttered.

"Something tells me that you'll be having a horrible night." Travers said, taking a seat across from Rachel.

"Worse that yours." Ryan sighed.

"Maxine, come on." Kim sighed. "We're both due for a blind date." Kim said as Maxine stared at the tv in front of her.

"I'm not going to any blind date." Maxine muttered.

"Well, the other guy will be really pissed off." Kim said.

"But then you can finally have a threesome like you always wanted to." Maxine snapped. "Be careful." Maxine sighed, turning the tv off and rolling over to her other side so that her face faced the couch fabric. About ten minutes passed when someone knocked on the door. "Go awaaaaayyy." Maxine muttered.

"Maxine-" The voice behind the door began. Maxine groaned.

"Fine. Come on in, Natalia." Maxine said and walked over to the door to let Natalia in. "What?"

"Well, first of all, I want to check up on you, and second of all, I have reached a dilemma." Natalia said.

"Oh don't you always reach dilemmas. Let me guess, you want to go talk to Ryan." Maxine asked, letting Natalia in. Natalia smiled quietly. "Okay, then why are you still here?" Maxine stared at Natalia like she just grew an inch.

"Because. We just broke up." Natalia shrugged.

"You broke up because Kim messed up and thought that Ryan was cheating on you. Which he wasn't and therefore you need to go talk to Ryan and sort things out. Actually, I just want for you to leave so that I can get sleep." Maxine said.

"Fine. I'll get going." Natalia said, and Maxine sighed, closing the door.

"Maybe it's time for you to get going." Rachel said, poking Ryan awake. He had fallen asleep on the table. "You're not camping out here." Rachel said. "It's protocol." She shrugged.

"Yeah. But neither of you live to a crazy cat lady. Literary." Ryan said.

"I bet Henry is hungry. Get your ass home, feed the cat, and go to sleep. I bet your neighbor probably won't even notice you." Rachel said. "And then maybe later, go talk to your ex-girlfriend." Rachel looked at Travers who was texting something.

"Yeah, lovely idea." Ryan muttered.

Natalia stared up at the duplex in front of her, and laughed. She was an idiot. It was as though she was returning to her old house in New York, all of the memories floating in. But she was only returning to the place where she wasn't in for the past 20 hours. But then she realized something. The porch light in front of Ryan's apartment was on.

"Oh really?" Natalia laughed, over turning the mat. A spare key was under it, and a small smile spread across Natalia's face. She had thrown the key at Ryan the night they fought, and well, there it was. She actually knew that it was hers, a bit of red nail polish was still on it from the time where she screwed her nails up.

Ryan woke up, staring at the doorway in front of him, thinking that he was being attacked. Which he wasn't, but he still needed to check the living room. The moment Ryan entered the living room, a light flipped on in the living room

"Natalia." Ryan said, cocking his head to the side.

"Hey." Natalia grinned.

**That's all for now, folks! **

**I WANT MOAR SUGAR. **

***pokes review page* Reviews? Please? They work almost like a substitute of sugar. **


	80. Apology Accepted

"So you just randomly appear in my apartment at one am in the morning?" Ryan asked, Natalia noting the serious attitude change.

"Ryan, I came to apologize." Natalia said. Ryan smirked.

"Yeah. As though what you didn't hurt me." Ryan said. Natalia was on the brink of breaking into tears. "I mean, Molly told me that you were still mad at me." Ryan snarled.

"I- I wanted to check the truth out myself." Natalia said. Ryan stared at her dully. "I'm sorry, but I didn't believe neither of you." Natalia said.

"Oh, of course. You'd rather believe your believe your friends than me." Ryan said.

"You really want to go down that road?" Natalia hissed, tears already cascading down her cheeks. "You did go into the men's room with her, and Kim could only guess that you were hooking up with her!" Natalia yelled.

"Guess, that's the most important word here!" Ryan snapped. "You and she guess that I was hooking up with her!" Ryan barked.

"It's only common sense!"

"I was drunk. Okay, so I went to the restroom to hook up with her, when I snapped into understanding that hooking up with her would bring our break up." Ryan said quietly.

"Ryan, I mean, why did your failed hook up need to be the messenger?" Natalia asked. Ryan laughed a tiny bit.

"Calleigh told me that she would punch me again if I talked to you." Ryan said. Natalia cocked her head to the side, a bit amused.

"Again?" Natalia asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ryan said, quietly pulling Natalia into a hug. To his surprise, Natalia didn't fight back, but only melted into his embrace.

"I'll get her to apologize." Natalia smiled, a lopsided grin spreading across Ryan's face. "Although, you really did deserve it." Natalia said.

"Yeah. Look, I know that you didn't mean to hurt either of us." Ryan said, and he immediately regretted the words.

"Hurt either of us?" Natalia asked if disbelief, talking ten steps back. "I broke up with you because I didn't want to hurt myself again!" Natalia spat. "Do you even know what kind of hell I went through with Nick? What excuses I got daily? I didn't believe you because I wasn't believing anyone!" Natalia said, breaking down into tears.

"Nat, I didn't mean that." Ryan said, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, and I'm sorry." Ryan whispered.

"You're an asshole." Natalia said, tearing still cascading down her cheeks, but the frown being replaced by a small smile.

"I've actually came to accept that." Ryan said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, where are your things?" Ryan asked, Natalia still in his arms.

"My office. Well, actually the calculation room. Or staff room." Natalia laughed. "I ended up cancelling the mover and just hid them there." Natalia said. "Look, I should get going." Natalia sighed, pulling away from Ryan. Ryan stared at her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Go where? Your office? Or the lab? It's against protocol, I may tell you." Ryan said, and Natalia smiled. "And just to clarify, what are we right now?" Ryan asked. Natalia furrowed her brow.

"I don't know. Because frankly, we both screwed up." Natalia said. "If you don't want to be together anymore I'm okay with that," Natalia shrugged, although she felt like a piece of her was ready to disappear.

"I love you." Ryan grinned, pulling Natalia into kiss. "And if I'm ever out of line, I give you permission to set Calleigh on my tail." Ryan chuckled when Natalia pulled away.

"Okay." Natalia giggled. "I'm going to go and take a shower, if you don't mind." Natalia said.

…

**So, this seems, tastes, and feels like a completely lame chapter.**

**I a) Didn't want to spoil anything serious and b) am keeping a secret and c) AM KEEPING A SECERET1! **

**Maybe the secret is [CENSORED FOR SPOILERS] fiki fiki…I dunno. (Am I the only person that knows what fiki fiki means? Hmm.) c[:**

**Also, ONLY ONE person answered regarding Travers's tattoo. TELL ME YOUR OPINION. YOU KNOW THAT I WILL BE WRITING HIM HERE SHIRTLESS. **

**Oh crap, the lap dance idea is after me…again. GO AWAY. *le shoot lap dance idea* POW POW POW POW. Pow. **

**OaO Katia. *[..]***

v


	81. Bullet From a Gun

**:P TCY is back! Maybe not working well, but it's back. REVIEWS ARE MANDATORY IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FINGERS AND HANDS AGAIN.**

**Okay then. Chapter is based on "Bullet from a Gun" by The Script. **

Natalia sighed. Even though she still knew that still loved him, she didn't feel like she belonged in the apartment. Flipping her damp hair back, Natalia sighed again. She just didn't feel right standing in the middle of his bathroom when she knew that he had almost cheated on her. Yeah fine, he snapped back into his senses eventually. But eventually. Eventually was the word that bugged her.

"You okay?" Ryan asked when Natalia came out of the bathroom, looking at little distraught.

"No. No, I'm not." Natalia said bluntly. Everything around her turned into a blur of color, and Ryan was just standing there, almost mocking Natalia. It was all out of place. She didn't belong where she was, because frankly, she didn't belong anywhere.

"What's wrong?" Natalia's mouth opened, but not one word came out. Everything was wrong. Okay, maybe not everything, but almost everything was.

"Why the hell did you do it?" Natalia snapped. It ended up sounding worse than she wanted it to sound, but if it sounded like that, then be it.

"Why the hell did I do what exactly?" Ryan asked, his forehead furrowing in confusion. Damn him. Damn everyone, including Calleigh for setting them up.

"Let me spell this out for you." Natalia hissed. "Why did you almost hook up with that pretty blonde whatever her name was. Sally?" Natalia barked. "Am I just that easily replaced?" Natalia spat.

"Nat-" Ryan attempted to say something, only to be cut off.

"Don't you dare 'Nat' me." Natalia snapped. "I guess I came back too early." Natalia sighed, staring at her  
feet.

"Huh?" Ryan asked, blinking. "Natalia, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should have some more time apart. At least I do. I need some time away from you." Natalia said, Ryan gaping at her. "I don't know what I was thinking yesterday when I came back." Natalia told Ryan, Ryan not completely okay with that.

"But you said that you forgave me." Ryan protested.

"I did forgive you. You're still forgiven, it's just that I can't see myself being with you right now." Natalia shrugged, trying to fight back the tears that came when she brought herself to realize that if she left now, she didn't have much more of a chance of getting back with Ryan as she would if she was a snowball in hell.

"How much time?" Ryan asked. He was the biggest screw up that he had ever seen.

"Maybe a week. Maybe two. It could be as much as a year." Natalia said solemnly. "I don't know." Natalia bit her lip. "I really don't know, Ryan." Natalia sighed. "I gotta go." Natalia mumbled, keeping her head down, not wanting Ryan to see the tears that were already falling from her eyes. The door closed  
with a slam, Henry sitting by the door, staring at Ryan. A quiet, mournful meow left the whiskered mouth, before Henry turned away from Ryan with disgust.

"Wanna talk about it?" Calleigh asked quietly when Ryan came out of the apartment, the sun half blinding him.

"Calleigh, you just punched me in the face a few days ago. I do not want to talk to you about it, thank you very much." Ryan snapped.

"Hey, I apologized for that." Calleigh said, frowning. "Even though what you did was completely and utterly stupid, I don't think that you deserved that." Calleigh said.

"Deserved what?" Ryan asked. "Being punched in the eye by my pregnant neighbor or Natalia leaving me the morning after we had made up?" Ryan said, Calleigh cracking a small smile.

"The last one. But then again, you can't really blame Natalia." Calleigh frowned. "She's been through a lot, and that stupid move that you did just threw Natalia back into thinking that she once again fell for a crap guy." Calleigh said. "Which I don't think that you are, because alcohol turns people into morons."  
Calleigh mused, staring out into the street.

"Mmm." Ryan uttered, not being sure what to say to Calleigh. Everything that she had said was right, but then he didn't want to admit that to Calleigh because he hated being wrong when he was in an argument with Calleigh.

"You want me to talk to her?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh hell no, Calleigh." Ryan shook his head, looking slightly mad.

"Hey, she'll be talking about you to me, so maybe I could serve as a bridge between you two again." Calleigh said, not even realizing that she had just spilled her biggest secret.

"What?" Ryan blinked. "No, Calleigh, I do not want you to talk to her." Ryan said. "Even though it does seem like an okay idea, I do not want to go along with it." Ryan said. "I guess I'll see you around then." Ryan said, turning on his heel, to leave, when Calleigh laughed.

"Ryan, we live next to each other, of course you'll be seeing me around!" Calleigh called after him, before heading towards the door of her own apartment.

"So, what was that about?" Eric asked when Calleigh collapsed on the couch. Calleigh stared at the tv in front of her, trying to collect enough words to completely describe what she just dealt with.

"So last night, Natalia and Ryan made up, but in the morning, she changed her mind." Calleigh explained. Eric pulled a face.

"Huh. Well that's... strange." Eric said as Calleigh pulled herself off the couch.

"No, it's not. It's perfectly normal." Calleigh snapped, snatching a wooden spoon from Eric's hands. "She's been though a lot, so she's a bit fearful of falling head first into a relationship. Especially after Ryan almost cheated on her." Calleigh sighed.

"Okay, so it's perfectly normal. Do you really need to cook?" Eric asked as Calleigh mixed waffle batter.

"Yes." Calleigh snapped. Eric chuckled, kissing Calleigh softly on the cheek.

**Yup. Fun.**

**REVIEW THANK YOU**


	82. Insult Parade

"So then our Prof is all like "There's this little window called a task manager that shows what kind things are going in the computer" and after that everyone like "Aren't you supposed to be teaching us something that we don't already know?" A dark haired guy with a ponytail exclaimed as he walked Rachel to the chemistry portables. It was almost the end of the year and the real chemistry lab was still closed.

"Dave, even I know what the task manager is." Rachel laughed as Ryan walked past them. "Hello Ryan!" Rachel called after him, but Ryan didn't even turn around. "I will guess that means the you did not make up with your girlfriend." Rachel sighed, but with those words Ryan turned around, walking right up to the two.

"No, I actually did make up with Natalia." Ryan smiled bitterly. Dave furrowed his brow while Rachel sighed, slipping her book bag off her shoulder.

"So what happened?" Rachel asked. Even though Rachel was a female, Ryan was quite sure that she wouldn't come in contact with anyone from the Biotech department and wreak havoc. And she probably wouldn't come in contact with Calleigh and scheme, scheme, and scheme even more.

"Shit happened." Ryan snapped. Dave chuckled, but even the death glare that Ryan sent towards him didn't shut him up.

"And by shit you mean exactly what?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline. Dave sighed, looking and feeling out of place.

"I will talk to you later, I guess then." Dave muttered, giving Rachel a side hug before walking off towards the main buildiing.

"You sure that you guys aren't dating?" Ryan asked, and Rachel gave Ryan such a nasty look that it could've killed a small rodent.

"Ryan, you can't keep your own relationship together for not even one week after hooking up with your girlfriend, so please don't give me advice." Rachel stared at him, her brown eyes slightly reminding him of Natalia, Ryan shaking off that feeling into some fourth demesion.

"I wasn't giving you advice, Rae, I was just wondering if you two were dating. Which you clearly aren't. Yet." Ryan smirked, and the rodent killing look returned.

"Wow, Ryan that's so original." Rachel scoffed, popping into the portable, only to be met by Michael and Laura.

"I am not accepting any questions." Ryan declared flat out.

"Yes, he fails very much with his life." Rachel chortled, but Ryan only figured that it was payback for making a joke about her and Dave.

"So, what exactly happened?" Laura asked, and Rachel tried to stiffle a giggle.

"Didn't I just say that I'm not accepting any questions from anyone?" Ryan asked, staring at Laura. she was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans over fishnet stockings along with a bright graphic tshirt of Mario. For any normal person it would be as though a blind person put together the outfit. But for Laura it seemed to work.

"Yes, you did but you usually do not follow your own rules. Like ever." Laura said and Ryan snorted.

"I have a question, maybe, maybe not. Did you guys have sex last night?" Rachel asked. Ryan gaped at her, but his cheeks gave it all away. "Is there a possibilty that she broke up with you because of bad make up sex?" Ryan stared at Rachel, his mouth still agape. "Hey, I'm only trying to make people laugh around here. No need to shoot the clown." Rachel shrugged, pouting.

"You seriosuly need to go out on a date once in a while. It'll let some of that energy out." Mike's voice from behind a computer.

"He speaks!" Rachel exclaimed. "Who would you want me to go out on a date with? You?" Rachel asked, looking over at Travers.

"No. I actually have a girlfriend, thank you very much." Travers snapped.

"She was probably blind when she kissed you." Rachel frowned.

"Can we cut out the insult parade please?" Laura asked over the commotion. We actually still have work to do, and Ryan hasn't uttered one word in the past 3 minutes so I think that he's gone mute." Laura said, making Ryan frown. "See, he's making facial expressions instead of talking, so I really think that he's gone mute." Lauara said, but Ryan only frowned once again.

"You wanted to stop the insult parade, but you only made it more interesting." Rachel said.

"All of you are very hilarious. No, you really are. And actually, Rachel, I'm going to do something stupid and bet you that by the end of this summer, you and Dave or whatever his name is, will hook up." Ryan said. Rachel laughed staring at Ryan as though he was an idiot.

"Fine!" Rachel exclaimed after a few tension filled moments. "How much? Twenty bucks?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Ryan said.

"Wow, just wow. I've never seen a stranger bunch of freaks." Maria said, walking into the portable, pulling off her backpack, and actually getting to real work.

I actually finished the fic! In my own files, but still! My first novel.

Reviews would be appreciated, because I had a deal with myself a long time ago that...meh.

Just review. Please?


	83. Bag Taken Hostage

"I promised you that I won't ask, and I really won't ask." Kim said, looking at Natalia who was staring at the eye wash sink before her. "But are you okay?" Kim asked. Maxine was hearding highschool- damn highschool students into a classroom where they would be given a orentaintion regrading a summer program, and the Chemistry lab tech were not going to invade the enemies territory today at all, leaving Natalia and Kim one on one.

"No. I didn't even really want to break up with him." Natalia sighed. "It just happened." Natalia bit her lip, wanting to disappear into thin air and never come back.

"It just happened. What were you thinking?" Kim asked, and Natalia chuckled.

"I'm not sure that you picked the right major, Kim. You'd make a great shrink." Natalia said, it being now Kim's turn to laugh.

"Come on, really." Kim egged Natalia, hoping to figure at least something out.

"That I was easily replaced and that I was only another one of Ryan's girls, and not his only one." Natalia breathed through gritted teeth. "That to him I was only another item to use, like a shirt that you could easily throw out and not care." Natalia said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Natalia fisted them away, not wanting Kim to see them.

"Well, I guess you do need some time away from him, and maybe even from Calleigh." Kim sighed.

"Oh really?" Natalia snapped. "Where am I supposed to live then?" Natalia asked, hoping that her voice was not showing any signs of weakness.

"You can live with us." Maxine said when she cane into the lab, grinning. Even though she looked like she hadn't slept the past 3 days, she looked happy. And a happy Maxine made Natalia happy. "The couch is always free, and the manager won't really mind." Maxine smiled.

"Well, I dunno, maybe. I mean, I don't want to be an annoyance to you two." Natalia muttered.

"We're good friends, and for that reason, you WILL be staying with us for a while until you can realize that Ryan is not Nick." Maxine said, and Natalia sighed in defeat.

"Wait, until?" Natalia asked.

"Well you a) cannot live without him for more than a day as our little experiments have shown us, and if you b) stay broken up with him for more than two weeks, you'll try to get my twenty dollars back, and that will not be cool." Maxine said. Natalia nodded blankly.

"And that will be twenty four dollars and six cents." The cashier said to the man in front of Maxine. He was taller than she was, a light tan grazing his arms and neck, a tattoo peeking out from under the collar of his red shirt. A light brown leather messenger bag was slung over his shoulder, the guy's hand rumaging around in it.

"Hello." A bright bleach blonde cashier said coming up to Maxine.

"Hello." Maxine answered with equal brightness, even though she inside was kinda bitter inside as she saw the cashier next to her bag a The Script CD and stuffed polar bear, stuffing the top of the bag with the store's signature light blue tissue paper.

In five minutes, Maxine was walking out of the store a shopping bag in her hand, until she heard someone call after her. "Um, can I help you?" Maxine asked seeing the tan guy that she saw in the store walking quickly after her.

"Um, you kinda took my bag hostage." He said, his eyes meeting Maxine's. They were murky green, framed by curly-ish brown hair.

"I- what?" Maxine looked at the bag she was holding. The ear of the polar bear stuck out from the blue tissue paper. Blargh. "Oh, sorry." Maxine laughed nervously, feeling her cheeks grow warm. Accidentally stealing a bag from a stranger was very unacceptable.

"No worries." He said. He had a heavy accent, sounding like it was British or something like that. "You look familiar... you sure we haven't met each other before?" He asked, furrowing his brow as Maxine took back her bag, attempting to hide her red cheeks.

Maxine looked at him again. Unless they had a horrible one night stand, Maxine had no idea of how she could possibly know him. Unless- no, that was NOT possible, Maxine reassured herself.

"I do not think so." Maxine muttered.

"I dunno, but I think your hair was brown when I saw you." He said. "I'm Michael by the way." He said, extending his hand.

"I'm Maxine." Maxine grinned.

"Ah, well then Maxine, I'm happy I got my stuff back." Michael chuckled.

"You're a fan of the Script?" Maxine asked, as they started walking back towards the University.

"Aha, no." Michael's green eyes glinted with amusement. "My girlfriend is." He said, and Maxine felt as though a heel was jabbed into her calve. Wait, she didn't care."It's her birthday on the seventh." Michael explained. Maxine nodded. "And then it's mine on the sixteenth." He said. A buzz interupted their conversion, Maxine looking for her phone. "Oh crap." Michael mumbled. "It looks like my friends are going to kill me if I don't get to our study group in the next five minutes. Maybe we can have coffee sometime?" Michael asked, before breaking into a jog.

Maxine stood there for a second completly dumbfounded. Oh sure, they could have coffee sometime. All that she knew about his was that his name was Michael and that his birthday was on the sixteenth of April. Very informative.

...

**Another new chapter! Not many reviews(one lol) but okay.**

**Hint one: No Ryan in the next chapter.**

**Hint two: I like Dave/Rachel. Maybe it's going to be them in the next chapter.**


	84. Scheming, Too Much Scheming

"What the hell took you so long?" Laura demanded once came into the little seculded room in the library.

"Um, I was apprehanded by a stranger who accidentally took my bag." Mike said, sitting down into the empty wooden chair by the whiteboard.

"Cool story bro." Rachel smirked, prying over an organic chemistry book. "And she was pretty and blonde." Rachel said, casting Mike a "Yes, I will always make those jokes." look.

"She was blonde." Mike snappped.

"Pretty?" Rachel asked.

"I have a girlfriend, but yeah, she was pretty." Mike sighed, hoping that would throw Rachel off his tail.

"What is with you, Travers, really?" Ryan asked, coming into the room. It was beginning to look unnaturally small. "You always meet these pretty strangers but never seem to get their number. Or name. Or whatnot." Ryan frowned. ravers glared at him.

"Well if it wasn't for Laura's annoying text, I may have gotten her number. But I didn't." Tavers snapped.

"Didja get her name?" Laura asked, now completly forgetting about the fact that she needed to study, and completly ignoring sharp jabs at her foot from Lauren.

"Yes, but I forgot it. Started with an M, I think." Travers said, before the four of them dived into their books and flash cards.

"Can hormones fog the mind?" Calleigh asked, staring at her physics book. Everyone in their sane mind was cramming for exams.

"Um, you misreading that six as a zero, Cal." Eric said, peeking into Calleigh notes.

"Oh." Calleigh bit her lip. "That's very smart of me." Calleigh sighed, resting her head in the book. "I can't feel my leg. I feel like I've been pregnant forever and it's driving me crazy." Calleigh moaned.

"Come on. How hard is it going to be for you to get through another two months?" Eric asked, and Calleigh glared at him.

"Without throttling you or with?" Calleigh asked raising her head to look at Eric, hair falling in her face.

"Let's go without." Eric smirked. Calleigh wanted to wipe that smirk off Eric's face, even though it suited him very much.

"Very." Calleigh looped the hair behind her ear, staring at her physics book again. "And even if I throttle you, it'll still be very hard. Try carrying 40 pounds on your stomach for six and a half months and then we'll talk." Calleigh snapped.

"Very funny, babe." Eric said, kissing Calleigh's soft blonde curls softly.

"You're a distractiion, and I need to study... so... I dunno." Calleigh sighed, resting her head on the physics book again. "This is actually very comfortable." Calleigh mumbled, and then her head shot up, a super large smile on her face.

"I don't think that I want to even know." Eric muttered. "You go take a nap, while I actually cook something, and then you will study with a fresher mind." Eric said, Calleigh's eyes looking blearly. "You need sleep." Eric smiled as Calleigh quietly padded to the bedroom, mumbling something under her breath.

"Not enjoying bachelor hood now are you, Ryan?" Eric asked when he came out of the apartment to get mail, meeting Ryan on the way down.

"Oh very funny." Ryan sighed. "I see that you're enjoying married hood." Ryan said.

"So, what did you do that Natalia ran away from you?" Eric asked.

"Not telling you, and not accepting advice from you or Calleigh, or whoever decides that they need to offer me adivce." Ryan avoided the quiestion completly, making Eric chuckle. "And most of all I don't need any advice from you." Ryan said.

"And somehow I'm happily married, and you're single and pissed off." Eric said.

"See you around." Ryan snapped, heading to his door, slamming it loudly after he had entered his apartment.

"Why does no one ever take any advice around here?" Eric asked, coming back into Calleigh's apartment, and Calleigh giggled.

"We just have a stubborn neighbor. Eventually, everyone that we were or are offering advice to will be running back to us for help." Calleigh shrugged. "I need help with my calculus, sir." Calleigh pouted. Eric was slightly taken aback by the request, but then just laughed.

"I can hear your scheming." Natalia snapped, setting up to sleep on the floor. Kim was making some sort of Asian food, Maxine was sitting at the counter, munching on nuts while both of them were whispering to each other quite loudly. Well loud enough for Natalia to hear.

"We're not scheming. We're just discussing." Maxine smirked. "We're discussing a few things. One of those things may or not be you and our ideas regarding you, so we're not scheming." Maxine said.

"Do you think that I'm an idiot?" Natalia asked, unbending herself and looking over to her friends. "'Cause I dunno, I kinda feel like an idiot." Natalia sighed. "I always make stupid desicions when my gut tells me to make a stupid desicion." Natalia sighed. "Of course it would be too awkward to come back to Ryan right now because that would make me seem kinda bipolar." Maxine coughed, and Natalia couldn't figure if it was a real cough or a "You're such an idiot and you are kinda bipolar when it comes to this" cough. Whichever it was, Natalia didn't care.

"Yeah... kinda." Maxine frowned, as Natalia bent over again, finding something under the couch and chucking it at Maxine.

"Hey! I was looking for this." Maxine beamed as she exmained the tube of nude lip gloss.

"Well, me being the kind of person that finds more things that she needs to find, you'll probably find a lot of things that you were looking for." Natalia sighed, before sitting dowm on the couch.

"With your help of course. You sure that you don't want to sleep on the couch?" Maxine asked. "And you sure that you don't want our help?"

"Uhm, I have a pathalogical fear of sleeping on couchs except for one couch in the whole world, and your help with what?" Natalia asked.

"Well by our help I was thinking that maybe we, Kim and I, I mean, and Calleigh can help yo-" Maxine wasn't even able to finish the sentence when Natalia jumped up.

"No. Just no!" Natalia snapped. "I refuse to accept any of your help!" Natalia snapped, while Maxine and Kim giggled. "I refuse to accept help from people that led me into this mess!" Natalia snapped.

Maxine did a stage gasp. "We're outraged by that comment Natalia! We really are, aren't we Kim?" Maxine said.

"We really are, Maxine, we really are. You're the one that fell in love with him. And it wasn't like we made you fall in love with him." Kim said.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." Natalia said, before retreating to the bathroom.

* * *

**Aw well, just so many little chapters left to publish...**


	85. Killer Cup Of Coffee

April 6

"It is abosoluty crazy out there today!" Rachel exclaimed, looking out at the waves. Even though it was too cold for any sane person to go swimming or surfing in this weather, it was perfect weather for caffeine overloaded Rachel. "I was thinking of going to the surfing competention next year in San Fran." Rachel said, looking over at Dave. He shrugged.

"It looks interesting, but it's flat out during Spring Break." Dave said, crossing his arms across his bare chest.

"And what's bad about that? I heard there's an amazing night life out there, and it seems pretty awesome." Rachel said. "Maybe we could go together." Rachel smiled. Whoa. What road was she going down? The road where she was going to pay Ryan twenty dollars and from then on forever be a staple of his laughing stock? Possibly.

Dave thought for a few moments before reaching for his surfboard. "With someone that consumes more coffee than I do in week in one day?" Dave asked. "No. Not before I die anyways." Dave frowned, heading into the water, his surfboard under his arm, Rachel beside him, frowning even more.

"I'm not the horrible!" Rachel snapped, and Dave cast her a weary glance. "If we're lucky, we can catch some nice waves along with some nice weather, you can feed your geeky side in Twitter headquarters, and I can feed my nightlife side in the clubs in San Fransisco." Rachel said, already about waist deep in the water.

"It sounds so interesting I feel that there's a trap. Or a prank. Something like tying me to the balcony of hotel or motel room, and leaving me there to fry, while you actually film the whole thing, and then it goes viral." Dave said, and Rachel pouted, mounting her surfboard.

"I'm. NOT. THAT. HORRIBLE." Rachel snapped, just as a small wave hit her square in the face, making her inhale more salty water than needed. "Really." She sputtered, just as another wave brought her up onto the surface, quietly belly paddling theMiamiwaters. "Actually I'm not really that much of in a mood to surf today." Rachel sighed. The statement surprised Dave so much, he actually fell off his surfboard.

"Really?" He asked, staring at her. Rachel offered him an undereye glare. "What happened? Caffeine crash?" Dave asked, and before he knew it, Rachel had sent a clump of green seaweed at his face. "Wow. I feel like I'm in the water with an angry 2nd grader." Dave deadpanned, spitting out a bit of green underwater lettuce out of his mouth. Rachel flung a dead jelly fish at him after he said that.

"And that wasn't even funny. Because when I was in second grade, I was very shy." Rachel snapped.

"And I'm not sure even if I believe it." Dave said. Rachel glared at him again. "So, if you don't want to surf, what do you want to do?" Dave asked, as Rachel towed her surfboard into ankle deep water.

"I dunno. How about we go play Foos-ball in the game room by the law idiots." Rachel said.

"That's on the other side of campus." Dave frowned.

"Geez, you're such a frowny face." Rachel laughed. "We can walk, or we can bike, frowny face." Rachel smirked. Dave stared her, looking bored. "Let's get a move on." Rachel said.

"You have seaweed on your cheek." Dave said, reaching over to Rachel to pull the seaweed of Rachel's face, when Rachel squealed and started jumping on one foot, attempting to jump towards the shore. Which when you were looking at from the shore looked quite stupid.

"Are... you okay?" Dave asked, still holding the peice of seaweed that he had pulled off Rachel's cheek pinched between two fingers.

"Jellyfish! Damn them!" Rachel exclaimed, nearly wailing from pain as she hopped onto the shore, falling headfirst onto her bag. "There's a first aid kit somewhere around here." Rachel mumbled, her face in the sand. "Hand me my bag." Rachel commanded and Dave pushed the grossly overstuffed tote bag towards Rachel. Pulling a small bottle of something out of a pocket of the tote bag, Rachel gingerly poured the liquid over her foot.

"Is it me or do you smell like a salad all of a sudden?" Dave asked, and Rachel cracked a small smile, being able to breath again.

"Vingear." Rachel said, putting the bottle away, before pulling herself off the sand. "Yeah, Foos-ball is totally off, but I make a killer cup of coffee."

"Let me underline a part of that there. A 'killer" cup of coffee. What is totally consumable for you will probably put me in a grave." Dave said, and Rachel smirked, still limping a bit as they walked slash limped towards Rachel's Prius. "You're not driving with a half numb foot, Rae." Dave said as he put both of their surfboards onto the rack.

"Says exactly who?" Rachel snapped.

"Says exactly me." Dave said, showing off the keys to the Prius in his hand, hooked onto his ring finger.

"How the hell did you get that?" Rachel barked, keeping her foot off the sand.

"I'm magical." Dave said, as Rachel slid into the passenger's seat, while Dave took the driver's seat. He proudly owned an ancient gun metal Toyota Camary, but Rachel always wanted to take her nifty car to the beach, and her car actually had a rack for the surfboards which they stored in a strorage unit near by.

"I could still make you the coffee at my dorm." Rachel cracked a small smile.

"Some other time, maybe?" Dave asked as he pulled out of the sandy parking lot.

If anyone asked, Maxine had no idea why she liked to do her homework on the roof of the building that overlooked the pool, she had no idea. But it worked perfectly. It was private, yet not private at all, and if she was bored enough she could people watch the people that were swimming in the pool. Currently it was another tanned and toned jock swimming laps. A eagle tattoo spead across the ride side of his back, the beak reaching up to the guy's neck. When the guy reached the edge of the pool, he stopped for a breath and pulled off his swimming goggles, Maxine's mouth fell open. The guy in the that she thought was a jock, was actually the stranger whose bag she accidentally nearly stole in the the girt shop a block from the U. Not wanting to look like a stalker, Maxine quickly gather all her homework, and disappeared before the guy even noticed her.

Mission do not look like a stalker successfully completed.


	86. Cats are Fire Hazards

April 7

"What are you drinking?" Eric asked, as he passed Calleigh who was up at7 am, drinking something from her usually filled with coffee mug, looking quite pissed off.

"Chocolate milk." Calleigh muttered. Eric chuckled. "What exactly is so funny?" Calleigh snapped.

"You look like you're trying to cast a spell and turn the choclate milk into coffee." Eric said. Calleigh laugh, grumbling a bit as she put the mug back onto the coffee table.

"I'd kill for a double mocha right now. This is as close as the flavor gets without the caffeine." Calleigh sighed, still staring at the mug.

"How about you get some sleep?" Eric asked. Calleigh threw him a dirty look, and Eric had to with hold another laugh.

"Having learned that sleep is optional, how you dare to suggest sleep?"

"Because I don't think that sleep is optional and neither should you." Eric said. Chrips of the early birds were heard outside, the sudden sound of a smoke detector breaking all peace. Swears, sounds of metal hitting a wall, and loud meows were heard from the neighboring apartment. "I don't think I want to know what happened." Eric sighed, the smell of smoke reaching his nostrils.

"I do." Calleigh crawled off the couch, finding her slippers (courteousy of the animal slipper addicted Natalia) and walked outside.

"WHAT?" Ryan barked, opening the door so forcefully it hit him square in his nose, and taking a step back, he stepped on Henry's paw. "Fuck. So, why are you up so early?" Ryan sighed.

"Aren't I always up this early?" Calleigh asked. Ryan sighed and nodded. "What about you?"

"Henry was somehow able to set the toaster on fire." Ryan yawned. "Damn cat is a fire hazard. I tripped over him when I was attempting to set the fire out." Ryan said.

"Hey, kitty, come here." Calleigh said, picking up the young cat, examining him for burns. "He's in perfect shape." Calleigh grinned.

"I'm not. I haven't been getting zero to negative amounts of sleep for at least 3 reasons; him, late shifts with catologing beakers and crap in the lab, and-" Ryan was interuppted by Calleigh's affirmative voice.

"Natalia. Yeah, I would've thought." Calleigh smirked. Ryan frowned.

"Yeah. You haven't heard from her, have you?" Ryan asked, a small light of hope evident in his eyes. Calleigh frowned.

"No. She doesn't want to call me for a few reasons, good reasons, and since she knows me inside out, and that if I need to, I will get what I need, she's just avoiding me." Calleigh grinned. "Of course, YOU could call her." Calleigh smirked.

"And get murdered over the phone by her new roommates, no thank you." Ryan sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"You'll probably only get manical laughter on the other side of the line if you call." Calleigh laughed.

"Hmm. What if manical laughter kills me?" Ryan asked, and Calleigh laughed.

"If I wasn't able to kill you, manical laughter is sure not to kill you." Calleigh said. Although I could call Natalia for you and explain what you may be thinking, although, I was never able to do that." Calleigh frowned.

"So, how's the baby?" Ryan asked, and then asked himself why his stupid self asked that question.

"Uhm, and why in the world would you want to know that?" Calleigh asked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Ryan.

"I thought it was a question that a person who was your kind of friend was allowed to ask." Ryan said.

"It is, and the baby is fine, except driving me slightly crazy, but the question just gave me a bit of a headache." Calleigh frowned.

"How is that even possible?" Ryan's eye brows were scrunched up and Calleigh opened her mouth to explain and then closed it.

"You'd hate me if I explained." Calleigh half laughed and headed back to where she came from.


	87. The End

April 9

Calleigh suddenly stopped a sudden pain searing through her body. Her voice caught up in her throat as she sat down on the couch. Eric was in the shower, singing loudly off key to which Calleigh usually responded by shouting a creativly biting comment at him, but right now she had no energy for some reason. The pain had subsided, but the energy did not return.

—

"So you STILL don't know who the lovely guy is?" Natalia laughed, as Kim dished out some rice dish, and Maxine pored over an Art History book.

"Was I supposed to go down to the pool and him for his name?" Maxine asked, unwrapping a pair of chopsticks. "Oh, we've been running into each other a lot, and don't worry, I'm not a stalker, but what's your name, your mom's name, and what's your adderess? Oh, don't forget to tell me all your emails, cell phone numbers, and ex-girlfriends' names!" Maxine exclaimed, before exploding into laughter.

"Maybe he would've liked a stalker female friend." Natalia deadpanned her eyes looking slightly square.

"Yeah, Maxine, why didn't you try to do that?" Kim asked, setting down a salad made of suspisous vegetables as the door bell sounded.

—

The pain was back, worse now. Calleigh's thoughts went to their worst, not even bothering to wonder what Eric would do if he knew about this right now. Had she fallen any time lately? No. Stress was the usual, tests, 2 million cats in the house, being a uncertified matchmaker for everyone that got anywhere near her. So she wasn't having a miscarridge. She was too far along to have a miscarridge. There was only another possibilty...

—

"Um, I wonder who our uninvited guest is." Kim frowned.

"I'll get the door." Natalia said, walking towards the door, completly barefoot. When she opened the door, all she could do was quietly walk out of the dorm and stand in the corridor. "What are you doing here, Ryan?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, Natalia, I just came here to tell you that I'm fucking tired of dealing with your problems. I'm tired of chasing after you, hoping that you would forgive me, so just fuck you. Fuck everything that happened between us, I'd date ANYONE but you." Ryan snapped, turning on his heel, and desending dowm the hall muttering some nonsense interlaced with heavy swearing. Natalia frowned, and rolled her eyes. If she learned anything in life it was that guys are exactly like buses. If you miss one, the next one will arrive in ten minutes.

"Who was that?" Kim asked, when Natalia came back into the dorm.

"Not Maxine's mystery guy." Natalia answered.

—

"Calleigh, you okay?" Eric asked, when he saw Calleigh on the couch, curled over the edge, he head on the glass coffee table in front of her.

"No-" Calleigh let out an agonizing scream.

"Cal-" Eric was hesitant to approach her, afraid that he would hurt her.

"Eric-" Calleigh gripped Eric's arm, her green eyes welled with tears from pain. "God, Eric, I'm in labor!"

**END**

...

**Dun. Dun. Dun. DUNDUNDUNDUN HOLY DUN.**

**This is the end.**

**This was quite the ride.**

**420 reviews.**

**Endless views.**

**The largest fanfic I have ever written.**

**Katia tips her hat to her reviewers, even to the ones that don't review anymore.**

**Book 2 of the The College Years series "Heated Summer" to hit your computer screens sometime November/December.**

**In the meantime, wonder what's going to happen, and sit still. **

**And wait for other one shots/not so one shots/updates on other fanfics.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**End A/N**

**Katia OaO. :)**


End file.
